


Of Pride and Honor

by Limitless_Musings



Category: Hakuouki, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 191,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: He'd carved his path by the edge of his blade. She'd found her meaning through the force of duty. Now they're both inextricably tied together with a single goal in mind: The return home.





	1. Edo, No More

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary:_ He'd carved his path by the edge of his blade. She'd found her meaning through the force of duty. Now they're both inextricably tied together with a single goal in mind: The return home.

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening_ : Revelation by Really Slow Motion

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter One** : Edo, No More

It'd been an unusually cold winter in Edo. White blanketed the ground as transparent shells of ice coated the bare, spindly shaped branches of the forest's trees. Crops from the local villages had long since withered away and much of the game had travelled further south to escape the freezing temperatures. People were beginning to starve. Okita pressed forward in his mission. A rush of white air spilled from his mouth into the frigid mist. Snow crunched heavily beneath his feet with each step he took. It'd merely been a simple recruitment mission. They needed more men and word was that there were some promising warriors residing in Edo. However an unusually strong snowstorm had managed to tear apart the landscape in his short two-month journey. Emerald eyes narrowed as he came upon a small clearing blanketed in white. He needed to find shelter and fast. Judging by the pristine layer of snow, no one had passed through here in the last day or so. His eyes narrowed, he was too far from any of the nearby villages.

The nearest Inn was close to a three-hour walk from this distance. The storm would block out all the trails long before he'd have the chance to return. He glanced around the clearing. The forest was only lightly dotted with iced-over trees and shrubbery. There weren't any caves or hollowed out dens to be found anywhere. However there was one thing. The howling of the wind began to drown out the sound of snow crunching under his feet.

He lifted his hand and brushed a thick layer of snow from an object protruding from the ground. There was wood buried beneath its surface. The brown-haired man peered over the lip and into the dark abyss below. It was a well. There wasn't any water left running inside of it. He could also tell that it was quite old given the state of the wood. It was soft and rotting, the stench of its dampness still managing to burn his nose through the cold.

It'd be just as chilly in the empty shaft as it would be up here. However the wind would be blocked. Still, that left the risk of being buried alive by the blizzard. The space was too small to start a fire. He'd have to rely on his coat and simple sleeping blanket that he'd packed for emergencies. Emerald eyes narrowed. This was a dangerous route to take. He could possibly travel a bit further in the forest, but given the present surroundings he doubted he'd magically find another form of shelter from this frigid weather. He sucked a breath between his lips and immediately regretted it.

Tendrils of the icy cold wind seeped down his throat, virtually stabbing at his lungs as if they were a thousand blades. Okita's hand flew up to cover his mouth, but the gesture was already too late. A hacking cough made its way up his throat. This was the third time this week it'd happened. As the temperatures dropped, the coughing grew worse until his chest began to hurt and his throat had run dry. His legs collapsed beneath the stress of his coughs. He tried to cut it off midway. He smothered his mouth with his hand, taking shallow breaths between each hacking cough that forced itself from his throat. His chest constricted from the struggling, when finally, the irritating itch that caused the fit in the first place receded. The young man sighed into his hand. He closed his eyes and took a moment to gather up his strength once more.

He hated this feeling of helplessness. The fits were sporadic at first, only bothering him once a month or so. Now they were nearing a daily occurrence. He'd been lucky in that Hijikata hadn't noticed before he left on this mission. Okita was certain that had the commanding officer known then he would have likely been ordered to not leave his room until the coughing ceased entirely. He couldn't have that. He wouldn't be confined to that room until he'd seen this mission through to its end. Kondou needed men right now. He was the only one available at this point that they could send. He wouldn't fail. Not now, not ever.

Okita opened his eyes to find a trail of scarlet beneath his knees. His breath hitched in his throat. Pulling back his hand, he found it covered in the same horrific shade. Blood. He flexed his fingers, staring at the palm of his hand in stunned silence. He wanted to believe that it was simply the stress of the cold. He wanted so _desperately_ to just brush it off as merely a reaction to his surroundings. Still, somewhere deep within him, Okita feared what he knew could very well be the truth.

Word of a fatal illness spreading from the western coasts through the mainland had caught on like wild fire. An illness whose symptom often described the blood he now found in his hand and beneath his knees. It was too much. It was far too much for just the simple cold. He stood on shaky feet. Eyes wide and breath hitched, he fought to regain his balance. He wouldn't die. Not like this.

The man placed one hand on the lip of the well. There wasn't any other option at this point. If he wanted to live to finish his mission, he'd have to take the dive into the abyss that awaited him below. Okita threw one leg over the ledge. With a great deal of caution he slipped his foot into the crevices between the old stones that lined the interior. Using both of his arms, he hovered his torso over the lip and slipped his other leg over the side. Once he was fully settled, he began the slow climb down. It was too far to simply jump. Too dark to just assume that there was nothing to cause him damage on the bottom. So he chose to take things as slowly and cautiously as possible. He narrowed his gaze as his lungs began to burn from the icy wind. He wasn't about to give up. Not now, not ever.

He'd managed to make it halfway down before he heard the tell tale crumbling of stone falling away from his feet. He glanced briefly to ensure that he was secure enough to keep going. However the moment he looked away the age-smoothed brick grasped in the palm of his hand gave way. His arms slipped as the feeling of weightlessness hit him. He was falling. Okita's teeth gnashed together. He reached out and tried to grab back onto the wall—a mildly feeble attempt at stopping his rapid descent. The rough texture tore at the frozen flesh of his fingers, ripping at the nails and leaving parallel lines of blood falling downward to the bottom on the wall's surface.

He growled in pain, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. Was this how it was all going to end? He was going to die… because he climbed into an old well? This… was _not_ how he envisioned his own demise. Frustration clawed its way through his chest and up his still irritated throat.

The man reached out once more to try to solidify his grip on the surface. Again, flesh tore and nails bled. The ground was inching ever closer now at a pace he could barely comprehend. He was going to die and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Okita grit his teeth. Damn it all to hell. His world went black and the last he saw was the white sky towering high above him through the tunnel of shadows. It was ironic how much like his own life that image reflected. Unconsciousness took his mind before the fall destroyed his body.

* * *

Okita woke to something cool and wet being placed on his forehead. His body was unbearably warm yet there was something soft under him. It wasn't like the futons he was used to sleeping in. Instead it felt closer to something like a bed of grass in the dawn of spring. He opened his eyes to find a white ceiling above him. It was strange though. It wasn't made out of wood or any material he'd known. Where was he?

"Oh, you're awake." A woman sighed in relief somewhere beside him. He tried to turn his head. "Ah!" She rushed into view, black hair spilling over her shoulders and next to the pillow where his face was. "You shouldn't do that. Your body is still too weak!" Indeed she was correct. All the muscles in his neck were stiff. Small movements were jarring to his senses—like the feeling of a vice clamping around all of his neck. The man stilled, choosing to allow this stranger to look over his injuries. He flexed his fingers instinctively. They felt restricted, as if they'd been bandaged tightly. Perhaps he'd done more damage to them than he realized.

"You took quite the fall," The woman added softly as she examined the wrapped appendages. Deft hands worked to untie the bandages. Was she a doctor? She seemed to have some experience with this kind of thing. "I'm surprised your injuries were so minor. Still," Her lips thinned as azure eyes narrowed in concern. "Your fever is pretty high. Your skin is burning up."

Once his hands were relieved of their confinements, she set to work on cleaning them. With gentleness, her hands wrapped around one of his own. She lowered it into a bowl filled with something cold. The harsh burn of alcohol and the coppery scent of blood stung at his nose. Okita grit his teeth as the cuts began to feel as if they were being torn open again. Lifting the appendage, she repeated the process with the other one.

"Sorry," The woman apologized, "But we have to make sure they don't get infected. You'll just have to bear with me for the moment. It'll be over soon."

A wry smile tugged at his lips, "I'm not a child." His voice was dry and cracked from the cold. He could feel his lips splitting with each word he spoke. His throat was unbearably dry and something within him seemed to have snapped into place. How much damage had he done to himself? How long would he now be out of commission due to his foolish mistake? He closed his eyes while attempting not to cringe at the fierce stinging his hands were experiencing. He couldn't stay here long. He needed to finish his mission. Kondou was relying on him.

"What's your name?" The woman inquired lightly. Azure eyes remained set upon his injuries as she began to wrap them once more. The muscle in his sword arm flexed instinctively.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." She met his eyes momentarily, "We found you in the well earlier this evening. You were in pretty bad shape." Her expression darkened somewhat. "Well, you _still_ are in bad shape but at least you're conscious now." Once both of his hands were securely wrapped, the young woman removed the cloth cooling his forehead. She then moved her fingers and quickly placed them upon the space above his brows. They were soft and gentle. He closed his eyes as memories of his childhood prior to his mother's death filled his mind. The bedding beneath him shifted as she leaned forward. The heat of her breath ghosted across the flesh of his cheek. "If this keeps up we'll have to take you to the doctor. Your fever is way too high to be safe." The cloth was replaced, this time cooler than it had been before. Had she dipped it in water when he wasn't looking?

"You're not a doctor?" He managed through the discomfort. Okita turned his head as the scent of Sakura blossoms and fresh rainwater hit him.

Kagome gave a light laugh, "Oh no, not even close." Before he could ask her any more questions she abruptly stood from his bedside. "I'll bring you some water and medicine. Try to get more rest in the mean time. In about a day or so your fever should let up." The young woman smiled kindly at him. "So don't fret. We'll get you back on your feet soon enough."

With that she was gone. It was only after the door closed behind her that he realized something. He'd never given her his name.

The next few hours went by in a blur. He'd wake for several minutes, take his medicine before falling back to sleep. At the very least his fever was beginning to subside. It was only when the light of dawn began to rise outside that he noticed a few odd things within the room he was given. A large, square shaped box was placed directly on top of the dresser across from the bedding he was lying upon. It was black and a translucent screen stretched across its front. He had no clue what purpose such an object could possibly function for.

Even more strangely was the furniture itself. He'd seen some of the western chairs, desks and other such objects. However these seemed different than what he was used to. They weren't heavy or bulky, but rather slim and appearing light in their weight. Instead of the dark, natural wood the exteriors were painted a soft shade of white. Where in the world was he? Surely western imports couldn't have made such an impact in Edo by now, could they?

His bandaged fingers clenched at his side. He ignored the pain in favor of sitting up. The sheets pooled at his waist as a cool breeze ghosted over his chest. He was shirtless. It was likely the snow had soaked his clothing after he fell into the well. If such were the case, then it was only necessary that they'd be removed. He sighed.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he wrapped the sheet around his hips. What could he wear? There wasn't anything obvious lying around. Should he check the dresser? The man quietly pulled the first drawer open. He peered inside only to find the empty space boards staring back at him. Nothing. He pulled the second drawer with much the same result. Okita sucked a breath between his lips. Had nothing been left for him to change into? A small wave of irritation caused his brow to quirk upwards in a tiny arc. That was rather thoughtless. Although perhaps his host hadn't thought he'd be attempting to leave his bed so soon.

"Kagome, you'll be late!" He heard someone call from downstairs. The heavy thudding of footsteps followed by a noisy crash erupted from outside of his room. The man cocked his head to the side curiously. What on earth was that? "Are you alright?" The previous person inquired after the ruckus.

"I'm fine, I'll be there in a minute!" Something heavy fell to the ground followed by a string of muted curses. Ah, was that his host? He briefly forgot her name as he heard her rush down a set of stairs. "Are those clothes done? He'll be waking soon!"

This time it was a younger, masculine voice that interrupted the conversation, "If he isn't already awake with the ruckus you've made." So there was a third person in the household. Okita stored away this information for later. Two were clearly female, the first he'd met and the other was likely her mother. The third was young, perhaps a male relative or little brother. So far there were few threats. The man slowly traced his steps back to the bedding he'd been given. It was of a western design that he recognized but the material was far softer than anything he was used to. Quite frankly, he rather enjoyed using it.

More odd noises flowed through the house. Unusual beeps, clanging of dishes and odd ringing sounds could be heard as the time ticked onwards. He cocked his head to the side. What sort of machines did they even _have_ in this house? He wanted to find out but couldn't bring himself to leave the room without his clothing. He'd simply have to wait until his host returned with them. He threw the sheets back over himself and ensured that he was completely covered for the moment.

It didn't take long before the woman made her appearance. She knocked lightly at his door.

"Are you awake? I'm bringing in your clothes, okay?" Her voice was timid as the knob slowly began to turn. It was clear that she was worried about walking in on him in a state of undress. He held a laugh between his teeth. That was admirably innocent of her.

"Come in, I'm decent enough." Okita called out in response. The door pushed inward. A head of black hair peered into the room as her eyes adjusted to darkness. He hadn't quite found a lamp to light yet or any matches either. So he'd been left in the otherwise darkened room.

"Watch your eyes. I'm turning the lights on now." She warned hesitantly. He cocked his head to the side. Watch his eyes for what? Suddenly and without much warning, a bright light encompassed the small space. He brought his bandaged hands to cover his eyelids.

"Sorry, there wasn't much I could do about that. Anyways," He heard more than saw her flit to his side. The scent of cherry blossoms and rainwater filled his nose again. He felt the heat of her body warm his semi-exposed flesh from her proximity. She definitely liked to invade his personal space. "I've got your clothes ready to go here. I'll leave you to dress. When you're done I'll clean your hands again and change out your bandages. Can't have you getting an infection." His eyes slowly adjusted as everything came into view. With the unholy light that'd blinded him minutes prior, he could make out more details than he had before. Those contraptions seemed even stranger now that he could see them in plain view. Black colored cords and cables piled up behind the dresser where the odd box-shaped item sat. Had he missed those earlier?

The woman swiftly turned on the ball of her foot, "Just let me know when you're ready." She flashed a small smile at him. "Don't rush and just take your time." With that she left. The door clicked softly behind her as the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hallway. Okita glanced between the light spilling between the slit of the door and the clothes by his bedside. Somehow, he had a sinking feeling about this whole situation. Being bedridden was bad enough. Being in a stranger's home and at their mercy was even worse. Where was he? Was he even still in Edo?

He stood and dressed himself as quickly as his body would allow. The man paused as he realized something important—his katana* and wakizashi* were missing. Perhaps his host wasn't quite as trusting as she first appeared. Given the fact that she'd thought to hide his daishou* from him even in this weakened state. Not many would have thought him capable of much with his hands as badly injured as they were. A small smirk tugged at his lips—the woman was sharp. Still, he'd be having those back now with or without her permission.

"I'm ready." Okita announced loudly. She reappeared as if on call. The man waited until she came to the center of the room. In her hands she held a roll of gauze, a bowl and what looked to be a bottle of clear liquid. Even from this distance he could pick up on the burning stench of alcohol. Ah, so that's what she used the previous night.

"Go ahead and take a seat," The dark haired woman gestured towards the bed. "It'd be more comfortable." He obliged. Just like before her hands made quick work of the bandages around his fingers. They were torn away and piled up in a small basket that she'd pulled over from beside the desk. He glanced downward at his unwrapped hands. His nails were practically falling off. Some were pushed up while others were barely hanging on by a thread. Had he been a lesser man then he would've cringed.

"The good news is that they'll grow back." She stated optimistically, "You were fortunate that you didn't break anything. Most of the damage was to your hands. How's your neck though? I know it was causing you some trouble last night."

Okita stared blankly at her, "How did you…?" His voice trailed off as she flashed him a knowing smile.

"Every time you turned your head in your sleep you'd cringe. You probably just pulled a muscle in it at the very least." She popped the cap of the bottle and poured the liquid into the bowl she'd brought. The burning smell of alcohol stung at his nose once more. His lips thinned in distaste. "Is it still bothering you today?"

He tilted his head from left to right and back again. It was certainly stiff but not the sharp pain that he'd felt last night. The man gave a quick shake of his head, "No, it's fine." He responded coolly.

"Good." She took the first hand and submerged it into the bowl. He bit into his cheek to keep from showing weakness. She allowed the appendage to soak for a good half minute before pulling it out. The translucent sheen of the alcohol began to turn a light shade of pink from the blood of his wounds. He didn't await her directions as he swiftly pushed his other hand into the bowl. The woman nodded at him after a short time. He sighed between his teeth as the sensation of a thousand needles prying at his nails slowly died away. He flexed his fingers inwards towards his palm in a series of minor exercises to test their strength. It was painful but not impossible. It'd likely only be a week or two before he'd regain full functionality.

"Hey," Okita started as his host started work on retying fresh bandages over his injuries. She spared him a quick, questioning glance. "Where are my swords?" His voice was sharp as he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

A light smirk tugged at her lips. If she was frightened of his menacing demeanor then she didn't show it, "Don't worry, they're not far. I'll give them back to you once we're done here." He felt her hands tighten the knot that held the bandages in place. "Just give me a minute. I'll bring them to you."

A smirk tugged at his own lips now, "Sure, just try not to scratch them kid."

"Kagome." She corrected quickly. The azure-eyed woman tilted her head over her shoulder. Black hair spilled onto her back like a small waterfall. "Just call me Kagome. Now if you need anything else just ask either me or my mother. I have somewhere I need to be for a while. So she'll be the one taking care of you for the next eight hours or so."

"Oh?" His voice took on a teasing tone to it. Despite the promise she'd made to bring him his weapons, it was still fairly clear to him that she wasn't going to trust him not to cause her or her family harm. The woman's shoulders were taught as a light of ferocity sparked in her eyes. There was more going on with her than what she was giving him. Okita didn't sense any danger from her specifically. Kagome, he remembered her name, didn't seem to be interested in causing him any harm. Had she only be interested in obtaining information from him then she would've taken advantage of his weakened state and used it against him. She had her reasons for helping him. He just didn't know what they were. He needed to tread cautiously.

She left as quickly as she'd come. Kagome had taken both the basket and cleaning supplies with her. He sat back on the bed. Her mother huh? So he was right about that previous assumption. There only appeared to be three members of the family housing him so far. The man leaned his head against the wall by the small cutout headboard. At least he hadn't fallen into any of the enemy's hands.

Kagome returned one final time. Within her hands she'd held his blades.

"Sorry it took so long. I ended up giving them a good cleaning last night too. They were in pretty rough shape." She held them out to him. He took them from her hands. Slipping the katana into his belt first and then his wakizashi in the spot just above it, he gave her a quick nod of gratitude. Truthfully he hadn't had much time to do proper maintenance on his swords. With the harsh winter conditions, lack of proper housing and even less supplies, he'd simply gone without polishing them for the duration of his assigned task.

"Thanks." Okita stood and made his way towards the door.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave just yet." He blinked at her. He felt her hand upon the bicep of his arm. The touch wasn't forceful like he expected to be. It wasn't quite gentle either. It was merely the firm hold that a parent would have on their child when caught doing something they weren't supposed to. He threw a guarded glance over his shoulder at her.

"Why's that?" Truthfully this would be the best time he'd get information out of her. Where they were. What exactly happened to him. All of those questions he wanted answered.

Kagome drew in a breath and released a deep sigh, "The first thing is that I need to ask you something important. Would you be alright with that?" He observed as her eyes sharpened into something serious and felt her fingers curl more tightly around the cloth of his sleeve. He blinked. It was the first time he'd noticed it. The difference in their attire was rather… stark. Her shirt followed the contours of her hourglass figure in a slight hug. Her sleeves were not the long furisode* that one would expect of an unmarried woman. Instead it was tight and fitted neatly over her flesh like a second layer of skin. Next he noticed her pants. It was not a common practice for women to wear pants. Instead they strictly stuck to kimono and other such attire. This woman however wore cloth that, like her shirt, hugged to her form and showed off the shapely curves of her hips and legs. Something was wrong.

"Firstly, may I ask your name?" The sharpness in those eyes didn't lessen. He turned to face her more directly.

Emerald eyes met Azure, "Okita Souji." Recognition flitted across her expression briefly. Ah, so she knew about him. He observed the woman more carefully. Her reaction to his identity would serve as the hallmark of whether she'd be his enemy or temporary ally. So he watched closely.

"Okita-san," Kagome spoke softly. Her hands slipped from his bicep to her side. "This is going to be a strange question but what year is it?"

He felt his own expression harden. What kind of question was that? He'd rather not answer something so mundane. Yet, he glanced at the hard-lines sharpening the once soft features of her face, he knew that this seemingly useless question served an important purpose. So he decided to humor her.

"1862." A teasing smirk tugged at his lips, "Why? Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?"

Her brows furrowed, "Okita-san, I think that there's something you should see." She offered him her hand. "I'll answer all your questions as best as I can but first, let me show you where you are." Kagome's voice was soft and full of concern. Her lips thinned as she continued to hold her hand for him to take. It was a gesture that one would see as a form of kindness—but it could also be used as a signal of trust. A trust that he did not yet know would be wise to place in his host.

"You serious?" He inquired with a flat-toned shock. Perhaps he was a bit dumbfounded. Truthfully Okita wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. All that he knew was that this place likely wasn't Edo and Kagome knew more about his situation that she was letting on.

She nodded at him once. The sharpness in her gaze grew fiercer. He clamped his teeth together as a decision formed in his mind. Despite the rough shape his hands were in, he knew he'd be able to handle this girl on his own. She posed little to no threat to him as he was currently. If she decided to turn against him then he wouldn't hold back. He'd kill her. With minor reluctance, he took her hand into his own. He'd allow her to guide him for the moment. He had enough confidence in himself to know that she couldn't cause him harm.

With measured steps, she led them out of the room. Okita hadn't much of a chance to observe his surrounded as she ushered him through the home as quickly as possible. Everything flashed by in a flurry of colors, sounds and odd contraptions. Now he _knew_ something was off. She'd pulled him along with all the strength of a furious mother. Her hand tugged on his gently, yet firmly as they'd made their way outside. He glanced around—attempting to memorize the layout of this home for future use. It was definitely some sort of shrine. A honden* was tucked away at the far edge of the shrine—completely closed from visitors.

Kagome gestured towards a bench settled near the torii* gate towering at the top of a long set of descending stairs.

"Let's sit there." She released his hand in favor of picking a seat. He followed after her. His head swiveled from one side of the shrine to the other. Everything seemed so familiar yet _different_. There were things he recognized and things that seemed completely foreign to him. Where in the hell _was_ he?

"Okita-san," Kagome began as she looked off towards the distance, "When you fell into the well, did you feel anything strange?"

He glared at her, "Strange how?"

She ignored the tension in his voice. Instead choosing to elaborate on her question, "Like you were falling through a river? A weightlessness that seemed odd?"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. Weightlessness? Sure, he'd been fucking _falling_ to his damn demise. How would he not have felt that weightlessness? Okita didn't answer her. The urge to be sarcastic was overwhelming.

The woman sucked in a deep breath between her teeth, "Take a look down the hill. Tell me what you see. Anything seem odd?" He was half tempted to tell her that _she_ was the odd one but he felt that was perhaps a bit too cruel given her previous deeds in helping him recover. So Okita merely chose to humor her.

Emerald eyes turned towards the city below… then widened drastically. The forest was gone. In its place were towering buildings, swarms of colors that were likely people and other strange inventions that he couldn't quite name. This damn sure wasn't Edo. How could falling into a well lead him _here_? Wherever here was anyways.

"What…?" He didn't get the chance to finish his question.

"Okita-san," Kagome gently placed her hand upon his as she turned to face him. Azure eyes softened with empathy as she met his gaze. "What you fell through wasn't just a well. It was a rip. To be more specific it was a rip in the fabric of time."

"That's…" He wanted to call her crazy. He wanted to stand up and _prove_ that this was all nonsense. Time travel? It was impossible.

Kagome shook her head, "It's not impossible. At least not for the ones chosen by the well." She looked towards the sky once more. "We don't really get that choice you know. It sort of just happens. You either fall in by accident or get dragged in by some twisted design of the gods. Regardless the damn thing is a pain in the ass." She rubbed the back of her head with her free hand. It seemed as if she were speaking from her own experience. Which led to another question, just _how_ many people travelled through that gods-forsaken death trap?

"I don't know why you were chosen. To be honest I don't even know how you were able to pass through but…" She stopped as her fingers curled over his wrapped ones more tightly, "…right now, you're over one hundred and thirty years beyond your time period. Okita-san, you're in Japan's future."

The breath was struck from his lungs. Over a hundred years in the future? That wasn't possible. This just had to be some kind of sick feverish dream. He'd open his eyes and wake up to some doctor hovering over him. The man shook his head. None of this could be real.

She lifted his hand and held it firmly, "I know this is going to take a bit of time getting adjusted to. It'll all go by in a blur at first. Confusion, anger and frustration are all part of the things you'll experience in the next few days." The strange woman met his gaze. In it he did not find scorn, fear or smugness from this situation. Instead all he found was a fierce determination that he'd only see true warriors wear before her. This was no ordinary woman. "So let me promise you this. Regardless of what happens, I'll make _sure_ you get home. It's the least I can do." She gave his hand one last gentle squeeze before allowing it to drop onto his lap.

He sat dumbstruck. Time travel. A well. The Gods. Everything scrambled together in his mind. He knew it. He was dead and gone to hell. This was just some twisted payback for all the lives he'd taken while in the Shinsengumi. There was no other explanation.

Okita opened his mouth and asked the one question that was bothering him, "Where am I?"

A wry smile pulled at Kagome's lips, "Welcome to Tokyo."

**A/n** : Well, that was a rather interesting end. I figured I'd try to do something just a little bit different here. Don't worry, this arc does serve a major purpose that I'll get into later. Anwyays what do you guys think? Been having a blast with the Hakuoki games and I always enjoyed Okita's route the most. Maybe it's just because I'm a glutton for punishment? XD Anyways, let me know what you think! I certainly enjoy hearing from you! Although because I'm writing about a time period I'm less familiar with, I've gone ahead and chosen to do a definition list at the bottom of each chapter. For me it helps improve the atmosphere of the story and bring a more authentic feel to the storytelling. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Katana—A long and curved blade with a single edge. Often worn by Samurai.

**Wakizashi—A blade that's between 30-60cm (12in-24in). It was usually carried as a set with the Katana. The Wakizashi, while generally smaller than the Katana, are not always so. Few were the size of full-length katana blades.

**Daishou—A set of matching Katana and Wakizashi swords that was often worn by the samurai class in Japan. These sets sometimes became the marker to signify a samurai's status as a warrior.

**Furisode—A formal style of long sleeves on kimonos. These were worn almost exclusively by unmarried women to signify their status as marriageable and of age.

**Honden—The most scared building on a shrine. Its main function is for the enshrined kami to use. They're typically at the back of the shrine and not open to the public.

**Torii—A gate that's commonly used at the entrance of Shinto Shrines. They mark the path between the every-day world and that which is sacred.

 


	2. This Strange New World

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Never Be Like You (Flume Cover) By Crywolf

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Two** : This Strange New World

Okita sat numbly. His fingers traced the familiar bindings of the hilt on his wakizashi. It was about the only thing he had left that felt normal anymore. It'd been a few hours since Kagome had departed. She'd apparently been scheduled to work a shift at a job a half hour away from the shrine. She'd already been running a bit behind given the brief explanation she had offered him earlier. However before she left she made sure to introduce him to her family. It hadn't been the most thorough of introductions given the fact that she was already running pretty far behind in her schedule and didn't quite have the time to do more. He stared up at the glassy sky above. It was the same as it'd always been. Winter's signature grey and overcast clouds floated on without so much as a care for the world below.

The man's mind began to work into overdrive. One hundred years in the future. Well, realistically it was more than that. Kagome had managed to avoid telling him exactly _what_ year it was though. She also purposely avoided any questions regarding the Shinsengumi and the Shogunate*. He kicked his feet out and stretched his arms across the back of the wooden bench. There weren't too many visitors thus far. The few people who did make the long trek up the staircase would shoot him an odd look before scuffling off—presumably towards the temizuya*. His daishou stuck out between the empty space of the backrest and seat of the bench. It was an awkward sight, he had to admit, but not enough of one to cause the looks he was being given. Were things really that different?

He saw no signs of other samurai. Not one other person carried a katana at their hip. A few women were dressed in the yukata he was more familiar with, but rarely did any of the men passing by wear anything other than a tightfitting black colored outfit.

"Hey mister!" The boy Souta, as Kagome had introduced to him earlier, shouted from a short distance away. She'd informed him that he was her younger brother. His host had also mentioned that he was approximately twelve years of age. He was still practically an infant given the behavior he'd seen from the kid from the short amount of time they'd spent together. "Food's ready!" Okita stared blankly at the child. Was this really so normal for them? He didn't really know of too many people capable of accepting time travel as a common occurrence. Then again this whole family seemed abnormal somehow.

"Alright." He appeased the younger child. As much as he hated to admit it, Okita was quite hungry. Even before his fall down the well, it'd been a few days since he'd eaten anything substantial. The winter that'd hit Edo had been one of the worst he'd seen in a long time. There was little that he was able to harvest and hunt—only living off the scraps he'd managed to buy from the smaller outer-laying villages. His stomach let out a low growl of protest. It seemed as if those effects were finally weighing down upon his weakened body.

The man roughly stood from his perch on the bench. A couple glanced in his direction warily. Their eyes shot down to the daishou at his waist before they scurried off to the pavilion. He rolled his shoulders at the nervous behavior. It wasn't all that unusual for people to watch him closely back home. The citizens of Kyoto rarely took to the Shinsengumi's presence kindly. He hardly thought that this would be different.

The boy quietly ran up to his side. He cocked his head at him curiously.

"So," Souta started as he leaned on the tips of his toes, attempting to peer at his swords without getting too far into the other man's personal space. "Are those real? I've only ever seen replicas before." The pre-teen's eyes were wide with awe and admiration. He clearly wished to see the blades drawn and in their full glory. Although the ronin* didn't quite believe that to be the best of ideas. A drawn blade was a deadly one.

Okita allowed a haughty smirk to play across his lips, "You know touching another warrior's sword is punishable by death where I come from." It was total bullshit. He knew it but the kid didn't. Although there _were_ severe consequences for stealing another's weapons, but that was a tale for another day. Right now he just wanted to screw with the kid a bit. It'd serve as a future warning about touching his belongings. Host or not, he wouldn't tolerate anyone handling his weapons without permission. Kagome had only gotten a pass as she'd both cleaned and then promptly returned them. That'd be the only time though.

Souta's eyes grew wider as his mouth dropped open, "Really?" He seemed somewhat astonished, but not in a negative way as he'd expected. The kid's voice pitched upwards in excitement as he leaned in a bit closer. The man allowed his brows to furrow slightly. He was right. This family _was_ strange. "That's so cool! Come on mister, you gotta tell me all about your era! Nee-chan doesn't talk about that kind of stuff much. It's gotta be _way_ more exciting than this time period!"

He pressed his lips into a thin line. He remembered her vaguely mentioning something about being 'chosen' by the gods and the well itself. She seemed to have hinted at being able to travel to a different era as well. So where had she ended up? How had she gotten home? He needed to ask her these things. As much as Okita hated to admit it, his host was the only person that held the answers he sought. He'd have to rely on her for any information on how to return to his own time period. Unbeknownst to him Souta had carried on with their one sided conversation. By the time he refocused on what the child was saying, he realized that he had no clue what he was talking about.

"She used to fight all these crazy monsters and bring back some really amazing stuff. She also got pretty tough. Most of the guys at her school are scared of her." The kid laughed as if he thought of something funny. "Nee-chan's usually super sweet, but once she's angry watch out!" He emphasized his point by throw his hands up in the air as if to imitate a bear, "She practically morphs into a dragon." He dropped one of his hands to his mouth and gave a quick snort of laughter.

Okita glanced up to the cloudy sky above. He could picture it. Well perhaps not the crazy monster fighting but rather the intensity of her rage. Some of the most deadly opponents he'd faced down had been women. Partially because they could hide behind the façade of innocence until the last moment when they struck. Sneaky creatures, women were. Kagome also seemed to emanate some sense of danger from her. It was mild, but it was _there_. It cropped up when he requested his blade. It also reappeared shortly before she left. It was a subtle warning but one nonetheless.

_Try not to get into trouble_.

That was what she'd said to him. It wasn't so much a warning against breaking this era's laws. Rather it was something much deeper than that. It was a stark reminder that she still held his life in the balance should he choose to harm her loved ones. She was giving him some measure of trust and in return he'd be given his own sense of freedom. It was a bit of an _unusual_ situation. One that he would prefer not to repeat again given the choice. He closed his eyes as the memory filled his mind.

_He'd just met the rest of the family. It'd been swift and not at all accommodating given the circumstances that they were in. However his host took hold of his sleeve and quickly pulled him along as she made her way towards the shrine's exit. When they reached the torii gate that signified the path back to the city, Kagome's hands dropped from his sleeve, down his wrist before falling to spaces between his fingers. He'd only known her for a day and yet she was already touching him as if they'd been acquainted for years. He felt strangely conflicted about this odd gesture of physical affection._

_"I have to get going or else I'll be late." She pressed her lips into a thin line as her eyes narrowed darkly at him. "Try not to get into trouble." An edge of danger rolled off the tiny woman as her fingers curled around his. The man blinked. This wasn't a gesture of affection—it was a steep warning. He glanced down at her hardened expression. He saw the head of hair that was her brother running about the compound as their mother called after him. Realization struck him. So that was it. Despite these injuries Kagome was uncertain as to whether he could be trusted around her family. He quickly opened his mouth to speak._

Okita blinked as heard the child's voice rise to a high pitch with his excitement. Being drawn back to reality by the boy's continuous prattling, he chose to interject in the conversation before the kid realized he hadn't been listening.

"Makes sense." He commented lightly, if only to keep the child rambling on. So long as Souta was talking he wouldn't have to answer anything about himself instead.

"Oh, that reminds me." He pointed towards his daishou again, "If you go out in public you probably shouldn't wear those. It's not exactly legal anymore. You'd likely be arrested on the spot."

Okita felt his brow arch upwards in irritation. He laid a bandaged hand on the cool hilt of his blade. A samurai without his swords? Not a chance. He didn't give a damn _what_ era he was in. He wasn't going to lay them down. Not even for a moment. A brush of the December wind blew past them, chilling his body and irritating his already over stressed throat. Its icy tendrils needled their way down his esophagus and into his lungs. The man quickly raised his hand for the onset of coughs he knew was bound to happen. His chest constricted as the first wave hit him. He tried not to bring too much attention to it. He turned away from the boy and attempted to stifle the sound.

He pressed his hand further against his mouth. The itch at the back of his throat grew steadily worse, blossoming into a full-blown raging fire that he couldn't quite put out. His breath was coming in as a shallow gasp as his knees grew weak. Not now. Of all the times, he did not want this to happen _now_. The child flew to his side.

"Stay back!" Okita managed through the few heaving gulps of air he'd managed to suck down between coughs. "Just stay there." He quickly put up his other hand, blocking the boy from getting any closer. Souta stopped a short distance away. Azure eyes were wide with worry as he held his hands out as if unsure of whether to reach for him, or offer him something to help. The man shook his head and narrowed his eyes. He had no need for pity. More than that though, he did not wish to infect the pre-teen with whatever illness that had stricken him.

Slowly, the coughs abated as the December wind died away. He pulled his hand away from his mouth. The ronin paused. His lips pursed as his eyes narrowed in concern. Upon the space of his palm was the warm, sticky scarlet of blood. That was the second time in the last two days. This disease was getting progressively worse.

"Are…" Souta hesitated. As if worried, he lifted one of his tiny hands and tugged on the sleeve of his coat. "…Are you alright, mister?"

He gave himself a moment to collect his breath. It wouldn't do to worry the kid. As much as he hated his situation, he wouldn't put the child through that kind of trouble. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe away any blood that may have still been left upon his lips. With skill born of his training, he tucked his hand away into his sleeve where he'd hidden a cloth. He subtly adjusted his arm as to rid the blood from his bandaged palm onto the fabric. It wouldn't get rid of the substance entirely, but it'd be enough to create a passable excuse. Once certain that the majority of the blood was gone, he cocked his head over his shoulder and gave the boy a wide grin.

"What? I've got a cold. Nothing says that a guy as awesome as me can't get sick." His smile widened as Souta's expression relaxed. The kid gave a small laugh at his joke.

"Yeah, you'd _have_ to be some kind of awesome to get through the well." He tugged on his sleeve a bit more vigorously this time, "Now come on! If we don't get inside for dinner soon then Kaa-chan will be mad. And she's even _scarier_ than Nee-chan when she's furious!" He allowed the boy to pull him along towards the main living quarters of the shrine. So far from what he observed the compound had been separated into three separate quarters. The front area for the visitors to pay their respects. The middle area where the main house was located. Then the back of the compound where the honden was strategically placed. He hadn't quite yet had the chance to inquire about which god in particular their shrine paid their respects to. The only curiosities were the Goshinboku and well house adjacent to the main living areas. He supposed that he could ask about those over dinner as well.

They traversed the tiled courtyard of the quartered off section of the shrine. Not too far away the Higurashi matriarch was already standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and some sort of black cooking utensil in her hand. Souta offered the woman meek apologies but she simply shook her head and pointed a single index finger towards the interior of the home.

"No excuses, young man. You still have homework to do. Finish that and _then_ you may do as you please." She took his ear between her index finger and thumb and gave a quick tug, "If I have to ask you _again_ then I will remove all of your devices, shut off your phone and throw away your laptop. You will never so much as _see_ your electronics again. Have I made myself clear?" Her voice was as sharp as the daishou strapped to his waist. Okita stood back and merely watched as the woman tore into her child for the neglect of his responsibilities. Ah, to be young again. He was glad he'd gotten through that stage of his life fairly quickly.

The woman blinked then offered him a quick bow, "My most sincere apologies for my son's rather uncouth behavior. He tends to pick that up from his peers." She hadn't released the boy's ear. Instead she pointedly ignored his begs to be let go and continued on her conversation with him. "If he bothers you at any point in time just let me know. I'll handle it."

The ronin felt a tiny spark of pity at the dread that crept in the kid's eyes. His face paled as he shrank away from the rather unimposing form of his mother. She was short in stature, barely making it up to his shoulder. She was also of a thin frame with laugh lines creasing her face and the calluses of a hard life upon her hands. The woman didn't look like much but she certainly seemed to be in possession of a fiery spirit that could wilt even the fiercest of warriors. He casually placed both of his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"It's not a problem. The kid was keeping me company anyways." Just this once he'd offer the boy an out. Although he expected this act of good will to be paid in full later. He had a lot of questions and he was damn sure going to get them answered, one way or another. The boy was a talker. He'd be more likely to get direct information from him than anyone else at this point. Sure he could ask Kagome but there was always that sense of 'what if' hanging in the air. He couldn't completely trust her just yet.

The older woman released her son's ear. She promptly ordered him to set the table and moved further into the interior, giving Okita a chance to enter as well. He stepped past the threshold and nearly stopped in his tracks. There wasn't much he recognized. Western-style furniture dotted most of the living room with what he presumed to be a couch and other seating arrangements. He turned his head towards the dinning area. The seats were, thankfully, somewhat more recognizable. They were set on the floor with only a thin line of wood and cushion on the bottom but a high back that stopped around his neckline. They appeared to be used to kneel on during meals.

The table was also low set. It was of a lightwood and glass stretched across its center. The piece was big enough to fit close to eight people yet only four seats were properly set. The feeling of something heavy weighed down on him. Perhaps there had been more members to this family before?

"Things will probably be a bit disorienting for you at first, but do please try to make yourself at home." The woman smiled kindly as she directed him towards a seat. "I'm sure my daughter will give you a more thorough breakdown of how to navigate our era when she returns later tonight. In the mean time you can always ask us if you need anything. I'll have Souta show you how to work the plumbing system after dinner." The laugh lines in her face creased as her smile widened. "I'm sure you could use a bath to relax after a day like this."

"Thank you," He gave a quick bow of gratitude. "I'd greatly appreciate it." The woman inclined her head in acknowledgement. She briefly flitted away towards the kitchen where the scent of miso and some sort of meat filtered in the air. His feet instinctively brought him to the table where he took the seat placed closest to the open walkway between the living room and dinning area.

"It's oden." The Higurashi matriarch answered the question he had yet to ask. "It's actually Kagome's favorite. If there's ever anything you want all you have to do is ask, alright?" She flashed him a bright smile. A headache started to form between Okita's eyes. Whether it was from his hunger or the stress of his new surroundings, he wasn't quite sure. So far he hadn't had much time to immerse himself in this new era. He didn't think he really wanted to just yet—at least not until he had enough time to get his thoughts together. Still it was nice to at least be dropped on people so willing to accommodate him as best as they could, even if they _were_ strange.

Speaking of Kagome, what kind of job did she even have anyways? It wasn't a normal occurrence for women to hold down positions back home. Usually the male provided financial support and the women of the family tended to the house and other chores. Wives and daughters rarely walked around the city without a male relative due to the dangers that lurked in cities like Kyoto. Ronin in particular had gotten fairly bad in the area the Shinsengumi was stationed. Were the dangers in this era far less imposing than his time period? He chose to ask.

"What job does Kagome have?" Okita chose to press onwards in his curiosity. The food was brought out one dish at a time. Souta quickly decided to help his mother rather than risk her ire for a second time in the day.

The youngster opened his mouth to answer, "She works at a…" His parent quickly snapped it shut by lightly tapping him on the head with the bottom of the plate she'd been holding. It didn't hurt but Okita knew a warning to grow silent when he saw one. Obviously she felt she was protecting her daughter somehow by keeping her son from talking.

"She's a waitress. Most of her shifts tend to be later in the evenings since she has to go to school during the day." Seeing his confused expression, the Higurashi matriarch continued her explanation. "All children are expected to attend school for about twelve years. Kagome is in her final year and will be graduating this coming spring." The other two quickly took their seats. Souta grabbed the one immediately available next to him while their mother took up a spot across from them. The males shot each other a quick glance.

The boy grinned widely as he offered him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Okita gave a small, polite inclination of his head in gratitude. "So this schooling, is it like a dojo or something? What exactly does everyone study?"

"Well for the twelve years it's a fairly strict curriculum. The emphasis is put more on a well-rounded education. Math, sciences, languages and arts. Every child is expected to achieve a certain level of understanding at the end of each course. When the year comes to a close they must have mastered those cores before progressing onto the next level." The trio passed food amongst themselves, preparing their plates before the meal was to begin.

"Itadakimasu!" Souta chirped suddenly as they finished passing the food from one person to the next in awkward exchanges of their hands. The child didn't wait for the others before plowing into the earthy dish before him. Okita proceeded at a much calmer pace, ensuring to take time between bites to continue the conversation.

"In the last three years of their education, children are often capable of choosing different clubs. These clubs are places that they go to partake in activities that interest them." She stopped momentarily to take in some of the savory flavors of the fish that'd been served. "An example would be the Kyudo club, which Kagome has joined. She's an excellent archer so she spends a great deal of her free time with the club members and practicing her art. However there are other clubs like photography, drama and even kendo."

An archer huh? So that explained the odd 'touch and die' vibes he got from her earlier. Her skill level was likely pretty high if she'd set off his instinct the way she did earlier. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement, "So what comes after this school and club stuff? Don't think someone would spend so much time in one place and not see some sort of pay off."

Souta spoke with a mouth full of food, "You either get a job or go to college. Although jii-chan used to say that only fools went to college."

His mother shot him a sour look, "That's because jii-chan never went himself. Plus he was adamant about you joining the cloth, not soccer." He wasn't sure what exactly 'soccer' was but presumed it to be an activity the woman did not approve of. She sighed to herself as she continued her meal. "Besides, it's more advantageous if students go on to college. Most of the population has achieved the initial twelve-year education curriculum. By adding an extra four years they can choose a highly individualized field of study and then work towards obtaining a well paying job in that line of work." She gave a weary smile, "It's a long and hard process but necessary in order to make a living in this era. There are few prospects outside of low-paying wages should a person not obtain those levels of education."

Okita blinked. Well, if this time period was indeed less dangerous then it was safe to assume that jobs were likely in limited supply. The higher a population, the less work there'd be to go around. Given the lack of forestry it didn't seem like there was much land to live off of outside of the city's influence anymore. Trading the dangers of one's life to the dangers of one's wallet. Now that was a tough one. Poverty was not a sightly creature to behold. It was ugly, brutal and often cruel. The man sipped at the cup of brewed tea before him. It seemed that the issues people in this era faced were vastly different yet just as troubling as the ones from his time. How curious.

"So this job Kagome has, is it sort of like that college thing? Working for a field of study?" He honestly wanted to know. The tension grew rather awkward for a moment as Souta looked at his mother with imploring eyes. She pinned him with a sharp glare before speaking up.

"No. She doesn't have the time or ability to do something like that yet. It's just a job she picked up serving food to customers so we can have a little extra spending cash each month." The woman softened her expression as she smiled kindly at him. "She likes to do things like that. We have to keep a close eye on her or else she'll work herself to the bone. But, she's a tough little fighter. You won't hear a word of complaint from her even in illness."

"Well she'd have to be. She took down demons for a living."

Okita snorted into his cup at the sudden drop of information. What? Demons? Okay maybe the kid mentioned something about that earlier? He'd completely missed what he said though. He'd been too lost in his own thoughts. Damn, too bad he hadn't paid attention then.

"Souta!" She admonished fiercely, pointing her chopsticks at the plucky boy.

"Hey, Nee-chan was gonna tell him anyways! It's not like it's some big secret or anything. Heck he came _from_ the well!" The ronin suddenly felt the child's hand on his sleeve. He tugged at the cloth rapidly in his growing excitement. "It's not a huge deal."

"Higurashi Souta you will finish your dinner, show Okita-san how to work the plumbing and then complete that homework assignment. After this meal I will be confiscating _all_ of your games, movies and electronics for the next three weeks. Have I made myself clear?" She might've been of small stature, but the woman across from them imposed a great deal of fear into her child. The boy slid down into his seat as his hand dropped to his side.

"I was just trying to be honest." The kid's voice was quiet as his expression grew sour in a childish pout.

"Yes and you knew that your sister wanted to discuss these things with him. She's the one that'd best explain such issues. Now seal your mouth before I locate a needle and thread to do it for you." The woman's face was pulled into a dark glare that rivaled even the commanding officer's when he was furious.

Okita inwardly cringed at the threat. He doubted she'd actually follow through with said punishment but the thought alone was enough to make him want to shiver. It was as he said before, women were terrifying creatures. He swiftly finished his meal and waited for his companion in silence to do so as well.

"I apologize for you having to hear this." She sighed between her teeth. "However Kagome strictly requested that you not be over inundated with information today. She'd asked that you be given the chance to take time to heal and that she'd talk to you later tonight about the well and how it works." Her face softened. "Although I doubt we'll be able to send you back any time soon. Even my daughter has been having issues with the passage in recent years. I'm more surprised you were able to make it at all."

She gathered up the dishes and began to put away the left overs, "We can't give you much more information than that I'm afraid. Only Kagome has any inclination of how it works and where it goes. But she's determined to make sure you get back to your era so don't fret." A warm smile spread across her aging face. "If my daughter promised it, then I know she'll find a way. She's far too determined to let something like a fussy well stop her." A fussy well? What did that even _mean_? He hadn't the chance to question her as the woman waved her hands towards the males in a shooing motion. "Now go on. I can take care of things here. I'm sure it's been a long day and you're likely in need of respite."

Okita nodded. Well that and he seriously needed to relieve himself now. But he'd wait until he figured out how everything worked in this house first. Souta took his sleeve once more. It was quickly becoming the youngster's favorite pastime. If he didn't stop him soon then the fabric would begin to stretch and tear from all of the pulling.

"Come on," The grin returned to his youthful face, "Let me show you how to work a toilet* first." It hadn't take them long to work their way upstairs. From what he could gather his guest room had been set up on the far end of the second floor. It was fairly large in comparison to the quick glance he'd gotten of Kagome's and Souta's rooms. It came with its own 'bathroom', as the boy had called it, within the suite and had a closet that with a sliding door.

The other kids' rooms were set adjacent to one another, connected only by a small bathroom with doors leading from one quarter to the other. He hadn't much time to dwell on that aspect of this living situation as his companion yanked him into his bathroom suite. Emerald eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Everything was white save for the splash of bamboo wood that accented the sink and some of the short pieces of furniture. There was a rack close to an inset tub with a row of white towels rolled together in a neat pyramid. To the far side was what looked like a seat made of ceramic. A grey panel of something he didn't recognize was placed strategically along the area where the user's arm would be.

Okita blinked at the oddly shaped contraption. He tilted his head to the side and quirked his brow.

"I'm supposed to use this?" He pointed towards the object.

Souta nodded vigorously, "Yup! It's for when you need to go. You just sit on the bowl if you gotta drop one. Lift the seat if you need to take a leak and aim for the water inside though." He only nodded numbly as he vaguely understood what the child meant by 'dropping' and 'leak'. "If you look here," the boy gestured towards a line of oddly labeled buttons along the side of the contraption. "You use this to flush when you're done. It washes away all the gross stuff. Forgetting to do this will make everything dirty and reek. Plus it'd make Kaa-chan angry." He pressed the grey button. Water began to flow and quickly disappear down the bottom of the bowl.

"And this," he briefly had him step to the side before pressing the next button. A stream of water jettisoned from the back of the bowl and directly towards where he'd been standing. It splattered onto the ground noisily, leaving a small lake of water in its wake. The man felt his eyes widen. What the hell use could that have?! "Is to help you, ah, get 'clean'. It's a real pain walking around with the itches, you know?" The child didn't elaborate and Okita wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out what he meant.

The ronin peered over the rest of the buttons. One in particular caught his eye. It seemed particularly odd. Instead of the normal kanji written across for added direction, there was only a simple image of a musical note. What in the hell would a 'toilet' need music for? Was it not just for the expulsion of waste? Now he was curious. Perhaps that was a fatal flaw in his character but he pressed forward in his mission to figure out the purpose of the unusual button.

"What's this one do?" He pointed towards it, his finger just centimeters above pressing down on the otherwise seemingly harmless option. Just one push and he'd know. Should he do it?

"It's best if you find out on your own." A wide grin spread across his lips. "Go ahead and try it!"

Now Okita began to feel an inkling of concern. He just knew that grin wasn't something to be trusted. However against his better judgment his finger pressed upon the button. The muscle in his sword arm flexed reactively as a loud, flushing sound filled the tiny room. He glanced between the toilet and Souta, quietly inquiring for an explanation.

"To drown out the unpleasant sounds." The kid practically yelled over the noises. "Wouldn't want someone hearing you in the middle of your business, right?"

Okita blinked. He, quite literally, didn't give a shit. This time was strange. These people were strange. This whole damn place was strange. At the end of Souta's vague explanations of all the plumbing and their buttons, he'd only had three words to say.

"What the fuck?" It was all he could think of. Sure the shower was easy to work along with the sink. But that toilet. It'd be his mortal enemy. He just knew it.

Well the good news in all of this was that he no longer needed to relieve himself. The bad news was that he was certain that he'd just given himself a nasty case of constipation. How many days of staring at that oddly shaped contraption would it take before he'd swallow his pride and let himself go? He didn't think he wanted to know what _else_ would decide to squirt water and sing at him in this era. This whole situation was just entirely too strange.

"Alright I'll leave you to it!" The kid ran out of the bathroom as quickly as he'd darted in. The door to his room slammed shut, leaving Okita to ponder to himself. His headache was starting to worsen as a fierce heat began to spread across his face. Well shit, his fever was coming back. The man stripped himself of his clothes and set to work on filling the tub with warm water. He tugged at the bandages on his hands. A stinging pain shot through all of his fingers as he tried to pull that gauze away. His hand began to tremble from the sharpness of the pain as the bandage slipped out of his shaking fingers. Damn. They were okay during moments such as eating but attempting to use the tips of his fingers or anything near close to his nails was causing him issues.

His brow furrowed. Just two weeks. That's all that it'd take for them to heal. Even if the nails didn't grow back fully, he'd regain full function by that time. Emerald eyes narrowed. He'd be going home then—with or _without_ Kagome's permission.

The man briefly gave up on unwrapping his hands in favor of sinking into the steaming water. Despite this setback he still had a mission to finish. The Shinsengumi was in dire need of new recruits and he'd be due back home with those fresh-faced warriors within the next six months. Sitting on his ass here waiting to heal wasn't going to get that done any sooner. He pressed his lips into a thin line.

The future? That word kept coming back to him. These odd devices, strange mannerisms and odd clothing were bothering him. How could Japan change so drastically? Truthfully a hundred and thirty years isn't that long of a jump. It was only a handful of lifetimes. To think that their world would shift so suddenly weighed down upon him. What happened to the Shogunate? Did the Shinsengumi fulfill their duties? What of Kyoto? Was it still the same? Edo was no more and the only semblance of balance Okita could find in this time was the short reprieve of cloud gazing.

His face warmed as his thoughts began to race. For the first time in the ronin's life, he felt completely and utterly helpless. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. The next he woke the water had cooled significantly yet his body still felt overheated. Lifting the plug that held the water, he watched as it slowly drained away.

The man wasted no time in leaving the bath and dressing himself back into his day clothes. He'd have to sleep in them for the night. While annoying, he no longer had the strength to offer up complaints about such minor things. His energy was fading quickly as the need to sleep increased. He stumbled across the lit room and fell upon the soft bed. Before he'd had a chance to pull the covers over himself, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Okita woke to the sound of a small hand rapping on his door. Ah, it looked like his host had arrived home. He recognized that knock from this morning.

"Are you awake?" He heard Kagome question from the other side.

"Come in." The man responded tiredly. He sat up slowly, taking the time to observe his surroundings once more. It was becoming a bit less weird seeing these odd devices decorating his room but they still disturbed him on a rather deep level. He lifted his hands to rub at the flesh of his cheeks. His face felt unbearably hot yet chills wracked his body. He lowered an appendage to his chest and massaged the space above his heart. It was getting more difficult to breathe as the night progressed. He'd been fine during dinner, now his torso felt as if some kind of vice was clamped around it, preventing him from being able breathe properly.

Each inhale came in short gasps as his chest would constrict painfully. He winced at the sudden tightness.

The door opened inward as his host made her way into the room.

"How're you feeling?" She flitted to his side as quickly as she'd done earlier in the morning. One of the woman's hands stretched out. Light fingers brushed across his forehead as the cool sensation of her skin worked a soothing effect on his fever.

Kagome's expression pulled into a worried frown, "You're temperature is up again. Souta also mentioned that you had a bit of a coughing fit earlier today too." She removed her hands and leaned away. "I'll bring you some medicine for cold symptoms. If your fever still persists tomorrow though we'll have to take you to the doctor."

He shook his head, "No. I'm fine." The man tried to argue. He didn't need a doctor. He just needed some rest. The last thing he wanted was to be told by some practitioner that he couldn't leave his bed. That wasn't happening. Not now, not ever.

Azure eyes narrowed at him, "No you're not. That's twice now your fever has been up so high." With gentle hands she set to work on his injuries once more. "These might just be a result of the stress you've been under today but it's always better to be safe than sorry." He didn't have the energy to argue as he felt the familiar stinging sensation of the alcohol. Okita realized that must be more exhausted than he originally thought. He hadn't even noticed that she brought the supplies in with her.

"I heard that Souta, ah," She paused for a moment as she switched out his hands, "dropped a bit of a bombshell on you. Sorry about that." She met his gaze as something sincere flickered in her eyes. "I know you've got questions. Was there something you wanted to ask me now?"

The man nodded, "Where were you sent to?" It was direct and to the point. He was tired of the run around her family had given him all day. It was time to settle these issues once and for all.

The lines on the young woman's face sharpened, "The early fifteen hundreds. Officially the era I was dropped was somewhere around three hundred years before your time." Her fingers worked quickly to tie the bandages over his injured hands again. It was as if she were used to this kind of thing. Perhaps her journey had been a perilous one. "Over there creatures like youkai were always on the prowl. Unfortunately for me I ended up getting dragged through the well by one of those crazy youkai." A wry smile tugged at her lips as painful memories danced in her azure eyes. He didn't outwardly react but a twinge of guilt tugged at him at the expression she wore. "Apparently I've always been a bit of a special case that way."

He blinked at her, "Why?" It was a bit of an odd question and he knew it but he felt the need to ask anyways. Kagome didn't laugh or mock him for the rather idiotic nature of the inquiry. Instead she faced him with the seriousness she had before she left. She would not tease or insult him for these curiosities. Okita found himself respecting that aspect of her personality.

"I was born in possession of an object that would grant immense power to those of youkai origin. When I was sent to that time period the object was accidentally shattered during a battle. I spent two years travelling back and forth between the eras to piece together the shards until it was whole." She looked at him and held her breath, as if contemplating some important decision. She released the breath in a low sigh as she made her choice. The woman lifted her hands and tugged on something beneath the collar of her shirt. From underneath the cloth a necklace slowly fell out and into view. The silver chain slipped effortlessly into place as a marble-sized object came into view. "This was that object. It's called the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome took the jewel from her neck and gingerly placed it into his freshly wrapped hands. Even through the bandages he could feel the coolness of its surface. What was even stranger though was the odd pulse that beat in synch with his own heart. He looked between the jewel and her soft expression.

"Most of the power is gone now. I've been chipping away at it for the last year." Her eyes watched him as he rolled it to and fro in the palm of his hand. Tiny electric shocks occasionally shot outwards, causing a slight numbing sensation in his fingers and arm. She continued onwards in her explanation, "So it's not like it's much use anymore." The man titled the palm of his hand to offer it back to her. She took it from him gratefully.

"So what about my era? Had you ever travelled there?" His gaze was transfixed upon the Shikon. Kagome wasn't lying. He could feel the power emanate from the jewel. He could feel the pulse as if it were his own. So what made them so different? How could a single woman possess such a priceless treasure? How could he have passed through the well in the first place? How did any of this make any sense? His headache grew exponentially worse.

The teen shook her head negatively, "Unfortunately no. It hasn't really worked for me in the last year. Once every three months or so the power will spike but recede just as quickly. Yesterday the spike lasted for several hours and then you showed up at the bottom." She gave him an empathetic smile, "So whatever happened on the other side, the well probably decided to take you along for a ride." She tapped her index finger against her chin as a thought crossed her mind. "On the next spike we can try pushing through again. I can't guarantee where you'll end up, but if it's brought you here then it'll likely send you back eventually."

_Eventually_. He did _not_ like the sound of that word.

"Sorry that's probably not what you wanted to hear." Kagome's voice dropped as her hands moved to hold his in a show of comfort. "I can't promise that I'll get you back any time soon. I can't promise that we can even try on the next spike given its tendency to fluctuate." Her fingers curled over his lightly as a ferocity entered her eyes that he'd only seen once before. "But I will promise you this. No matter what happens or how long it takes, I'll find a way to get that well open to get you back home. I know this isn't the place you want to be. I know you probably want to get back home as desperately as possible. I understand." Her voice was soft with empathy as her expression thawed. Okita said nothing as this virtual stranger continued to pledge her determination to him. "So that's why I want to help you get back. You have a home on the other side and you probably have people waiting on you. For their sake and yours, we'll find a way. You can trust me for that much."

The man's face warmed and he could no longer tell if it was from the heat of his fever or embarrassment. So he chose to deal with it in the only way he knew how—sarcasm.

"Careful now, I might take that as a declaration of love."

Kagome gave a light-hearted laugh. She tilted her head back and wiped tears from her eyes at the unexpected joke.

"Don't go reading too much into it. I just empathize with you is all."

His lips quirked upwards in a wide smirk, "I don't know. You like touching me a lot lately." He paused momentarily as a thought struck him. "Well you _and_ your brother. You're both very touchy people, aren't you?" A dash of pink went across her nose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh please, I do something nice and you make fun of me for it." The woman practically threw a wet cloth at his head. Okita barely had enough time to catch it before it fell upon his bed. "Next time I'll just let you suffer in silence."

He gave a deep-throated laugh, "Nah. You don't seem to be the type. Besides, if you were going to let me suffer then you would've just left my sick ass in the well two nights ago." His grin grew haughty as he angled his chin upwards. "You're too nice."

Kagome shook her head, "Oh if only you knew." This time she gave him the smirk. "I'm only nice when I want to be. Like me, you're just a special case. But be careful though, that won't last much longer if you tease too much." With that she stood and gathered up the supplies—signaling the end of their conversation.

"I'll be back up with your medicine. If your fever comes back tomorrow then we'll take you to the doctor." Her voice dropped as she assumed the tone her mother had during dinner. "Have I made myself clear?" Amusement danced in the young woman's eyes as she tossed him a light smile.

He wrapped his arms behind his head and leaned against the headboard, "Just try it."

Kagome didn't speak but simply cast him a knowing grin. A challenge had been issued and Okita found himself looking forward to the next day. Perhaps things wouldn't quite be as insufferable as he thought, after all?

**Definitions:**

**Shogunate—Also known as the Tokugawa Shogunate, it was the last feudal military government in Japan that ended in 1868. The years of the Shogunate's rule (1600-1868) is also known as the Edo Period.

**Temizuya—A water pavilion where those wishing to pray at a Shinto shrine visit to wash their hands and mouth. The water is never directly touched but rather a ladle is used to pour the water over the hands, into the left hand and then the mouth from one's left hand. This was done as a way to wash away impurities of the heart.

**Ronin—A samurai without a lord or master during the Feudal Era of Japan.

**Japanese Toilets—Unlike toilets in countries such as the U.S.A, some of the toilets in Japan come with a panel of buttons that direct different commands. Some of the commands include flushing, a bidet and even a 'sound' option that plays music or other noises. The sound option was introduced as a way to cover the unpleasant sounds during bouts of upset stomach. There is also a secondary type of toilet that is found. This type is a 'squatting toilet' in which the toilet is horizontal with the ground and the user must 'squat' over it. There is a hood at the front in which the user must face. There is a flushing mechanism that washes away the waste into a hole in the ground.


	3. Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Shelter by Porter Robinson and Madeon

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Three:** Stubborn is as Stubborn Does

The following morning Okita woke to a familiar burning sensation in his face. Well shit, his fever hadn't let up during the night even with the cold medicine Kagome had given him. The man sat up and blinked wearily at the light of dawn spilling through the small spaces between the blinds. He stretched his arms high above his head and noted the series of cracks in his joints with satisfaction. Doors began to open as the family muttered sleepy greetings to one another from outside of his room. Ah, so they were beginning to rouse as well.

"Okita-san," came Kagome's all too familiar voice. "May I come in?"

He gave a noncommittal sound of agreement. Sleep bleared his vision as exhaustion dulled his senses. He was just so damn tired. The young woman entered his room quietly as to not disturb him in case he was still sleeping. He shrugged; it wasn't like he'd be able to sleep with the commotion this family made in the morning. Okita vaguely heard the pads of her feet treading carefully across the space between them. She was being particularly cautious this morning.

"Got more of that medicine?" The man inquired groggily as he slipped his feet to the floor's soft carpet. He twisted his torso and clenched his hands around the edge of the 'mattress', as he was later informed it was called.

She nodded once and produced the bottle before him, "Yes. Once you take it I'll have you change your clothes." He gratefully took two of the pills from her and used the bottle of water she'd offered to wash down the rather painless medication. It was far easier to take in this time than his era, as most of the mixtures were bitter tasting powders that not even a good brew of tea could wash away. He glanced up to find azure eyes narrowed at him in concern, taking in the flushed look of his face. He knew this wasn't good. His body was already becoming weaker by the day. Yesterday he could walk around and move normally. Today his body hurt all over, he could barely open his eyes, a thin layer of sweat clung to him and his clothes and trying to breathe was even more difficult than it had been before. He was sick. He knew it. Kagome knew it. Now she was going to force him to see a doctor.

"I've already set up an appointment for this morning. They're just going to check you over to see what's causing your issues." She went to work on cleaning his hands. Okita didn't resist and merely dipped them into the familiar bowl one at a time. He hardly noticed the stinging in his cuts. Perhaps he'd simply gotten accustomed to the pain? "They might have to take a blood test, so don't fret when you see the needle."

He quirked a brow at her. Needle? Blood? What kind of place _were_ they going that would require those? Kagome, as quick in her work as ever, finished bandaging his hands and nodded in satisfaction.

"Good news at least is that you'll be able to use your hands. Most of the wounds have healed on them. They just need time to regrow the nails you lost." She stood and gathered up the supplies she'd brought in. "I'll bring you a pair of jinbei* shortly. Your clothes might draw a bit too much attention so I figured we could get you something comfortable that won't attract too many questions." She smiled up at him. "Thankfully it's not too cold out today. So you should just be able to get away with a jacket on top."

He nodded at her briefly. Well there was that, but he still didn't want to go. The man laid back upon the mattress and glanced up at the ceiling.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here." He muttered, dropping his arm over his face and hiding his eyes from the light of dawn. Kagome's feet paused as he heard her turn towards him.

"Absolutely not." The woman's voice was sharp. Before he knew what'd happened, he felt the bed dip with an added weight. Hands brushed across his forehead as he felt her breath ghost across his cheek. He moved his arm but didn't look her directly in the eyes. He was being petulant. He knew that. Still, he didn't want to go. Being ordered bed rest when he should be _leaving_ was frustrating. He wasn't about to be bound by some doctor to wait even longer to go home than he had to. "Look at me, Okita-san." Those hands moved to cup both sides of his face. The familiar scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rainwater filled his nose. Perhaps this was her natural smell? He glanced in Kagome's direction.

Her brows were furrowed as the lines of her lips pulled into a deep frown, "I get it. You want to go home, but what can you do when your body is still so frail? Even if you were able to cross the well today, do you really think you'd be able to make the trip from Edo to Kyoto like this so easily?"

His eyes widened as shock hit him. How did she know?

A knowing smile spread across her lips, "You're more famous than you know. You've made your mark in the pages of history." Her expression suddenly turned serious as her fingers curled slightly tighter over him. "However, for that reason alone you _have_ to do what you can to take care of yourself. If you slack off now than the wait time to get back will be even _longer._ You still have things you need to do. If you screw around now that won't happen." Azure eyes narrowed at him in determination. "Is that what you want? To be so stubborn that you'd cause yourself more harm and extend your healing process?"

His teeth clamped shut. She was right. He was being stubborn but damn it, he did _not_ want to have to deal with this anymore! His body was weakening with each day. He _needed_ to get back. Time was running short.

"That's not…" He tried to come up with a feeble argument but Kagome cut him off before he could try.

"Not what? Not what you wanted to hear?" She sighed as she released his face in favor of leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry but I'm not here to give you some pretty little lie about your situation. I'm here to help you get _better_. We'll get you back. Don't forget that I promised you that." He felt his chest clench. He never asked her to promise as such. "But only _after_ you're healed. Have I made myself clear?"

Okita did something that he hadn't since he was a child. He pouted. A victorious grin spread across the young woman's lips at the look he knew he was giving her.

"Good, now that I've made my point, you're going to have to leave your daishou. You'll be arrested otherwise." The edge of a mother's scolding tone still held out in her voice. It honestly made him feel like a misbehaving child again. To be fair, that was probably how his host viewed him at this moment given this miniature temper tantrum. He grunted his dissatisfaction. "Growl all you like, it won't change your situation. Now get up. Lest I drag you from the bed by your feet." Okita quirked an eyebrow at that particular remark. It sounded like something her mother would threaten—albeit a bit tamer than the threats he'd heard the older woman dish out yesterday.

"I thought you were the _nice_ one in this family?" He couldn't help commenting out loud. He watched as her grin widened into an almost predatory smirk.

"Oh? Is that what you believed?" Black hair fluttered elegantly behind her as Kagome turned to leave. "You still have much to learn, my friend. _Much_ to learn. Besides, if you're still so hung up on leaving then I can offer you a solution." She emphasized that point with a tiny, devious laugh. His brow rose even higher.

"What's that?" The man was genuinely curious. He cocked his head to the side as she made to leave.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll show you when we get there." With that she padded out into the bustling corridor. Souta, having noticed him from outside, gave him a short wave before following after his door closed behind the mysterious woman as a feeling of foreboding sank into his gut. Just what had he gotten himself into? He had no doubt that Kagome would charge back in his room and drag him out of bed and to the doctor by his ankles if she felt she needed to. That thought made him cringe. He wasn't a sack of potatoes. He'd walk on his own!

The man stood and began preparing for the day. Souta had shown him how to use the sink and an object called a 'toothbrush' to clean his mouth. So he set to work on practicing the new skills the boy had bestowed upon him. Not a moment after he'd finished scrubbing his teeth, his host returned with the promised pair of jinbei and a light, tight fitting jacket.

"It's not much but it should be more comfortable than our usual attire." Kagome commented as she passed the clothing into his awaiting arms. He gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement. There was one question that bothered him though. Well, two things really but he'd ask about this one first.

"What did you mean earlier? About me being famous?" He pinned her with a curious stare. Kagome's shoulders sagged as she sucked a deep breath between her lips.

"Truthfully nearly all of the captains of the Shinsengumi are famous from your era. Each and every one of you has left quite the impact on our history." She shot him a wry smile; "You guys accomplished a lot in your time. So when you showed up in the well, I knew that you were likely travelling in the Edo area." The woman leaned against the wall directly across from him as she looked towards the rising dawn through the blinds of his window—a faraway look in her eyes. "In 1862 the Shinsengumi was still stationed in Kyoto. So I surmised that you'd gone to Edo for something related to them. That's when, for one reason or another, you fell into the well and got stuck here."

Kagome gave a quick shrug, "It wouldn't take much of a guess to figure that once you got back, you'd probably return to Kyoto as quickly as you could. Still, the temperatures there would be freezing this time of year. Your illness would strike you down before you'd make it back." Azure eyes turned to him and narrowed into thin slits. "Now isn't the time to be rash. You screw up and the path of history will be permanently altered. This is about more than just your wants and desires. It's about ensuring the timelines don't get even more screwed up." She roughly rubbed the back of her head in frustration. "Although whose to say they haven't already gotten screwed? Gah, damn paradoxes!"

Well this was certainly a new side to his host that he hadn't seen before. The way her eyes were narrowed and lips pulled into a line—it was rather cute. Although he wouldn't say it out loud. She'd probably throw something at him again if he did. Instead the ronin just gave a small bark of laughter.

"Alright, I'll try not to be so hasty." His grin widened as she shot him a dark glare, "But don't think I'll be leaving my daishou so soon. I'm _still_ a warrior. They go where I do."

She gave an exasperated sigh, "I knew you'd say that. Come on let's get going. There's something I need to show you first." With the jinbei still tucked under his arm, he followed after her. He had a feeling that this thing she wanted to show him had something to do with what she mentioned earlier. They pushed past both her mother and brother at the morning table, offering quick greetings before making their way outside. As Kagome had said it was a fairly warm day for winter. Only a mild breeze and slight chill cooled the air. Kagome walked further into the quartered off section of the shrine and towards a decent sized shack near the back of the compound. It was located next to the well house where his mode of return was located. His eyes remained fixed on the well house. How much longer would he be stuck here? He felt the familiar itch of impatience clawing at his heart.

Thin, slender fingers suddenly curled around his own. The man blinked as he glanced at their joined hands. His gaze followed the link of their fingers up the pale figure of her arm and towards her face. Kagome's expression was set in a collection of serious lines, but it wasn't frustration or scorn he found. Despite the woman's earlier outburst, Okita merely found concern and a deep empathy for his growing impatience on the matter.

"The time will come." She spoke softly. "You just have to have faith in that." She gave his healing hands a gentle squeeze. "I know I'm asking a lot of you. It's not exactly fair but the last thing either of us need is you throwing yourself at death's door." Her eyes narrowed with determination. "Keep fighting on. We'll get you back home. No matter what it takes." Kagome's voice dropped as he found himself struck by the severity of the change in her personality. She'd mentioned the previous night that she'd been sent back five hundred years from her time period to a place full of youkai. Perhaps she'd picked up her ferocity from facing down such fearsome adversaries?

She didn't let go of his hand this time. Instead she wrapped her fingers more securely around his own before pulling him into the small shack by the well house. It was dimly lit given the fact that it was still cloudy outside. However with a quick flip of the wrist, Kagome had managed to flood the tiny building with a wave of light.

"I normally use this place to practice for my kyudo championships." She released his hand as she moved towards the far corner of the room. For the most part it was empty and lined with wood panels that were dark with age. However along the furthest wall was a line of targets that stretched from one corner to the other. Adjacent to that wall was a small wooden rack with three blades hanging from its hooks. "I took the liberty of storing your daishou here last night. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to part with them. Given the nature of where we'd need to go today though, I didn't think it'd be wise to leave them out in the open." She grabbed the swords and handed them over to him. His eyes narrowed as the information sank in.

"That's a death sentence back in my era." He commented lightly as he slipped both swords back into their proper places.

Kagome gave him another quick shrug, "Well it's a good thing we're here." A smile tugged at her lips as she pulled out another blade—a wakizashi to be exact. He cocked his head to the side. Now that was strange. He hadn't heard anything from Souta or her mother about her being skilled with the sword.

"I can't let you bring them outside when the shrine is open or into town, but that doesn't mean they have to be banned altogether." Her grin widened as she slowly withdrew her blade and slipped into a defensive stance. "I'll admit that I'm still pretty much a novice when it comes to these kinds of things. But any time you want to spar I'm game. It's the least I can do considering we'll have to keep your swords in here from now on."

He shifted his own stance as he drew his katana, "Beat me and then I _might_ agree to those terms." Okita gave a vicious grin as the excitement of battle rushed his veins. He wasn't one to hold back—female opponent or no. The pain in his hands had subsided by now. Only the dull ache of his nails bothered him when he curled his fingers too far inward. It'd be a pain in the ass but nothing that'd keep him from fighting. Despite his illness this morning he was determined to go through with this match. He'd be willing to put himself through that much. Besides, being cramped up in the house was starting to affect his mental state. He was getting irritated and he needed a good release. This was the perfect way to work off his frustrations and Kagome knew that. She was more perceptive to his needs than he'd given her credit for.

"Looks like I just have to win then, now don't I?" He watched as her own grin grew into something predatory. He was right, she'd definitely seen the battlefield a few times before. This was going to be interesting. The heat in his cheeks receded as his fever began to die away. Or perhaps he simply no longer noticed its effects on him? Either way he was in the clear to start this fight.

The two shifted into their preferred stances. Okita held his blade over the back of his wrist—poising his katana for the defeating strike. The dull ache near his nails returned but it hardly affected him. He'd often been labeled as a prodigy back home—both for inventing and mastering the Mumyou-ken* technique. It held a high point of striking range so using his arm to balance his blade helped his accuracy.

His eyes narrowed as he took in his opponent's stance. Unlike him, Kagome's footwork was definitely somewhat amateur. Her feet were a little too far apart while her wakizashi was held directly in front of her torso—as if to shield it from one of his oncoming attacks. Still, her eyes were narrowed with determination as that grin of hers grew even wider. She was enjoying herself before they'd even started.

Without a word, the two charged each other at once. He struck out at her first—thrusting the tip of his katana towards the exposed flesh of her shoulder and neck. He had no intentions of killing her but he wanted to end the match quickly as to assert his strength and prove that her demands to leave his swords in this shack were unreasonable at best. However before his blade reached its mark, she ducked low and spun on the ball of her heel. A flash of silver glimmered in the edge of his peripheral. Sensing the impeding danger, Okita swung his blade in a downward arc towards the line that threatened to cut him into two.

Metal clanged heavily as their swords met violently. As swiftly as they'd met, the two sprung apart from one another. He felt his own smirk widen. She was tough opponent.

"A little spry on your feet?" The man teased, shifting back into his starting position.

Kagome changed her defensive tactics as she held her wakizashi parallel with the ground beneath her feet—one hand holding the side of the hilt firmly and the other at the base of the handle.

"When you've made a living running from demons, you get pretty fast." She rushed him this time. Her eyes were trained on the tip of his katana as she thrust her wakizashi towards his exposed chest. The ronin countered as quickly as he saw the flash of the strike. Their blades met once more—this time the weapons practically sang in delight at the contact.

"Seems like you did more than just run." He purposely trailed his gaze along the length of her arm to where their blades were connected. "You sure you're just a _novice_?" He taunted lightly.

Kagome gave a small snort of laughter, "Novice? Expert? What does it matter? I'm still going to defeat _you_." She pushed forward a bit, unexpectedly forcing him backwards two steps. Damn, he was losing ground. He needed to turn the situation around.

"I'd like to see you _try_!" He grunted the last word, throwing his weight into the full force of his katana. She flipped backwards, gracefully landing on her feet a short distance away. His hands were beginning to sting but nothing too unbearable. He'd need to put an end to this match soon lest he reopen the wounds. Kagome appeared to pick up on his concern.

"Alright then. How about we finish this in one strike?" She poised her sword at an angle—clearly aiming for his heart. "Whoever gets the kill strike wins the spar."

His grin widened, "Let's not forget that whoever wins dictates the rules of blades. I win then I get to carry them with no complaints. You win then I _might_ just consider leaving them here." She shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I knew you'd be stubborn but _this_ ," She gave a small laugh. It was a light sound and he found it to be rather cute. "You really _are_ a handful." She lifted her blade, "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you the hard way."

"You can try." He grinned, waiting for her to charge.

She sprung at him. He had to admit that the woman was quick—quicker than most opponents he'd faced in his time. Still Saito was even faster than her and he'd challenged the man enough times to be able to counter his Iai* technique. He wouldn't lose. He launched his own attack. Their swords carved in elegant arcs towards one another. They'd only stopped the second they met the barest hint of flesh.

Okita paused as he glanced down. She'd gotten his side. The wakizashi was planted firmly against his ribcage—pressingly lightly against the fabric of his shirt to signal the strike. However he hadn't lost completely. Before him he held his own katana at the exposed flesh of her neck—threatening to cut a horizontal line against the fragile skin there. It was a draw. How interesting. The two withdrew from one another, offering a polite bow as customary after a sparring match.

"Novice my ass." He slipped his katana back into its scabbard. He flexed his hands as the pain began to ebb away. "I thought you were only skilled with the bow." He turned his gaze towards the set of red-marked targets lined up against the wall in the farthest area of the room.

Kagome gave a short nod, "Well I started with the bow. I've had three years to perfect the skill which is why I joined the kyudo club in the first place." She grinned and offered a quick shrug. "I figured I had the skills so might as well put them to use." She slid her wakizashi into its own sheath as she came to stand by his side.

"However when I was still in the heart of my travelling days, one of my companions was quite skilled with the blade and other manner of demon slaying. They were the one to actually give me this sword, you know." She turned her eyes towards the ceiling. A distant look clouded her gaze as she wrapped her hands behind her head. "While shooting a target is great, it doesn't protect against everything. So my companion and I thought it'd be safer if I picked up a few other skills as well. They taught me much of the basics but a few things happened and I ended up having to learn the rest on my own." The cheer in her tone died out as something akin to melancholy took over. His brows furrowed slightly at the change. "Anyways, I call myself a novice but that's only because I never really got a lot of direct training outside the starting forms. Just had to pick up the rest on the fly."

He cocked his head to the side curiously, "You learned all of that from _watching_?" Admittedly, he was impressed. Not many people could pick up fighting techniques like hers from visuals alone. It usually took a great deal of practice and dedication. If she'd been a male and he'd discovered her back in Edo during his mission, he likely would've tried to recruit her for the Shinsengumi. The man briefly shook the thought from his head.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Yeah. One of our enemies had a pretty peculiar style and we ended up going against him a lot. So I just spent a lot of time observing his fighting style and tried to copy it as best as I could." Her shoulders drooped as an exasperated sigh left her lips. "I don't think I've gotten the movements down quite right though. He was pretty fast—it was hard to catch all of it."

Okita gave a short laugh, "Well better than just screwing around on it." He titled his chin upwards as he glanced down at her. "If you want to learn more then I wouldn't mind helping you out. My previous statement still stands though. My daishou stay right where they are."

Kagome shook her head once more, "You don't give up do you?"

He grinned, "Not at all."

The woman rolled her shoulders as she tilted her chin up at him in determination, "You do realize that I'm not asking to be jerk right? Having these out in public really _is_ illegal. Walking around with them would just get you arrested." Her eyes narrowed as she leaned towards him, hands firmly planted on her hips. "How would you explain who you are and why you're hands are so injured?" He wanted to argue that point given the fact that they'd just had a sparring session. "Could you tell them how you got your swords without being questioned for hours on end? Just because torture is illegal, that doesn't mean that they won't lock you up for years with no end in sight. What would happen then?" The scolding tone she'd used on him came back in full force. The feeling of a child being put on the spot by their parent came to the forefront of his mind.

The ronin shifted his feet as he crossed his arms behind his head petulantly, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"So you'd _rather_ be thrown into an all white room with padded walls, strapped into a jacket that'd make it impossible to move your arms in and given medicine that'd dull your senses until the end of time?" Azure eyes narrowed as she glared at him fiercely. Neither of them were willing to drop the subject at hand. For the short time that he'd known her, Okita was aware that Kagome had been quite lenient with him. She'd trusted him with her family. She'd trusted him with the Shikon. She'd even trusted him with part of her past. If she was pushing this hard to get him to leave his blades, then a part of him _knew_ that it was for good reason. That didn't stop him from feeling reluctant about it though.

He heaved a sigh through his teeth, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." She responded in kind, holding out her hands for him to drop his daishou in. Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, he pulled the swords from his belt.

"Not a scratch. Otherwise you'll be replacing them." He gave a quick warning. She grinned up at him.

"That's more like it!" The woman gave his arm a reassuring pat, "Besides if I scratched your sword I'd just fix it myself. There's no need to waste the money on a new one if it's not necessary." He watched carefully as she placed all three blades back onto the rack in the far corner of the room. "You can come here anytime to practice or spar. It's far enough away from the main part of the shrine and it'd help keep you out of the house every now and then. It's probably frustrating being stuck in there all the time, right?" Her grin widened at his exasperated expression. She was right and both of them knew it.

"Yeah," The man nodded. Suddenly a smile spread across his own lips, "But don't think I'll go easy on you next time we spar." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Once we take care of this damn illness, I'll show you just _how_ vast the difference in our skills are." His smile turned predatory. Kagome didn't shy away though. Instead she met that look with a similar one of her own.

"I look forward to it. Now come on," She shoved him towards the door, "Go get dressed in that jinbei. We'll be late if this keeps up!"

He laughed and did as she told him. It didn't take Okita long to head back to his room and change into the new set of clothes. They definitely fit comfortably in comparison to what he'd seen the others wear. Still, there was the small matter of travelling in this new era. He hadn't heard much from either Souta or Kagome about how people got around so quickly here. The man emerged from his room to his host waiting patiently for him.

She gently took his hand and led them out the familiar path towards the torii gates. He followed after her quietly—his eyes taking in the vast scenery that they were about to descend into. With no small amount of curiosity, he peered down the long stairway into the world below. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't just a little nervous but the man quickly pushed those thoughts aside. Going into town couldn't be that bad, could it?

Kagome pulled him with her as she made the first couple of steps. An understanding smile spread across her lips as she waited patiently for him to follow her lead. Okita glanced between their hands and the flurry of motion and colors below. She had trusted him to this point. Perhaps it was time for him to put some measure of trust in her? He took the first step down. The trip was a long but comfortably quiet one. Neither felt the need to break the peace that had settled between them. They passed many people ascending the stairway to visit the shrine yet very few glanced his direction—a stark difference from the wary stares he'd received yesterday. Perhaps his daishou had been attracting too much negative attention. Still, he'd rather not admit such things aloud.

"So where is this doctor, anyways?" Okita inquired as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The streets were crowded, as he'd come to expect from the view he'd gotten at the shrine. The people in the crowd were all clothed in the formfitting outfits he'd somewhat gotten used to seeing on Kagome. There were subtle differences in sleeve styles, colors and even collar lengths on each individual. However he didn't find himself as overwhelmed by it as he had been before. Rather it was the array of lights, moving vehicles and buzzing of conversations that caused his head to spin.

His host gestured towards a hub of activity a few blocks away, "We'll have to take a train into town. It's about a half hour ride and then another twenty minute walk." She withdrew a small object from her pocket. It was small—in the shape of a rectangle that fit the size of his palm. The material was solid, cool against his touch and still had enough flexibility to bend without breaking. How curious. "This is your train pass. Don't lose it. It's how you'll be able to board."

The man cocked his head to the side, "What exactly _is_ a train?" The two trailed after a long line of people feeding through metal corridors and magazine stands. Her grip tightened slightly over his hand as the crush of the crowd moved in on them. He instinctively pressed closer to her to avoid getting separated.

"It's a mode of transportation that can carry hundreds of passengers a long distance within a short frame of time." The pair fed through a winding line and were briefly forced to stand behind one another as it came to a single-file point. Kagome brought her pass up and scanned it over a metal object to her side. Without a word, he copied her movements and passed through the metal barrier—ensuring to keep no more than half a step behind her. "It's a system of cabs and rails in which the cabs are where the passengers board. The rails are how the tracks move across the ground so quickly. It can be a bit disorienting at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

The man quirked his brow but didn't question her further. Instead they approached a bay with a steep drop off. He peered into the dark abyss below the platform to spy some of the 'rails' Kagome had been talking about. It seemed strange but not all that discomforting. Perhaps he was getting more used to this time than he realized. A high-pitched squealing sound erupted from the blackness of the tunnel at the far end of the platform.

"Ah, there it is. You should step back a bit. People will disembark first and then we'll board on. Just be careful though," her fingers gripped his more firmly, "It gets really crowded."

Okita tried not to give her a sarcastic comment. He'd noticed that much since the moment they entered the 'station'. His eyes suddenly turned as a 'train' pulled into the platform. It was large—larger than anything he'd ever seen before. Windows and multiple doors big enough to fit several people through were dotted all along the sides. This contraption also appeared to be made of some sort of sturdy metal. His gaze narrowed as people attempted to shift in front of them, pushing the pair back a few steps.

Kagome gave a soft sigh, then narrowed her own eyes at the door that stopped before them. There was the sound of a light rush of air before they slid open. The crowds crushed together once more—people filed out while others pushed their way in. Okita gripped Kagome's hand tightly as they forced their way through. All the seats had been taken but his host didn't seem too bothered by the notion. Instead she took her free hand and gripped a handle hanging from the ceiling. She directed his attention to one above his head as well.

"Try holding onto that, it'll keep you from falling over during the departure." Reluctantly, he followed her instructions. Truthfully, he was starting to get a bit overwhelmed with these surroundings. He hadn't minded the streets of Tokyo so much when they were still walking, but being pushed together and jostled was getting mildly annoying. To help distract himself, the man lifted his pass and looked it over.

It had his name and, somehow, a picture of him that seemed to have been taken when he'd been unaware. That sly little devil, when had she managed to do that? However that wasn't the only thing that he noticed. Along the top his name was, quite incorrectly, spelled out.

_Higurashi Souji_

He quirked a brow, "What's this?"

Kagome gave another sigh. In a lowered tone she answered his question solemnly, "I told you before. You're famous. Think of it this way, say you were patrolling the streets of Kyoto in your time when suddenly someone jumps up and says that they're Oda Nobunaga. Would you believe them? Or would you think they're some sort of crazed hack?"

He blinked, "I'd think they'd spent too much time in Shimabara*."

Kagome nodded, "Exactly. However in this time when someone is suspected of being mentally unstable they're usually put under psychiatric care. Normally this isn't directly an issue but psychiatrists prescribe drugs that can alter the state of a person's mind. If you're perfectly healthy then those kinds of drugs would only cause you harm." She turned her gaze towards the stream of mixing colors and scenery. "Not to mention the hours of therapy to try to make you understand that you're 'memories' are just fantasies. No one believes in time travel. You barely did."

Okita gave her that much. He was in a complicated situation and it appeared that Kagome had already taken steps to integrate him as swiftly into this society as she could. What else had she done for him that he hadn't known about?

"So you gave me your surname? That's an odd turnabout." He couldn't help himself from turning the situation into a humorous one. The young woman laughed lightly.

"I've got a background set up for you too, so fret not _Higurashi-san_." She gave him a playful wink. "You're in good hands."

He didn't doubt those words. Instead he chose to inquire more about his particular _backstory_ , if he could call it that.

"So, am I some amazing husband you picked up off the street? Or the long lost brother you searched for all your life?" Okita tilted his chin upwards as he peered down at her. "It's gotta be something cool, you know. Like you said, I _am_ famous."

She laughed harder, drawing the attention of a few of the people around them. "Not even close! You're just a cousin from our branch family in Nagoya. Your health had taken a turn for the worse so our uncle sent you here for the better healthcare." She smirked at him, "That's all. Nothing out of the ordinary. So if anyone asks, you're just my cousin on a temporary health stay at our shrine."

He pressed his lips into a line, "That sucks. I vote for a different backstory."

Kagome shook her head, "Overruled! Now hush, our stop is approaching." He looked out the window and took note of the darkness they now found themselves in. It was apparently the tunnel that led to the secondary station they needed to depart at. The practice would still be a bit of a distance from here but it wasn't anything he was worried about. According to the young woman, they still had close to an hour before they were due to appear at the doctor's office.

The train came to a gradual stop. Okita dropped his hand and took Kagome's fingers within his own. She barely blinked at the bold move. The man normally didn't care much for initiating contact like this, but given the way the crowd would condense upon them, he wasn't willing to risk losing her in this sea of strangers. It'd be next to impossible to find his way back. As much as the ronin hated to admit it, he was completely reliant on Kagome's guidance right now. At the very least she wasn't teasing him for it. Perhaps she had enough respect for this situation to avoid causing him any added distress. It was then that he realized just how kind she'd been. Ever since his arrival a few days ago, the Higurashi family had taken great strides to see to his comfort. They were continually going above and beyond to help him adjust to these new surroundings. The fact that she thought so much as to give him a quiet background, a train pass _and_ escort him to the doctor herself spoke of that much.

So just what had Kagome gone through during her travels to have elicited such a deep level of empathy? She'd said that word enough times to draw unpleasant worries to his mind. He felt his concern grow at the developing mystery. The fifteen hundreds weren't a time of peace. There was more violence in that era than a drunken night in Kyoto. She'd mentioned companions, so perhaps she had been given some measure of guidance as well? He could imagine the difficulties she would've had to endured when going from an era of such convenience to one with little to no such luxuries. Okita felt a twinge of pity.

The doors slid open and the two quietly pushed their way out of the train and onto the platform. They passed through the threads of people and up a long stairway. The dull opalescent sky of winter came into view as the two found themselves on a crowded street. Small shops and magazine stands lined the road on both sides. Shop keeps shouted from their positions, attempting to draw in customers to buy their wares. He glanced around. Without all the noise, cars (as Kagome had called them when he asked), and bright lights of the screens above, things really hadn't changed all that much from his era. People still moved about their day. Workers still tried to sell their services. Everything was always just a blur of motion and noises. He slipped into step beside his companion. He'd just have to get adjusted to the new 'luxuries' of this era—that was all.

Given how much time they had before the appointment, Kagome made sure to stop frequently along the way. She'd point to different objects, explain what they where and how they were meant to be used. On this trip he learned about televisions, cell phones, radios, film, games and all other manner of electronics. He also was vaguely told about the internet. However time was starting to draw to a close and she then informed him that she'd show him the rest later. It honestly sounded like some mystical existence that could answer any question he had. He was eager to try it out. Particularly something called a 'search engine'.

The crowds of the streets thinned the further out they went. Eventually they came to an area flanked on all sides with small, squatty buildings. A great deal of elderly people walked about—aided by metal cage-like objects that they used to push themselves forward. The youthful people he did see wore white masks over their mouths. He subtly gestured towards one.

"What's that?" Okita questioned.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "Most of the people who come here are ill with one disease or another. Sometimes those diseases can be contagious." She pulled him along as they approached a four-story building. "To avoid getting others sick, they wear those masks when out in public. It's an act of courtesy."

Before she reached the door, he quickly pulled on the handle and held it open for her. Kagome shot him a quick, grateful smile before tugging him inside with her. The entrance was fairly large with a hard floor made of something he couldn't quite name. It glimmered in the harsh lighting as the smell of harsh chemicals hit his nose. She approached a sign—glancing over the numbers written next to a list of names.

"Here we go, Doctor Ikki. He's room 304 so that means he's on the third level." She pointed towards the three, "In most buildings the first number like this three indicate which floor. The rest show which room in particular it is. So when put together it's floor three and room four." The man nodded at her. That was easy enough to understand. Not too far away a group of twenty plus people stood before a metallic door. A number flashed on the black screen above the doors as Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. She pointed towards a door near the far edge of a splintered corridor.

"We'll go this way."

He followed after her silently. They made their way to the stairs. It was cramped and dimly lit in comparison to the entrance outside but it was explained that given the large crowd by the elevator, this way would be much faster and expedite the wait time they still have left once they entered the office. They climbed three flights until they hit a door with a large 'three' painted on the wall.

"This it?" Okita questioned. She nodded as he pulled the door open for her once more.

"Right, now we need to find room 304." The woman pointed towards a small sign posted on the wall in front of them. "Looks like it'll be a bit further down this way."

It'd only taken a minute to find the office. Okita opened that final door and waited as she entered. The man followed after his companion as his eyes darted around the waiting room. It wasn't all that odd. Mutely-colored chairs lined the walls and created a space for people to sit comfortably. A table sat in the center with an array of magazines displayed on its surface—each one geared to a person's different interest. Plants that looked too green to be real rested in the corners.

"We have an appointment at 10:30 under Higurashi." Kagome announced from beside him. He snapped to attention. A small window separated the pair from a woman on the other side. She was dressed in plain colored clothes that fit loosely over her body. It was in similar style to his jinbei but not quite the same. The woman redirected his companion's attention to a clipboard.

"Just sign in. The doctor will see you soon."

Kagome took a pen and wrote down his name and arrival time. Once finished, she pulled him towards a couple of seats farthest from the door.

"I should probably ask this now, but you want to go in by yourself, right?" She questioned lightly. The woman crossed one of her legs over the other as he sunk into the cushion to get more comfortable.

"Yeah. I don't particularly feel like having my hand held like a child all the time." He gave her a quick wink, "Even if you are trying to flirt."

Kagome snorted with laughter, "Yeah, right. Anyways they'll ask you to do a few different things. Just follow their instructions and you'll be fine. You haven't eaten anything yet so you'll be good to take a blood test if they ask for one."

Okita cocked a brow at her, "Speaking of which, what _is_ a blood test?" It sounded somewhat terrifying.

She casually grasped a magazine from the table's surface and spoke as if it were a simple matter, "Basically they use a small needle to draw a bit of blood from your arm. There's a lot of things in our system that can be detected through our blood. So these tests provide a more clear answer to what kind of disease we have and what strain." She glanced up at him as if she remembered something. "We've learned in our time that there's more than just _diseases_. For example two people could have a something called the flu. It's similar to a cold but a bit more severe. However there are different strands of flu so one set of medicine could work on the first person, but not the second." She flipped to the next page, "That's why the blood tests are important. It tells us the specific strands that you'll need to be treated for. Think of it as a thorough diagnostic. We'll look more of that up later though."

His brain was swimming. This was something he hadn't counted on. The door adjacent to the woman who'd greeted them swung open.

"Higurashi Souji?" A new person questioned calmly. She was dressed in a matching uniform as the girl in the window. However her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail and a calming smile on her face. He stood and gave Kagome a quick glance. She nodded at him.

"I'll be here. You go ahead."

So he did. He trotted after the stranger as she called him into the back. The all too familiar scent of alcohol and something rubber burned at his nose. He found that he disliked this place already. The woman opened her arm to gesture towards an object set against the wall.

"Would you mind stepping on here? We need to take your weight."

He complied and stepped up onto the raised platform. Unlike the town square that they'd walked through, there were no electronics or screens on this device. Instead the woman moved a series of scales to determine the exact weight. She waited until the bar balanced out and the scales leveled on a number. The woman nodded.

"Alright sir, if you'd follow me this way. The doctor will see you now." He stepped off and walked after her. She didn't do much in the way of small talk—instead just showing him to a room in the far back of the maze of hallways they'd walked through. "Go ahead and have a seat. It won't be much longer." She shut the door behind her, leaving him alone in the foreign settings.

A chair was set in the center of the room. The back was set back, as if made so the user could lie comfortably. The seat itself was made of some sort of hard leather and a line of paper was drawn from the headrest to the bottom of the seat. He quickly took a seat upon it. It wasn't comfortable, that was for certain but at least it wasn't equipped with any odd trinkets, nor did it squirt water at him. Okita shuddered—he _still_ disliked using that thing they called a toilet. Alas, Kagome had given him a more thorough breakdown on its use and made him more comfortable with it.

The door suddenly opened once more. An aging man with a crown of thinning white hair entered. He wore full-moon spectacles and a coat made of pristine white color that stopped halfway down his calves. Ah, this must be the doctor.

"Good morning Higurashi-san," The man greeted him jovially as his eyes were drawn to some paperwork grasped in his hands. "I hear you've been having a few issues."

Okita pinned the man with a sharp stare. Just _what_ did Kagome tell these people? He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"Mostly coughing." He started off simply.

The man nodded once, "Yes, yes. Your relative stated that you'd had quite the fit yesterday. Tell me has that happened often?" Damn, so she found out about that too. Souta had probably told her and therein she informed the people here somehow when she'd set up the appointment. He fought back a sigh. There wasn't much he could do about this now. Might as well go full in.

The ronin nodded, "Yeah. It's gotten more frequent over the past few weeks."

The doctor pulled the first layer of paperwork back to view the page lying beneath it. A tic appeared above the man's brow. Was a doctor not supposed to examine _him_ rather than those papers? He worried that this would be a waste of time.

"Yes. What about fevers? Congestion in your chest? Have you have any of those symptoms as well?" He dropped the papers and set the clipboard aside. Through the glare in his spectacles, Okita could feel the man watching him intently—as if searching him out for any false answers.

Reluctantly he decided to be honest in his response, "Yes. Usually fevers at night and only recently with chest congestion." The man looked away. Well there was one _other_ symptom but should he tell him? He glanced back to find the doctor's gaze had sharpened even further. Okita quietly resigned himself to this situation. Might as well go all in. "Also," He hesitated slightly, "There was blood."

The air grew a few degrees colder as the older man nodded gravely, "I understand. I'll need you to take a blood test and let's do a few radiographs as well." He stood and opened the door. The woman from before reentered the room. "It'll take about a week before the blood test's results will come in. But at the very least we can use the radiograph to get a general idea of what's going on. Go ahead and follow Yamada-san here to get your exams done. She'll show you what to do."

Okita stood and did as he was instructed. He trailed after the woman as she directed him towards another odd-looking chair. This time it was seated in a normal position but had an exaggerated armrest. He took a seat as she withdrew a vial, packaged needle and a blue band. Reaching around, she tied the band tightly over his arm and flicked at the veins above his elbow.

"Is this your first blood test?" She questioned, making small talk with him for the first time.

He gave a nonchalant shrug, "You could say so." More like he'd cut the blood of his enemies and therefore lost any queasiness to the sight of it.

She nodded, "It's alright. It'll be over quickly." The woman opened the package and swiftly assembled the needle to the vial. With practiced movements, she pressed the tip into the exposed flesh of his arm. Scarlet slowly filled the vial. Once satisfied, she grabbed a ball of cotton and pressed it firmly against the tiny wound.

"Hold this here for a second." She commanded lightly. He did so without complain. Seconds passed before she moved his hands in favor of pressing a bandage against the small injury. "Alright, that's done. Let's go ahead and finish the radiographs. Okazaki-san will help you from there." She pointed towards a male peering around the corner. He gestured for him to follow. The man was of slight stature and he had an odd accent. He pushed up his glasses as the ronin trotted after him into yet another room.

This time the space did not have a chair. Instead it had odd colored boards with the diagram of a human body on each side—making a rough outline of how a person would stand beside it. Near the far side was a space that a curtain could be drawn and a small table. The short man quietly pulled the fabric until Okita was hidden behind it.

"I've left a smock for you on the table. Go ahead and undress. Just knock when you're finished."

Emerald eyes widened as he looked between the retreating back of the man and the paper-like fabric in front of him. Undress? Now things had just gotten weird. Still, Kagome's words from earlier rang in his mind. He needed to cooperate. That was his only duty. So the man stripped himself of his jinbei and jacket—donning the smock awkwardly. The back had a large opening that was difficult to tie tightly. As much as Okita attempted, with each turn a draft would brush past him, making him concerned that he was 'falling out' of the back of it.

He stepped out from behind the curtain. Well, if anything was exposed then it'd simply be the attendant's fault for not showing him how to properly wear this thing. At the very least nothing of importance was showing. He figured the other man could live with the view. He approached the door and gave it a quick rap. It swiftly opened as the man came back in.

"Alright, could you stand against here please." He gestured towards the board with the diagram. "Hold your arms behind your head and push against the side." He did as directed. The slightly built man moved off towards the computer, as Kagome had shown him earlier on the trip there, and pressed several keys on the board. He held still and waited impatiently for the process to finish. "Alright you could move to the other side and do the same thing." He stepped over and repeated the cycle. It didn't take long but the situation was getting repetitive. "Okay last one. Just press firmly against this one right here." This time he pushed the front of his chest to the board behind him. Once finished he was directed back behind the curtain and ordered to redress. The man left him as he swiftly returned to the more comfortable jinbei.

Okita was led back to the first room he'd been deposited in. He'd already been here for close to half an hour yet he felt as if he'd hardly accomplished a thing. The door shut behind him as he waited for the doctor's return. The man sat uncomfortably on the awkward chair and looked from one diagram of the human body to another. Each one displayed information about which organs were located within the body and what their functions were. There were also large posters discussing diseases that he hadn't heard of before. One recurring one was _syphilis_ and the acronym STD. He glanced towards the ceiling. Somehow, that sounded horrible.

Minutes ticked away as impatience clawed at his chest. How much longer was this going to take? Finally, after what felt like an hour, the doctor returned with a drawn expression. He glanced over more paperwork before pushing the clipboard onto the counter.

"Higurashi-san," He pinned him with a serious glance, "I can't confirm with one hundred percent certainty but there's evidence of damaged tissue in your lungs. We'll have to wait on the blood test to verify the specifics but," He paused and took a breath, "You likely have tuberculosis."

The wind was knocked from him. Tuberculosis? _That_ tuberculosis? Okita swallowed thickly. It was a deadly disease—spreading like wildfire and killing in less than a year from the time symptoms showed themselves. Just how much damage had been done? What could even be done to stop it at this point? Now, more than ever, he wanted to return home. If he was just going to die then he wanted to die fighting for the Shinsengumi—not wasting away in some foreign time period.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can prescribe the first round of antibiotics. This will be a long process but your prognosis is good." His brows shot up. Good? Had they discovered a cure in the time that bridged their eras? "I'll give you a call once your tests come back. We can adjust your dosages as we need from there as well." He scribbled upon a small slip of paper. "Just deliver this to your preferred pharmacy. We'll keep you on the antibiotics until the infection is eradicated from your lungs. Thankfully diseases like this can be cured easily. That didn't use to be the case though." He handed him the paper. "Your relative is paying as we speak. Just go ahead and walk out the door you were brought in."

He nodded numbly, his mind still reeling from the diagnosis. Tuberculosis. A cure. Maybe his presence here signified something more was at play. He partially began to believe that perhaps the gods really did have some sort of hand in his arrival here. It'd be the only way a death sentence like his disease could ever be reversed.

The man entered the lobby where Kagome was waiting. She took note of his drawn expression and silently slipped her fingers between the spaces of his own. The ride back was a quiet, if not somber one. Yet despite the questions dancing in her eyes, she didn't pester him. She didn't push him. As if sensing his need, she merely held his hand firmly in her own and gave his fingers a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Regardless of what happened in the future, Okita was grateful. At least he'd been given this chance. He would live. That was more than he could've asked for.

**Definitions:**

**Jinbei—A top and matching shorts made of cotton or hemp. They're traditionally used only as house wear or for sleeping. However they can also substitute a yukata during festivals. They're usually worn during the warmer months as the seams are loosely woven to allow better ventilation.

**Mumyou-ken—A specific technique developed by Okita Souji. It was also sometimes known as the Sandanzuki. This particular technique focused its attack on the three points of the neck, left shoulder or right shoulder with a single strike.

**Iai—A specific type of quick draw that's meant to counter sudden attacks. Its major emphasis is upon the user's awareness of their surroundings. Saito Hajime in particular was known for the use of this technique.

**Shimabara—A courtesan's district in Kyoto during the 1800's. It was but one of many places in the Edo Period where geisha and prostitutes worked to entertain customers. During the 1970's when prostitution became outlawed in Japan, the district lost its functionality. It is no longer considered a pleasure district.


	4. The Bonds We Weave

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Say My Name by ODESZA (feat. Zyra)

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Four** : The Bonds We Weave

Okita woke to the sound of music playing softly from Kagome's room. It'd been nearly a week since his diagnosis. She'd gotten his medicine filled out on the way home and promptly directed him on how to take it. One pill in the morning and another in the evening. She'd also warned him that he needed to eat a particular dessert called 'yogurt' for some added probiotic. Kagome stated that taking antibiotics alone could cause him to feel nauseous among other symptoms. So eating yogurt helped circumvent these issues due to the probiotic in it. He didn't understand the complexities of it all, but he quickly discovered that he thoroughly enjoyed this new treat. He'd always had a sweet tooth and now he simply the excuse to indulge himself—well, more than normal anyways.

The man padded his way downstairs and pulled one of the delicious desserts from the fridge. His adjustment to this era was going particularly smoothly. Souta had spent quite a bit of time with him a few days ago showing him all the odd trinkets and electronics in the house. By now he'd developed a good grasp of how to navigate his way through the home… even if the boy's explanations of things was a bit lacking. Perhaps that had to do with his youthfulness? The kid was smart, just not all that skilled at communication.

By now all Okita needed was his own map of the city. He was getting bored of being stuck inside all day. Kagome had provided him with a pamphlet detailing all the different rail lines and where they'd led to in case there was ever an emergency and he'd need to leave the house for any reason. She had shown him on something called an 'app' on her phone where her school, the police station, hospital and the shrine were located. Most train departures were ten minutes apart from one another—providing ample opportunity for him to catch one should he ever need to travel between any of those places. Hopefully he'd be able to convince her to let him explore other areas soon. Despite Kagome's generally sweet disposition, Okita quickly learned that she could be as stubborn as a mule on a hot summer day. So he tried not to push his luck with her too much. The sooner he proved that he could handle his own in this era, the sooner she'd let him leave the shrine by himself. He was beginning to feel like a child with the amount of supervision the family had put him under. He gave a quick shrug, at least he wasn't confined solely to his bed.

The man made his way back upstairs. Her mother had left some time ago to gather groceries. Souta was at some sort of sport practice, which just left himself and Kagome home alone. Bored with the lack of things to entertain him, he trotted lightly into her room. The young woman barely looked up from her desk at his sudden entrance.

"Needed some company?" She teased, her head still bowed over the laptop on her desk.

Okita dropped himself on her bed, noting with satisfaction that he hadn't spilled any of his yogurt.

"I'm bored." The man stated simply. He peered over the crown of her hair to try to see what she was doing. "You working on something?" He'd gotten used to both Kagome and Souta holing themselves up in their rooms lately. Apparently this was the part of the 'school season' where they'd be tested on multiple different subjects. It was the end of this particular semester and they'd only have one more left before Kagome officially graduated. The ronin watched as she glanced from the screen of her computer to an open textbook beside her.

"Yeah, I've got my finals coming up. The first one is tomorrow. I'm comfortable with most of the subjects by now but I want to do a bit more studying on literature." She threw her head over her shoulder and shot him a wide grin, "Can't slack off just because I've got you to take care of now."

Okita took a bite of his yogurt, "You make me sound like some damn invalid." He pulled the spoon from his mouth and pointed it at her. "I can walk around on my own just fine. You're just being a broody hen."

Kagome gave a throaty laugh, "Yes, yes my dear child." She teased, "Now be a good little chick and return to the nest. I'll brood over you shortly." He was briefly tempted to fling his spoon at her in retribution. Instead he simply dug the object back into the plastic cup and scooped more of the gelatinous dessert into his awaiting mouth. Damn, why couldn't they have food like this back in his era? Life was so unfair.

Since their somber return after the doctor's visit, Kagome had taken great care not to push him in regards to inquiring about his health. She didn't question him or demand answers. Instead she'd try to redirect their conversations into something lighter and give him something to relieve the burden hovering over him. He hadn't told her yet what exactly he'd been diagnosed with but the man figured she'd probably already had a good idea. She was no fool.

Still, he appreciated the effort she'd made in giving him his space on this matter. He hated feeling useless as it was. Having someone constantly bothering him about his health would've only added to the frustration. Kagome was likely aware of that and was giving him what he needed—as always. It'd only been a little over a week since his arrival and she was already highly in-tuned to his desires. That girl really was something else. He never really thought of himself as someone easy to read, yet this girl could decipher his moods as if he were an open book. A wry smile tugged at his lips. This was a first.

Okita cocked his head to the side as her phone suddenly began to vibrate on the desk next to her hand. She reached over, slid her finger across the glass screen before pressing the object to her ear.

"Higurashi speaking," The young woman greeted the person on the other line. He watched intently as she worked the device. He hadn't really had the chance to use one, so he was curious as to how it actually functioned. "Ah, yeah. I'm studying now. No, I won't be done for a few more hours." Kagome suddenly glanced at a her clock. "Well I don't mind but don't forget my cousin is here too. Yeah, Takeshi can come. I don't see why he shouldn't." So now she was talking about him and someone else. Definitely another male. Out of curiosity, he strained his ears even more to try to hear the other side of the conversation. "Alright I'll see you guys later tonight. I'll let mom know before you get here." She nodded as if the other person were in front of her, "Cool, don't forget to bring your books too." The calm expression she wore soured slightly. "Of course not! I'm not your personal answer sheet. Learn the materials yourself, goofball." She sighed. Finished with the conversation, she pressed a button the screen before setting her phone face down on the desk once more.

"Company?" Okita inquired, a teasing grin on his lips. Well this would provide him with some ample entertainment. New people meant more things he could try out. Mostly he was eager to find a way to embarrass Kagome. There's no way he was going to let her get away with calling him a child without some kind of revenge. Now, what would he do? His host nodded nonchalantly at his previous inquiry.

"Yeah. A couple of my friends from school are coming over in a few hours." She began to type on the keyboard of her computer. "They want to do a study session before our exams tomorrow." Azure eyes narrowed as the tempo of her finger's speed increased drastically—drowning out the softly playing music from her radio. "Just try not cause any trouble with them though." She shot him a baleful glare, "They're pretty perceptive and it'd be hard to explain your presence here if you don't stick to the story. You can wear your jinbei when they come over. It won't cause too much of a fuss."

The dark haired woman gave a shrug. His spoon hit the bottom of the plastic cup. Mindlessly he pulled it back up and tried to devour the last of his treat. However as the metal met his mouth he realized something important—it was empty. Emerald eyes glanced down. He'd eaten it all without ever noticing. Okita's expression darkened as a pout threatened to spill over his features.

Kagome laughed, "You know if you're bored you can watch one of the movies I have in here." She pointed a slender finger towards the television on the far side of the room. It was a bit smaller than the one in his room and it was placed squarely upon the top surface of a cabinet. Below the first board was an array of shelves with packages of brightly colored backgrounds. Kagome had called them DVDs before—apparently these were how they watched their 'films'. "Go ahead and read the summaries on the back. When you find one that sounds interesting let me know. I'll show you how to set it up."

He stood and quietly made his way across the room. The titles on the side were odd ones at best. He had no idea how a _toaster_ could possibly be brave or what purpose someone could have with a hundred and one dogs. His eyes roved further down the rows and found an array of titles that seemed far more interesting. One in particular caught his attention. The package was composed of a black and green background. On the front a creature he'd never seen before had drawn its teeth back in a fearsome snarl. He flipped it over and read the summary. It was supposed to take place in a futuristic world. Most of the description revolved around a crew of people discovering new life on an alien planet when things suddenly go wrong. Huh, how curious. It sounded decent enough.

"I'll watch this." Okita held up the DVD and pointed towards the front. She quirked her brows at him.

"You sure? It's a horror film." The woman's grin suddenly turned teasing, "You positive it won't give you nightmares?"

This time he _did_ lightly fling his empty spoon at her. It purposely missed and struck the wood surface of her desk—simultaneously knocking her phone to the floor. She laughed at the surprising reaction, reaching down just to pluck the device from the ground.

"Alright, alright. I get it!" She took the spoon between the fingers of her other hand and approached him. "Sheesh, you really _are_ a child, aren't you?"

The man shrugged, "Only because you treat me like one." Okay so maybe he _was_ pouting. But damn it, he wanted some independence! He could probably ask her about going out on the town later. He didn't think she would be too opposed to the idea—at least not if he fussed at her relentlessly about it. Now what could he do to drive her insane enough to let him out of the house? Supposedly one of the friends coming over tonight was a male. Perhaps he could terrorize him a bit and embarrass Kagome all in one go? That might work. He just needed to drive her crazy enough to let him out of the shrine to wander on his own. That's all.

Kagome shut off her radio and stood. She rolled her neck around her shoulders and swiftly approached him.

"I don't think I'd be able to get much studying done with you hanging around anyways." The woman flashed him a playful wink, "What do you say we move this downstairs and watch it on the large TV? It's got better sound down there too."

Okita shrugged, "Whatever works." He quietly followed after her, the empty cup still clutched in his hand. As they entered the bottom floor, he splintered off from her momentarily to throw away his trash. By the time he'd returned to the couch in the living room, Kagome had already turned on the device and was putting the disk in the player. She gestured for him to follow after her. So he swiftly took his place by her side and watched as she explained how the system worked. From putting in the movie, how to start it, pause it and then ejecting it at the end of its use. The concept was fairly straightforward.

"Alright you go ahead and take a seat. I'll make us some food real quick." She disappeared into the kitchen. He sat at the edge of the couch and draped his arms comfortably over the back and armrest. The man crossed his ankle over his knee and waited patiently. The sound of the microwave echoed in the small house. For such a small contraption, it was quite noisy. Something popped loudly as the electronic device gave a sharp series of beeps to signify that it was finished.

Kagome retrieved the food and swiftly made her way over to him. The couch sunk heavily as she plopped herself in the cushion next to his own. Okita glanced over at her—emerald eyes narrowing at the bowl she was now trying to situate between their thighs.

"It's popcorn!" The young woman flashed him a bright grin. "It's the best movie food there is. Well," She paused momentarily to lift the remote and start the movie. "That and ice cream. Can't have a movie day without popcorn and ice cream." She winked at him once more, "But we'll dive into that stuff afterwards."

The man relaxed as they settled into the couch. The film started slowly enough. He marveled slightly at the odd contraptions and setting of the ship. The story was supposed to take place in space, as Kagome had given him a quick explanation. Okita rested his chin in the palm of his upturned hand. With his free hand, he reached into the bowl and grabbed a few kernels of this 'popcorn'. The man's mouth watered as the flavor hit his tongue. It was both salty and tasted of butter. It gave a crunching sensation when biting into it and still practically melted into his mouth. Now he understood why this treat was so favored. Kagome dug her own hand into the bowl and grabbed a few kernels for herself.

He was becoming intrigued by the movie as the intro progressed. There hadn't been anything overt that'd happened yet, so he was curious to see how everything would implode in upon itself. He felt his brows twitch as the crew members debated upon investigating a 'rogue transmission' of unknown origins. Now hadn't these people ever heard of an ambush? It was just a trap waiting to ensnare them.

Kagome shifted as she tucked her legs up on the cushion of the couch. Her shoulder leaned towards him as her eyes became focused on the screen. He held back a laugh. If she moved any closer to him then she'd practically be under his arm—which was still firmly planted over the backrest of the sofa. Not that he'd really complain. There were worse things in the world then having a woman lean on him. At least she was cute. A smirk tugged at his lips as he turned his attention back to the movie. He'd just tease her about it later.

A few of the crew members disembarked onto the alien planet. Okita felt the urge to roll his eyes. Of course they'd go walking _right_ into the pit of danger. Aside from the protagonist it seemed as if most of the characters lacked the most basic of common sense. He grabbed another handful of popcorn. His host followed his lead and took a bit more for herself as well.

A sadistic smirk threatened to spill across his lips as they stumbled upon a nest of near darkly colored eggs. The quartered points of one opened ominously as the character peered over the top. Ah, now this was where things were going to get good! A pale, spindly creature dove out of the egg and latched itself onto the man's helmet. However before Okita could see what was going to happen, the shot changed to the protagonist on the ship. Well damn, what was that thing?

His hand dropped to the bowl. His brows furrowed as he realized something horrible—they were out of popcorn. He glanced to Kagome who'd noticed at the same time. She shrugged at him.

"We'll get some more in a bit. Let's keep watching." She picked up the bowl and placed it upon the coffee table in front of them. Now there wasn't anything between them. She settled back into her seat, taking care not to invade his personal space. Out of the corner of his eye he'd occasionally notice her head nod off once or twice before she'd snap to. Was she tired?

He leaned back and returned his attention to the movie. Ah, so that thing was now permanently attached to the guy's face. That was one hell of a parasite. Even if they managed to remove it, he doubted the character would still have his face. His interest peaked as they cut into one of the legs and acid spilled onto the ground—burning through several layers of the ship. Sweet. This was getting better and better.

As Okita lost himself to the movie, thoroughly enjoying the moment when the monster burst out of a man's chest. He was taken by surprise when Kagome suddenly slumped against him. He felt the warmth of her thigh press against his own as the weight of her head pillowed itself against his shoulder. The man cocked his head towards her. As tactile as she was, _this_ was a bold move even for her. He quietly observed the fact that the woman's eyes were closed and her chested moved evenly with each breath she took. His expression softened. So that was it, she'd fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her for that. She'd either been locking herself away in her room to study or pushing for more hours at her job this week. A couple of days she'd even done both. It was no wonder that she'd conk out the first chance she got.

Okita partially dropped his arm over her much smaller shoulders to hold her still and allowed her to lie as she was. Moving her now would just awaken her. Judging from the dark bags under the young woman's eyes, she needed all the rest she could get. Besides, she'd been taking care of him for this past week and a half. He could let this one incident slide. But really, if he were honest with himself, it was mostly because she was warm. The AC unit had kicked on; creating a low hum and cool draft that chilled his skin. Kagome being where she was helped ease the effect the current had on him.

From the TV screams reverberated throughout the house. Ah, that thing had mutated now and was hunting the crew members. He smirked. The cat on screen hissed as the creature drew its lips back into a snarl. How the hell was that thing still alive? It should've been lunch food for it by now.

Without warning, a heavy weight leapt into his lap. The ronin looked down. What now? Staring back at him was an overweight calico. Its yellow eyes widened as it opened its mouth and let loose a low, long meow. The family had a cat? He hadn't even known they'd had a pet. The feline kneaded its claws over his leg and knee softly—as if trying to mark him with its scent. He looked back at the screen as the cat on the television went into hiding.

"Oh, you're jealous?" He asked the creature nonchalantly. He didn't expect an answer but the feline gave him one anyways.

It meowed at him again, as if it were upset that he was paying more attention to the TV cat than it. Then the creature curled up into a tiny ball and laid claim to his lap. Well, it looked like he was the popular one to sleep on today. Perhaps he simply made for a comfortable bed? The film drew to a close as the alien was blasted by the ship's thrusters. The only survivors were, of course, the protagonist and the herculean cat. Even if it were just a movie, the one on screen had some serious balls. Not many bared their fangs at the movie monster and lived to tell the tale.

He glanced down at the ball of fluff making its home across his legs. He doubted this one fair anywhere near as well if it had been in the same situation. For starters, he doubted that it could scurry quite as fast. The man gently reached over and grasped at the remote—being mindful of the two currently sleeping on him. He tightened his arm and held Kagome just a bit closer as he shifted; ensuring to move her as little as possible. Once he successfully retrieved the remote, he stopped the movie and switched the television over to a network station. He could channel surf for the time being. Souta had managed to teach him that much the other day as well. For now, he wanted to give Kagome some time to rest and still find something to entertain him. So he figured that this would be the best way to do both.

A loud vibration echoed in the living room. The young woman's phone went off again. This time she was far too tired to answer it on her own. The young woman's head lulled further into the crook of his neck as the heat of her breath warmed the flesh there. He was _so_ going to tease her for this when she woke up. His eyes turned back towards the object. Out of his own sense of curiosity, he grasped the device and followed the actions she did earlier. He dragged his finger across the screen and held it to his ear.

"Higurashi speaking," The man mimed.

The person on the other end stuttered slightly, "Um…" It was a masculine voice that spoke. "Is Kagome available? I need to tell her something." Okita's brows furrowed. He looked towards her peaceful face and gave a soft snort.

"Sorry but she's asleep right now. I can pass a message to her when she wakes up if you like." The ronin played the part of perfect gentlemen. Really he was just hoping to dig up some dirt. The more he could taunt her with, the more entertaining his stay here would be. Besides, how could he _not_ give her trouble? She always had a way of dishing his crap back at him. So getting the upper hand over her was as vital as breathing.

"Ah, right. She's been pulling double shifts. I forgot." Okita pressed his lips into a line at that. Double shifts? What exactly did this stranger mean by that? Did it have something to do with her job? "Anyways just let her know that I…" he cut himself off as if he realized something. "Sorry, I mean Takeshi, will be coming by later. I didn't want to take her by surprise or anything." The other man's voice trailed off. Okay _now_ he was interested. What kind of sordid past did she have with this guy to make him so nervous? Oh the stories he could weave.

"Sure thing. Anything else?" He took a quick glance towards the clock. It was approaching the late afternoon so her mother would be returning with the groceries soon. When that happened he'd be forced to wake her. As if she thought of the same thing, Kagome burrowed herself further into his chest. Her hands curled inward towards her torso as she made herself comfortable on him. And just as suddenly as that, she made herself as adorable as a newborn kitten. This girl really was too much. He gave a small snort of laughter.

"Actually," The voice grew a bit sterner, snapping Okita to attention. "I've been meaning to ask. Might you be that cousin she talked about? The one from Nagoya?" He detected a hint of jealousy in the other male's voice. How intriguing. Although the ronin guessed that if the other boy could see them as they were now, he'd probably be seething.

"I might be." He couldn't help but to taunt. "Depends on why you're asking." There was a hitch in the speaker's breath.

"Higurashi Souji, correct?" Ah damn, he'd figured him out. Although his name really wasn't Higurashi. But he wouldn't correct the male just yet. It'd be too 'dangerous' according to Kagome. Plus she'd probably slaughter him in his sleep with a dull spoon if he didn't keep to the story.

"That'd be me. Was there something you needed from me?" He dropped a bit of ice in his tone. With mouthy kids that wanted to rear up at him back in the Shinsengumi, all he had to do was drop the ice in his voice and point a sword at their throat. That _always_ succeeded in putting the snot-nosed recruits in their place. While he couldn't directly threaten this person with his katana, he could at least put a bit of warning against challenging him.

"N-no. That'd be all. Thanks," He stuttered somewhat, as if taken by surprise by the sudden change in his demeanor. "For letting her know. We'll be over in a couple of hours." With that the line went dead. He set the phone back down. A feeling of foreboding settled in the man's gut. He didn't much give a damn about a kid being jealous. What he did care about was being questioned endlessly by someone who had no business sticking their nose where it didn't belong. This Takeshi person was going to be a problem. He just knew it.

Another hour of surfing through channels and one idiotic game show after another, Kagome finally woke in slow, peeling layers. The woman's eyes fluttered open as she groggily took in her surroundings. The teen barely lifted her head as she blinked blearily. Her shoulder pressed closer to his ribcage. The man allowed a small, teasing smile to spread across his lips.

"Was I that comfortable?" He titled his head to glance down at her sleepy face. "You were asleep for a while." She shifted under his arm and he loosened his grip, allowing her the space to slowly sit up.

A dawning realization spread across Kagome's face along with a deep flush. She quickly tried to stand up, only to fall back down into her seat afterwards from the dizzying speed.

"I'm so sorry!" The young woman gave him an apologetic bow, her face still as red as an apple. He gave a snort at the unusually shy behavior from her. Kagome was flustered. Now _this_ was a change of pace. Perhaps he could tease her more?

"Well, how was it?" His grin grew even wider at the horror slowly creeping across her face. "Was I warm?"

She opened her mouth before closing it again, clearly unable to formulate a proper response to his inquiry. The cat on his lap cocked its head at her. It opened its mouth before giving another low meow in protest at her sudden movements.

"Buyo! I'm surprised you came out of hiding." Kagome swiftly turned the conversation around. It was clear that she was avoiding his questions now. The woman stretched a hand across the top of the calico's fur and gently brushed her fingers over its forehead. "He dislikes strangers so he tends to hide when new people are around. I'm just shocked he made himself at home on you like that."

"You mean like you did?" Okita refused to drop the subject. "Apparently I'm just a comfortable guy to sleep on." He gave her a playful wink, "You know if you ever need, you could just ask. I'd let you sleep with me any time." So maybe he pushed the joke a little too far there. He hadn't meant to insinuate something so sexual. However it was too late now and he wasn't going to go back on it. He was too damn stubborn for that.

Azure eyes narrowed at him, "You're horrible! You know I always thought you'd be a troublemaker. I just didn't want to believe that you'd be a pervert as well." She sighed heavily through her nose. "Guess that shouldn't be surprising though." The woman quickly steered the subject in a new direction. "Anyways, I should probably message kaa-chan about tonight and start getting ready. I still have to shower." Since she had called him a pervert, Okita chose to run with the insult.

"Want me to join you?" He didn't really mean it. He just wanted to tease her, that's all. Still, the sharp line of red across her face made the barb worth the damage to his sense of honor. Score two for him, zero for Kagome. He was getting better at this.

She rolled her eyes but didn't bother with a response.

"Oh yeah," He suddenly remembered, "Some guy called for you a minute ago. Said his name was Takeshi and that he'd be coming to the shrine later." A smirk pulled across his lips. "Don't worry though. I stuck to the story." He slowly stood as the cat leapt off of his lap—taking off in a random direction and disappearing altogether in a flash of fur and legs. Huh, so that thing _could_ be pretty spry on its feet.

The dark haired woman sighed, "Yeah Yuka-chan told me earlier." She rubbed the back of her head as a stormy look clouded her expression. "They're certainly making a big fuss over nothing. They don't have to be so nervous about it." Now his interest was peaked. First the guy acted jealous over the phone now Kagome was seemingly distraught over the way these people were dancing around her. His eyes narrowed in curious delight.

"So? Is he a past lover or something?" His grin grew darker at her horrified reaction. "Come on, you can't drop this on me and _not_ expect me to question it." Her mouth snapped shut as she shook her head vigorously.

"No! Nothing like that. At least…" Her voice trailed off as she twisted her hands in embarrassment. She curled her fingers into the cloth of her sleeve. "… not really. No. He asked me but I sort of shot him down a couple of months ago." The flush on her face darkened somewhat.

"Heh?" The man drew a curious breath. "You rejected him? What's the matter? He wasn't your type?" He chose to extend her torment. "Or do you simply prefer time-travelling death dealers like me?"

"It… It wasn't like that!" Kagome's voice grew a pitch higher. She pointedly ignored the second half of his inquiry. "I just wasn't really interested in dating for a while. It wasn't a good time for me. Besides," Her azure eyes narrowed at him as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. Ooh, he recognized that stance. She was about to start fussing at him. He leaned his head back into the cradle of his arms and waited for the lecture to start. "I hardly think you ought to be the one to interrogate me about this. Besides, that's none of your business anyways. Now go ahead and change into your jinbei before they get here." She shook her head in exasperation. "The _last_ thing either of us need is one of them questioning why you're dressed like a cosplayer."

"A what now?" He couldn't help himself.

She took her hands and gently pushed at his shoulders, encouraging him to walk upstairs ahead of her. "Never mind that! Just ask Souta. Now shoo!" He gave a deep-throated laugh as she ushered him back to his room. He followed her instructions, having decided that he'd given her enough trouble for the moment. He was still determined to terrorize the guy a bit when he came over—if only to see Kagome's horrified expression. An hour passed quickly, with his host scurrying about upstairs trying to clean everything until it was nearly spotless. He sat upon her bed and watched in mild amusement as the girl shot from one side of the room to the other. She'd just gotten out of the shower so her hair was still wet, dripping and flinging water every which way she went.

"You're going to trip." He commented lightly. If there was one thing Okita had learned about Kagome, then it was the fact that she was a _massive_ klutz outside of the dojo. Sure she had all the grace of a bird when fighting but in her normal life? Nope! It was as if the woman had been born with two left feet and everything in her path was just _begging_ to get toppled.

"Oh shut it!" She snapped, before something caught beneath her foot as if on cue. Her arms flailed about wildly as her torso began to teeter forward. Quicker than the eye could blink, he was off the bed and had an arm wrapped around her waist—quickly righting her form before she fell face first on the floor.

"What were you saying?" The man smirked as he released her. He purposely made his way bad to her bed as slowly as possible—enjoying the blush that was permanently darkening her face.

"I was right. You are _such_ a troublemaker." The woman suddenly squatted until they were face to face. Her azure eyes narrowed at his emerald ones perceptively. "Is this some sort of tactic you're using to drive me crazy?"

He tilted his chin upwards victoriously, "It could be. Depends on what you mean though." Ah, so she was onto him. Now to drive the nail home.

A sour look crossed her countenance, "You really want out of the shrine that badly huh?" His smirk widened as she continued to guess correctly. Just a bit more and then she'd cave. He just _knew_ it. Freedom was just a breath away. "Sorry, but I can't do that just yet." His expression dropped. He furrowed his brows and shot her a quick glare. Well that was _not_ the answer he'd been expecting. "Oh don't give me that. We still need to get you more clothes. That jinbei is really only good for the doctor's office and the house. Once we get you more _then_ I'll start showing you around town." The woman stepped back as she fished around in the pocket of her jeans. "Here," She slipped him a device that he now recognized as a cell phone. He cocked a brow at her curiously.

"I bought it earlier this week. It doesn't have a lot of data on it so be careful how much you use it." She padded her way to her closet and opened the sliding doors, revealing a vast array of clothes and colors. "I've already added all of our contacts in there in case you need to reach us when we're out. I was hoping to have you be able to wander about on your own by now but given these circumstances," Those being his disease and history with the abandoned well, he was sure. "I figured it'd be best to wait until this weekend to finish that. I've got a map of the district in my desk if you want to use it. You should probably go ahead and start memorizing some of the streets so you can make your way back once we get you some more clothes. I've got to work all weekend, so Souta said he'd show you around later this week too. So fret not," She shot him a kind smile over her shoulder, "You won't be stuffed in the shrine for much longer."

"About time." He couldn't help but comment. She laughed at him as she pulled a couple of shirts from her closet.

"Hey," She turned and held one of them up to her front. It was a soft, pearl colored long sleeve with a cutout over the shoulders and a collar that covered half of her neck. "What do you think of this? Too much?"

The man blinked. Aw hell, did he just get dragged into a futuristic episode of 'does this kimono make me look big?'. He should've left the moment she went for her closet. _Nothing_ good ever came from a woman's questions about her clothing. He chose to keep his answers as short as possible.

"Looks okay to me." He turned his head and looked out the window of her bedroom. He didn't know whether she was displeased with his response or not. Instead he simply heard the soft clicking of her closet door being shut and the ruffling of fabric.

"Thanks Okita-kun!" He raised a brow, when did he become Okita- _kun_ to her? Ah well, it was still better than being called 'Higurashi-san'. "But um…" He heard her fidget nervously. He turned his attention back towards the woman as she looked away from him—a mighty fierce blush on her cheeks. He rather enjoyed seeing this new side to her. Being flustered was a good look on her. "When my friends get here they might find it odd if I, um," She paused, tugging at her sleeves once more as if unsure of how to broach this next subject. "Well, it'd be _weird_ if I called you by your 'surname' in front of them. They'll think that we're family and with the same surname…" Her voice trailed off.

Oh. _Oh_! She was asking permission to use his first name. A slow grin spread across his lips.

"Heh? Are you trying to flirt with me, Kagome- _chan_?" He playfully tapped his chin as if in deep thought. "After all you _did_ use me as your personal pillow earlier this afternoon." Okita crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned forward on the bed. "Was I just that warm? Or am I so damn handsome that you couldn't help yourself and decided to play your cards for me?" He noted with satisfaction as the normally composed woman floundered for a response. "I don't mind of course. You are pretty cute yourself."

"You're terrible!" She shook an accusatory finger at him. "I wasn't flirting! I was tired! Someone had to pay for that phone, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms petulantly in front of her chest. "See if I _ever_ do anything nice for you again!"

Okita laughed and waved his hands in front of him in a placating manner, "Alright! I was just teasing. Don't get so flustered."

"I'm _not_ flustered!" Her voice rose a couple of octaves as she turned her back to him. "Geez, I should've known not to give you an inch. You take ten miles where you can." The young woman heaved a sigh through her teeth. "Anyways back to the topic at hand. Would it be alright if I called you by your first name while they're around? It'd cut down on questions that way." Kagome's face slipped into one of concern. She was worried about offending him. He could tell. That notion warmed his heart a little. Despite the awkwardness of their situation, she was always working on his side—ensuring that he was comfortable regardless of how strange the things around him seemed. He was certainly lucky that he'd gotten dropped here and not somewhere else. He didn't think any other family could've given him the care that the Higurashi's had provided.

The ronin nodded, "Yeah but only if I get to call you Kagome-chan." He stood and paced closer to her. "It's only fair."

Her shoulders dropped in defeat, "Well you've got a point there." Kagome's expression sharpened as she struck out her hand. "Alright then, we've got a deal Souji-kun."

He took the proffered limb and shook it within his own, "Duly accepted."

There was a soft knock at the door as Souta peered into the room. Ah, he must've gotten back from his practice. The boy was still dressed in what looked to be a uniform. It was an electric colored shirt and black shorts, both of which were still caked with mud and dirt from his activities. The boy glanced between the two as his voice became a low whine, "Hey, lovebirds, your friends are here."

Okita laughed as he made his way into the hallway, "I'll go greet them while you get dressed." He flashed her a quick wink. "Besides I've got something I want to take care of downstairs as well." That _something_ being the Takeshi guy. He was curious to know what kind of person he was, and if he was going to continue to stick his nose where it didn't belong. A vicious grin spread across his lips. A familiar rush of heat ran through his veins. He was itching for a good fight.

Kagome nodded, having missed the grin entirely, as she moved to shut the door. Souta cocked his head up at him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, are you dating my sister now?" He stopped as he took note of his expression, "You've got a creepy smirk on your face like you're gonna kill somebody. You ought to do something about that."

Okita didn't answer him. Instead the ronin made his way down the single flight of stairs towards the kitchen. Kagome's mother was flitting about from one side of the room to the other; the lines of her face were pulled into ones of deep concentration. The scent of mochi* and onigiri* filled began his nose the closer he got to her. Ah, so she was preparing food for the group study. Before moving forward, he approached the older woman. It looked like she was having a bit of trouble given the expression she wore.

"Did you need any help?" The man cocked his head to the side as he surveyed the tray filled to the brim with the little delights. The matriarch swiftly turned towards him—as if taken by surprise. The lines on her face softened somewhat.

"If you wouldn't mind dear. I still have a few more to make. Would you be able to get some water boiling for me? I still have the tea to prepare." Her hands worked deftly over the remaining rice to form them into their proper shapes.

He walked behind her and grasped the cast-iron kettle for tea. He filled it before setting it on the range—taking only a moment to remember how the object was suppose to work before lighting the fire.

"Thank you dear," She shuffled behind him as she pulled a packet of green powder from one of the cabinets. "It's matcha." She answered his unasked question. He nodded and waited patiently for the water to boil over.

"How've you been settling so far?" The woman questioned as she kept her eyes glued to the work of food art she was masterfully crafting. "Souta said that you seem to be more comfortable than before." She threw a kind smile in his direction. "I do hope you aren't overstressing yourself."

Okita relaxed in the matriarch's presence. Like Kagome, she just seemed to have an air about her that was hard to stay on guard around. It seemed as if the young woman had taken more from her mother than just her appearance and fiery temper. He shrugged his shoulders and came up with a quick response.

"It's not that bad. Still adjusting to everything but," He gave her a grateful smile, "Nothing I can't handle."

She nodded again, "Of course. I've got more yogurt for you as well. You really do like that stuff, don't you?" The lines around her eyes wrinkled as she smiled. "My husband also had a major sweet tooth before he passed. Just let me know if you ever want anything specific and I'll make it for you."

The man continued to prep the tea as the water boiled over.

"Thanks, but it's not necessary. This is more than enough." He held the kettle up to her, "You're already feeding me some of the best so I can't complain." Kagome's mother laughed as she finished preparing the other dishes.

"No wonder my daughter has taken to you so quickly. You're quite the charmer." She passed the trays over to him. "If you don't mind, I need to check in with her. Would you be so kind as to give this to her friends? They're still in the foyer."

He agreed and set off towards a bustle of activity near the front of the house. Souta had already rushed over to the group—he was casually leaning his head against his hands as he tried to chat up some of the girls hanging around the foyer. He had to hand it to the boy, he definitely was a quick one when it came to flirting with the women.

"So," Souta puffed out his chest a bit as he shot one of the females a heated glance, "What do you think about goalies? Pretty neat, huh?" The women laughed as they found his antics 'adorable'. Pushing through the crowd, Okita made his appearance.

"I think you've still got a few years left of growing to do, kid." The ronin teased as he offered up the plates of mochi, onigiri and tea. "This one is on the house but if you want seconds then I'll have to charge you double." The man joked as he offered the treats to the group. It was a crowd of three women—all of which were dressed in semi revealing outfits. To the side a young man, likely a year or so younger than himself, stood awkwardly. He was tall and well built. Onyx eyes narrowed at him as Okita sized up the male he presumed to be Takeshi. This guy could be problematic.

"So you're the guy I talked to earlier. Nice to finally meet you in person." Without the proper use of his hands, he offered a polite inclination of his head. "Takeshi, right? Kagome-chan mentioned you a bit."

The other's eyes widened then sharpened into near cat-like slits, "Yeah. I'm the captain of the Kyudo club. She's our second in command." The other male crossed his arms over his chest as he shot him a suspicious glare. "Higurashi-san has only mentioned you in passing. I didn't get the chance to ask her anything more."

Thus as it should be. This person had little need for that information. He didn't need to know that both he and Kagome had, at one point, traveled through the well and across time itself. He also didn't need to know that they weren't even remotely related. Well, at least he didn't _think_ so. Now that train of thought just got awkward. He shook it from his mind. Despite the other guy's blatant hostility, Okita chose to continue playing the part of the perfect gentleman. It'd work all the better at gaining the information he desired from this guy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome rushed down the stairs not a second too soon. "I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long." The ronin and other male glanced up at the same time. She was wearing the shirt she'd shown him from before. It exposed her shoulders but covered everything else of importance. Instead of the jeans though, she swapped the form-fitting fabric out for a long, white skirt that ended just below her knees and fluttered with each step she took. He momentarily lamented the fact that such outfits were not possible back in his era.

"Of course not!" One of the girls piped up, "Now come on. I need some help with my math." The group filed into the living room one by one. Okita and Souta followed after them. The two flanked Kagome on each side as she took a spot at the center of the sofa that they'd been on earlier in the evening. Takeshi's expression soured but he quickly took up a spot in one of the other available chairs. The teen's eyes would dart between himself and his host settled comfortably next to him; a textbook cracked open on her lap.

"So how did you come to live here? It's not often that we hear about Higurashi-san's family in Nagoya." The male was pressing for answers. Sensing the rising tension, Kagome was quick to create a situation that would fit.

"Once a year our family gathers at this shrine to celebrate a reunion. Last year oji-san mentioned that Souji-kun occasionally got sick." She flipped the page of her textbook, azure eyes scanning the problems written on the page. "Their shrine is pretty remote and there aren't many hospitals in the district that they live in. So they decided that it'd be best if he stayed here for the remainder of the school year to catch up on his health." She lifted her head and flashed her friends a bright grin. "Don't let him fool you though. He's a real troublemaker."

Okita snorted, "You just bring out the worst in me." He leaned over and gave her a heated glance. "You just bring out my stubborn side." The man noted with delight as the other male positively _seethed_ at the closeness between them. Takeshi's lips were pursed as he fisted his hands tightly in his lap. Yup, this guy was _completely_ into Kagome. Even if she shot him down, he was still displaying signs of possessiveness. The ronin decided to egg the other man on a bit more. He dropped his hand on the top of Kagome's head and gave it an affectionate pat, "This one here is quite the problem child herself. She likes to pick fights that she can't win."

The dark haired woman casually brushed his hand from her head, "Funny, aren't you?"

His smirk widened, "Why yes, yes indeed I am."

The small crowed watched in amazement at their interaction. Their eyes were as wide as saucers while a mixed reaction of excitement and surprise took over them. The first girl to speak was of a frail frame and complexion.

"You two are really close, huh? I didn't think it'd be possible…" Her voice trailed off as if she were in deep thought.

Another nodded her head, "Yeah. You don't really get along with guys that well, do you Kagome-chan?" A chorus of agreement rose up from the group.

"That's not true." His host attempted to argue but was met with five pairs of disbelieving gazes—Souta being among one of them.

"First there was Kazue-senpai." The first girl began.

"He was an ass. You of all people know that, Yuka-chan." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Okita sat back and listened in to the conversation. It seemed like he was about to get a first row seat to his companion's past. This was too good to pass up.

"So you broke his nose?" Yuka, he now knew her name, interrogated. "Sure he was a jerk but that was a little extreme."

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey, I warned him to get out of my face. It's his fault for not moving in time." The warrior gave a snort of laughter. He could see that. With the way she swung her wakizashi around the other day, it wasn't too hard to imaging her flinging her fists at someone and causing some major damage. "Besides, the new look is an improvement." He actively tried not to laugh at that. He covered his mouth and turned his head. Souta on the other hand made no such attempt. Instead he gave a full-throated laugh and patted his sister on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"There was also Kobayashi-san. He was a second year, wasn't he?" A curly haired girl inquired. "I thought he was rather sweet." She tapped her index finger on her lips.

Kagome shook her head, "No Eri-chan, he wasn't sweet. He was a two-timing idiot that couldn't tell the sky from the floor." She waved her hand in front of her face dismissively. "You really shouldn't get caught up with fools like that. You could do so much better."

Eri glanced in her direction, "So that's why you told him he was dirt bag and needed to fall off the face of the earth?"

His host suddenly seemed more interested in the ceiling than the people in front of her, "Well, something like that."

Yuka raised her hand, "She actually told him that if he went after Eri-chan than she'd cut him into pieces and bury him in a matchbox."

The curly-haired girl tilted her head, "Oh. Okay." Okita felt sweat bead across his brow. Did that female not have a constructive thought in her head? No wonder Kagome seemed so overprotective.

"And then there was…" All eyes turned towards Takeshi, still settled quietly in his corner of the living room. Onyx eyes snapped up and pinned the girls with a sharp glare.

"What?" His voice was clipped and defensive.

"She did shoot him down a couple of months ago." They whispered conspiratorially to one another. One of the girls nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that and she doesn't really fuss at him like she does the other guys." Then all eyes turned owlishly in _his_ direction. "You gotta admit, they look kind of cute."

Okay, perhaps it was time he jumped ship before things got even weirder. Takeshi's brow twitched as he slammed his textbook shut. The group barely registered the other male's rising anger.

"They're cousins right? Wouldn't that be strange?"

Another shook her head, "Nah. They're only distantly related. Remember? That particular uncle was adopted in the Higurashi family so it's just in name only. There's no direct blood relation." A look of understanding flashed across their faces all at once. Takeshi's expression turned murderous. Aw shit, they were in trouble weren't they?

"Higurashi-san…" The male's tone was sharp with a warning.

Kagome quickly jumped from her seat, "Ah, Souji-kun would you mind helping Souta with some of his studies? I think I just heard kaa-chan calling me." No she hadn't but he didn't dare argue with her at this point. He was just as ready as she was to leave this conversation. He took the boy and swiftly hauled him up the stairs from under his arm—adamantly protesting against being removed from the 'hot girls'. Okita merely shook his head and took the kid back to his room. The two waited as they heard another set of feet make their way towards Kagome who'd retreated to her room when they'd fled.

"I thought you said he's your cousin?" It was Takeshi and his voice was low and sharp. The male was furious.

"He is." His host became just as clipped about the topic. "I told you he'd be staying here. Whether he's related by blood or not isn't the issue." They heard something shift as the conversation turned. "I get that you're upset but you have no right to be jealous or to treat Souji-kun so shabbily."

Both he and Souta peered into the hallway, attempting to get a better angle.

"I didn't treat him in any such way." Takeshi snarled. He begged to differ but who was he to interfere in this nice little 'talk'? A heavy thud resounded as if an object had been thrown against the wall. Alarmed, Okita stepped out and slowly made his way towards her room. If there was one thing he despised the most, then it was someone who felt the need to harm those they perceived as weaker than themselves.

"Really? Very mature Takeshi." The pages of a book were flipped back into place. "You seriously need to get a handle on that temper of yours." Kagome sighed as he heard her pace around the room. "That's why I shot you down, remember? Besides you can't say that you weren't an ass to Souji-kun. I saw you glaring at him the whole time. Way to make yourself obvious." Her voice held a slight amount of contempt to it. Okita crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall in the corridor that separated their rooms. Souta tugged on his sleeve and leaned into him. He gave the kid a quick, reassuring pat on his head before returning his attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I asked you about them before, Higurashi-san. You never mentioned the fact that they had a son, or that you had a cousin." The male took a breath. "You can say he's your family as much as you like but I _know_ when you're lying. You're not very good at it."

"I beg your pardon? Souji-kun _is_ a member of this family." He was briefly taken by surprise at the amount of ferocity in her tone. It was as sharp as a blade and cut through his heart just as fiercely. "I won't have you or anyone else saying otherwise." Her feet stomped towards the door. "I get it, you're jealous. I won't begrudge you of that but," Her tone deepened into something more vicious than he'd ever heard from her before. "Don't you _dare_ think that you have the right to barge into this home and claim who is and is not apart of this family. That's not your place." There was a short pause. "Have I made myself clear?"

A silence overwhelmed the upper floor. Then just as suddenly as the conversation stalled, it came to its rightful closure.

"I understand." The sound of fabric ruffling signified that the male had offered her a low bow. "I apologize for my behavior. It was…" Takeshi stopped as shame slowly seeped into his tone. "… _I_ was out of line. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now go ahead and go back down with the others. I'll be with you guys in a minute." Kagome's tone remained clipped. She hadn't quite forgiven the transgression and it didn't seem as if she was willing to place herself in the midst of the interrogation room, as he now dubbed it, again. Takeshi stepped out of the room. His eyes briefly widened as he caught sight of him—obviously surprised by his presence. The ronin gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement but nothing more. Emerald eyes remained narrowed at the other male's slouched form.

The stranger offered him a bow, "I apologize for offending you. It wasn't my place." With that he straightened his back and disappeared down the stairway. The muscle in Okita's sword arm twitched. It felt half-assed, as if it were something he simply _had_ to do—like a child that'd been scolded by their mother.

"What a douchebag." Souta piped up from beside him. His fingers were still clenched tightly over the fabric of his jinbei. He had no idea what a douchebag was but it certainly sounded insulting.

The two made their way into Kagome's room. She was seated on her bed. Her head was turned towards the darkening skies outside. Her hair blocked his view of her expression but the way her fingers clutched at her mattress, he knew that she was upset.

"So, I take it he _was_ a past lover." Okita attempted to lighten the mood with a simple joke. "Can't say you had good taste though." She let out a small bark of laughter.

"Well that's sort of always been the case with me." She turned towards him and gave a small, sad smile. His chest clenched. What was that phrased they used here? Something about stepping on a land mine? Somehow he had a notion he just learned what such a thing felt like. "Anyways, I don't want you to be too bothered by him. He's just a jealous idiot." She stood and took his hands into her own reassuringly. He'd long since forgone the wrappings as his wounds had healed. The nails were already making headway in their regrowth so he felt no need to keep them covered.

Because of this newly uncovered hand, he could feel just how soft and fragile those fingers felt against his own. Beforehand they were deft and meticulous. Now they were delicate and small within his grasp. His own fingers tightened over hers protectively.

"No matter what happens, you will always have a place here." She shot him a wide smile full of kindness and warmth. "You are not a burden nor are you a stranger. We will get you home to your time period but until then, don't worry. You're not alone. So long as you live under this roof, you will be apart of this family." She gave his fingers a final squeeze. "You can count on us." She looked towards her brother who also wore a bright grin. " _All_ of us." Souta nodded energetically and wrapped his own hands around theirs.

"That's right! I'll show you all the cool things and nee-chan will teach you the rest." The kid tilted his chin in the air arrogantly as he puffed his chest outward. "Just count on me, nii-san!"

Okita closed his eyes and allowed a smile to grace his lips, "If I have to count on you kid, then I might end up in trouble." The trio shared a laugh together at the small barb. It was miniscule, but for the first time since Kondou had taken him in, the feeling of _belonging_ began to bloom in his chest. He felt grateful for this family. He didn't think he'd have taken so well to this adjustment period had it been any other one.

"Now together!" Souta shouted as he dipped their hands to do a mock cheer. They lifted their hands in the air at once and yelled out nonsensical chants. The rest of the night went by in a blur. Her friends hadn't stayed long and Takeshi left shortly after she returned to them. He and Souta had chosen to spend the rest of the night in his room, watching different action films that the child had claimed were 'classics'. The last one they finished off with was one about tornadoes and a crumbling marriage.

Once night fell, the boy had curled into a small ball next to him on the floor. A soft snore escaped the kid's lips as his expression grew peaceful. It looked like sleeping during films was something that was inherited in this family. Shutting off the movie, Okita lifted Souta into his arms and quietly put him in his bed. Once satisfied that he was securely tucked away, he left the room and shut the door behind him. The man made his way down the corridor to his own room.

He stopped momentarily as he caught sight of a light spilling beneath the space of Kagome's door and the floorboards beneath. She was awake and likely studying. If it'd been earlier in the day than he probably would've knocked and charged in—interrupting her studying in the process. However, a small smile tugged at his lips, he'd let her do what she needed to for now. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jinbei as he entered his own room. It was dark and he didn't bother to turn on his lights. He'd be going to sleep right almost immediately anyways. The man swiftly undressed himself. As he crawled into bed, he took just a moment to take his final pill for the day. The thought of tuberculosis still hadn't quite stuck with him yet. That visit honestly felt like a dream that occurred several months ago, rather than being a reality he experienced just a week beforehand. Yet, his eyes narrowed at the bottle in his grasp, he knew it to be real.

Since taking the medicine his cough had subsided somewhat. There was still occasional fevers and congestion in his chest, but the doctor mentioned that it'd take several weeks for his symptoms to start to fully subside. He twisted his wrist and eyed the pills from the bottom of the plastic bottle. These things were going to be path to his cure. It all still felt so far away. Tuberculosis. Death. Cure. The only thing that kept his mind at ease were the moments he spent with the Higurashi family. He gently placed the bottle back onto his nightstand as he rolled over on his shoulder. Regardless of what happened, Okita knew that he'd be grateful for the kindness they'd shown him. Even if he died tomorrow or was shipped back to the Edo era and wasted away from his illness. He knew that whatever came his way, he wouldn't regret this time he spent here. With that his eyes closed as his consciousness succumbed to the siren call of sleep.

**A/n** : And suddenly there are more sparks flying than a midsummer's night in July. Plus family bonding! Can you tell I love these scenes between Souta, Okita and Kagome? XD Trivia time! Anybody want to guess what film Okita watched? XD I'm trying to avoid writing specific titles but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with mini descriptions and his reactions to these films. I know, I'm such a nerd. XD I gotta say that this chapter was incredibly fun to write. They had a bit of a mini date here and some minor flirting. Mostly Okita just _loves_ teasing Kagome. She's not normally such an easy target so he when he had the opportunity he just ran with it. That's okay though, she'll find a way to get him back later. Oh for anyone who was curious, all Takeshi did was throw his textbook against the wall like a kid. He's got a bit of a temper on him but he hasn't raised his hands to Kagome. He just likes to throw things though. =/

**Mochi—A Japanese rice cake made of short-grain japonica glutinous rice. It can be filled with different flavors like red-bean paste and strawberries.

**Onigiri—A rice ball, usually shaped into a triangle and filled with food items like pickled plumbs. They can also be seasoned with soy sauce. A nori (seaweed) wrap is used close to the base of the rice ball.


	5. The Mark of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Sad Machine (Deon Custom Remix) by Porter Robinson

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Five** : The Mark of Fate

Okita observed silently as Kagome hovered over a book. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as her brows furrowed sharply. It'd been a few days since the study session. The week was coming to a close and the tension in the house was beginning to rise with its fast approaching ending. He leaned back and stifled a laugh at the image his host made. It looked like she simply wanted to _slaughter_ the textbook on her desk. It appeared that tomorrow was the final day of these examinations and the heat was starting to turn up. Kagome spent much of her time carting back and forth between school and work. When she finally returned each evening she would hole herself up in her room and pour over these textbooks as if they were her mortal enemy. He'd taken up the habit of keeping her company during this time, mostly because he'd grow bored otherwise. It wasn't any fun training out in that shack by himself. He'd prefer to have a sparring partner.

The ronin casually leaned back against the wall adjacent to Kagome's bed. He'd already turned on her television and scoured through the array of channels to try and find something interesting, only to stop on a game show of people running through odd-looking courses and wanting to earn the title of 'ninja'. He snorted. Most could barely make the first leg of the course. Very few had the strength or endurance to go any further than that. He found himself slightly disappointed in the bad turnout of contestants. Wasn't this supposed to be interesting? He was starting to get bored again, and as Hijikata liked to say, a bored ronin was a deadly one.

The two stopped as her phone began to vibrate. Kagome glanced over at the screen before giving a quick shrug and answering it.

"Higurashi speaking." She greeted the person on the other line. Okita casually turned towards her. Her friends had been calling her a lot more often. Whether it was because they were worried about these tests and wanted her help, or just because they wanted to be nosy he wasn't sure. One thing was for certain; he wasn't going to let himself be alone with them in the future. They were absolute _bloodhounds_ when it came to trying to sniff out the truth of their odd relationship. "Ah, yes. That'd be fine. No, we should probably hold off on any practices until after the winter break." She tapped her pencil to her chin thoughtfully. "That could work but I don't think we should make it mandatory. Remember, Hirigaya-san has to leave town during break." There was a short pause. "Sure, I can do that. We'll set a date for it later."

The woman moved to hang up when there was a catch on the other line, "Well, now isn't exactly a good time for that kind of conversation." She shot him an odd look, drawing his curiosity. Kagome set her pen down as she leaned back in her desk. The woman's expression turned somewhat serious as she listened to the speaker. "I don't know _what_ you thought you were going to accomplish really. I told you before didn't I? Until you get that temper of yours under control, I'm not interested." Oh, so it was probably that Takeshi guy. He _had_ mentioned something about being the captain of the kyudo club. Perhaps he originally called to discuss those matters with her? He crossed his arms in front of his chest and eavesdropped as much as he could. At the very least that topic had flown at the window. It looked like he was trying to sweet talk her into giving him more answers—or at least forgiving him. Okita wasn't sure which yet.

"Like I said, I don't blame you for _feeling_ jealous. What I can't stand is how you _handle_ it. You need to grow up." There was a short pause as her countenance lightened. "Well that may be true but there's still the issue of your temper. You threw a book remember?" Another pause before a profound shock took over her features. "Yes, _stupid_. You did. How did you forget?"

This time he could _hear_ a lengthy, horrified apology from the other line. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it were a creature with three heads. "Well, at least you didn't throw it at _me_ so there's that." She heaved a sigh through her nose, rubbing her brows with her index finger and thumb. So what, did the guy just pick up whatever he could find and tossed it across the room because he was pissed? Now that really _had_ been a temper tantrum. "Of course I'm upset about that. However what upset me more was how you treated Souji-kun." At the mention of his name, he perked up.

"Yes, you were an ass. You also ought to grovel at his feet for being so rude. He didn't deserve to have you glaring at him like he's a stranger in his own home." He fought back against a laugh at that mental image. Her face suddenly grew sour. "Of course it's his home! He's here to get _healthy_ , not deal with your bullshit attitude." A smirk pulled at his lips. This was getting fun. He had a front row seat to Takeshi getting his ass thoroughly chewed out by Kagome. It was a nice change of pace to see her draw her claws against someone in such a manner. He'd gotten too used to her sweet side. "His disease isn't any of your concern. All you need to know is that he's here to heal and you were a dick to him." Kagome stretched one of her arms high up in the air. "You could try but he's even harder to please than I am." She shot him a wary glance—taking note of the wide, self-pleasing grin starting to creep across his face. "Besides, he'd put you through the ringer at this point. It'd just be best to give it some time. I'll call you later about setting up a meeting for practice. Sure, I'll talk to you then." With that she hung up the phone.

"So I don't get to put him in an obstacle course of my choosing?" Okita piped up, a playful grin threatening to spread from one ear to the other. Ideas of the different things he'd put the other male through ran through his mind. He was always known as the harshest instructor in the Shinsengumi—he wasn't about to let this opportunity to teach Takeshi a lesson in proper manners slide.

Kagome gave a quick snort, "Nope. But he does want to give you a more thorough apology later." She rolled her shoulders and stood from her desk—clearly finished with her studying for the evening. "He's not a bad person. He's just stupidly possessive." The young woman sighed as she dropped onto the bed next to him. She reached for the remote and started to surf through the other channels. "I haven't really spent a lot of time on the dating scene and the ones I do seem to attract always have that jealous side to them. It's annoying." She stopped on a network that was playing a movie he hadn't seen before. It looked to be an action film.

"It's a pain in the ass dancing around guys like that so I tend to avoid it all together. Takeshi and I had gone on a couple of dates before he officially asked me to be in a relationship with him. However he got unbearable after the second date. Kept trying to scare away any male that so much as looked in my direction. So I shot him down." She settled in next to him as he watched in mild fascination as a car combusted in a ball of flames from crashing into a building. Were vehicles really that explosive? He had a feeling that perhaps the creator of this movie took his creative license a bit too far.

"So that's it, huh? You play the hard to get angle." He stretched his legs out and arched his back, cracking his joints in the process. "The more you do that though the harder they'll play for you. Or is that what you want?" He shot her a wink.

The teen snorted, "Yeah right. I'm not playing anything. I'm just not interested." Her phone vibrated again. The same name from before popped up. Why was he calling her a second time? Was the guy a glutton for punishment? Instead of answering she simply hit a button on the top of the phone, ceasing its vibrations. "Just because a guy likes me doesn't me he gets to act like he owns me. I make my own decisions thank you very much." The device gave a quick buzz as a message appeared on the screen. She turned the phone over and pointedly ignored the notification.

He could admire the determination she had at warding away unwanted suitors. During his era it was unusual for a woman to concrete her own marriage. It was usually done as a pact between the suitor and the woman's father. However in a family situation such as the Higurashi's, it'd likely have been her mother to arrange a marriage for her. In recent years love had become far more acceptable basis for a marriage. Still, for those born in the samurai caste such as himself, their couplings were still mostly arranged by the families involved.

Okita turned his attention to the television. Had she been born in his time period then the ronin was certain that she likely would've been married off by now. Whether it was to someone she was interested in, well that'd yet to be seen. Given her disposition towards Takeshi he doubted she would've found a happy marriage in his time.

"So what's up with that anyways? It sounds like you're a real hard ass." She shifted beside him uncomfortably. The man waited patiently as he knew she would eventually respond.

"I just don't have much of a tolerance for it anymore." She gave him a quick smile and held up her index finger as if she were giving away a surprising secret. "Can't say this to anyone else okay? But I used to be a _huge_ pushover. Seriously, I didn't really know how to say no for a while." He nodded at her in a placating manner. He could see that. She could be incredibly sweet when she wanted to be. That was partially why he enjoyed teasing her so much. He also knew that she was able to switch from adorable busy body to a frightening she-devil on a turn of a coin. It was always fun getting a rise out of her. He never knew which side of her personality to expect. "After I fell into the well, I kind of had to learn to get tough, both with men and with our enemies. If the youkai weren't going to get me then the people were." Her expression clouded over with memories of the past. "I sort of just developed a no-nonsense attitude when I was over there. It's not like I _wanted_ to be mean but…" Her voice trailed off.

"You had to survive, right?" He grew serious as he thought over her words. The fifteen hundreds had been marred by constant in-fighting and bloody wars. It was a continuous stream of violence and death in that period. If she'd fallen in wearing the clothes of her era, then she likely would have drawn suspicion to herself. The people would have treated her as a danger as a direct result. He felt a tiny twinge of pity. She said it'd been three years ago since she first fell down. How old was she then? Fifteen? She was still just a kid. Not that she wasn't practically one now. Still, he found himself a bit worried about what might have occurred on the other side of the river of time.

Kagome nodded lightly, "That's right. I ended up learning how to use the bow while I was over there." She tucked her hand into the collar of her shirt and quietly tugged on the necklace lying beneath it. The pink jewel of the Shikon fell into view. It was still just as mysterious as the day she'd originally showed him. Tiny currents of electricity cackled around the object and Kagome's finger. If it caused her any trouble, she didn't react to it. "Because of this thing and my appearance, it was assumed that I was the reincarnation of a priestess that once lived in the village I stumbled upon. So they were pretty quick about putting the bow in my hands and trying to train me." She gave an inaudible laugh. "Although that was a tough few weeks of getting the hang of it."

He quirked a brow at her, "Your appearance?" Now he was curious. What did her face have anything to do with being a priestess?

She nodded again, "Yeah, apparently I looked just like this priestess that lived there fifty years before I fell down. Her name was Kikyou." Something akin to melancholy flashed across her expression. However just as quickly as it appeared, it shifted into something calm and relaxed. "She originally died protecting the Shikon from a youkai's attack. Her final request was that she be cremated and the jewel burned with her." She twisted the jewel in her fingers. "So when I showed up and had this thing torn from my side, it was just assumed that I was her reincarnation."

"Wait, what? _Torn_ from your side?" He felt his eyes widen with shock and mouth press into a line. That had _not_ been the answer he was expecting. Instead of giving him a verbal answer, she stood and slightly lifted her shirt—revealing a jagged pink colored scar that marred the pale flesh of her side. The lines were pocked and pulled outwards towards the edge of her skin, as if the fangs that were buried in there had thrown her.

"It was a centipede demon that pulled me through the well and ultimately bit the damn thing out of me." She rolled the fabric down her waist until it was back in its proper place. His eyes were still drawn to the space he now knew held the scar. It wasn't like the gashes or slash marks of a blade. It spoke of a brutal, animalistic violence that he'd only seen in bear attacks. Just what _had_ she experienced in her travels? He found himself growing more concerned by the minute. "I was in shock at the time so I hadn't even really registered that I'd been attacked like that." Taking her seat on the bed once more, she glanced towards the ceiling. "The only thing I really could focus on was the jewel. It's not everyday that something flies out of you like that." The woman flashed him a grin. Despite her efforts, there was still an edge of pain to it.

Okita was at a loss for words. He hadn't the first clue of how to respond to this new bit of information. Sure she'd mentioned that the she'd been born with the Shikon, but a part of his mind simply believed that it'd been gifted to her as some sort of heirloom—not _violently ripped_ out of her. Maybe he'd been assuming too much.

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "Hey, don't go giving me that look." She reached up and gently flicked at his forehead in a teasing manner. He blinked in response to the surprising action. "You can't say that you don't have scars from your battles either. It's the same thing." While that may be true it was certainly beside the point. He was a warrior. He had dedicated his life since nine years of age to fighting. He'd been trained. He knew what to expect and rose on every occasion to meet the dangers that would face him. Unlike her, he hadn't been some child that was thrown into a violent situation by some divine intervention of the gods. Unsure of what to say, Okita awkwardly lifted his hand. He wasn't much good at comfort or saying things quite as eloquently as Harada could, but he could do this much. Quietly, he dropped his hand on top of her head a couple of times—offering an awkward pat of reassurance.

The young woman blinked then began to laugh a little lighter, "Alright, enough of the heavy conversations. Come on, lets go spar or something. I've been getting bored of sitting around here." He allowed a smirk to tug at his own lips. Now that was something he could agree to. The rest of the night they'd spent practicing with their swords. While Kagome had mentioned sparring, he'd taken it upon himself to give her the first lesson in footwork. He was a tough teacher, he could admit to himself, but his host didn't complain once and she'd managed to avoid nearly all of his attacks. Her speed on the battle floor was impressive. It wouldn't be long before she'd be able to keep up with Saito given her prowess with the blade. Conversely, he was starting to become curious about her skill with the bow. She had mentioned that it was the first weapon she'd learned to fight with. Perhaps those skills were even more honed.

"Keep your feet closer together!" He corrected her as she shifted into stance once more. "You put them too wide and it gives your opponent a chance to knock them out from under you!" To emphasize his point, he kicked his leg out to try and knock her off balance. She was quicker though; pulling back and angling her wakizashi downward, a clear threat to cut his appendage should it get too close. Her eyes roved over his stature in the way that one would analyze a viable threat. She observed his taut stance and slowly shifted her feet and arms to match. Ah, she was indeed sharp. He held back his smirk in favor of continuing their lesson.

"You have to watch more than just your opponent's sword!" He curved his katana upwards in a flash of silver. Just as his blade moved one way, he twisted his body and kicked his leg out towards her torso. She needed to be watching for more than just his arms and sword. She'd need to observe where he was going to move next, anticipate that move and block it before he could strike. Much to Okita's surprise, the woman merely twisted out of the way. She brought her wakizashi up to parry his katana. She'd placed herself at a bit of an awkward angle. Both of her hands were upon the hilt of her sword and her torso had shifted to the side. Still, she held her ground and pushed against him with all of her weight. Thrusting one arm forward, she forced him back a couple of steps.

The man sucked a breath between his lips and smirked, "I think we'll stop here for today." He easily slid his blade back into its scabbard. Reaching a hand out, he silently asked Kagome for her sword as well. "It's gotten pretty late. Good girls like you should be in bed now." The woman rolled her eyes but gave over her blade without a fuss. He reluctantly returned them to the rack. Emerald eyes narrowed as he eyed his daishou. As much as this family was trying to make him feel at home, there was always a part of him that would cry and thirst for the battlefield. He closed his eyes and turned on the ball of his heel. At the very least this situation wouldn't last forever. He'd return home one way or the other.

The ronin shot a look at his host; the only question was what would happen to this family when he left. Would Kagome also be dragged back through the other side of the well? Would her battles resume just as his was fated to? He fought against the wave of uneasiness clawing at him. With a quick shake of his head, he tossed the thoughts from his mind. It wasn't any of his business. Besides she was a tough young lady. He doubted even the commander himself could stand up to her fiery temper. A smirk crossed his lips. Hijikata always did have a hard time with women when they were scolding him. The only other thing that could bring him down faster than a furious woman was alcohol. The man definitely could _not_ hold his sake.

"What's with that look?" Kagome glanced up at him. Her azure eyes were wide with curiosity as she lifted her index finger and poked at the high bone in his cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Okita gently swatted the offending appendage away. As usual, she was always finding ways to invade his personal space. He peered down his nose at her with a sour look—hoping to dissuade her from pursing such actions again.

"That little grin you had," She stopped in front of him and gazed up at his face with all the curiosity of a newborn kitten. "It's like you wanted to _murder_ someone." The young woman grinned as she held her hand in front of her lips. "Don't tell me you've got a resting serial killer face!"

Okita's expression blanked. What was with this place and these odd phrases? It's like they just invented things and added useless meanings to them.

"A what now?" He folded his arms over his chest as he stepped around her. Kagome trailed after him as he knew she would.

"You know!" She threw her hands up as her grin widened, "There's this phrase here that's called 'resting bitch face'. It means that even when you're doing something normal you've got a look that just screams 'I'm an asshole'!" He did _not_ like where this conversation was going. To prove that point he picked up his pace and scurried across the shrine back to the main house. Kagome kept close on his heels, either oblivious to his disinterest or purposely attempting to egg him on. He was placing his bet on the latter option.

"Every once in a while you'll get this _look_ on your face like you just want to slaughter everything in sight and enjoy it too." Well he wasn't going to deny that. That _was_ part of who he was as a warrior. Plus, he enjoyed a good fight. What was so wrong with that? "So instead of resting bitch face, you've got a resting serial killer face." She laughed as she tugged on the sleeves of his haori. "You better watch it though, that could get you into trouble." Her hand slipped down from the curve of his wrist to his fingers. Using her index and middle finger, she curled the two digits around his pinky and other finger.

Okita gave a soft snort of laughter. Since he'd met her, he knew Kagome to be a bold individual. She preferred the reassurance of touch to the comfort of words. She also was very perceptive to his moods and needs—adjusting her own schedule at the drop of a coin to create a more stable environment for him. Still, the way she held onto his fingers now was nervous—shy almost. A small smile pulled at his lips. It was cute. Feeling particularly emboldened by this change in behavior, he opened his fingers and took her hand into his. He didn't have to look back to see the blush he knew would be on her face. She flustered easily when taken off guard.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to bed." He cocked his head over his shoulder and flashed her a playful grin. "You have school in the morning."

Kagome pressed her lips into a line but didn't respond verbally. Instead her hand just tightened over his all the more as she shook her head. It was likely that she _didn't_ have a comeback against his barb. Especially since what he said was for the most part true. The time was quickly approaching midnight and she would need to be up in less than seven hours to attend her school in the morning. So she merely followed him into the house and up the stairs. They parted at her doorway.

"Kaa-chan should be off from work in the morning." The young woman started. Her expression was back to its calm state but there was a small line of red that still warmed her cheeks despite her best efforts. He felt a small rush of pride at that. He was getting better at reading her. "You could ask her to get you some clothes so you can explore the town on your own some. I think our shrine's gift shop has some basic outfits you can wear but it'll probably take some time for you to find the right sizes." She smiled up at him warmly. It was quickly becoming a familiar sight to him. "Just don't forget to learn how to use your phone. If you have any issues you can just call myself or kaa-chan and we'll help you out. So no worries."

The woman's brows suddenly shot up as if she remembered something, "Almost forgot!" She fished around in the pocket of her jeans. Once satisfied with the object she found, she pulled it out and handed it to him. Okita lifted the rectangular piece of plastic and eyed it warily. It looked a lot like his train pass but there was no picture on it nor was there anything remotely decorative. It was just a grey card with a number and Kagome's name written at the bottom. He quirked a brow at her quizzically. "It's a debit card. Essentially, it's something that provides you access to my bank account. I don't have a lot on there but if you get hungry or need some clothes you can use that." Her brows furrowed as she leaned forward to peer into his face sharply. "I'm giving you a budget of ¥5000 a week. I can't afford much else than that."

He tried to push it back to her, "I don't need it." Truthfully he didn't want her supporting him financially. He'd rather go out and earn his own money to support himself. It just didn't feel right to have a woman pay for him and his every need at each twist and turn in this era. It was frustrating.

Kagome sighed, "I figured you'd say that but it's not that easy." Her eyes narrowed into slits. "As of right now we don't have anything that proves you're a legal resident here. You won't be seen as a citizen of Japan without the proper documentation. Because of this you won't be able to apply for a job or earn money the normal way. About the only thing you can do is work part-time in the shrine gift shop if you so choose to." She shook her head. He raised his brows. They needed _documents_ to prove their citizenship? Now this just got odd. What next, was she going to tell him that they paid taxes on a person who'd died?

"I know you want to earn your own way, but for now you'll just have to accept things as they are." She smiled at him. "It's a real pain in the ass. I know. I'd let you apply and work all you'd like but until we can get the paperwork issue settled, there isn't much we can do." With her hand still in within his grasp, he felt her fingers curl around his just a little bit tighter. It was the all too familiar show of comfort she'd give him when delivering bad, or unwanted news. The man sighed in defeat. Was there _nothing_ he could do? He felt like such a damn child.

"You guys really like your complications." Okita pouted as he slipped his hand from hers.

She laughed lightly, "It's not like I made the rules! Hell I'd put you to work by now if I could. Can't have you lazing about the house all day like some bum." The young woman gave him a quick wink. "Don't worry though. We'll figure it out. Kaa-chan mentioned that she would be registering you for your residency soon. I'll set you loose on the unsuspecting population of Tokyo soon enough."

He felt himself involuntarily grin at the thought, "You sure that's a good idea? I might go serial killer on them."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not worried. Besides," her grin turned predatory, "I can handle you myself."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid. Believe it or not but I've been going easy on you." He lifted his hand and roughly rubbed the crown of her head—ruffling the hair and tangling it into knots. The ronin turned his back to her as she called after him, fussing about the amount of time it'd now take to comb all of it out. He rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. It wasn't his problem any more. Plus, if she hadn't teased him then he wouldn't have done it.

He made his way back to his room and set to work on preparing for bed. He took his last pill and changed into his jinbei. He was getting tired and frustrated with his situation. As much as he appreciated the Higurashi family and their efforts to help him, he still felt as if he had a long way to go before he'd be fully independent in this era. The man fell into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. How much longer would this take? Okita closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

The following morning he woke to the sound of Kagome clamoring around. Something crashed and shortly after he heard her mumble a string of curses—likely frustrated with her own lack of grace in the early mornings. He placed his feet on the cool floor. Despite the carpet, the chill of winter had seeped into his room and cast a cool breeze across the flooring. Chills ran down the flesh of his arms and legs. He stretched his hands in the air and arched his back, giving a soft grunt in satisfaction at the series of cracks along his spine the effort created. Dropping his hands to the mattress, he pushed himself off the bed and padded towards the corridor. He could hear Kagome running to the stairs.

"Have a good day." He poked his head out of his room and called after her. The young woman looked frazzled to say the least. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and her navy colored blazer was buttoned awkwardly with one side hanging over the other. Okita held back a laugh, "You going out looking like that?"

She glanced down at herself and gave a quiet shriek of surprise. The man shook his head as he motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll fix your hair. You just deal with the rest." A grin spread across his lips at the line of red that darted across her nose.

"It's fine, I can do it." Kagome tried to argue with him. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall confidently.

"Really?" He purposely eyed her from head to toe in a lazy fashion. "Because from around standing you're, ah, what's that saying? A hot mess." The ronin silently gave himself a pat on the back for remembering some of the phrases that Souta had taught him. She pursed her lips but said nothing further. "Come on, I'm better at this than you think. I'm not going to screw it up." He gestured towards his own topknot. "I'm used to this kind of thing."

A grin suddenly split across her own face, "Hey now, topknots went out of style a hundred years ago. You gotta do something fashionable." He snorted through his nose.

"Alright kid, fashionable coming right up." He turned his back and curled his index finger in a motion for her to follow after him. "Now hurry before you're even more late." The young woman trailed quietly behind him. He heard her reach up and pull at the band holding her hair up. The strands fell over her shoulders and back like a waterfall of black ink.

They made their way to his bathroom. It had a small knee space and chair pointed towards the mirror. He suspected that this room had originally been meant to be used by a woman when it was built. Kagome took a seat and turned her back towards him. With deft hands he reached up and took her hair between his fingers. It was definitely soft, also thicker than what he was used to working with. He pulled it back into a high ponytail. Using one hand to hold the hair in place, he held his other palm up for his host to drop the band into it. She complied without a word. Within seconds he had it completely tied back and not a strand out of place. Kagome twisted her head from one side to the other, obviously admiring his quick work.

"You're good with your hands." The young woman stood. Leaning forward she peered up at his signature topknot as well. "Ya know; I could tie yours up as well. You want to go out of the house today right?" He blinked at her. Well, yeah he hoped so. He was getting pretty damn tired of being stuck inside all day. "Like I said earlier, topknots went out a while back so you'll probably get a few stares if you went out in public like that." A wide grin spread across her lips. "I could fix it in a new style for you. Despite this morning's gaffe, I'm actually pretty good with hair. What do you say?"

Okita gave a shrug, "You sure you got time for that, Kagome-chan? You're running late again." He allowed himself to smirk at the dawning horror on her face. Then it swiftly hardened into a look of determination.

"I haven't been late or missed a day in well over a year." Her grin widened further, "I think I can manage one day." The ronin complied and switched places with her. Really he preferred his topknot but he was curious to see what she'd do with it. He felt her hands move to untie the bindings keeping his hair in place. Once removed, it fell around his neck and lightly itched at the skin of his shoulders. Truthfully he just disliked the feeling it gave him. He didn't like having it around his neck nor did he enjoy the idea of cutting it. So he simply decided to copy Kondou's style and put up in a topknot. Although it'd be eons before he'd ever admit that he'd copied it to anyone else—not even Kagome.

Her fingers diligently combed through the strands of his hair, working their way up to his scalp and softly massaging the skin there. Okita closed his eyes and relaxed somewhat. It felt quite nice to have someone else doing this for him for once. With gentleness, she began to pull the hair back into a low ponytail. It hung at the base of his neck and was pulled just far enough down to keep from causing him any irritation. With deft hands, she swiftly tied it with his own band and allowed it to hang behind him.

"All done!" Kagome cheered. "What do you think? I can change it if you don't like it." He opened his eyes and glanced into the mirror. It was a bit odd to see his hair pulled back rather than up, but he didn't mind the look so much. Besides it looked pretty nice.

"It's good. Now," His smirk returned in full force, "Shouldn't you be at school? I think I hear your mother calling for you." And indeed she was. The Higurashi matriarch cried out for her daughter to hurry before she would miss the train. Azure eyes widened in horror. Rushing out the door she paused only briefly at the threshold between his room and the corridor.

The young woman threw her head over her shoulder and flashed him a bright grin, "Thanks Souji-kun!" With that she took off faster than a speeding car on a highway. He gave a quick snort of laughter. It was just like her to run off before he could give a proper response. The man turned on the ball of his heel and finished preparing himself for the day. It'd be some time before their mother would be ready so he chose to simply make his way to the tiny shack at the edge of the shrine's compound. The man snatched a towel from his bathroom on the way out. It'd be necessary once he was done so that he could wipe himself down.

The ronin's eyes narrowed. He was itching to get in more practice, especially after his training session with Kagome last night. The gap in their power was too close to be considered normal. He needed to improve his strength. It was becoming clear that despite the medicine, he still had a long way to go before he was back up to his usual speed. His hands were still weak and his body often refused to move as he willed it to. The man pressed his lips into a thin line. He needed to get stronger.

An hour had passed before he knew it. Okita took the towel around his neck and swiftly wiped at the sheen of sweat that coated his face. It'd been a particularly intense training session. Fighting against his host had brought him to the conclusion that if he was going to return to the Shinsengumi, then he could not afford for this disease to weigh him down any further than it had already. He needed to put himself back on track. He didn't want any more distractions. It wouldn't do if he went through all of this trouble to return to his era only to slack off so much that even Heisuke could defeat him. His eyes narrowed into sharp slits. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Not now. Not ever. Kondou was still relying on him.

The man paused in his trek back to the main house. He shot a glance towards the abandoned well house. The fifteen hundreds, huh? A demon had dragged Kagome through that gods forsaken portal and simultaneously torn the Shikon from her side. How terrified had that girl been when it first happened? He couldn't imagine her being all that well equipped to handle the situation when it first happened. This time was far too peaceful. She didn't learn the bow until after she made it over. Her skill with the sword still needed work as it was. Did she at least have someone on the other side to help her like she had done for him? His hands clenched into a fist. He was becoming too attached. He couldn't allow himself to think of this as anything more than a temporary stay. It would become a distraction.

His eyes narrowed as he spied the fact that the sliding door had been partially opened. Aside from Kagome, the Higurashi family had shown a keen disinterest in entering the building. It would be unlikely that any of them were in there now. He pressed his lips into a thin line, cautiously approaching the tiny building.

His first thought was that it could be an intruder—seeking refuge in the well house until night fell. In the previous mornings when Kagome and Souta would prepare for the day, he'd watch the news segments with their mother. In yesterday's segment the anchors spoke about a rash of robberies hitting their neighborhood. Usually the suspects targeted the more affluent homes around the area. However it wouldn't be too far fetched for the perpetrators to set their sights on the shrine next. It did have a gift shop on the compound, thus increasing its likelihood of being next on their list. Emerald eyes narrowed into slits. He might not be considered a samurai here, but that didn't mean he wasn't a fighter. Okita reached out and slammed the door back.

In the center of the sunken platform was a shadowed figure. It was still fairly dark in the well house due to the lack of proper lighting and electricity. He stepped into the building and glanced down his nose at the person. They were of a small stature and an even frailer frame. It was most definitely a woman. Still, his fingers curled even tighter, that was no reason to let his guard down.

"Announce yourself!" He growled out fiercely.

"Oh, you startled me!" The person cried out, a hand moving to cover their chest as if to keep it from beating out of their chest. His eyes adjusted to the darkened surroundings as he recognized the voice. It was Kagome's mother. What was she doing in here? It wasn't like her. The man's shoulders relaxed as he lowered his voice into something more conversational.

"Sorry, thought you were some kind of sneak for a minute there." He allowed a wry smile to spread across his lips. To make up for his rather rude behavior, he chose to break the ice with a joke. "Are you looking to fish another lost soul out of there?" He casually approached her and peered over the lip of the well into the dark abyss below. Frankly he was surprised the family had discovered him so quickly. It was nearly impossible to see down to the bottom. Plus their aversion to the well compounded his curiosity of how they found him in the first place. Perhaps Kagome just picked up on the well's power fluctuation and ran out to check?

"Oh no, nothing like that." The woman's voice was soft as a type of melancholy flickered across her features. His brows furrowed that the reaction. "My daughter used to go through the well quite often." She placed one hand on the ledge and peered into the same darkness below. "I always worried that one day it'd stop working and she'd break an ankle jumping in."

Frankly he'd be more worried about what awaited her on the other side of the well, but who was he to judge? He'd only seen the animalistic scar etched into her side by a bloodthirsty demon last night. Surely that wasn't enough to give him the right of an opinion on the matter.

She gave a quiet laugh, "The first time she went through she was gone for three days. Jii-chan was still alive back then and tried performing all kinds of different charms to 'bring her back'. Of course he'd always been a bit on the eccentric side so " The older woman shook her head. He wasn't exactly sure if he could label that type of behavior eccentric or some sort of byproduct of insanity. Knowing this family, it was most likely the latter option. "Souta and I on the other hand just thought that something had happened here and she was either at a friend's house or run away."

There was a deeply carved sense of loss in the way she spoke. As if the mere memories were as painful as the cut of a sword. Okita encouraged her to continue.

"When she did return, she told us this odd story of being dropped in the past with all these youkai and a Sacred Jewel." The older woman ran a hand through her bangs and hair. The lines of stress creased across her forehead as the memories resurfaced. "We didn't believe her then. Some days I _still_ don't want to believe that any of it happened. She's here. She's home. But who's to say that it'll be like that forever?" The same azure eyes that reflected in her daughter glanced up at the ceiling above. "The fact that you can just wake up one day to find your child _gone_. No word. No reason. Just _nothing_." Now he understood.

Despite the strong face this family put on, there was always an underlying edge of fear. A fear of what was to come. A fear of the future that the well could hold for their daughter and sister. A fear of a life without Kagome in it. A fear of the death that might await her on the other side—and they'd never even be able to know of it. His heart clenched in his chest. It was as he thought before; he was getting too attached. He needed to separate himself before he got too close. His mind screamed at him to walk away, to leave the conversation as it was. It wasn't his business. He wasn't going to be here for long anyways. What purpose would it serve to get involved in this family's affairs and concerns? His teeth clenched as his feet refused to move. Why couldn't he walk away? It was so simple. So why couldn't he do it?

His feet remained rooted to the ground for several long, agonizing seconds. Then he sighed in defeat. No matter how much he willed it, no matter how much he desperately _wished_ to turn his back to this family he knew he no longer had the power to do so. They'd taken him in. They were healing him. They were offering him their home and a place at their table as if he were one of them. It was too late to turn away now. He was involved and there wasn't much any of them could do about it anymore. The man sucked a breath between his lips.

"I don't think that's any different from now." His gaze slid to the well. Its darkness pulsated as if a heart were beating deep within it. How odd. Could this be the power Kagome had mentioned before? "We never know when we're going to die. It could all just come to an end without any reason or explanation." He slipped his hands into his pockets as he turned his attention back to the Higurashi matriarch. "But isn't that okay? That just gives us more reason to appreciate what we have while we have it."

Her head snapped up as she glanced at him. Shock overtook the woman's features before it softened into something akin to maternal affection. The warrior forced himself to look away a second time. His hands fisted within his pockets. That was right. Even if one day he had to leave this place, that didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate it while he was here. He owed it to them to offer whatever assistance he could give. It was the least he could do for all the warmth and kindness they'd shown him.

A small smile tugged at her lips, "You're right. I guess I just started to get worried." The man shot her a perplexed stare. She closed her eyes and continued in her explanation. "In all this time there have only been two people to ever make it through the well. When you showed up like you did, I started to worry. I began to wonder if maybe this would mean she would be forced back through again. What would await her there? How many more battles would she face?" Her expression softened as he spied a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Kagome is my daughter. No matter how far she may be or what trials she puts herself through, I'll always worry about her. That's what mothers are for." His brows rose several inches as he felt her place a reassuring hand on his arm. "Even if this ends tomorrow, I just wanted to say thank you, Souji." She used his first name as opposed to the typical affectionate term of 'dear' she preferred to refer to him as.

The man removed his hand from his pockets and waved it nonchalantly, "Nothing to thank me for. You guys are the ones taking care of _me_." He gave a soft laugh the cloud of concern lifted from her countenance.

"That may be true but you've given us something we hadn't before." She held up her index finger and smiled brightly. "I can't say what but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." The older woman's brows suddenly shot up as if she remembered something. "I almost forgot. I have a few errands to run today. Would you like to join me? It won't be too terribly exciting but it'd get you out of the house."

A wide grin spread across his lips. He was sure it was reminiscent of the 'serial killer face' both Kagome and Souta had mentioned by now but he couldn't bring himself to care. His mind conjured up ideas of all the different ways he could get into trouble with his host. He felt his grin spread even wider across his face. No matter what happened he knew he'd enjoy driving Kagome crazy. It was too damn fun to pass up.

"Would I ever."

**A/n** : Can I just say how I much trouble I had with this chapter? It didn't help that I'd recently gotten the new Hakuouki: Winds of Kyoto game. The distractions were aplenty. XD I've already managed to beat all the routes. Bahahaha I'm _definitely_ going to be bringing in some of these new characters they introduced. I totally can't pass up that opportunity. Anyways, back to the issue at hand! ;P I figured I'd go ahead and do a bit of backstory on Kagome that hadn't yet been covered yet. Plus we get to see more of her mother and how she felt about the whole ordeal of her daughter going into the Feudal Era. Personally I enjoy a reluctant mother over an airheaded one when it comes to her portrayal. In this case she's got "Mama Grizzly" down to a science. I'm going to try to progress through the plot a bit more and add in some much needed development between Okita and the rest of the Higurashi family. So what do you guys think thus far? Did I mention that you all are amazing? Your comments feed my soul. XD


	6. Joys of Today

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Sugar by Robin Schulz (Feat. Francesco Yates)

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Six** : Joys of Today

The year was drawing to a close. In fact there were only a few days left before a new one would be upon them. School had let out recently and the crowds that visited the shrine were growing more excited. Even from his room Okita could hear the low chatter of people offering up hopes and prayers. The man yawned into the palm of his hand. Rolling over on his side, he set to work on his morning routine of dressing himself, performing the proper hygiene protocols of this era and taking his medicine. His lips thinned at that last thought. The doctor had called him on his new phone recently and informed him that the specific disease was called Active Pulmonary Tuberculosis. According to the doctor much of the damage was still minor. It'd be some time before the scarred tissue would heal over but the antibiotics were working quite fast on eliminating his symptoms.

His main issues were the recurrent fevers later in the night. Unlike his first few days in the shrine, they were mild but definitely an annoyance. He'd taken to using fever reducers as a means to alleviate the effect they had on him. Still, his body was in the process of regaining its strength. The week of bed rest he'd been initially put on by the Higurashi family had done its damage to his body. He'd grown far weaker than he should have and he'd lost a good percentage of his body weight. He had another visit with the doctor planned for the end of next month—so the ronin hoped that by then he'd be able to get his weight back to where it was supposed to be and to have regained much of his strength as well.

The major thing that sucked though was the news that he couldn't stop taking his antibiotics even if he was feeling 'fine'. It was a six-month regiment that would end in early June. The doctor had sternly warned him that stopping his treatment early because he felt 'normal' would risk not eliminating the disease entirely and pushing it into a 'latent' state that could crop up later, sometimes even years after the initial treatment. Okita glared up at the ceiling. Even if the well were to reopen by the end of the night, he couldn't leave this place until this regiment was over. His hands clenched into tight fists. If only he could just send word to the other side. _Something_ to prevent the Shinsengumi from assuming the worst from his sudden disappearance.

"Souji-kun!" Kagome called out ecstatically from the other side of his door. The man blinked and cocked his head towards the commotion—casting a wayward glance in the direction he heard her voice. "Come outside, you have to see this!" He listened as her feet rushed down the stairs and out of the shrine. The man heaved a sigh between his teeth. At least he could say that he wouldn't be bored during this wait. He had more than enough things to keep him occupied. A small smile pulled at his lips. Slipping on a pair of shoes that their mother had given him, he made his way outside as well. The clothing here was oddly tight fitting and not all that comfortable to wear. He had settled on a basic, black colored button down collared shirt and jeans. Everything else either situated oddly on his frame or he simply disliked the way the fabric felt on him. Still, the shoes were a massive pain in the ass. The first few days of wearing them caused a few of his toes to blister.

"Out here!" The young woman cried again as her azure eyes caught sight of him exiting the shrine. He trailed after her silently. The ronin was briefly forced to cover his eyes with the back of his hand as he stepped outside. The blinding light of the sun's rays momentarily left him unable to see. Blinking, he slowly took in the change in these familiar surroundings. A snowstorm had swept through the city the previous night. Now a thin coating of ice encased tree branches and other such surfaces—creating a crystal-like effect on the once monotonous settings. More than that though was the veil of white that blanketed the ground, trees and shrine. A grin spread across his lips. No wonder she was so excited. It was the first fall of snow. "Come on!" Kagome reached over and pulled at his fully healed hand. Her fingers curled over his knuckles as she ushered them towards a small corner by the Goshinboku. He took a breath and a pillar of white smoke left his mouth. Despite winter's official arrival, it wasn't all that cold to him. In fact, his smile grew just a bit wider at the grin his host flashed him, it was rather bracing.

"By the way," The man inquired, looking her up and down in a lazy fashion. "What are you wearing?" It was reminiscent of a man's outfit back in his era. Complete with a white haori, deep navy colored hakamas and a black chest protector. He didn't mind the look so much but it definitely seemed a bit out of place on her. It was far too masculine and reduced the image of femininity she always seemed to project. A regular kimono would've suited her much more. A flush of red went across the young woman's nose before she beamed up at him with pride.

"It's for kyudo. A couple of the club members will be coming over for practice soon, so I went ahead and changed into this." Noticing the curious look he was giving the plate covering her chest, she continued. "This is a muneate*. It's to protect the area in times when the tsuru* snaps." He nodded once. So that was it. Well still, he would've preferred to have woken up to her in a decorative kimono. Or maybe nothing at all… The man ceased his trail of thought as they reached their destination.

"Alright, we can't let this opportunity go to waste!" Kagome cried out enthusiastically, widely gesturing to the snow blanketed compound. Souta, who'd been up long before him, was already waiting for them. The child was bundled up in a large overcoat, jeans and some kind of boot he hadn't seen before. The boy held a snowball in his hand as he shot them a wicked smirk.

"I say we have ourselves a battle royale!" To emphasize his point, he cocked his arm back and loosely tossed the snowball at his head. Okita craned his neck to the side and smirked as the projectile crashed harmlessly against a tree behind him.

"I dunno. I don't think you've got the skills to keep up with me." The ronin briefly reached down and rolled the snow into a semi-large ball within his hands. "Think you can take me down all on your own?" He tossed the snowball ominously up in the air and caught it in his palm. It was no idle threat. He was good at both swordsmanship and snowball fights. He'd had it out with Heisuke and the guys enough times back in the Shinsengumi to know what to anticipate. His grin grew malicious. "I won't be holding back."

Souta quirked his brows and suddenly shot him an odd look, "You're doing it again, nii-san." Oh right, his resting serial killer face. Okita closed his eyes and allowed his grin to grow even wider.

"Heh. Your choice." He tossed it up in the air once more. However instead of the familiar feeling of the snow's cold hitting the palm of his hand, it instead struck him in the center of his face. His eyes snapped open as he stared over at the offender in shock. Did she just hit him with a snowball?

"I think we can manage, right Souta?" Kagome drew her arm back as a vicious smirk spread across her lips. Oh it was on now. He had to avenge that unsuspecting strike. The siblings paired together as Souta prepared the snowballs while Kagome took to throwing them wildly at his exposed form. With all the grace and speed of his warrior traning, Okita rolled to the side. He'd always been quick with his hands and this was no different. With efficiency that the Higurashi siblings couldn't compete against, he was rolling snowballs and throwing him even quicker than the blink of an eye.

"Faster, Souta! We must win!" The young woman grinned, cocking her arm back and throwing with all of her might. The ronin ducked and gave a quick under throw. The snowball roughly hit her muneate; shattering the harmless weapon object across her shirt. "This isn't over yet!" She declared loudly. Souta passed her yet another snowball.

"Keep trying, kid!" Okita taunted, dodging and weaving around every projectile aimed at him. In the dojo Kagome was quick. However outside of fighting she was clumsy and slow. A fire burned in her azure eyes as he somewhat stumbled over a rock hidden in the snow. Taking advantage of the distraction, she let her arsenal fly. A barrage of snowballs rained down on the man. As much as he tried to maneuver his way through the flurry of attacks, a few still managed to strike at the cloth of his shirt and ghost across his cheek. Damn, he was losing!

An idea suddenly came to the man's head. A wide grin spread across his lips as he darted across the space that separated him from the siblings.

"Enemy attack!" Souta called out, diving to the side and out of his range. However the man hadn't any interest in going after the boy. He slipped behind his host and let loose a quiet, almost sinister laugh between his lips. A tiny billow of white smoke drifted up in the air. Kagome froze as his arms swiftly locked themselves under her shoulders and pulled her small frame tightly to his chest.

"Now kid!" He smirked at the boy eyeing him in both shock and admiration for the speed he'd just used to get one over on his sister. "Now's your chance to get her!" Realization dawn in Souta's eyes as he began to smirk as well. Horror flashed across the young woman's expression.

"Traitor!" She thrashed wildly in his grip, tossing herself from one side to the other; attempting to free herself with all of her might. Okita just held her back even tighter to his chest. His grin grew vicious as he saw the boy creep ever closer to his sister. The kid splayed out his fingers and threw a victorious smirk at her.

"Sorry nee-chan, but I can't pass this up." With that, he pounced. Souta dove forward and began to strike at her sides, tickling her with all the determination of a fierce soldier. Tears welled in her eyes as wild laughter tumbled from her mouth.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kagome's voice rose to a pitch he hadn't ever heard her use before. She kicked her legs into the snow and laughed so hard that she started to wheeze. "I won't surrender! I'll _never_ surrender!" She cried out.

Okita turned his head and gave a small, sinister laugh into the cool flesh of her neck, "Too late. You're already our prisoner. You can fight all you want but," His arms tightened as she began to throw herself even harder against the vice-like grip he had on her. "You've already lost."

A tiny blush spread across her cheeks but a fierce determination filled her eyes. He could admire her ferocity in the face of defeat. However, the man eye's narrowed as she started to slip from his grasp, he wouldn't lose! As the first division's captain of the Shinsengumi, his sense of honor depended on it!

Suddenly Kagome tucked her legs and managed to duck out of his grasp. His shock was only interrupted after she rolled on her back and stood a short distance away. Snow coated her hair as her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her face was still flushed from the mild chill and bout of laughter they'd put her through. A smile tugged at the ronin's lips, he liked the look of it.

"I haven't given up yet!" She turned her sights onto Souta. The boy pivoted on the heel of his foot and attempted to flee, but his sister was faster. She locked one arm around his neck while the other set to work on tickling his side, just as he had done mere moments ago. "Say it!" The girl cried out enthusiastically as the boy writhed in her grip.

"Never!" Souta growled, attempting to slip away from her. Still, her grasp on him tightened.

"Say it!" She demanded once more.

"Nii-san! Save me!" The kid reached a desperate hand towards him. He curled his fingers inwards towards his palm repeatedly in a show that could only be labeled as 'grabby hands'. Okita closed his eyes and gave a quick nod of approval. Ah, things were going just as he had hoped.

However before he ran to the rescue, he glanced up to see something he hadn't expected. Emerald eyes narrowed as he spied a figure approaching from the far end of the complex beyond Kagome and Souta's struggling forms. They had their backs facing the entrance and therefore could not see the person who was fast approaching them from behind. The ronin's grin widened. With measured speed and grace, he dipped his hand into the thinning coat of snow. Using both of them, he scooped a significant portion into his hands and formed a snowball nearly half the size of his head.

The young woman's gaze widened in fright at the sight of his rather intimidating weapon. "Look out!" Kagome cried, pushing her brother away and diving off to the side. Souta tumbled clumsily head first into the snow. It really wasn't necessary though. Neither of them were his target. He leaned back and with all the might and force of his body, he threw the object as hard as he could at the male that'd stumbled into his path.

The snowball smashed heavily against Takeshi's face. It broke apart and fell lifelessly to the ground. The dark haired teen blinked momentarily, as if stunned that he'd been hit in the first place. He took a few brief seconds to glance between Okita's wildly grinning face and the crumple of snow at his feet. The male sucked a breath between his lips.

"I take it that's your revenge for the other day?" His voice was oddly calm but a deep seeded fury raged in his onyx eyes. Oh yeah, the guy was pissed.

The ronin folded his arms over his chest, "It might be. That depends though. Are you willing to give me a proper apology?" He allowed the familiar spike of killing intent to enter in his own gaze. He'd toned down his instincts for the sake of the Higurashi family so he wouldn't cause them any trouble during his stay here. However he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide. Especially not at the chance of embarrassing Kagome. She flustered so easily. He couldn't help but want to do it more often.

Takeshi pointedly ignored his request. Instead he refocused his attention onto his host, "Sasaki-san and Okada-san are on their way up the stairs now. Do you think we could go ahead and prep the practice room?" Okita's lips thinned as he was so blatantly passed over. Well this was a pain in the ass. How was he supposed to have fun with this guy if he didn't rise to his bait? He certainly had him pegged wrong. He was so sure he'd jump at the chance to start a fight with him. Maybe Kagome's verbal thrashing really _had_ knocked some sense into him. A smirk tugged at his lips. Now that was something he was glad to have witnessed.

The young woman straightened her clothing and gave a quick nod, "Sure. It's back this way." The life and fun they'd just had suddenly drained away as a feeling of seriousness seeped in. She started off towards the shack that they'd previously been using for their sparring matches. Souta looked between the two, shrugged then trailed back towards the house. It was obvious the kid hadn't any interest in getting involved with the kyudo club or overseeing any interaction between his sister and Takeshi. Probably because the guy was such a damn killjoy—especially given how quickly things turned sour once he arrived. So the ronin chose to follow after them in the child's stead. It was his job to cause her as much trouble as he could, after all. She was the one that said they were family and therefore he'd live up to that station by causing her as much trouble as he could. Okita trotted after the two lightly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and coming up to Kagome's other side. She shot him a curious glance but otherwise didn't question his presence.

Takeshi took note of his following them but wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter. The air between the pair shifted as they approached the shack. Her expression blanked as she began to ignore most of the sly glances her captain was throwing her way. Kagome reached forward and slid the door back, allowing the other two to enter into the tiny building. It was just as dusty as the last time they were here. However the man observed as his host's eyes narrowed upon the line of targets in the back.

"If there's only going to be two more coming in then we should set up four aisles. That way each of us can get some practice in." The other male nodded at her statement. It was fairly obvious what needed to be done. He sat back and watched curiously as the scene unfolded before him. Even as they moved about, the other male's eyes never left her form. A dark heat burned in Takeshi's gaze as he allowed himself to observe the fluidity in which the young woman gracefully shifted about the practice area. By now the ronin was certain that his own expression was holding an edge of violence just beneath the surface. He wasn't jealous but rather he simply disliked the obvious _want_ reflecting in the other male's eyes. The guy really couldn't handle himself well, could he?

Kagome and Takeshi swiftly set to work on arranging the targets in the far corner of the room. They'd pushed them into evenly spaced aisles with four rows in total. His host, who'd largely ignored the captain and his stares, quietly tasked Okita with moving their blades in a safer spot. So the man carried the rack with their swords towards the entrance. He gently set it down in the far corner before returning his attention to the other two. He didn't like where this was going but he'd sit back and allow her to handle it. She'd done a perfectly good job at it the other day so he saw no reason to intervene.

An awkward tension filled the air as Kagome shuffled about the room. Her eyes were narrowed as she retrieved a long bow that had been stored behind the targets. Odd, he never even noticed it there. Perhaps she'd done that on purpose? The young woman pulled at the tsuru, testing its strength and durability. Takeshi observed her for a moment. The other male's eyes were soft as something akin to longing flickered within their depths. Then he blinked and glanced in his direction. Okita had to give the guy some credit, he didn't pour out all the hatred in his soul to glare at him like a petulant child. Instead Takeshi briefly closed his eyes before pulling his own bow from his shoulder and copying Kagome's actions.

The ronin cocked his head to the side as the door suddenly opened. Two new people entered the shack, their chests heaving and a sheen of sweat upon their brows. They were both female and clearly just a year or so shy of Kagome's age. The first thing he noticed was that apparently the trip up the shrine had been a particularly adventurous one for them. The second thing he noticed about the newcomers was that they also were dressed in matching uniforms as his companion with their bows slung over their shoulders. So these must be the other members of the kyudo club. At the very least they didn't seem all that intimidating. In fact, his eyes roamed over their frail forms analytically, they hardly seemed capable of wielding their weapons. They had hardly any muscle mass in proportion to their frames. Unlike Kagome who, despite her small stature, was well built and muscular from her time spent hunting youkai. Well at least that was what he liked to believe. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Hey guys!" The young woman greeted the duo enthusiastically. "I'm glad you could make it Sasaki-san," She grinned at the shorter, dark haired girl to the left. "… And Okada-san." Her excitement didn't cease as she pulled the other, slightly taller girl with her. She ushered them towards a small makeshift line that Takeshi had drawn with a roll of tape. "Go ahead and pick an aisle. We're just going to be doing basic training today." They nodded at her, offering the young woman their own greeting in return. Without a word, the group worked in a cohesive unit—each one helping the other to prepare and string their bows correctly.

Before they began the two glanced in his direction curiously. As if sensing their unasked question she continued on, "That's my cousin, Higurashi Souji." He gave a nonchalant wave as they threw another look in his direction at the mention of his name. "He usually does kendo but today he wanted to observe our kyudo practice. Don't worry too much about him though. He'll leave you alone." The young woman threw a meaningful glare in his direction. The ronin couldn't help but smirk back at her. What? He couldn't make fun if they screwed up? Given the ferocity of her glare, he assumed that it'd be best if he remained silent for the duration of this practice. The man settled into a corner and watched from afar. At least it wouldn't be that boring. Once the younger members had chosen their aisles, Kagome went to work on correcting their posture.

"Don't let your arm fall so low." She used the back end of her own arrow to gently nudge the smaller girl's elbow upwards. "Think of it as a straight line from the tip of your arrow to the point of your arm." The girl, Sasaki he believed her name was, nodded fiercely. She pulled the string as tautly as she could but her arm began to shake from the effort that it took. Kagome's eyes watched with the keen intensity of a master archer. "Take a breath. When you release it, let your arrow fly." The other woman did as instructed. She sucked a breath between her lips, narrowed her eyes at the target at the opposite end of the room, before opening her fingers and releasing her breath all at once. The projectile whirled across the room and struck on the outer rim of the target. Kagome rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Are you having trouble pulling back the tsuru?" The teen inquired sharply. Takeshi threw a sharp glare in their direction before he continued in his practice. The girl briefly caught sight of the look and hunched her shoulders in defeat. From where Okita was sitting, that was quite clearly the case. Sasaki hadn't the power to draw the string as far back as necessary. She needed to increase her arm strength in order to gain more control over the direction of her arrow.

Sasaki hung her head, "I'm sorry. I know I'm not very strong and that my skills aren't the best…" The girl's voice trailed off as her lip began to quiver. Aw hell, was this kid about to cry? The ronin turned his head and allowed his host to handle the situation. He was _not_ about to get sucked into comforting a crying female. He absolutely _sucked_ at it. He should know; Harada had made fun of him enough for his lack of sensitivity towards the opposite sex back in his era. Then again the ronin doubted that _anyone_ could have as much luck with women as Harada did. The man definitely had a silver tongue and face to match.

Kagome smiled gently, "It's alright. The strength will come with time. For now just focus on drawing your bow. Don't worry about releasing your arrow until you can pull the tsuru back without issues. The more times you do it, the better you'll get." She stepped to the aisle beside her. Pulling her own bow from her shoulder, she demonstrated the process in which she used to draw her arrow.

"Now watch what I do carefully." The dark haired woman lifted the bow high above her head, parallel to her own body. She took three fingers and carefully began to pull at the string. As the tsuru became taut, she lowered the bow back in proportion to her own body. "All I want you to do is to practice those movements until it becomes easier for you. Think you can do that?"

"Yes Higurashi-senpai!" Sasaki chirped, having gained more confidence since her failed strike. Okita sat back and rolled his shoulders. Kagome made for a pretty good teacher from what he could see. Still, his eyes shifted to Takeshi who'd busied himself with practicing with his own bow, he wondered why it was that only she was ruling the tutoring session.

"Higurashi-senpai," Okada piped up from beside them, "Could you help me with my aiming? I keep just missing the center." His host brightened up as she guided her fellow club members in the art of archery. He could clearly see how dedicated she was to the practice. She was motivated and empathetic with her students. So just how good _was_ she in a real battle though?

An hour went by quicker than Okita had anticipated. During that time Sasaki and Okada obeyed Kagome's directions to the tee while Takeshi stood to the side—his eyes remaining focused on his target save for the spare few moments he'd cast a longing glance in Kagome's general direction. However every once in a while he'd spy him observing his movements closely and thus return to practicing with his bow without delay. The ronin gave a soft snort through his nose. Good, let the idiot sulk in silence. By the time the practice came to a close, Takeshi had collected an array of arrows around the center of his target.

"Higurashi-senpai, why don't you practice with us? You were so busy helping that you never got the chance to take part." Sasaki quietly suggested. The girl's bright hazel eyes shone with admiration and respect as she clasped her hands in front of her in a desperate plea.

"Yes, I'd like to see you in action as well." Okada joined in, lowering her bow and sparing a glance towards the captain of their club. "Perhaps a competition would be best?"

Takeshi blinked but shrugged his shoulders at the notion, "I am not opposed." He shot yet another wayward glance in his direction. Okita allowed a slow smirk to spread across his lips. That's right kid, keep on trying. The ronin leaned back against the wall and watched with anticipation as his host heaved a deep breath between her teeth.

"You guys really just want me to show off, don't you?" She pressed, lifting her weapon and notching an arrow. They didn't acknowledge her question. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." This time she threw a confident smirk at their captain. "I'm not going to be holding back just because this is practice."

Takeshi threw his head from side to side negatively, "As if I'd want you to." The pair stepped up to their respective aisles. Each drew their bows and took a breath. Okita sat up and watched with extreme curiosity. Was he finally going to see her in action? Sure it wouldn't be as interesting as chasing after a moving target, but he hoped that Kagome would at least show some significant skill. In an instant both arrows left the hands of their masters. They pierced the air and buried themselves into their respective targets. Kagome and Takeshi drew a second time. Much like before they aimed and released simultaneously. The man attempted to peer around Sasaki and Okada's excited forms however they crowded around their leaders and thusly blocked his view of the targets. Damn it, now he had to move just to see. He swiftly rose to his feet and attempted to creep a bit closer to see what had occurred.

"Final draw!" Okada commented as she lifted her hand into the air. "Now!" He wasn't able to witness the strike of the arrows, but he definitely heard the tell tale 'thump' of the head of the weapon digging deep into their targets. It was over. Okita immediately came to Kagome's side. He peered over her shoulder at her target. Three arrows protruded within exceptionally close proximity from one another at the dead center. Each one was a measure distance from the other, as if she'd purposely aimed to keep from destroying her arrows. Smart girl. He slid his gaze to Takeshi's targets. They were all within the center circle however they were staggered and one even appeared to be almost falling into the next ring layer. Kagome was the clear winner.

A devious idea suddenly came to him. Takeshi didn't come around often for obvious reasons, therefore there would be a limited time in which he could screw with the guy. With all of this talk about jealousy Okita briefly wondered how far he could push things before the other male snapped. The man smirked as he looped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "Nice job. I knew you were good but I didn't think you were this good." Three pairs of eyes stared owlishly at his bold behavior. The young woman's face turned slightly pink but she did her best to level a blank expression at him.

"Souji-kun," Kagome began, folding her arms over her chest. His smirk grew wider, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Still, he tightened his arm just a bit, he would rather her be vocal about her wishes than fall away into the corner like some wilting wall flower. She was cuter when she was frustrated. "Think you could help with the breakdown? I want to have a pep talk with the girls before they go." The man blinked. Well that wasn't what he was expecting. He fully believed that she was going to chew his ear off for presuming to touch her in such a way. Then again she _did_ fall asleep on his chest not too long ago. Maybe she was simply letting it slide since it could be considered payback? His smirk widened even further as his confidence grew just a little bit bigger.

"As you wish." Okita dipped his voice, slowly dropping his hand from her shoulders. His fingers traced meaningful lines down the back of her shoulder blades as he shot her heated glance. The redness in her cheeks darkened as he flashed her a purposeful grin. Yup, he still had it. Suddenly the man turned his attention to the only other male in the room. "You going to stand around all day imitating a fish or are you going to help out?" He snapped at Takeshi. The other teen had opened his mouth and widened his eyes at the interaction. Then without warning he snapped his jaw shut and clenched his fists in frustration. Kagome spotted the change in his behavior but swiftly turned on the ball of her heel and refocused on her fellow club members. Ah, now he understood. That sly little she-devil was testing Takeshi. She wanted him to learn how to control his jealousy. What a sneaky little trickster. Still, Okita definitely enjoyed himself and he was damn sure going to let her know later.

"Come on, they won't fix themselves you know." He decided to taunt him just a bit more. Takeshi glared in his direction with all the fires of hell. However he wisely remained silent and trailed after him. The two men quickly pushed the targets back against the wall and in a neat formation. All the arrows were gathered and then evenly split between the kyudo club members. Kagome offered her goodbyes to the group before ushering them outside into the December chill.

Just as Sasaki and Okada departed from the shack, Takeshi turned on the both of them. "Higurashi-san…" The dark haired male tried to begin.

The young woman held up her hand, "I'm not interested in talking right now. This visit was strictly club-related. If you want to talk then you'll have to wait until after you apologize to Souji-kun." At the mention of his name, he stepped up next to her and casually draped his arm around her shoulders once more.

"So what's it going to be?" He knew he was taunting the kid well beyond what any man would normally stand for. He also knew that his host had just about had enough of the guy's bullshit. If he wanted to be jealous and possessive of her that was one thing. However she'd made her feelings known about his behavior and she wasn't about to let him get away with it—even if it meant humiliating him. Okita's smirk turned vicious. That was where he was the most skilled. Humiliation had always been a trade of choice when dealing with an overbearing commanding officer. This would be no different. In fact it'd be even easier since his target riled so quickly. Just a few nudges here and the game was as good as over.

Onyx eyes narrowed as pale lips thinned, "Is this really you? You're not being influenced by anyone else?" He threw a look in his direction. If it was meant to ruffle him, then it only had the opposite effect. In fact, Okita grew even more confident in the turn of events.

"Well I think we both know what that means, right Kagome-chan?" He turned his head and gave her a heated look. It was mostly meant to infuriate Takeshi but the blush he received from her was also well worth the risk. She really did fluster so easily. "What do you say we call it a day?"

She rubbed her index finger and thumb over her brows in exasperation, "Look I've made my offer. Take it or leave it but don't expect anything from me." The young woman reached up and tugged on the sleeve of his button down shirt. "Let's go inside. I think dinner should be ready."

The captain of the kyudo club threw a longing glance in Kagome's direction before he too disappeared down the stairs of the shrine. Okita dropped his arm from her shoulders and swiftly tilted his chin in the air with prideful arrogance.

"You're welcome."

The young woman turned and playfully prodded a single digit into his chest, "You didn't have to do that but I'll let it slide for now. You helped me to get Takeshi to back off a little, so I owe you." She dropped her hand and silently splayed her fingers between his. Unlike the other night, there wasn't any hesitation in the touch. He gave a soft snort of laughter.

"I expect to be paid back for it, you know." Okita followed after her as they made their way in the shrine. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think I can handle that."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. The family discussed the division of duties for tomorrow. Because the shrine wouldn't receive many visitors, they'd only decided on cleaning the main areas prior to opening. However there were still things that needed to be done outside of the shrine. It was decided that while Kagome and Souta would spend their morning cleaning the shrine, he and their mother would go out on the town and finish all the shopping that had to be done before New Year's. The older woman had stated that she'd need an extra pair of arms to help her carry all the bags home, so as any well mannered guest would, Okita obliged.

The next day he found himself waiting by the torii gate; arms folded over his chest. Snow fell in tiny flurries around him as he took a breath between his lips and then enjoyed the billow of white smoke that left his mouth. So far the cold hadn't agitated his condition much more than usual. He was able to go long periods of time without coughing. The chest congestion and fevers were still present but definitely much less intrusive in his everyday life. The antibiotics were clearly working.

"Are you ready, dear?" The Higurashi matriarch inquired as she approached. She held a small bag over her arm as she shot him a grateful smile. "It'll be a bit of a long day, so I apologize in advance."

The ronin waved nonchalantly, "It's fine. It's not like I had anything else planned anyways."

She gave a quiet laugh before patting his arm reassuringly, "I'm sure Kagome would have found something for you to do. She doesn't like letting you be bored." The woman shook her head momentarily, "She mentioned that you can get rather _persistent_ when left to your own devices for too long."

Okita didn't answer her verbally. Instead he merely allowed his smirk to widen and eyes to thin in amusement. Well she wasn't _wrong_ , per say. He just didn't like to leave Kagome alone for a spare minute when he was bored. Annoying her was always a fun pastime for him. He never knew if he was going to get the sweet girl from the modern era or the she-devil willing to raise hell on earth. If only to himself, he sometimes would wager on which part of her personality he'd get to experience.

As the pair made their way into town an awkward silence fell over them. It'd only been a short while since their talk in the well house. He hadn't ever really spent much time with the mother of the woman who'd taken him under her wing. There was obviously a lot of concern about where Kagome would wind up going once it was time for him to return to his era. However he hadn't really brought himself to contemplate that aspect for too long. There were still so many things that needed to be handled first before any of them could tackle that issue. If he were honest with himself, he knew it'd be wrong to take the young woman with him when the time came. She had a home and family here. She was living in a time of peace. She'd already fought her battles in the past that he had no part in. There was little reason for him to drag her into his era of vicious wars and violence. If he had his way then she'd never again see the battlefield.

"I have a favor to ask if you don't mind." Her mother suddenly piped up. The laugh lines around the woman's face creased as she smiled up at him. "I know that I might be asking too much here but do you think you could take Kagome out tomorrow?" His brows rose into the line of his bangs. Say what now? Tomorrow was the New Year's Eve celebration. Now he wasn't an expert but he fully believed that the Higurashi family often performed some sort of offering service for those wishing to bring in the New Year. Was she going to allow Kagome to skip out on what would normally be her duties as the shrine priestess? He definitely hadn't anticipated that. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to take her out on a date or anything. Rather she's spent so much time studying and working these past few weeks that she hasn't really given herself a chance to rest." The older woman sighed as they boarded their train. "You see my daughter has a pretty bad habit."

She turned her attention to the city flying past them in a blur of colors and wind. "If you leave her be when she starts working herself like this, she'll eventually make herself ill from the stress. Kagome doesn't often let others know when she's having issues. In fact she's even gotten pretty good at hiding her exhaustion. Still," Her eyes darkened with maternal worry as they train slowed to a stop, "I know she's been having some trouble lately. Particularly when it comes to men." The Higurashi matriarch shot him a meaningful stare. Okita held up his hands as if to surrender. Hey, it wasn't him! He'd _helped_ her the previous day. It wasn't his fault that the guy was a stubborn as a pig. "I think giving her the chance to enjoy herself tomorrow would be the best way to get her to relax. She'll just shut me down if I or Souta ask but if you do…" Her voice trailed off as her azure eyes sharpened with an intensity he wasn't used to.

Oh. _Oh!_ Well damn, that took him by surprise. However he supposed that she was right. If either Mrs. Higurashi or Souta were to ask that she give herself some free time and enjoy the celebrations then she'd likely just turn it down—citing her duties for the primary reason. But if he did and put it in as a request that she show him around town then she'd be unlikely to turn away the idea. A smirk spread across his lips. Now, how to approach her with the topic?

"I get you." He folded his arms as they departed the station. "So I assume that's the real reason you asked me to come with you, correct?" He cocked his head over at the smaller woman; smirking even wider as she nodded in affirmation.

"Well that and I need to get the both of you some proper clothing for it. Can't bring in the New Year in normal clothes." She shifted her purse further up her shoulder as it began to slip. "Plus, we need groceries. We don't have a car so you'll have to help carry them home." She shot him a wide, pointed smile at that declaration.

The man laughed as they trailed down the crowded streets. Of course. As it stood, he was now the muscle of the household. It'd only be natural that they'd ask him to do the heavy lifting. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was nice to be depended upon like that. The rest of the day was spent threading between the crowds and visiting one shop to the next, stopping at any building that remotely caught the Higurashi matriarch's eye. Okita quickly learned why it was that neither Souta nor Kagome preferred to leave with her when she went on these shopping sprees. They lasted _forever_! The only upside was that he managed to select his own men's festive kimono for the following evening. Unfortunately Mrs. Higurashi had taken advantage of the time he spent looking over his own options to buy Kagome's own kimono, therefore he never had a chance to sneak a peek at it. He supposed that he'd just have to see her in it tomorrow. A smirk spread across his lips. He was definitely looking forward to that.

"Oh, that's right!" She suddenly perked up beside him. He shifted the bags settling heavily on his arms to cast a curious glance in her direction. "You've been here for a little while now but we haven't exactly gotten you anything to spend your time. Was there something that you like to do?" While normally a request like this one wouldn't raise any alarms, there was an edge in the way she stared up at him—as if attempting to judge the kind of man he was through his hobbies. Okita shrugged.

"Not necessarily. I don't mind reading every now and then but I usually spent most of my time out on patrol." It was true enough. Really though he often passed his free days either causing Hijikata trouble or playing with the local kids. As much as he embraced violence and the necessity of committing the act of murder for keeping peace, he still preferred the innocence of childhood. Perhaps because of the abuses in his past he could fully appreciate just how precious such a peaceful existence truly was. The other captains often teased him for being so popular with the children but the ronin didn't mind so much. In all the deaths he'd had a hand in, it was nice to take part in something so simple. Maybe that was why he enjoyed spending so much time in this era? It was noisy, but peaceful.

"Then let us stop at the bookstore. It's on our way back anyways." Mrs. Higurashi smiled up at him. There was still an undercurrent to the emotions she displayed but they were less sharp than before. The man nodded and silently followed after her. They hadn't spent much time in the store itself, mostly because it was far too crowded for him to browse the sections he would have preferred. However he did spot a title that he was more than a little interested in.

_Hogyoku Haiku Collection_

A wide grin spread across his lips as he plucked the book from the shelf. He briefly flipped the pages and allowed a sinister laugh to leave his lips. This was the collection Hijikata had been working on before he was sent to this era. The man _never_ allowed anyone to peek at its contents. He guarded it fiercely and would never willingly allow anyone else to read the haikus he'd composed.

"I'll take this."

If Kagome's mother was surprised then she didn't show it. Instead the older woman simply gathered a collection of different books. Each one had wildly different images and fonts—suggesting the wide array of sub-genres now available in this time period. He was a bit intrigued to be honest. He turned his attention back to the haiku collection. Besides just simply being curious, this would provide him with ample ammunition to tease the man with when he returned. Oh the things he could make their commander do when armed with this collection.

They quietly made their way through the check out process and yet another bag was loaded onto his already full arms. By the time they'd reached the train station to return home, he hadn't any space left to hold onto the railings above his head. Okita didn't mind so much though. It was a real pain in the ass being treated like a child all the time so this was a nice change of pace—even if he were just being used as a pack horse.

"What do you intend on doing when you go back?" The question came quicker than he'd ever anticipated. The man blinked as he took a moment to process what'd just been asked. He didn't immediately answer like he normally would have. Instead he took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and broach the subject as tactfully as he could. Despite the implications of the inquiry, Okita _knew_ what he would do when he returned to his era. It wasn't a question of if but of when. Kondou was waiting on him and he couldn't fail the man. He still had a mission to fulfill after all. However what _he_ was going to do wasn't what she really wanted to know. It was whether or not he'd take her daughter with him when he returned to his era. This question was merely just an ice-breaker to get to the issue that lurked just beneath the surface.

He took a breath between his lips and gave as straight of an answer as he could muster, "I'm not going to force her, if that's what you want to know." It was true as well. He turned his gaze towards the flurry of people and buildings flying past. His eyes became unfocused as he mulled over the turbulence that plagued Kyoto from his time. Kagome had already spent her time in an era she didn't belong in. He'd seen the scar and witnessed her skills first hand. What right would he have to drag her from the peace and prosperity of her home into a place that held nothing but danger for her? It wouldn't be fair to her or her family.

"I'm going to return to the Shinsengumi one way or the other." He ensured to keep his voice low enough as to not be heard by the crowds surrounding them. "I may not know a lot about the well or even how it works, but I have full faith that I can pass through without Kagome-chan having to follow me. It let me through once, so it should allow me to do so again." At least that was what he hoped. The very _last_ thing he wanted was to put the family who'd taken such great care of them in a painful situation. They deserved better than that. "So don't worry. I'm not some monster that's going to steal her away. Although she is rather cute…" He let his voice trail off as her mother suddenly erupted into laughter.

"I suppose that my daughter was right. You _are_ quite the charmer when you want to be." The older woman gave him a soft pat on the arm. "Alright, I believe I'll let you off with that. I won't interrogate you any more for tonight." The laugh lines around her face creased once more as her smile widened, "Don't mind me so much though. I tend to worry a bit more than I should."

Okita gave a small snort of laughter, "Isn't that what mothers are for?" He grinned as he looked down his nose at her, "Kagome-chan picks that broody nature up from you, by the way. I practically have to shoo her away from me when she thinks I'm sick."

Azure eyes narrowed in amusement, "Is that so? I seem to recall a few nights ago when you told her that you had a fever…" She trailed off. He widened his eyes and closed his mouth. Oh crap, she'd heard that? "You also said that you couldn't sleep without some company and asked her to talk to you after you took your medicine." Aw shit, he was in trouble now. He could have _sworn_ that the rest of the family had been in bed. Her eyes pierced him with all the ferocity of a grizzly. This woman was a _ninja_ , as he so affectionately recalled that television show from the other day. "As much as you complain about her fussing over you Souji," She referred to his first name with a hint of sharpness to her tone. "You also seem to enjoy the attention she gives you." The older woman folded her arms over her chest as she shot him a knowing look. "Do you think you could explain that one to me?"

He turned his back, lifted a bag-weighed arm and pointed towards the fast approaching platform, "Oh look, it's our stop!" Okita could feel the piercing edge of her stare upon his back. This family was _sharp_. She was onto him faster than anyone else had been before. How in the hell had she snuck up on him though? He thought for sure that they were all asleep! Damn, he needed to be extra careful next time. They'd returned home and quietly set to work on putting away all of the items in their proper places. The ronin helped as much as he could, partially because he felt like he needed to and also partly because he was attempting to bribe the older woman into silence.

Kagome and Souta returned to the house a little worse for wear. Both of the siblings were covered in dust and wore sour expressions. The older of the two was the first to speak.

"You know, the next time you throw dirt on me I'll rub your face in Buyo's litter box." She crossed her arms and leaned heavily on one hip. Ooh, did the kid get into trouble? He cocked his head and listened in on their conversation.

"Hey! I didn't _throw_ anything on you!" The boy retorted hotly, turning on his heel to pin a fierce glare on his sister's form. "I was just dumping out the bin when you walked in the way!" Okita snorted into the palm of his hand at the image. Somehow he doubted that to be the truth. The kid was just trying to cover his tracks and failing miserably while he was at it. It'd just be better if he gave in to the punishment.

"You filthy little brat!" Kagome reached over and locked an arm around the child's neck loosely. Using her free hand she began to rub the knuckles of her fist over the top of his head. "I'll show you!"

"Children!" Mrs. Higurashi piped up from her spot in the kitchen. Both siblings immediately stilled and peered over at their mother's form with wide, fearful eyes. "Cease and desist before I staple you both to each other!" They released each other without a word. However the moment the older woman turned her back, Kagome threw a soft punch at her brother's arm. He reached up and rubbed it meaningfully, a cringe scrunching his youthful face.

"I'm going to shower." The young woman turned on the base of her heel and marched upstairs. A smirk splayed across Okita's lips as he quirked a brow. He was sorely tempted to make a vague comment however he held his tongue as her mother was just a few steps away. Given the interrogation the older woman put him through earlier, he didn't think it wise to push the Higurashi matriarch. At least not yet.

The rest of the evening continued as normal. The family gathered around the table and conversed about their day. The ronin sat back and commented every now and then, teasing both Kagome and Souta about the mini dustball fight they'd had earlier in the day. Once they finished their food, he ensured to follow her upstairs and back to her room. It'd been a habit he picked up a while back. Originally it started because he'd been bored and he found entertainment in driving Kagome crazy. However tonight he needed to fulfill a the request Mrs. Higurashi had given him.

The man settled himself upon her bed and flipped open the collection of Haiku's the family had bought him earlier. He pretended to be interested in reading as the dark haired teen took a familiar spot by her desk and booted up her computer. Even during the winter break she didn't stop studying. It was just as her mother had said. From this distance Okita could spy dark bags underneath Kagome's eyes and the pale complexion of her flesh. She was definitely going to get sick if she kept this up. It was only by good fortune that the café she worked at had chosen to close for New Year's Eve as compensation to its employees for being open the following day. She didn't seem to mind too much as a great deal of the celebrations took place around midnight. Plus it didn't seem that Kagome had many plans other than to help her family with the crowd sure to visit.

"Hey," The man began, holding the book over his face and just barely peering out from the top of the object. "You think you can do me a favor tomorrow?"

She suddenly swirled around in her chair and cast him a wary glace, "That depends on what kind of favor you're asking." Kagome's tone was sharp and full of worry. She likely suspected him of trying to pull one over on her. Not that he'd blame her but his intentions were just a bit different this time.

"There's a bunch of festivities going on tomorrow night, right?" The ronin led her into the topic subtly. "I don't really get to get out much and it's been stuffy sitting around the house." He dropped the book even lower and pinned the young woman with a pointed stare. "Do you think you could show me around then? It'd be the best time for it anyways, what with all the celebrations."

Kagome sucked a breath between her teeth as she thought over his suggestion, "Did you ask kaa-chan yet? As the main priestess of this shrine I sort of have a few obligations to fulfill tomorrow." She trailed off, her eyes moving to glance out the window of her room. She pressed her lips into a line as her brows furrowed in concern. "It's not that I'm opposed to the idea but I don't think she'd appreciate me jumping ship like that."

A wide grin split across his face. Ah so it wasn't because she didn't _want_ to. It was just that she felt that she _couldn't_. He was in the clear. "She was the one that suggested you take me." The young woman's widened in shock as he continued on. "If you're worried you could just ask her. I don't think she'd mind." She mulled over his suggestion, rubbing her chin as she processed what was just said.

"Are you sure?" Her tone was drawn and suspicious.

His grin grew even wider, "What? You think I wouldn't ask in advance? I'd rather you be the one to take me. After all you keep shoving it off on Souta and your mother. You _do_ still have a promise you owe me." At that her azure eyes blinked and a sudden laugh tumbled from her mouth.

"You're right, I do keep putting you on them don't I?" She rolled her shoulders and shook her head, "Okay but only if kaa-chan gives us the go ahead. We'll probably head to the shrine on the other end of the district though. It's a lot bigger and they actually have food stalls and what not each year." She held up her index finger and placed it upon her lip, "We don't really get a whole lot of visitors so it's usually just locals who like to come here to pray."

Okita nodded sagely, "That makes sense." Although he didn't really care much one way or the other. He sharpened his eyes and allowed a victorious smirk to spread across his face, "It's a date then."

Kagome laughed even harder, "If you say so." And indeed he did. The man leaned back and flipped open his book. Now, where to start?

The following evening Okita found himself shifting uncomfortably beneath the torii gate. Although Kagome had reluctantly agreed to go with him, he still found himself slightly nervous about the night. As expected of New Year's Eve, a mass of people had descended upon the shrine. Unfortunately this one didn't have a bonshou* bell, so as Kagome had suggested the night before they decided to trek over to the other side of the district to be able to take part in the 108 bell rings*. While that in and of itself wasn't terrible, it was the idea of possibly getting separated in the amassing crowds that drove the normally collected ronin to fret.

That man shifted once more. Of course such an event as the ushering in of a new year could not go unmarked by way of celebration. The Higurashi matriarch had gone out of her way to ensure that both he and her daughter could fully indulge themselves in the festivities tonight, so he was not going to back out now. Not when it meant giving Kagome a night to relax. He'd seen the paleness in her complexion and lines of stress already creasing at her face. She was starting to get sick and if she didn't rest soon then she'd likely fall ill by tomorrow morning. Worry creased his brow as he tried to shoo the thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time for that. The cloth of his sleeves rose up his arms as he folding them over his chest.

The man momentarily glanced down at his men's festive kimono. He'd chosen it because it was comfortable to wear, however now he wondered if he'd made the right decision given that he hadn't the chance to peek at Kagome's. Would they match? Well he supposed it wouldn't matter all that much if they didn't. It wasn't unusual for a woman to wear a different color than her date. He smirked at that last thought. At least she didn't deny it.

The fabric was of a deep navy color with black trimmings and sash. Normally he wasn't the type to dress up for these kinds of things but Okita felt that he couldn't miss the opportunity to wear clothing reminiscent of his era without drawing curious glances. So he decided to go along with it. Besides, there was one other reason as well.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait!" Kagome ran out of the shrine. Using one hand, she lightly held up the cloth of her kimono so as to not trip over it. Okita had to blink twice. He hardly recognized her.

He'd gotten so used to the skirts, jeans and form fitting outfits of this age that he'd forgotten about the simplistic beauty of a kimono. Even though it was much more loose on her body in comparison, the silken fabric fell over Kagome's figure in an elegant hour glass—tucking just under her breasts before following the outline of her waist and legs down to her ankles.

"Never thought I'd see you wearing one." The ronin commented lightly to himself. He placed a hand on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. The colors matched her personality perfectly. It was a bright powder blue with decorative Sakura print that curled around her should and twirled in semi circle designs until it fell below the pink obi* and traced along the side of her body to her ankles. Beneath the collar of the kimono was the trimmings of a nagajuban* that matched perfectly with her obi. She'd even put her hair up with a hana kanzashi* that dangled sakura petals over her dark-colored hair, highlighting the colors of her outfit. Her hair itself had been pulled back into an elegant bun with only two strands falling around her face to frame it. Okita was surprised. The look suited her quite well. A smile pulled at his lips. It'd be nice to see her wearing a kimono more often.

The young woman laughed, "Well it's a special occasion!" She gently pushed at his shoulder blades to encourage him to start walking. "We should hurry though. The other shrine is going to get pretty crowded soon." He closed his eyes and did as she wished. However before they traversed down the long winding staircase to the city below the shrine, he stopped beneath the arch of the torii gate and held up his arm.

"Can't have you falling down now. It'd mess up your cute look." The man teased lightly. Kagome shook her head before looping her arm through his.

"Hey I'm only clumsy because I'm not used to these shoes." She lifted a foot and pointed towards her zori*. The man gave a soft snort of laughter.

"Sure it is. You like me and doing this gives you the excuse to hang onto me. Just admit it." The two started down the stairs as Kagome's free hand came up to grip the cloth of his sleeve for support.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you?" She held onto his bicep tightly, taking one timid step after the other as if fearful she'd tumble down the winding trail.

He moved his own free hand to grasp at her, "You make it easy." Okita turned his attention to making it down safely. It didn't take them too much longer than normal.

However as they breached the bottom step, Kagome attempted to release him from her hold. His hand, though gently, gripped hers a bit tighter. "It's like I said, I can't have you falling down. You're clumsy enough in regular shoes." Okita gave a quick laugh as he pressed forward. "You think I'd let you risk hurting yourself in shoes you aren't used to? Nice try but I'm not letting go." To emphasize his point, he curled his fingers over the edge of the hand around his bicep. Truthfully he just wanted to. He knew that. Kagome damn sure knew that. It was a pretty obvious move. Instead of rebuffing him or making some sort of barbed remark, the young woman merely nodded and followed after his lead.

The walk to the other shrine was a long and crowded one. They'd taken a train connection and pushed themselves through the thickening crowd to ensure their arrival. By the time they managed to crest the top of the torii-covered staircase to the top of the shrine, it was well past night fall.

Kagome gently tugged on his arm as she pointed towards a set of stalls set up on the far side of the compound. The scent of mochi and other delicious treats drifted up towards them. He gave a quick nod at her and they set off in the direction of the food.

"Did you want something sweet first?" She inquired, gesturing towards a stall filled to the brim with premade Kagami Mochi*. The man leaned over and eyed the snacks hungrily. He pointed at a stack and smirked at her.

"I'll take all of these."

She laughed and moved to buy only a couple of them, "You really know how to pack away the sweets don't you? You've already devoured all the yogurt we bought you."

He rolled his shoulders and plucked the treat from her as she put away her change, "Hey, I'm a man. I need the energy more than you."

They swiftly shuffled to the side as more people crowded around the stall—eager to buy some of the dessert for themselves. The young woman shook her head but didn't say much else. Instead the pair quickly devoured their food and did what they could to stay out of the swelling crowds. She took the plastic wrap from his hands when he finished and swiftly recycled it in its proper disposal. It'd be a few hours before the bells would begin, so they had a bit of time to themselves. The man took his arm and quietly slipped it around her shoulders. She threw a questioning glance his way as a light shade of pink crossed the line of her cheeks.

He dipped his head and whispered into the shell of her ear, "I said it earlier. I'm not going to let go. It's getting too busy here and I don't want to take that risk." Her face darkened but she didn't push him away. Much to the ronin's surprise, she even leaned slightly into his ribcage and gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Did this mean she was getting more comfortable with him touching her? A small smile spread across his lips. Progress. They trailed from one stall to the next, taking time to enjoy the trinkets and samples of food on display. He grew interested in a fox mask and immediately requested to buy it. Whether she was feeling indulgent or simply because she wanted to, Okita walked away from the stall wearing the white and red painted mask over his face.

"You know, I think it suits you." The woman laughed as she poked at its wooden surface. "You're definitely tricky like a fox."

Although she couldn't see it, he smirked beneath the mask, "Don't you mean handsome like a fox?" As if on cue her eyes roamed over his form. His smirk grew even wider as the blush returned in full force. "I saw that." The man commented lightly, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"You saw nothing." Kagome turned her head to the side and tried to pretend as if she weren't flustered. She was so damn stubborn. It was cute.

"You just checked me out, didn't you?" He lowered his voice. "I saw it all. You can't say no."

She increased her pace and attempted to leave the conversation as it was, "I was wrong. You're as devious as a wolf!"

This time Okita gave a full-throated laugh, "Hey at least it's still handsome!" She had nothing to combat against that. Instead she merely tugged on his arm and pulled him towards yet another crowded display. It was fairly large, nearly the size of a building. However it seemed to be made up mostly of shelves and a few canisters were put on display at its counter.

"It's the omikuji*!" Her azure eyes brightened as she tugged them towards the line forming around the odd stall. "We can't do New Year's without getting our fortune's told!" It'd taken close to half an hour before either of them reached the omikuji. Kagome fished into sleeve of her kimono and withdrew ¥200 for the both of them. Once she finished paying she went through the process of showing him how to draw his fortune.

"Take the canister here and give it a good shake." She pointed towards a metal, hexagonal object sitting atop the display. "It might take a few tries but shake it up until you're able to draw one of the sticks from that hole." She moved her hand to show him a tiny cut out opening at the bottom. He followed her directions without question. He moved his arms and shook it until one of the objects within came loose and nearly tumbled out. He swiftly held up the stick and glanced over the number written at the tip. It was thirty-seven. Kagome gave a quick nod, "Right, now locate the number in the shelves here and pull out your fortune." His emerald eyes roamed over the lists. Forty-six. Twenty-nine. Oh, there it was! Thirty-seven. He tugged at the tiny drawer and quietly withdrew the paper on top.

Both he and Kagome peered down at the fortune.

"It's a future blessing!" She cheered, reading over the paper carefully. "Let's see here, what you aim to get is well within your grasp. Patience will be your key." The young woman cocked her head to the side. "Well, at least it wasn't a curse. Now it's my turn!" She enthusiastically returned his stick to the object and took the canister from his hands. Without another word she shook it as if very her life depending on it. Okita snorted with laughter.

"I take it you really like having your fortune told?" The man took his slip and folded it into a tiny square before tucking it into a small pouch he'd kept hidden in his sleeve. His gaze was soft as she pulled her own number from the oddly shaped object.

"Well it isn't really fortunes themselves I like." Her eyes scanned each drawer until it came upon her number. A bright grin spread across her face as she quickly pulled her own fortune. "Before tou-chan died we used to do the omikuji a lot. He said that it was better to bring luck home then let it fall upon you." She laughed as she looked over her own slip. "He was always a bit superstitious that way." The ronin blinked. This was the first time she'd ever openly talked about her father. It were as if there was some sort of unspoken agreement among the family members not to mention him unless for just brief moments of time.

The young woman's expression suddenly grew sour, "Aw man, it's a great curse!" She pressed her lips into a line and pouted like a child. "I _always_ get the curses!" He leaned over her shoulder and read the fortune out loud.

"You will face extraordinary hardships and trials. Fate has more in store for you than can be told." He read through the rest of it in a grave voice, "To spare yourself, you must work hard and give thanks every night for the blessings you've had until now. Fear not," He quickly lightened his tone into something more teasing, "For you have Okita Souji on your side."

"Souji-kun!" Kagome whined, playfully prodding at his chest with her index finger. "That wasn't funny!"

He laughed heartily, "I thought it was."

"Well your sense of humor sucks!" She shot back at him, her brows furrowing into a non-threatening glare. He lifted his mask and shot a playful wink at her.

"Admit it, you loved the voice."

She turned her nose up in the air petulantly, "I'm not dignifying that." Ah so she did! She wouldn't have avoided it otherwise. They quickly scuttled away from the mass of people swelling by the fortunes. Instead they walked a short distance to the side where a stand full of tiny racks stood. The little wooden pegs of each rack was tied to the brim with paper slips. He supposed that this was where they were to dispose of the 'bad fortunes'. Kagome quickly folded the paper with her 'great curse' and tied it into a neatly shaped knot on a lower rack.

"There! Now to leave the curse behind!" She turned on the ball of her heel and pulled them towards a stream of colors and noise. "I think I saw some more stalls this way." The rest of the night they'd spent trying out new foods, toying with the occasional trinket and chatting amongst themselves. While he had managed to convince Kagome to purchase him a fox mask, she ended up buying a white and blue painted cat mask for herself.

"Now we match." She teased, pulling the object over her face and flashing a peace sign at him.

He tugged his own mask over his face and swiftly pulled her closer to his side, "All the better." The man teased. The two cocked their heads to the side as the bonshou bell began to ring out over the crowds.

"It must be almost midnight." Her hand came up to grasp at his, "Did you want to go somewhere a little less crowded? It'll be hard seeing the bell first hand with all of these people."

The ronin nodded in affirmation. They threaded their way back through the mass of people towards the entrance of the shrine. Even over the noise of excited chatter and an off beat countdown of voices, they could still hear each strike of the bonshou. Okita cast a glance down at his companion. With the cat mask, he couldn't see her expression but she'd still had a firm grip on his hand and she could hardly hold still—bouncing from the tips of her toes to the balls of her heels. He smiled. She was definitely excited.

A loud cheer roared over their heads as the final bell tolled. He nudged his face closer to her neck.

"Looks like it's the New Year."

She relaxed in his grip and nodded, "Looks to be so." They watched in silent contentment as the crowds cheered and celebrated. Groups crowded around the omikuji and mochi stalls—seeking to find their fortunes and fill their bellies. With a quick flick of her wrist, Kagome removed her mask and turned under his arm to face him.

"Did you want to go somewhere else to wait for sunrise? I don't think it'd be all that fun to partake in Hatsuhinode* in a place so crowded." A light blush returned to her cheeks as she turned her head away from him. "Also I don't feel like going back just yet." He took note with no small amount of masculine pride at the way her voice wavered and became quieter with her rising shyness. He moved his free hand and also removed his mask.

"Sure, got somewhere in mind?" He questioned.

A light smile tugged at her lips, "Only the best place."

The ronin followed after his companion as she led him back down the shrine steps and away from the mass of people. They traveled through the city and out towards an outer-lying park they'd missed on the way previously. The young woman smiled up at him kindly.

"The whole family used to come here when I was a child. At that time it was myself, kaa-chan, tou-chan, oji-chan, oba-chan and jii-chan." She took his fingers between her own and led him down a narrow and winding path up a small hill. Tree branches created a canopy effect overhead and blocked out much of the natural moonlight. "Souta hadn't been born yet at the time. After midnight on New Year's we'd come up here and wait for the sun to rise. Ah!" She stopped as they crested the top of the hill. There were no benches or any other type of object the could sit on. Instead it was just a mild clearing in the midst of the forest still left untouched in this modern era.

Kagome pointed towards the sky above, "You can't really see them all that well here in comparison, but I used to get so happy when we came here as a child. It was one of the best places to go star gazing. Tou-chan and I would map out all the different constellations." A warm smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes. "Those were the most fun times we'd ever had. I wouldn't trade those memories for the world." Despite those words, her expression quickly grew melancholic as her eyes became clouded over.

As curious as Okita was, he didn't wish to press the subject with her. This was the first time he'd ever seen such a smile on his host's face. Whatever caused her father's death could be tackled at a later time. Right now he simply wished to enjoy this moment with her and not allow anything to come between her and the happiness she'd shown moments before. An idea suddenly came into the man's mind. He wasn't certain if she'd go for but he quietly made up his mind.

With measured strength, the ronin gently wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest. No words left his lips as he leaned down and pressed his face into the side her of neck. It was a show of comfort. Both of them knew it as such. Still, a part of him expected Kagome to push him away or at least verbally berate him for being so bold. However the only thing he received in return for the gesture was the soft feeling of her hands on his arms. She leaned into his embrace and smiled lightly against his cheek.

Okita knew that this couldn't last forever. It wouldn't be wise of him to pursue a relationship with this woman. They were separated by more than just their births. An ocean of time would eventually tear them apart and separate them for eternity. Even if she could pass over to the other side with him, would it be worth the pain that'd inflict upon her family? His arms tightened as the thoughts and fears ran through his mind. He couldn't do that. Not to the people who'd done nothing but give him their kindness.

As they stood in each other's arms, the first rays of dawn began to color the sky into a monochrome of periwinkle blue. At the very least Okita knew one thing. Regardless of what would happen in the future, he wanted to enjoy what he had right now. Come pain or suffering, he'd take it all. Just so that he could carry these memories with him to the other side of the well.

**A/n** : You guys have _no_ idea how many times I had to check myself to make sure I didn't write "snotball" instead of snowball. I sometimes have some very odd yet hilarious typos when writing. Such as "funton" versus "futon". Lmfao at least this one would've been a hilarious image though—if not a bit disgusting. Anyways of all things the part that gave me the most trouble in this chapter was the damn date. Lmao of course it'd have to be the one part I was most looking forward to writing XD At the very least I _loved_ writing out that last part. Can you tell I'm a huge fan of the fluff? Muwahahah I swear these two take a life of their own when I get to writing them. XD

**Muneate – A specific piece of equipment in Kyudo only meant for women. Its main function is to protect the female chest area from being struck by the string when they snap.

**Tsuru – The string of a long bow.

**108 Bell Rings – A Buddhist tradition during New Years Eve and New Years. A Bonshou bell is rung 107 times in the minutes leading up to New Years Day and one time at midnight to signify the 108 human sins. This is to celebrate the cleansing of these sins and to usher in the new year.

**Bonshou bell – A bell used on shrines during prayers and festivities like the 108 bell rings.

**Obi – Also known as a 'sash', are apart of the tradition kimono used to help tie the fabric together. Sometimes they can be folded over to create an added effect with contrasting colors.

**Nagajuban – The under fabric for many kimonos. They can be of any color and design. They're usually made of cotton or silk.

**Hana Kanzashi – Literally a "flower hairpin". They can come in many different designs and shapes, but each one will have a floral decoration of some sort.

**Zori – The sandals worn with kimono and yukata.

**Omikuji – Fortune strips that are often given out for ¥100. They can range from anywhere between a great blessing and a great curse. If a person has drawn a curse, they can tie the paper onto a branch to leave the curse behind.

**Kagami Mochi – A two tier stack of rice cakes with a Japanese bitter orange on top. It's a traditional treat for New Year's.

**Hatsuhinode — The tradition of welcoming the first sunrise of the new year.


	7. Master of the Keep

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Everybody Loves Me by Onerepublic

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Seven** : Master of the Keep

The month of January passed faster than Okita had ever anticipated. His appointment with the doctor had gone over quite well. The second set of radiographs had shown the scarred tissues on his lungs healing over. Also the results of his new blood test had come back—the antibiotics were working as they'd hoped. He hardly had any fevers or coughing fits anymore. Now it was just a waiting game to finish the regiment. That part still sucked more than anything else. He felt perfectly normal but couldn't quite risk stopping his medicine or returning to the Edo Period just yet. Well at the very least he had a few things to keep him busy in the mean time. He shot a meaningful look at Kagome's back.

The year had already progressed halfway into February and both the siblings had returned to school—working diligently on their studies and club activities. The man slowly lowered his book to peer at Kagome's hunched form. She was working herself to the bone again. Not only was she studying until close to midnight every night but she'd taken on nearly thirty hours of work a week at the café she was supposedly waitressing at. Not to mention all the club activities he was sure she was taking part in after school. His lips pressed into a line as he observed a thin sheen of sweat coating the space above her brow. Mrs. Higurashi was right about her daughter's unwillingness to yield to illness. Even as he spied the evidence of a fever upon her cheeks, she didn't waver in her determination to finish her studies. As cute as her stubborn nature was, this was beginning to get worrisome.

"You should probably get some rest." The ronin suggested over the lull hum of her music. She'd taken to using the radio to drown out the world around her. She'd claimed that it was a good way to keep her focused on her studies. Okita had his doubts of course but it wasn't like he had anything to prove otherwise. He simply thought it was a convenient way for her to ignore the fact that he liked to hover over her shoulder when he was bored and wanted to irritate her for the fun of it. Kagome gave a noncommittal grunt in reply, her eyes fixated on the textbook in front of her. Well, that didn't go quite as planned. He supposed that it shouldn't have surprised him. The woman would barely give single-syllable replies if he didn't wrangle them out of her during these 'study sessions'. Quietly, he lowered his book and set it upon his chest to keep from losing his page. "Earth to kid!" He teased lightly, testing to see if she were even listening.

"That's nice." The young woman responded, obviously having misunderstood his statement. Or at the very least she was completely ignoring him and threw out whatever phrase she thought would satisfy him. It was better than a grunt he had to admit. A smirk spread across his lips as Okita casually folded the corner edge of his page and set the book face down upon her nightstand. He pressed a button atop the radio and silenced the machine. She didn't so much as blink at the sudden silence that filled the room. If his host wasn't going to do what was necessary to take care of herself, then he supposed that he'd have to do it for her. With the stealth of a killer, he stood from his spot on her bed and casually crept up behind her unsuspecting figure. The ronin noted with delight at the way his shadow fell ominously over her oblivious form. She hardly turned her head towards him as the shade his body now cast began to block out the light of her lamp. She really was sucked into her studying. Oh well, that made this next part that much easier for him. He stretched his arms out and quicker than the eye could blink had wrapped one under her knees and wedged the other between her shoulders and the chair she was sitting at.

"Souji!" Kagome dropped the '-kun' to his name in her surprise. Okita lifted her up with ease. The teen's hands moved to grasp at his shoulders. Her fingers dug into the cloth of his jinbei as she curled her legs together in an attempt to balance herself in his arms. He gave a short snort of laughter at the reaction. It was clear that she was worried about tumbling out of his grip and onto the ground. His hands held her even tighter as his smile widened. As if he'd let her go in the first place.

"Don't ' _Souji_ ' me. You're sick." He turned his head and smirked down at her flushed cheeks. "Last I checked the sickly were supposed to be _resting_. In fact isn't that what you told me when I first got here? I seem to recall you putting me on a pretty strict bed rest for the first week or so."

"I'm fine! And that was different! You were even worse off than I am!" The dark haired woman whined, kicking her legs and shaking her head in a mini tantrum. "I have to study! My next test is in two days! I can't fail it!"

Okita shook his head more vigorously, "No can do, kid." To emphasize his point he walked across the room, sat upon the bed and wrapped both of his legs around hers—effectively trapping her against him. He lowered one of his arms around her waist and used the other to lock around the front of her shoulders. If she even so much as had the _thought_ to try to escape him, then he'd just hold onto her tighter. Kagome had seen to his needs when he'd been at his worst during his illness. Now it was his turn. Even if it meant irritating her and holding her hostage against him throughout the night. Then again, that wasn't too bad of a thought. His smirk widened further. He rather liked the feeling of her pressed against him. Too bad they were still clothed.

"I'm not sick!" She tried to counter, crossing her arms petulantly from beneath his grasp. "I just need some water. I got a little dehydrated since I didn't drink enough earlier." The young woman turned a pointed stare up at him. "Think you could let me go so I can do that much?" He quirked a brow and shot her a knowing look.

"If I let got then you're just going to run back to that textbook and pour over it for the rest of the night." The man titled his chin and gestured towards the clock hanging high above their heads on the wall. "Take a look, it's already after midnight. You mean to tell me that you're still wanting to study even though you'll have to be up in a few hours?" She pursed her lips at him. He was right and they both knew it. Kagome wasn't quite as sly as she thought she was. Most days he could read her like an open book. This wasn't any different. She didn't want him to let her go so she could 'get some water'. She wanted him to release her because she was dead set on studying until she could no longer walk from her illness. He damn sure wasn't about to let her do that to herself either.

As if sensing his determination to keep her against him, she chose to change up her tactics. "Can I at least get changed?" The young woman looked down at herself. His eyes followed after hers, dragging lazily over the rather revealing outfit. He'd already gotten used to a lot of her 'night clothes' as she liked to call them. In the evenings that they'd spend in her room while she studied, she would dress down into them 'to be comfortable'. Usually they were simply oversized cotton shirts that would fall to the space just above her knees and a pair of mismatched, loose-fitting pants. This time however she had opted for black shorts that fitted closely to her figure and ended around her mid thigh, along with a thin-strapped shirt of a dark green color. If only to himself, he could admit he liked how much skin it revealed. Of course he hadn't given way how many glances he'd been sneaking at her legs throughout the night. Given their current situation, he surmised that she was likely uncomfortable at being held so intimately by him while dressed as such. His smirk widened. Looks like he just needed to allow her to get used to that idea a bit more.

The man leaned down and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "Why? It looks good." His voice dropped as he purposely allowed his breath to warm the flesh behind her ear. A stark heat suddenly radiated off of her as she began to blush from the unexpected action. He closed his eyes and gave a soft laugh, "Don't worry I won't do anything. I'm just going to hold you hostage to make sure you sleep." He grinned triumphantly as Kagome huffed and twisted in his grasp—attempting to free herself from him once more.

"Do I _look_ sick to you?" She fussed at him, twisting from one side of his embrace to the other. She was definitely trying her hardest to make him loosen his grip. However he wasn't about to let her have her way. Firstly he was too damn stubborn to let go. Secondly, she was too damn ill and she'd just make herself worse at this rate. Okita wrapped his legs around hers tighter and held the writhing woman more firmly around the waist.

"Why yes. Yes you do." He lifted the hand he'd had around her shoulder and gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head up so that she would be forced to look him in the eye. "You probably can't see it yourself but you're pale as hell, kid." His brows furrowed as azure eyes widened in shock. It was true too. Despite the redness in her cheeks, the rest of her complexion was reminiscent of white rice. It was likely she'd been sick with the fever for a few days now but hadn't said a damn word. Mrs. Higurashi was right, he had to keep a closer eye on her. Kagome was quickly going to put herself out of commission if this kept up. "Your skin is burning up and it looks like you haven't slept properly in days." He brushed his thumb over the high bone of her cheek to emphasize his point. The flesh beneath his fingers darkened slightly at the contact. Most times he'd find it cute but right now he had other things to worry about, mainly her health. "Do this as a favor for _me_." He tried to persuade her.

If there was one thing he'd learned about this woman, it was that she couldn't deny _him_ much. If he asked for something, _anything_ really, she usually went out of her way to make sure he had it. Having someone devote so much attention to him was nice but now he worried that perhaps she put too much effort into taking care of him and not enough into _herself_. He hoped that by putting it in as a request she'd take it more seriously.

Kagome released a heavy sigh through her lips. The heat of her breath ghosted across the flesh of his neck. A tiny shiver ran just under his skin at the sudden warmth it created. Okita swiftly shook his head. Now wasn't the time for that. The young woman turned her gaze up towards him, "You're not going to let this go, are you?" She momentarily stopped squirming in his grasp to pin him with a serious stare. Her brows were furrowed and her lips pursed into a thin line. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was _actually_ pouting. Now this was definitely a change of pace. Usually the tables were turned and he was the one to fuss at her. Damn, he really needed to learn how to take photos on his phone!

His expression softened as the ronin laughed at the image she made, "Not letting go of you either. So just get comfortable and go to sleep." He swiftly pulled her back against his chest and held his hand over the side of her head—slowly pressing her face into his shoulder so that she could rest against it. "This is the only thing I'll do. So don't worry." Some of the remaining stiffness in her posture loosened ever so slightly at the reassurance. He could tell that she was definitely unused to the intimate physical touch of a male.

Despite all the hand-holding and embraces they'd shared recently, she was still just as shy as a kitten when it came to certain acts of affection. It was precisely that gentle innocence that drew him in and held his attention. It made him want _more_ despite the diverging paths he knew they'd eventually have to take. He wanted to experience more of her warmth and kindness. He wanted to take his part within this family and provide for them just as they'd done for him. He wanted to see just how far down this road he could travel before they'd all be forced to separate. More than anything, he wanted to spend his time here and savor every moment of it. They accepted him, cared for him and given him more than he had ever asked for. Whether Kagome realized it or not, she'd already done more for him than most of the people he had called 'family' did in his life before the well. Right now, he only wanted to return the favor. Even if it meant holding her in his arms all night just to make sure she got enough rest. "Don't over stress yourself so much." His voice softened as he leaned his cheek against the crown of her hair. "You're worrying a lot more people than you realize, kid."

Kagome breathed another heavy sigh, "You talked to kaa-chan didn't you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was an accusation.

Okita leaned his back against the headboard of her bed, simultaneously tugging her into a more comfortable position along with him. "I might have but that's not really the point, now is it?" The man could feel her hands curling lightly into the cotton of his jinbei. He smiled to himself as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. At the very least she was no longer struggling to remove herself from his arms and accepted his touch. "I'll stay here until I know you're asleep. So don't worry." He buried his fingers in her hair and gently massaged the space behind her ear.

"That's precisely why I'm concerned." The young woman sighed, her body growing more lax as exhaustion took over. He gave a quiet bark of laughter at that comment.

"You can trust me. I'm not some fiend that'll steal you away in the middle of the night." He smiled as the woman in his arms burrowed herself further into the warmth he was providing for her. She gave a quiet sigh into his neck; his massage slowly soothing her into a state of slumber. Only a little longer and she'd be fast asleep.

"I'm…" Her voice grew lighter as her head began to nod off, "… holding you to it… Souji…" Again she forgot the '-kun' suffix to his name. Not that he'd minded though. Kagome began to breathe deeply as her consciousness slipped away into a deep slumber. His arms tightened as he closed his own eyes. The ronin combed his fingers through her hair and gently massaged the scalp beneath them. Despite being able to convince her to get some rest (albeit reluctantly on her end), Okita feared that perhaps the fever had already settled in. She was unbearably warm beneath his touch and a light sheen of sweat still coated the space above her brow. She gave a small shiver as a chill went through her. If he'd paid more attention then perhaps he would've done this a few days ago rather than waiting until the last minute. She was practically burning alive from the sickness that'd stricken her.

A sharp resolve made itself known within his chest. Her main issue was how much she was working to pay off the debt of his medical bills. Even though his host had roughly explained the purpose of 'insurance' it hardly seemed to have covered the costs that it needed to. Thus why she was putting in close to eighty hours of combined studying and working time each week for the last two weeks. Mrs. Higurashi had stated that she'd filed for his residency and that his paperwork would be in any day now. Once that came through then he'd take up the burden that Kagome had placed upon herself. If she were working herself to the bone to pay for his medicine then he'd have to find a job for himself. He couldn't allow her to keep doing this to herself. Besides, wasn't it supposed to be _his_ responsibility to be a provider and not the other way around? He felt so damn useless like this.

Okita's mind slowly slipped away as exhaustion took him. He nestled his cheek upon Kagome's head and held her tighter. The bed was uncomfortable in this position but he'd keep to his promise. He wouldn't do anything more than hold her during the night. The man felt his shoulders relax as he began to nod off. Tomorrow he'd dedicate to caring for her. For now they both needed their rest.

The following morning he woke to a sharp pain in his back. Kagome was still buried in the warmth of his arms as she tried to press her face further into the shade that his neck provided against the light of dawn. He tilted his head from one side to the other—noting with satisfaction at the resounding cracks that spiraled through his spine at the action. The ronin opened an eye lazily and glanced down at the woman in his grasp. She was still burning with fever but her complexion wasn't quite as pale. It seemed that the few hours of sleep that she'd had managed to quell a part of her illness. As much as he didn't want to, he began to disentangle himself from her grip and started to prepare for the day.

With gentleness that surprised even himself, he carefully lowered the woman onto her bed and wrapped her shivering form with the violet-colored comforter. Her brows knitted together before she turned to her side; burying her face in the space he'd just been laying. A smile tugged at the man's lips. So she did miss the way he'd held her through the night. He silently lodged the thought in the recesses of his memory. He would have to hold onto that for later. Plus, he glanced down at his fingers, it seemed as if he'd discovered the secret to getting her to sleep. That massage behind her ear had managed to make her pass out quicker than he'd ever seen before. His smile widened at that. Now he knew what to do the next time she tried to work herself ragged again.

Most of the morning went as usual for him. He bid Souta goodbye as the boy ran out of the house and Mrs. Higurashi had already left to tend to the daily errands. It wasn't until well past ten that Kagome even roused. The clouds were a dark grey—casting only an ambiguous light in her room. The thunder that clapped overhead signified the storm that was bound to start falling any moment now. He heard her groan in protest at the deafening boom. The man titled his head to cast her a soft look. She slowly sat up, the covers he'd placed over her earlier falling to her waist. The thin strap around her shoulder began to fall halfway down her arm—providing him an ample view of her bare shoulder. Azure eyes blinked slowly as she turned her head from one side of the room to the other—as if attempting to make sense of her surroundings.

"What time is it?" The teen's voice was groggy.

"Time for medicine." Okita countered teasingly. "No school for you today." He lifted a note that had been placed upon her desk some time during the morning before either of them had roused. It was from her mother and informed them that she had already called in to the school and Kagome's work as well. There would be no leaving the house at this rate.

The young woman suddenly jerked up, "No way! I have to go in!" She stopped as her body began to sway. The ronin was at her side and swiftly wrapped an arm around her before she could fall back down.

"Your mother's orders this time," He passed the note over to her with a victorious grin painted across his lips. "So there'll be no arguments."

Kagome's brows furrowed as she snatched the letter from him. The longer she read, the more narrowed her eyes became in frustration. She pinched the thin paper between her index and middle finger, holding it up to his face.

"You totally sold me out, didn't you?"

His grip around her grew tighter, "You ratted yourself out. She probably saw us this morning while we were asleep and figured that you had to be sick." Her cheeks darkened a significant shade of red at the mention of how they must have looked when her mother walked in. "She's sharper than you give her credit for." He winked playfully at her increasing embarrassment. Truly he loved seeing her shyness. It was endearing and made him want to do something to experience it more often. There always something about the innocence she projected that made him crave it that much more. However now wasn't exactly the time to be putting the moves on her; he took notice of the remaining evidence of her fever. She was still sick and therefore it wouldn't be wise to push her too far. It could worsen her condition.

"I can't believe you did that." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper. She held her hands over her eyes as if she were mortified. Her fingers were splayed tightly against her brows to keep herself from looking in his direction. He titled his chin up and gave a quiet laugh of masculine pride. It was nice to know that he'd been the one to make her feel this way at the very least.

"You didn't leave me much choice miss I'm too damn stubborn for my own good." Okita dipped his head and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear once more. Already her face darkened and he felt the pulse of her heart rapidly increase beneath his fingers. So she liked that, did she? Good, now he could use it more often to get his way. "I'm just returning the favor I owe you." His voice dropped as the redness in her cheeks grew a shade darker.

He sensed a flicker of stubborn pride growing as her body stiffened beneath his grasp. Kagome unfolded her hands from her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm going to school." Her mouth pressed into a determined line as a fire blazed in her expression. Ah, so she was going to argue with him was she? That was okay he already had a back up plan at the ready.

"You can try." The ronin taunted. He already had a good idea of what to do if she so much as attempted to _stand_. His host wasn't about to get away from him that easily.

"You can't stop me." She shot back, prodding at his chest with a sharp index finger. The man's smirk sharpened into something he was sure was akin to his notorious 'resting serial killer face'.

"Just try it."

And so she did.

* * *

Okita rested his chin on the back of his hand. He propped his elbow up on the armrest of the couch. Rain pattered noisily against all the windowpanes of the living room. The forecasters were calling for more rain this evening as well. It was long after school hours had been released and both Souta and Kagome's mother had returned for the day. He shifted downward in a more comfortable position as he surfed through the channels on the television. Slasher flick, cop show, romantic comedy… was there nothing good on? The man glanced down as he felt a hand lightly curl around the cloth of his pant leg. A smile touched at his lips as he took in the scene. Kagome was fast asleep—as per usual during their movie days. However she had pillowed her head on his hip and curled into a tiny ball on the couch. Three layers of blankets had been not so gently tied around her form—keeping her from moving too much other than to roll from one side to the other. Admittedly he had to resort to some fairly dirty tricks to get her to settle down. It was only by perchance he'd come across the blankets and decided to use those to essentially tie her up and prevent her from running out the door in the midst of this weather.

By the time their little wrestling match had finished, her fever had worsened significantly. He had been forced to spoon feed her the medicine (as he tied her arms up completely in the blankets until just an hour or so ago). The second time she tried to tell him that she was fine, he subtly dropped a few hints of tying her to _his_ bed and not letting her out for any reason until she recovered her strength. That alone had been enough to cease the woman's struggles—if only for a short time. Too bad, he was rather looking forward to following through with that threat. Well at least she was asleep now and that was all that mattered.

Kagome nestled herself deeper into his lap, curling her hands over her face as if to block out the living room's light. With the covers still wrapped tightly around the rest of her arms, she almost looked like a particularly decorative sushi roll. The ronin gave a small snort of laughter. He dropped his free hand to her head. With a light touch, he traced his fingers along the flesh behind the shell of her ear. He tangled a few of his fingers into the silky tresses of her hair and gently massaged the skin of her scalp. Her breathing evened out as she fell back into a deep slumber. He put to work the trick he'd learned only a few hours before. Even though she wasn't near enough to rousing, he didn't want to run the risk of her waking and causing a ruckus again. He continued the motions for several more minutes.

Eventually the man found a channel playing a fairly interesting murder mystery show. Normally he wasn't too keen on these 'cop shows' but this one appeared to be rather intriguing. Besides, it was still better than that damn idiotic 'vampire romance' as his host had called it. One night about a week ago she and her little group of friends made him sit through it. Well to be fair it wasn't that he was forced into it. He just wanted to spend his time in the living room to annoy Kagome into oblivion. Not only had her friends squealed like children through the whole thing, Kagome had promptly fallen asleep and snored, quite loudly and in his ear he might add, through the entire film. If _that_ wasn't a testament to how terrible it was; then the obvious scene of a man _sparkling_ when walking into sunlight was. That image… he could never unsee… No wonder Souta took off the moment he saw the girls gathering in the living room. Apparently it'd been some sort of silent man-code to 'get the fuck out'.

Okita settled into the couch as he lost himself to the show—thoroughly enjoying a cop attempting to track down a particularly stealthy killer in the present day. As he observed the dark drama unfold, the show brought up questions he hadn't thought to ask yet. Just _how_ safe was this era? Surely it'd seen some measure of violence in its time with all the media about killers and the different police forces. He cocked his head to the side as the detective ran into an abandoned alleyway—clearly running headlong into a trap laid by his opponent. How idiotic. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

The doorbell rang and he cocked his head to the side—attempting to see over the couch towards the door without moving the woman resting comfortably in his lap. A shadow of a man hovered by the glass at the entryway. He couldn't see if it was someone he recognized or not though.

"I'll get it!" Souta chimed as he rushed down the stairs. Before Okita could warn him to check first, he pulled the door open and stared at the man on their step.

"Is Kagome in?" A masculine voice inquired. Emerald eyes narrowed as he tried to crane his neck in an awkward angle. Could it be?

"She's not up for visitors. What did you need Takeshi?" The boy used a clipped tone and his body language stiffened. Perhaps it was because of the strange tension between him and Kagome that he'd gotten so aggressive? It was certainly a new side to the child he hadn't seen yet. Okita had to hand it to the kid; he had some pretty strong protective instincts despite his age. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"It'd only be a minute. I just want to tell her something regarding the club." The kyudo captain attempted to push his way through Souta and into the house.

"No can do, she's out cold." Okita piped up from his place on the couch. He pressed his fingers even further into her hair as he cocked his head to pin the man with a sharp stare. "It'd be best if you came back tomorrow." He allowed his smirk to turn haughty. Ah yes, the return of the other male's jealousy. He knew Takeshi couldn't see Kagome on his lap, nor could he bear witness to the intimate way he was touching her. However just _knowing_ that she was asleep was enough to set the other male off. Now what could he do to piss him off more?

Onyx eyes closed momentarily as the teen sucked a breath between his lips, "I take it she's ill?"

He narrowed his gaze perceptively at the unwanted visitor, "Depends on who's asking." This time he didn't try to hide the threat of violence in his voice or expression. He'd been in situations like these before. A new recruit would join the Shinsengumi, they'd come from a family of high class and assume that they'd be treated with the same amount of respect and royalty despite their lack of skill with the blade. Okita's brows furrowed as he pinned Takeshi with a dark glare. He hadn't the patience to deal with that type of arrogance then nor would he do so now.

Much to his surprise, the male offered him a low bow, "I apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for."

His brows furrowed even further as he buried his hand deeper into Kagome's hair. He didn't like this turnabout. It seemed rather fishy to him.

"What did you need to tell her? I can pass on the message." The ronin stated in a tone even more clipped than Souta's had been. He'd rather her _not_ have to deal with this guy right now. It'd been utter hell on earth just getting her to sleep earlier. He wasn't about to let Takeshi wake her for some idiotic matters regarding their club. Hell couldn't the guy have just left a message on her phone? What could be so important to require an in-person visit? Oh right, he was interested in her. So he likely just used this as an excuse to weasel his way back into her good graces. Okita snorted at the thought. Tough luck.

"We need to hold another meeting in regards to the club's future. With graduation coming up in a few weeks we need to select a new captain." Takeshi's expression held little to no sharpness to it as he continued to rattle on about the different club issues that Kagome needed to help him with. It were as if the man had slipped into a 'business mode' and lost track of everything outside of what needed to be done. "Itou-sensei will be signing on as our advisor again. I've got our paperwork ready to go, I just need her signature to finalize it." Onxy eyes swept up the stairs towards where they both knew her room would be. The man fought against the smirk that threatened to spill across his face.

"He kid," He directed his attention to Souta. The boy perked up and cocked his head at him in curiosity. "Grab the stuff that Kagome needs from him. I'll take it up to her after she wakes up. Thanks for stopping by Takeda." He purposely mispronounced his name.

"It's Takeshi." The other male sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Okita waved his hand dismissively, "Right. Anyways, you can go home now. We'll take care of the rest." He returned his attention to the television but listened closely as Souta gathered the papers from the older male.

There was a momentary pause after the exchange of hands. Then, the male said something that took him by surprise.

"Don't hurt her."

By the time he threw his head back to stare at the unwanted visitor, Takeshi had already taken off and was halfway across the shrine. The man glanced back at the woman bundled tightly and sleeping comfortably on his lap. Don't hurt her, huh? His expression softened somewhat. That was a bit of a tall order given their circumstances. He began to massage at the space behind her ear once more. Just for now he'd enjoy his time. That's all he wanted.

Over the next few days Kagome had steadily gotten better. By the third day she no longer had a fever and was back to her normally scheduled activities. It was already the first day of the weekend and his long awaited paperwork had arrived.

"Now you can get a job, nii-san!" Souta cheered as they conversed lightly at the table. It was still in the early morning hours and the family found themselves having their meal together. This was one of the rare few times that they were able to eat like this during the weekends. Usually it was only at dinner time that all the members were home. Apparently today his host had been scheduled for a closing shift at her place of work so she was able to sleep in a bit more.

Kagome reached over and grabbed at the bottle of soy sauce, "I wouldn't count on that. He'll have to find a way to reign in his 'resting serial killer face' before any manager would hire him." The young woman grinned as he shot her a sour look. "Besides most of the jobs are customer service related." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she leaned towards him—piercing him with a long stare. "I don't think you'd be the type to do well in that kind of setting. At least not one where you'd have to bend over backwards to make asshole customers happy."

"I handled my own just fine back in the Shinsengumi." A vicious smirk spread across his lips as memories of his time as an active warrior came back to him. "I can deal with a few customers, no problem."

The siblings shared a troubled glance between each other before they erupted into a fit of laughter. He quirked a brow at the odd reaction. What? Had he said something weird?

"You _do_ realize that you can't kill them here, right?" The young woman patted his arm as if she were letting him in on some wonderful joke. "You really _would_ be arrested if you tried."

The man snorted as he continued to devour his meal, "Like I'm going to do something so stupid." Two pairs of eyes turned to stare at him owlishly as his smirk widened into something bordering on the malicious. "I'll just make them _wish_ they were dead by the time I'm done."

Both Kagome and Souta raised their hands in unison, "No job for you!" It were as if they were in synch with one another. Okita rolled his eyes at their disapproval. What? Could he not make a joke anymore? Then again they likely took him seriously given his habit of using his 'killer face'. The ronin gave a soft laugh. At least it would never be boring in this household.

Kagome suddenly glanced at the clock and screeched in terror, "I'm late! Sorry guys I'll see you tonight!" She rushed to put her dishes away and run out of the door. Both males stared silently as the door opened only seconds after she'd left. The teen grabbed a card resting upon a stand in the foyer. "My train pass." She explained sheepishly, a light blush crossing her cheeks at the look they were both giving her. "Alright _now_ I'm gone. Bye guys and _don't_ kill anyone before I get back Souji!"

"Have a good day." He and Souta replied in unison. Mrs. Higurashi, who'd been silent during most of the exchange, moved off towards her bedroom. As soon as she was gone Okita decided to ask the boy something that he'd been curious about for some time.

"So," The man started, uncrossing his arms and gathering up his dishes as well. "Where _does_ Kagome-chan work? She never wants to tell me." It was true too. Each time he brought the subject up, his host would either give him a vague answer or dodge the topic entirely. Something was up and he was determined to find out what it was.

A wide grin spread across Souta's lips, "How about I show you."

An hour later Okita tucked his hands into his jean pockets as he followed after Souta. The boy had been staunchly adamant in his demand that they follow Kagome to her place of work rather than having it explained to him. He'd stated that it was best if he simply _saw_ the place in order to believe it himself. The man rolled his shoulders in a light shrug. It was true that he was highly curious about his host's job. Both she and her mother were quite secretive about the nature of this 'waitressing' gig. If it was that simple than he was certain that Kagome probably would've already told him more about it in detail rather than skirting around the issue entirely like she'd been doing. So it had to be something particularly _risqué_ if she was hiding it from him. He felt his lips quirk upwards in a victorious smirk. Ah yes, the promise of dirt against Kagome was just on the horizon.

"You're doing it again." The boy commented as he shot him a deadpanned stare. "Keep that creepy face up and the café won't even let you in."

He relaxed his expression into a more normal grin, "This better?"

The child shrugged, "Well, it's still got the whole 'I'm a vicious serial killer out to slay your whole family' vibe but whatever. Just don't grin like that in the shop." He tapped his chin lightly, "Although for you, it'd probably be too tempting."

The rounded the corner of an alleyway. It was the first time he'd been in these parts so he stuck fairly close to his youthful guide. If he were to get lost then it'd likely be an all day affair getting home again. At least he remembered his train pass today. So he had that much going for him.

"So what kind of place _is_ this café?" Okita was beginning to wonder if it might have something to do with a red light district, or at least this era's version of it. Kagome had been so secretive about it and occasionally he'd catch a few rumors from her friends on the sporadic occasion that they came over. Something about 'dressing up' and 'handsy customers'. He didn't like the sound of that last part but unfortunately it wasn't like he could just carry his daishou around in this time period. He'd experienced enough of Kagome's verbal thrashings to last a lifetime over the topic. His shoulders dropped. Those had not been fun times. It was quite evident that the young woman had inherited her mother's notorious fiery temper.

"You remember when I told you about cosplay, right?" Souta explained as they pressed through a crush of oblivious people. Most were on their cellphones, texting or listening to music through their earbuds. Only a small handful formed groups of three or more that would crowd together and chat amongst local areas like benches. The ronin tailed even faster behind the child—he didn't want to risk getting separated in a place this busy.

"Yeah. Although your explanations suck." He snorted as the boy shot him a dirty look over his shoulder. He vaguely recalled the explanation in question. Something about people who dressed up as characters. Or something like that. He didn't really understand any of it though. Okita gave a nonchalant shrug, "What? It's the truth. You ought to work on that." The man's grin widened as Souta began to grumble to himself.

"Well think of it like cosplay. People will pay high dollar to experience their fantasies come to life, you know?" They threaded through the crowd into another fairly empty back alley. The pair paused as Souta peered over at a storefront. Now he was beginning to get a bit concerned. Fantasies? Could a girl as shy as Kagome _really_ be selling herself in a red light district? As much as he tried, he simply couldn't picture it.

"So is it in some sort of pleasure district? It sounds a bit… suspicious." Emerald eyes sharpened as he caught sight of a familiar head of black hair through the translucent pane of the window. She was in there alright but he couldn't quite make out what she was wearing through the sun's glare.

"Oh no, not at all. It's not quite as bad as that. They don't really _do_ anything other than service foods, but it's the _atmosphere_ that the customers are paying for." The boy readjusted the collar of his shirt and pulled down the hat over his head. He was clearly trying to disguise himself but was failing miserably. As much as the kid tried, he simply couldn't hide everything. "They want to feel as if they're something more than they are. Kagome just took it because a friend offered it to her and it paid more than the other places she applied to." Souta handed him the extra hat he'd been carrying.

"Go ahead and put that on. She'd _kill_ us if we're caught." He took the object from the pre-teen. He doubted it'd do much more than make him look _more_ suspicious but oh well. He was determined to see this through to the end. Besides, he desperately wanted to know what kind of place she'd been spending so many hours at. She was too shy and innocent to be selling something as seedy as sex. So what exactly could be so embarrassing that she'd go to such great lengths to hide the nature of her work? His curiosity was peaked.

"Ready?" The boy questioned. Okita nodded affirmatively. "Let's go!" He grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him towards the store. It was clearly small—only big enough to fit about a hundred people at its maximum capacity. The decorations were even more western than the simplistic couches and desks he'd seen before. White, circular shaped tables were set up in strategic areas of the tiny shop. Most were spread evenly throughout but a few were clustered together for some of the larger groups that would come in. The man crossed the threshold of the shop as a bell announced their arrival.

"Welcome masters!" A chorus of female voices chirped, Kagome's being among one of them. Wait, masters? What kind of place _was_ this café? His eyes zeroed in on her form. She was near the back of the store, a tray held delicately in her hands. However that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the odd, black and white colored dress that drew his eye the most. The dress was short with a corset in the back. White frills hung from the overlay of black fabric as white, matching stockings covered her legs. What the hell? She was definitely selling a fantasy alright. He just didn't know what _kind_ of fantasy.

The woman's eyes widened as she took notice of them. Her mouth dropped slightly as a creeping horror dawned on her expression. He covered his mouth in a futile attempt to smother his snort of laughter.

"Looks like we got caught." Okita commented lightly as the women, who were dressed in similar fashion, began to approach them.

"Oh my, looks like we've got the handsome pair of brothers today girls!" A middle aged woman announced from somewhere further back in the shop. The ronin didn't pay the comment any mind and simply rolled his shoulders as he casually approached his host.

"Master?" He quirked his brow and smirked down at her horrified expression.

"I… uh… It's not what it…" A permanent shade of red splashed across her cheeks as she tried to collect herself. Her mouth opened, closed then pressed into a line of mortification. Suddenly, the stupor she'd fallen under slipped away as she blinked and gestured towards a table near the back of the café. "Won't you come this way, masters?" She motioned to the both of them. "I'll get menu for you shortly." Kagome's voice quivered lightly from the sheer embarrassment he was sure she was going through.

Souta quietly tugged at his sleeve and pulled his head down to whisper at him, "It's a maid café. They _have_ to call you master here. It's part of the fantasy."

Maid café? Somehow, he had a feeling that he was going to like this place quite a bit. At least now he understood some of the fantasy that was being commercialized here. The reassurance that nothing sexual was occurring was quite the relief. However that didn't mean that he couldn't have his fun while he learned more about this place. A wide, victorious grin spread across his lips. This was going to be interesting.

Kagome returned and slipped both him and Souta a single-paged menu filled with desserts he had never heard of before.

"Can I start you with something to drink, masters?" He spied a subtle cringe in the way she spoke. It was fairly clear that she was uncomfortable servicing him like this but he wasn't about to let her get away just yet. He hadn't even gotten to tease her yet!

"I'll take whatever you suggest." He lowered his voice and leaned into the palm of his hand. "Just so long as you keep calling me 'master' when we get home."

Her brows furrowed in frustration as his grin grew wider. Score one for him. Just beneath the forced smile a vague sense of violence began to bubble over. Ooh she was pissed at him. Okita briefly pondered what he'd have to do tonight to keep her from making him deaf? His ears were still ringing from the last verbal thrashing she gave him about his daishou a while back. The young woman sucked a breath between her lips before another girl ran up behind her. As if sensing the impending argument, her coworker quickly intervened to help divert a disastrous event.

"Mari-chan!" The young woman piped up, "Perhaps it'd be best if you entertained these masters for a while? I'm sure they'd enjoy a game of some kind." The other female was short in stature, barely coming up to Kagome's own shoulder and had her dark colored hair tied back into a high ponytail. Wait, Mari-chan? Kagome's name wasn't Mari… What was that phrase for situations like these? Ah, yes now he remembered. He was officially in the twilight zone!

Souta tugged at his sleeve once more, "She has to take an alias when she works here. She goes by 'Mari-chan' while on shift. It's to separate the fantasy from reality." The child shifted nervously as his sibling pinned him with a dark glare beneath the fake courteous smile. "Technically she could get in some _big_ trouble if she's exposed. No one is supposed to address her as 'Kagome' here."

"Now masters," Her voice held an edge of violence to its otherwise sweet tone. "Would you care for a game today?"

An idea quickly came to Okita's mind as he grinned victoriously at his host, "Why yes, I would like to. In fact, I'd like to play for stakes if you don't mind." He watched with glee as her expression soured slightly. "Are you up for it, _Mari-chan_?" Perhaps he was taking the joke a bit too far here but he couldn't help himself. This new bit of information was well worth the weight in gold it'd provide him later.

"Of course. In fact, I'd like to place my own bet as well." She smiled up at them in a sickeningly sweet manner. Ah, so it was going to be a duel then. Perfect. He wasn't about to lose. Kagome reached into the apron of her outfit and delicately withdrew a stack of playing cards. Now Okita had seen them before on television and knew that certain games could be played using them. However he hadn't the _slightest_ idea of the rules or what the purpose of the cards even were. Shit, she was trying to corner him wasn't she? That sly little she-devil. "What would you like to wager first, _master_?" The young woman's voice dropped into a dangerous tone as a fierce glint entered her eyes.

He allowed his own voice to drop as he stated his requirements, "This will be a personal bet." He lowered his tone so that the other people around them could not hear. "But it's as I said earlier. I win and you have to call me the 'honored master of the keep' when we get home… for an entire _month_." Azure eyes mirrored the empty saucers at their table from the size that they became.

"I can't do that!" She whispered back harshly. She jerked her head from one side to the other as her hair swished back and forth from the rapid movements. "Pick something else!"

"Oh contraire," He wrapped his index finger and thumb around his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "You agreed to place a wager and now you must accept my terms. Those _are_ the rules." Souta looked back and forth between them—his countenance an odd mixture of awe inspiring admiration and absolute horror. This was going to be quite fun if he did say so himself.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she placed the deck on their table, "Fine but if _I_ win you mention this to _no one_." A wave of violence rolled off of her tiny form like a summer heat. Okita grinned up at her agitated expression.

"We have ourselves a deal."

It was decided that they'd play something simple. A game that had been dubbed 'battle' for its rather straight forward nature. Each player would deal a single card from their deck, whoever struck the highest number would take all the cards from the deal and add them into their pile. The person with empty hands first would lose. In the spur of the moment, Souta raised his hand and immediately demanded to take part in their battle of the cards.

The ronin had to admit that, despite his skill with the sword, his luck often wavered between good fortune and bad fortune. In this case it was every other hand that he'd win while Kagome and Souta seemed to trade off cards like they were passing candy between each other. Each of them had their eyes glued to the numbers in the palm of their hands. However as time flowed onwards, he gained the upper hand and managed to swipe most of the cards from the siblings. Okita glanced over his stolen loot and felt his confidence rise once more. He had a King and an Ace at the ready. With only two cards each left in the siblings' grip, this game was quickly coming to a close. As much as he tried to imitate Saito's stoicism, the man knew that he couldn't hide his smirk for much longer.

The trio laid out their first card and all eyes turned towards the numbers labeled in each. King, Jack and Two.

"Looks like I'll be taking those." He grinned confidently as he swiped his hand over the table and pulled his bounty into a deck. "You sure you don't want to give up?" This time he directed his comment to Kagome. She pressed her lips into a line before glancing down at the card in her hands. Determination flared in her eyes as she shook her head negatively. She was placing all of her hopes into a single strike.

"I'm not quite out either, nii-san!" Souta cheered confidently as they played their last set of cards. "Watch this!" The tensions were high as they looked over what they'd been dealt.

This time the numbers were an Ace, King and Ace. Oh, so that was why she was so confident. They'd both drawn their Aces however she no longer had any cards to continue her battle. He'd won this war.

"No!" The young woman quietly shrieked to herself. Okita gathered up his belongings and restacked the cards for her.

"I think we'll let you off with that for now." He gave her a playful wink as the younger Higurashi sibling stood to follow after him. "By the way, what time do you get off? I'll pick you up." He purposely dropped his voice with the promise of something dark. A bright flush crossed her cheeks once more as he observed her shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I lost…"

"Ah, what do you say?" The man teased, offering her his hand to stand from the table.

"You're really going to make me?" It was then that she did something that took him completely off guard. With one hand still cradled in his palm, she lifted the other and held it delicately to her heart. She shifted her eyes shyly to the side and allowed a dark blush to redden her cheeks. "It's just so…" Her voice grew a few octaves higher with shame. "… embarrassing." Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor as she partially turned herself away from him.

At first he wasn't sure if she really was flustered by his request. He was halfway tempted to drop the entire bet at the sudden discomfort she seemed to be displaying. Then, as he observed her closer, he noticed something odd. A sharp glint had entered her azure eyes as she attempted to turn away from him. That little sneak. She was _hoping_ to guilt him into letting it go. Well two could play at that.

A smile spread across his lips as he curled his fingers over her hand ever so slightly, "I rather like this look on you." The man commented as he purposely dragged his gaze from the top of her shoulders down to the stockings of her legs. "Now then, what do we say?" He shot a pointed look at Souta. The boy, having understood his silent request, nodded vigorously.

"Alright nii-san," The child waved his hands excitedly in the air as they began to make their way towards the front of the store. "Bye guys!" He offered his salutations to the other customers and coworkers. Okita's grin didn't cease as he took note of Kagome's ever increasingly furrowed brow. He casually pulled her along with him by her hand. When he was certain they were far enough away he dipped his head and whispered into her ear, "Don't think you can convince me to drop our bet. You have to be willing to put it all on the line, you know."

She heaved a sigh through her lips, "I figured I could try at least. Anyways, I'll talk to _you_ ," She roughly jabbed at his chest with her index finger just out of sight of the other patrons. "About this fiasco later. I'm not happy with _either_ of you." Kagome pinned a dark glare on her brother's laughing figure.

"Oh come on, he was going to find out one way or the other. Might as well just let him see it first hand." The boy threw his hands behind his head and kicked his feet out. "Besides if he's going to apply then it'd be good for him to watch you interact with customers first hand. Ya know," The kid smirked up at his sister as he gestured towards him, "Lead by example."

"Home. Both of you. Now." The teen ordered sharply. She placed her hands upon her hips as her voice dropped into a disapproving tone. "That means you too, Souji." She turned to face him.

He placed a single finger upon her lips, "Ah, don't forget. What do you call me?" A sudden splash of pink went across her nose as her eyes thinned into narrow slits.

"I'll get you back for this…" Her tone dropped slightly as she tried to hide her embarrassment, "… honored master of the keep."

Okita laughed lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear…" She didn't let him finish. Instead she pressed her hands to the back of his shoulder blades and forcibly pushed him out of the café. The man laughed heartily as he and Souta began to make their way home. Well now he knew what a 'maid café' was. He wondered if any of the captains back home would ever believe him if he told them about it. Either way, he was glad he'd at least gotten to see Kagome dressed up. That was _definitely_ something he was going to carry with him back to the Edo Period. As the two slowly trekked through the city of Tokyo back towards the shrine a mild thought crossed the ronin's mind. Just what kind of job _did_ he want to look for? A smirk spread across his lips. He supposed he'd just have to cross that bridge when he got there. For now he'd enjoy the next month of torture he was about to inflict upon Kagome. He was _never_ going to forget this day. Neither would Kagome for that matter. His smirk grew impossibly wide. Life was good.

**A/n** : Of all things the damn maid café scene gave me the most trouble. XD Kagome being sick and Okita literally wrapping her up like a sushi roll in blankets was all well and easy, but the fun part with the maid café? Nope! My muse can be very odd sometimes. XD Anyways what did you guys think? I've been allowing the characters to have free roam for the past couple of chapters and these are the kind of things that they come up with. What can I say? They dictate the state of their relationship for me. XD XD XD


	8. Don't Call this Love

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Chandelier (VILLAGE Remix) by Sia

_Dedication_ : To LovelyPolkaDots, seriously you guys can thank her for this first scene. She was the one that gave me the idea lmfao. To Lovely, hope you enjoy! XD

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Eight** : Don't Call this Love

Okita poured over the day's newspaper that he'd 'borrowed' from Kagome's mother earlier in the evening. Of course she likely knew the reason _why_ he wanted it in the first place and therefore didn't ask any questions when he requested it from her. She was probably just glad that he was finding something, anything really, to get him from lazing around the shrine like some kind of bum all day. His eyes scanned perceptively through all the different job listings that'd been posted. So far most of them were well above what he was technically qualified for. Without any documented employment history he was shit out of luck in obtaining anything substantial. He already knew that he wouldn't be making a lot of cash in this era, but that didn't mean that he was going to continue to let Kagome take on the brunt of the responsibility. Even if it barely covered the cost of his medicine, Okita was determined to do _something_ to help out. So the man focused his attention on the positions that required little to no previous experience. They'd be the easiest to obtain and hold down in comparison to the other options available. Currently he was left with only three choices: Convenience Store Clerk, Waiter or Customer Service Representative. He immediately crossed the last one off of his list.

Kagome and Souta did have a point the other day. He hardly had any patience for idiotic people. Having to deal with human stupidity on a day-to-day basis would drive him to righteous homicide. Just to prove her point about how amazingly, horrifically stupid some of these 'customers' were, Kagome had decided to show him several videos that'd gone 'viral' on the internet. By the time she was done showing him a long list of clips of people throwing trays, arguing with clerks and even getting aggressive with other employees, Okita was certain that whatever minimal amount of faith in humanity he'd had was zapped away. What in the hell ever happened to common courtesy? Oh right, he shouldn't ask that question. The answer might not be the one he wanted to hear.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he glanced between the Clerk and Waiter position. From what he understood the first one was essentially responsible for running the register and a few mild errands for the shop. It was fairly close to the shrine so he wouldn't really need to take a train out every day for it like his host had to for her position. It wasn't too bad of pay either in comparison. He turned his gaze towards the other listing. This one was further out. However he recognized the neighborhood as the same one as the maid café. A smirk pulled at his lips. So what were the responsibilities? Ah serving food, taking orders and other small errands. He could handle that.

It'd been two weeks since their little bet. While Kagome had slyly asked on a few occasions to have him drop the punishment altogether, she overall did as what was asked of her. Okita granted the young woman some measure of leniency by not requiring her to call him 'master' in front of her mother. The _last_ thing he needed was that woman chasing him down for insulting her daughter. She was mighty terrifying when furious.

The man cocked his head to the side as the quiet sound of a hair dryer finally ceased from his bathroom. Oh, it looked like she was done already. Sometime earlier in the night a leak had sprung in Kagome's bathroom, pooling water all over the floor and into the carpet of her bedroom. Unfortunately for her, many of the clothes she was going to wear to bed were nestled neatly in a corner in the bathroom and had gotten drenched as well. The rest were already downstairs in the laundry room just waiting to be washed so she'd been left with nothing to wear other than her school uniform. To avoid sleeping in the same outfit she'd worn earlier, Kagome shyly requested to borrow one of his shirts and his bathroom until a plumber could come by in the morning to fix the issue. The man's eyes narrowed in anticipation as the knob to his bathroom turned. He'd agreed of course, but only because he wanted to see her in his clothing. That was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

The teen emerged with an exhausted expression drawn on her face. She took her towel between her hands and quietly rubbed the remaining damp ends of her hair between its fibers. Okita's gaze swept over her form while she was distracted. She had borrowed one of his white button down shirts that the family had bought for him. The fabric hung loosely over her hour-glass figure like an oversized tee and fell only a short ways past the swell of her hips. Just beneath the cotton cloth he could spy the dark-colored shorts she'd worn when she was sick. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. The image she made while dressed in his clothing was both intimate and endearing.

"Feel better?" The ronin commented as he folded his newspaper over and sat back in his chair. He'd taken to using the desk in his room while he'd been waiting for his host to emerge from her bath. The teen took a spot on the edge of his bed. She curled one leg over the other, providing him with an ample view of her thighs. He stood and followed after her, taking up the space directly beside her upon his mattress. His added weight caused the bed to dip and her to lean towards him ever so slightly.

"I feel clean at least. Thanks again for letting me use this, Souji." Kagome pulled the towel from her neck and shook her hair with her free hand.

"Ah!" The man teased, gently reminding her of their agreement.

Her expression quickly soured, "Seriously? You want me to say it _now_? I was just thanking you…" Her voice trailed off as she breathed a heavy sigh through her lips.

Okita's smirk widened, "The bet still stands. You have two more weeks. Besides, I let you drop most of it so all you have to say is 'master'. That's a fair trade."

She shot a fierce glare at him, "Hardly."

"A deal's a deal." He titled his chin upwards and glanced down his nose at her victoriously. The young woman switched her legs before throwing her towel at him. His hand swiftly caught the offending object before he slung it around the back of his own neck. "So what do you say?" The ronin pressed forward in his teasing.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your generosity, _master_." The word came out in a harsh whisper but Okita could detect the barest hint of a smile upon her lips. He crossed his arms and nodded his head twice in satisfaction. Ah yes, things were just as they should be. The two settled into a comfortable silence as the scarlet monochrome of sunset began to give way to the blues of twilight. The young woman turned her attention to the newspaper still resting upon his desk.

"Did you find anything interesting?" She inquired lightly. The man gave a brief nod.

"There's two that I'm thinking about. I'll decide on which one tomorrow." He angled his head and threw a wayward smirk in his host's direction. "At least now you can't claim that I'm some useless bum that you picked up off the street." It was meant to serve as a joke. However Kagome's eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a thin line. She sat up straight, tucked her legs under herself upon his bed then turned towards him fully.

Okita felt the softness of her hands upon his face before he saw them move. This woman was certainly quick. She had faster reflexes than a lot of their recruits. She really _had_ been a warrior, hadn't she? Kagome splayed her fingers loosely across both sides of his cheeks and brushed her thumbs just beneath his eyes in a near soothing manner. There was something exceptionally _kind_ about the way she was touching him. The ronin felt his expression thaw slightly at the action. Then again she'd always been like that with him.

"You are not useless." The ferocity in her tone took the man by surprise. He met her gaze and found only genuine concern staring back at him. "You were _never_ useless." She brushed the high bone of his cheek once more. "So don't sell yourself short. I," Kagome shook her head as if to correct herself, " _We_ don't value your presence here based on how much you help out around the house or how much money you make. From the moment I brought you into this home you became a member of this family, Souji. You could _never_ be useless or a burden."

He closed his eyes as something warm sparked within his chest. Family, huh? The closest thing to family he'd ever had was Kondou and the Shinsengumi. His sister had abandoned him on the doorstep of Shiei Hall when he was just nine years old. He fought tooth and nail just to survive and eventually clawed his way up to the top. He'd spent his life fighting in the streets, eradicating the rats that plagued their nation. He wasn't a good person. He wasn't someone that an innocent girl should get tangled up with. Yet, he lifted his hands and gently grasped at her wrists, he _wanted_ to pursue this relationship—wherever it may lead in the future.

"Keep this up and I might just steal you when I go back." It was a half-joke of course. Truthfully he _had_ been contemplating his return a great deal more in these recent weeks. This _relationship_ , if he wanted to call it that, was developing more than he'd ever anticipated. He enjoyed spending his time with her and while he couldn't say for certain that he loved her, he knew that she'd left her mark upon him. No matter whom he married in the future, Okita knew that he'd always remember these moments of simple intimacy fondly. Eventually these days of peace and tranquility would once again become mere memories. Still, even if that were the case, he wanted to keep these memories alive and fresh—not just buried in the recesses of his heart.

"I think you'll have to fight kaa-chan over that one." Kagome teased as she leaned her forehead against his own. A smile spread across his lips. That was true as well. Mrs. Higurashi had not so subtly warned him against taking her daughter away from them. Despite her usually kind disposition, there was a dark undercurrent of maternal violence each time the subject was brought up. The woman was fiercely protective of her child and he couldn't begrudge her of that. In many ways, he respected it.

"I'll take that chance." Okita mimicked her earlier actions by moving his hands upwards from her wrists and lightly brushed his own thumbs over the back of her hands. Admittedly, she was the first person so willing to touch him so tenderly. No one else had ever dared to. He was no stranger to the ways of physical intimacy. However those times had purely been based off of a temporary need. He'd never craved anything more than the quick fix to his issues. With this woman, she sparked something within him that _burned_ with a passion that he was unaccustomed to. A part of him believed that it had to do with her own lack of experience—the draw of her innocence sparking the undercurrent of his lust and desire. Even now as he observed her softened expression, her hands cradling his face with all the kindness she held within herself and dressed only in his shirt, he felt those stirrings of desire and possessiveness. He wanted her. Not purely for the sake of sex either. He wanted _more_. These moments. The gentle and kind touches. All of it.

The ronin paused as he noticed something different. There was the usual light dusting of a blush across her face. However her eyes were drawn downwards. It was no longer his eyes she were looking at but his mouth. A fierce curiosity burned within her gaze as she bit into her bottom lip. He felt his own quirk into a wide smile. So that was it. She wanted to progress further. Okita silently shifted one of his hands from their place over hers. His fingers traced along the line of her arm, up her neck and stopped only to cradle the back of her head in their grasp. Just as he'd learned to do a few weeks ago, he began to work the flesh behind her ear in a soothing massage. If she wanted to take the next step then he'd let her make that jump. He wasn't about to force her. He sat up straighter and slowly lowered his other arm, circling it around the woman's waist and pulling her into his lap.

She gave a quiet gasp as her hands gripped tightly at his shoulders from the shock. The ronin dipped his head and paused at the barest hint of her lips brushing across his. Kagome dug her nails further into the skin of his shoulders—anticipating what might come next. He let loose a soft laugh.

"You can't make me do all the work, you know." Okita teased, with each word he spoke he could feel the slightest touch of her mouth against his. It wasn't quite a kiss but more intimate than simple friendship. His arm instinctively tightened around her waist as he continued. "What is it that _you_ want?" The man practically whispered in a heated breath. It wasn't fair of him. He knew that. What they had right now couldn't last. Even if he did convince her to leave with him, what would that do to her brother and mother who loved her so dearly? Could he betray their trust by stealing their beloved daughter and sibling away from them? He wanted to close himself off—to end this before it got too far. Yet, as he glanced down at the young woman's azure gaze and blush-pinked cheeks, he couldn't hold himself back for much longer. To enjoy himself now would be to hurt her. To take her with him would be to hurt her family. To cut the relationship as it stood would be to hurt himself. He didn't want any of that. He just wanted _her_.

He watched with no small amount of pride as her cheeks darkened even further. Although this time it wasn't from embarrassment. It was excitement that colored her pallor so cutely. To end the gap between them, he needed _her_ to do it. For the first time in his life, he required the reassurance that he wasn't pushing his boundaries too far. This was more than a simple infatuation. Yet he couldn't call it love either. It was something he couldn't put a name to. A smile pulled at his lips as he found himself liking her reaction all the more. "Don't say it, just do it." As if that were all the encouragement she needed, he felt her shift within his arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she closed the distance between them.

Just as with everything else about her, she was soft. The woman hardly moved—as if too shy and inexperienced to know what to do. Sensing that she needed a bit of direction, he pressed his lips against hers more firmly and led her into the kiss. It was experimental at best. Their movements were slow and, for her at least, slightly hesitant. Whatever they were before was now gone. In its place was a bond that was deeper than simple friendship but not quite as intimate as lovers. They were something in between—stuck at the parting crossroads of companionship and passion. Okita knew what he wanted but he held himself back. This was no longer just about him. He'd seen the way she'd reacted to others' selfishness and possessive desires. If he pushed too hard then she'd likely shut him out just as she'd done with Takeshi. He couldn't let himself become that person to her—not after everything she'd done for him.

The young woman gave the lightest hint of a moan as his hands continued to work circles into the flesh behind her ear. He pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck—casually pushing the towel that'd been resting there onto his bed. Already he was tempted to turn them around, lie her back upon his mattress and trace his hands up the length of her thighs. The ronin held himself in check. He couldn't do that. Not here, not now. Kagome was far from ready for such intimacy.

Her mouth opened slightly as he angled her head to the side for better access. Caught up in the moment, he pushed his tongue past her lips. Her body stiffened at the sudden intrusion. She hardly moved let alone made a sound. Still, he didn't yield to the lack of response. Instead he held her head more firmly between his fingers and gently coaxed her to join with him. Shyly, ever so shyly, he felt her follow after his bold lead. Her tongue hesitantly moved over his before he took over and explored the entirety of her mouth with a furious curiosity. Kagome relaxed somewhat in his grip. Her arms tightened around his neck as she gave herself over to his passion. She did her best to keep up with him but it was clear that she was unaccustomed to such acts of affection. She mimicked him to the best of her abilities and melded further into his grasp. It wasn't so much a battle of dominance as it was the eager exploration of what the other had to offer—a unique mixture of inquisitiveness and excitement. As quickly as it started, she pulled away.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "Too much?" Okita inquired. His eyes roved over her now swollen lips, heaving chest and pinked cheeks. The image alone caused thoughts of her lying beneath him upon the mattress, their clothes splayed across the floor in a forgotten heap and the repeated sound of his name falling from her lips in pleasured, breathy moans to cross his mind.

Kagome sucked a breath between her teeth, "A little?" Her voice was timid as her hands tangled themselves sensually within his untied hair. So she was unsure of whether or not she'd been ready for that? He closed his eyes and simply basked in the feeling, a smile stretched across his lips. "I couldn't breathe though." she gave a small laugh before burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You're certainly _bold_ , aren't you Souji?"

The ronin snorted as he lowered his other arm to wrap securely around her waist. "As if I'd ever been any other way. Besides, it's still _master_ to you." He turned his head and gently took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a teasing manner. "You loved it though. Just admit it." The ghost of a shiver ran across the skin he could see. Even if she denied it to her grave, he could tell when a woman was interested. And Kagome was _certainly_ interested in him. She was just too shy to admit it. That aspect of her personality never bothered him though. In fact, he found it to be the most endearing thing about her. There was something in the way she'd blush and sputter that always managed to get his attention. It made him want to do _more_. The image from before returned to the forefront of his mind.

"I need to get to bed." Her tone was light and teasing. Despite her words she still pressed her face further into his neck; taking some measure of comfort in his presence.

"Then sleep with me." It was meant to be suggestive. Realistically he just didn't want her to leave him yet. He wanted to enjoy this time with her. To emphasize his point, he took her ear between his teeth once more and gave a gentle nibble. Kagome laughed and softly shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to go _that_ far… _master_." As if remembering how he corrected her earlier, she referred to the title she was forced to call him by for the next two weeks. He smirked against the lobe of her ear. He rather liked the sound of it. Particularly given their recent activities. All the ideas he could come up with…

"We've slept together like this once already." Okita reminded his host as he laid his back upon his bed and locked his arms around her waist—taking her along with him for the fall. He lifted one of his knees and used it to brace her body against his chest, trapping her against him in case she thought to leave his bed for any reason. This time she wasn't sick and therefore he hadn't any reason not to let her go. The only excuse he had going for himself was the fact that he just _wanted_ her there in his arms for the duration of the night. The man moved one of his arms up and splayed his fingers between her shoulder blades. Now, more than ever, he'd make sure she wouldn't be able to roll off of him.

"That was different." Kagome sighed but unlike last time she made no attempt to remove herself from him. The young woman gently took the palms of her hands and held them over his chest. She leaned her head against the line of his collarbone and pressed her ear over the space where he knew she'd hear his heartbeat the loudest. The ronin titled his head and buried his nose into her hair.

"No it wasn't. Anyways do you _really_ want to go back to your room? Your _flooded_ room?" He continued onwards. "I mean you could also sleep on the couch but I don't think your mother would appreciate you wearing this nice little outfit down there…" His hand around her waist purposely shifted and casually moved beneath the fabric of his shirt that covered her—pausing only at the barest hint of her skin against his touch. His hand twitched as he fought to hold himself back.

Okita heard her give a sharp intake of breath. Her fingers curled over his chest as her legs shifted from the sudden movement. He quickly adjusted his other hand to bring her head up to face him. As soon as they were eye-to-eye, he pressed his lips against hers once more. She wasn't quite as shocked this time. Kagome returned it far more swiftly than she had in their first kiss. The ronin observed with no small amount of masculine pride as her eyes fluttered close and her body relaxed once more within his arms. This time he didn't dare press her further. He pulled back within seconds and shot her a sly smirk.

"It'll be fine. I'll only go as far as you want me to." He winked at her as the beginning of a laugh fell from her mouth.

"Alright fine, but don't think I won't get payback. I _still_ have to get you for making me call you master all the damn time." The young woman moved back momentarily so he could shut off the light to the bedroom. Once darkness filled their quarters, he made his way to the mattress and pulled the covers back. She climbed in first and took up the spot furthest from the door. He followed after her. Kagome had her back turned towards him with her arms and legs curled into herself, making the woman as small as possible. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled the covers back over them. As the sheets settled into place, he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tugged her to his chest.

"Souji?" She questioned but he merely shook his head against the skin of her neck.

"I told you before didn't I? I'm not letting go." His grip on her tightened as he pressed his knees against the back of her legs—curling himself protectively around her far smaller form. "Now get some sleep, kid. It's already late." And indeed it was. The clock had tolled past ten and if he didn't wish for her to get ill again, then he'd need to ensure that she rested before it was time for her to wake in the morning.

Kagome sighed and nodded. She pillowed her head against his other arm and leaned against him, "Hey Souji," Her voice was softer than what he was used to hearing as an edge of exhaustion quieted her tone. "… you're warm." With that she'd fallen into a peaceful slumber. Her breaths became deep and even, signifying that she was no longer conscious enough to respond to him.

The man smiled and gave a small laugh. For several minutes he simply watched as she slept in his arms—contemplating where their relationship was now heading. Okita was aware of only a few things in this world that he now found himself in. The first being that this woman and her family had done more for him then anyone, outside of Kondou, had ever before. The second was that despite all the problems his very presence likely caused her, Kagome had never given up on him or abandoned him out in the streets to fend for himself. She'd taken him to the doctor, worked herself to illness to pay for his medical expenses and opened up the path to survival that would not have existed in his era. Because of her efforts his disease would not kill him. But his heart just might.

What he felt wasn't something he could put words to. It wasn't as deep as the unadulterated love between a couple. Yet it wasn't as shallow as the skin-deep lust that pervaded both of their time periods. It was something in between—a bond that was simultaneously strong and fragile. A fleeting emotion mixed between desperation and determination. This path had only a few possible endings and none of which were all that positive. One of them would be hurt regardless of which ending they'd find themselves on. The man held her a little bit tighter at that thought.

Even if she did come back with him the only thing that'd be waiting for them on the other side would be violence. He'd return to the Shinsengumi and go back to the ways of killing street rats for the sake of their country. War was on the horizon and if he took her, she'd be dragged into the chaos that he had bound himself to. The peace this time experienced would only be gained by his fighting in the past. That much he knew. Could he really pull her from such a prosperous era and into one that would only cause her more pain and suffering? His brows furrowed into a deep line. He didn't want that. Not for her.

For now Okita only knew one thing for certain: He wanted her. Not just as a companion but as something more. The man leaned over her body and pressed a gentle kiss to her brow. If they were to become something beyond the currently fragmented image of friendship, then he wanted _her_ to be the one to break that last barrier—to destroy the final, single most important limitation that held him in check. That was why he pushed her past her comfort zone earlier with that first kiss. It had to be Kagome to decide what _she_ needed from him, not the other way around. He wouldn't be selfish. He couldn't let himself become another man who'd failed her by allowing his possessiveness to take over. So for the moment he'd let things go as they are. When the time came they'd decide upon their path for the future. He only hoped that it'd be the ending that she'd want.

With that he closed his eyes and pressed his face within the warmth of her neck. His mind slowly drifted away as the scent of cherry blossoms and rain water filled his nose. She'd mentioned earlier that he was warm, yet for him, her scent was what provided the greatest amount of comfort. A smile pulled at his lips. He supposed that he could just tell her in the morning.

Okita woke to the feeling of something soft and furry pawing at his nose. He blinked as the world slowly came into view. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome was still wrapped securely in his arms. In fact she'd managed to turn in the middle of the night and was now facing towards him fully. Her arms had curled in to her chest as she held her hands close to her heart. However that wasn't the only thing that'd changed. The man eyed the creature that laid itself between them with a blank expression. Usually he was a fan of cats but this seemed a bit invasive to him. Beneath his arm and nestled happily between himself and his host was Buyo. The calico flicked its tail as it purred loudly by his face. The creature, having noticed that he'd awakened from his slumber, began to butt its forehead and cheek against the bridge of his nose—as if begging for attention.

Kagome's brows knitted together as the cat's tail brushed across her own nose. Slowly, her eyes opened as she blinked sleepily at the furry monster that'd chosen to lay between them. He couldn't say that he was too happy about the unexpected interference. After all, he still had a few plans he'd wanted to put into action this morning but now no longer could. Damn cat.

"Oh…" She started, a yawn spilling from her lips, "Are you hungry?" She reached a hand across and gently brushed her fingers over the space above the oblivious feline's forehead. It purred loudly before letting loose a low meow. "Alright I'll feed you." The young woman sat up before taking a second to glance down at herself.

Okita followed after her, "Forget something?" He teased as he pressed his lips against the skin of her neck. She shivered slightly at the contact and nodded at him.

"I can't go downstairs like this." She pointed towards his shirt as a flush spread across her cheeks. "Would it be too much to ask for you to bring me some clothes from the laundry room? The first set should be done by now…" Kagome's voice trailed off as his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist once more. He smirked as the realization of what exactly transpired the previous night began to sink in for her.

"Fine by me, but I _would_ like some payment first." The ronin didn't give her a chance to argue with him. The moment she turned her head to cast a curious glance his way, he pressed his mouth against hers in a bold kiss. This was the third one by now and he swiftly found himself interested in stealing more from her. He pulled away before she had a chance to respond. "That'll work for now though." He extricated himself from her with great difficulty. As he made his way across the room he threw one last heated look in her direction, enjoying the way she sat upon his bed, dressed in his clothing and her hair tousled from tossing and turning during the night. He had to admit that he appreciated this look on her. It was an such and intimate side of her that he was certain no other person aside from her family had seen before. His smirk widened at that thought. The man closed the door behind him as he made his way downstairs. Somehow, he had a good feeling about today.

The rest of the morning went for the most part as normal. The plumber had arrived in the middle of their meal and set to work on correcting the leak that'd wreaked havoc in Kagome's room. By the time they finished preparing for the day the leak itself was fixed but several commercial-grade fans had to be placed in multiple different spots in her room in an attempt to dry out her floors by tomorrow morning. It looked like she'd be using his bed for a second night in a row. Okita was tempted to smirk at his good luck but quickly held himself back. From across the table Kagome's mother had been side-eyeing him for the duration of breakfast.

It started the moment his host emerged from his room, flushed and acting more than a little shy towards him. The man tried his best to play down her daughter's reactions but the Higurashi matriarch was _sharp._ She could spot the swollen lips and reddened cheeks a mile away. To avoid any unnecessary interrogations, Okita swiftly decided to round both Kagome and Souta up for the day and demanded that they show him around the town. The boy was more than eager to show his 'big brother' all the neat sights and attractions. However Kagome was particularly quiet. She'd bit her lip but nodded at him in agreement.

She remained as such for several hours. By the time she'd emerged from her silent stupor, they'd already managed to visit no less than three music stores, two clothing stores and a single eccentric 'gift shop' that housed hilariously tag-lined objects and some rather odd looking sexual outfits. She hardly blinked as he pulled a maid costume down from rack and presented it to her.

"I think this would suit you." He teased, holding the plastic bag up to her form and glancing purposely between the picture on the front and her dazed expression.

"Sorry, what? I was a little distracted." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before her eyes took in the object he'd presented to her. The teen's expression immediately soured. "Really? Do you have a kink for that kind of thing or something?" It was a joke of course and he couldn't help himself from laughing.

"You were the one who put the idea in my head." Okita continued with the jest, making a show of looking between the maid uniform and her. She simply crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Only because you decided to stalk me." She prodded at his chest with her index finger meaningfully. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

He moved to put the outfit back on the rack, "Have your way with me." The man shot her a playful wink. "I'm open to almost anything." She opened her mouth to respond when a resounding cry echoed in the small shop.

"Gome-chan!" Pale arms wrapped themselves around his host's neck as her eyes widened drastically from the surprise 'attack'. "I haven't seen you in _forever_! Hey, hey is that your not-a-cousin?" It was a young woman about a year or so younger than Kagome herself. She had long dark hair and matching colored eyes. For some reason, something about this girl's appearance reminded him of Takeshi. Okita crossed his arms over his chest and observed their interaction suspiciously.

"Katsumi-chan," The teen sighed as she gingerly attempted to pry the other's arms from her neck. Unfortunately the girl had locked them around her so tightly that they could not be removed easily. "This is Higurashi Souji and he _is_ my cousin." Or so she claimed. Really he would have preferred if she simply told everyone that he was her husband that she picked up one drunken night and decided to keep him. Alas, he was forced to concede that, in this time at least, neither himself nor Kagome were legally allowed to partake in alcohol. How unfortunate. He was certain a drunk Kagome would be an entertaining one.

Katsumi nodded in a placating manner, "Yes I know. He's your cousin only through your uncle's adoption and therefore not a blood relation. Takeshi whined to me about that much, you know. I swear he's such a baby sometimes." As if sensing his growing ire, she turned her attention towards him. "Don't mind my brother so much. He's just an ass."

The ronin quirked a brow. So that was it. Takeshi was her sibling. That explained the resemblance they shared however this one seemed far more bubbly than her male relative. A smirk pulled at his lips. This was getting interesting. "I assume he's been complaining a lot, then?"

Katsumi nodded vigorously, "Like you wouldn't _believe_! The guy just can't take a hint sometimes, you know?" She eagerly shook Kagome from within her arms. "Hey since I've got you now, let's hang out! I _never_ get to see you outside of kyudo anymore!" The younger girl pressed her cheek against his host's in a show of affection. "It'd be fun!" Suddenly she turned her attention towards him, "You don't mind if I kidnap her, right? I'll return her to you in perfect condition!"

"I'm not some toy, Mi-chan!" Kagome fussed, finally breaking free of Katsumi's vice-like hold. Her brows furrowed as she pressed her lips into a disapproving line.

"You finally said it!" The other girl cheered and bounced from the back of her heel to the front of her foot. "That's the first time I got you to call me Mi-chan!" She nodded her head up and down rapidly in satisfaction. Just as swiftly as she started, the teen turned towards him once more. "So what do you say? Feel like loaning me out your girlfriend for a little while? I'll be nice to her, I promise!"

His host slapped a hand over her forehead and heaved a heavy sigh through her lips. Okita smirked as he glanced between the two. He suddenly had an idea of how to make this day even more interesting. Without a word he slipped one arm around Kagome's waist and the other across her front, pulling her back into his chest once more. He felt her hands instinctively come up to grasp at his sleeves.

"No can do. I kidnapped her first." To make his words seem even more scandalous, he dipped his head and nipped at the lobe of her ear.

"Souji!" Kagome's voice came out in a harsh whisper; reprimanding him for the public display of affection. Souta, who'd been busying himself by pouring over the array of sarcastically imprinted trinkets, glanced in their direction.

"Oh so you _are_ finally dating!" He wrapped his hands behind his head and laughed. "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Her face darkened as she pinned her brother with a dark glare, "You stay out of this!" The child merely grinned widely at her reaction.

Katsumi tapped her chin as she looked between them.

"I don't like that look Mi-chan…" The woman in his arms sighed as her shoulders sagged slightly within his grip. They both knew that it'd be fruitless of her to try to escape him now. He'd made it abundantly clear that once he grabbed onto her then he wasn't going to let go. This wouldn't be any different.

"What _are_ you two anyways? I mean you're not blood related but there's definitely _something_ going on…" Katsumi stepped a bit closer to them and peered up at Kagome's reddened expression. "I don't think I've ever seen you get so flustered around a guy before. It's kind of cute. Now I wanna steal you even more."

Okita's arms tightened ever so slightly as a grin spread across his face, "You can't tell anyone else but," He swiveled he his head from one side to the other—making a show of looking around to ensure no one was listening. During that process he flashed Souta a mischievous grin. The boy returned it with one of his own and eagerly waited to see what excuse his 'big brother' was about to pull. "We're eloping after graduation. You see; my tou-san and her mother never really got along all that well. So when his adoption was finalized by her grandfather and he'd had me, there were strict rules that we couldn't see one another except at family functions." The ronin allowed his expression to darken with longing as he pressed his face into the space behind Kagome's ear. Her body warmed against his touch from the fierce blush that he knew was spreading across her face. "Still we couldn't deny what we felt. So we've been keeping our relationship a secret for a while now. Only Souta knows that we plan on eloping once she graduates. However if her mom ever found out she'd skin me alive before shipping me back to tou-san's." He placed a gentle kiss over her brow. "I don't think I could live with that."

A smile suddenly stretched across the other girl's lips, "Oh I see. No wonder she got so mean with Takeshi." She enthusiastically clapped her hands over her cheeks. Her onyx eyes roved over the image that the two of them made and smiled brightly, "Yup. You two would make some cute babies." She nodded her head twice as a sly look crossed her expression. "Maybe you should start working on that after graduation. Even if she'd be pissed at first, I'm sure your mom would probably _love_ being a grandma. Especially with how cute you guys' babies would be!"

"Mi-chan! It's too early to think about something like that!" The young woman flustered from beneath his arms.

Okita released Kagome of his own accord and allowed her to settle the issue he'd just created with her friend. Souta, who'd been silent throughout the duration of the joke, was quietly laughing into his hand.

"Oh but you didn't _deny_ that you're in a relationship."

His ears perked up at that. It was true though. Kagome didn't correct her friend on exact nature of their relationship. She could've just as easily shut him down and informed her of the fact that he was simply some bum living off their dime until his sick ass could get fully healed. But she didn't do that. She only corrected her on the issue that it was _too soon_ to have children. The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his smirk widened. This just got a lot more interesting.

"I'm going to be borrowing her for a bit, Higurashi-san!" Katsumi grabbed at his host's wrists and began dragging her off to an unknown location. "I'll bring her back to you, don't worry! First we have to have a heart-to-heart. You can smother her in affection _after_ I'm done! Let's go Gome-chan!" Before he had a chance to argue, both of the girls were gone—leaving only a trail of figurative dust where they once were.

Souta quickly piped up, "Nee-chan's gonna murder you in your sleep with a rusted spoon." Somehow he could picture that. Especially given the fact that she actually _would_ be sleeping in his bed for a second night in a row. The child grasped onto his sleeve as he grinned up at him, "Come on, let's go check out some of the other stores. Mi-chan will probably drag nee-chan around the whole city before they come back home tonight." A thought came to the boy's mind as he began pulling them out of the shop. "Just as a warning though, Mi-chan can be a bit of a _bad_ influence. You'll have to watch your back carefully tonight. Especially after that stunt you pulled."

Okita smirked, "I think I can handle that." He was confident in his abilities to handle a furious Kagome. After all, even when she was angry with him she rarely did anything more than give him a verbal lashing. She was much too kind and sweet to follow through with too many of her threatened punishments. Her mother on the other hand…. He shivered slightly. He just _hoped_ that woman would never find out what transpired today. She'd tear his hide from his body, turn it inside out and then put it proudly on display on the shrine's doorstep. That woman was mighty scary…

The rest of the day had gone off without a hitch. Katsumi had, as expected, taken Kagome for the length of time they'd spent wandering around town. She didn't even arrive home until a few hours past dark—a little worse for wear and a glint of determination in her azure eyes. The ronin felt himself become on edge. Somehow he disliked the look in her gaze. It were as if she were planning something quite vicious to get back at him.

The ronin leaned back upon his mattress as he flipped through a handful of the stations on his television. Kagome had already dressed down into a simple pair of loose night pants and thin-strapped tank. She sat next to him upon his bed and crossed her legs over one another. Emerald eyes glanced over at the subtle movement. It was a shame he couldn't convince her to wear his shirt again. She became bound and determined not to let him ruffle her like he had been for the past few weeks. Thus she turned down his suggestion and immediately set to work on reading one of her textbooks. The object was splayed across her lap as she read over the text with furrowed brows and a sharp look upon her face.

"Did that book piss you off or something?" The ronin teased as he shut the television off in favor of hovering over his companion's shoulder. The man sat up and rested his face next to her neck. He lazily dropped one of his arms around her other shoulder and peered down at the book in her lap. They were pretty advanced mathematic concepts that he hadn't seen before. The only person from the Shinsengumi who might have had a chance at understanding these equations would probably have to be Sanan. The man was a genius in the worst possible way.

Okita trailed the tips of his fingers from the edge of her shoulder up her neck and to the familiar spot behind her ear. Instead of the usual blush that he was expecting, Kagome merely closed her book and turned to face him fully. Without a word the woman leaned her face down until he felt the heat of her breath run across the skin of his own neck. This was new. Could this perhaps be a result of whatever 'talk' Katsumi had given his host earlier? Somehow he was both curious and suspicious of this turnabout in behavior.

"Hey Souji," Kagome's voice was soft as she moved her hands to splay them across his chest in what could only be described as a sensual manner.

"Master, remember?" He corrected her once more. It seemed that she'd made a habit of 'forgetting' about their little bet. She was always calling him by his name rather than the title. A slight smirk pulled at his lips. He would just have to do something about that, now wouldn't he?

"… _Master_ ," The tone she used was not one that he was used to. It was deep and almost sultry. A wave of foreboding flushed through his system. As much as he loved where this was going a small part of him, the part that was born from his instincts as a warrior, warned him that his typically shy host was planning something devious. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided something. Something really important." He felt her eyes close as she buried herself deeper within the warmth of his embrace. This was wrong. Everything about this was _wrong_. He needed to stop this before she pounced. He could just sense the predatory intent pouring off of his companion's tiny shoulders. What exactly could she be planning?

"I want to learn more about you, _master_." The sensation of teeth gently grazing his skin brought the man to a standstill. Did she just…? Oh hell, he was in trouble. "…Perhaps," Her lips trailed a heated line from his collarbone up his neck. "… like this…" It was then that she struck. Her hands moved faster than his own. Like the flash of lightening, they were at his sides, his neck and back down to his ribs—pointedly chasing after every single part of his body that was sensitive. How did she know?!

"Gah!" Okita writhed and attempted to grab hold of her hands to stop the onset of tickling that she'd started. There was one thing that the ronin had kept secret from all of the other captains. Despite his bravado and strong words about violence and death, he possessed an exceptionally sensitive body. All it took was a simple touch to set him on edge. It was merely his own self control that often kept him from being exposed. However in this situation her bold antics combined with the surprise attack had left him unable to properly guard against her. She'd somehow acquired the secret to his weakness and was now exploiting it to her heart's content.

Sensing that he was about to get the upper-hand, Kagome locked her legs around his own and purposely tangled them together—making it nearly impossible for him to slip away from her deft fingers. Shit, he was doomed! The man twisted and turned, taking care not to harm her in his struggles. After what seemed like hours (though it was probably only a matter of seconds), the young woman slipped up. She brought her hands a little too close to his and he went on the counter attack. His palms wrapped around her wrists as he rolled them over; using his own body weight to pin her to his bed.

"You…" He panted between heavy breaths, "are _evil_. I swear you take after your mother that way." Okita refused to let go as her legs began to kick and squirm from under him. He rested his head against her collarbone as he released a sigh through his lips, "Souta was right. Katsumi _is_ a bad influence on you." The man brought his head up just high enough to flash the woman beneath him with a half-hearted glare. "That was devious and you know it."

Kagome shook her head and laughed, "You're just upset because I _finally_ got one over on you." A light blush went across her cheeks as she turned her head the other direction. "Besides, she was the one that told me to do that… that… _thing_. She said that it'd distract you enough to get a hit in and she was right." The teen looked back at him with a glint of victory shining in her eyes. "I think I'll have to use it next time you want to try to force me to call you 'master'."

Okita's expression soured, "That was dirty."

"So is what you did earlier, so I'd say we're even." There was a brief second where their rather compromising position seemed to dawn on the both of them. He still had her wrists held firmly in his hands as her legs brushed sensually against his own. With them like this, he could feel the hourglass of her figure push against his body. If this kept up then he knew that he'd do something that the both of them would regret. The man shifted to move off of her when her legs locked themselves around the back of his calves—preventing him from moving.

It was in that moment that her head snapped up and a strange emotion flickered across her expression. He observed a mixture of curiosity, embarrassment and something _heated_ flash in a rapid sequence. Eventually her eyes settled upon his lips once more. The ronin smiled down at her. So that was it. Even if this position was a bit too much for her to handle, she still wanted to experience more. Either in part of her eagerness or a result of the rush of adrenaline from their skirmish, she didn't hesitate. Her mouth quickly moved upwards to meet his in an experimental kiss. He pressed against her more firmly as he pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips for the second time. She didn't flounder or remain still as she'd done earlier. Instead the young woman took an active role in this small act of passion and joined him in discovering each other on such an intimate level.

His tongue brushed across hers as the barest hint of a moan escaped her lips. A heat went through him at the reaction. Despite his best efforts he couldn't deny the sense of possessiveness that washed through his system. He'd done that. Not Takeshi. Not anyone else. He was the only person she'd ever shown this side of herself to. She trusted him and that meant more to him than any words could ever explain. The man released her hands as they moved up the line of his arms and began to gently work their way through the strands of his untied hair. Okita pressed into her further, pushing his tongue deeper within her mouth. He wanted this. He wanted all that this moment could give. He didn't desire for this relationship to simply become a memory in the past. But could he call it love? It didn't seem quite right. Perhaps it was because he had little to no experience with the emotion prior to this. The only thing closest to it was the familial bond he'd had with Kondou and that certainly wasn't the same thing.

Kagome relaxed beneath his weight as he continued to inflict upon her the brunt of his passion. Could do this to her? Could he really push so far and give so little in return? He'd have to go back to his era. He couldn't remain here. That was a given. The two briefly parted as her chest began to heave from the lack of oxygen. Emerald eyes bored into azure. He was selfish. He wanted her with him. He wanted to take her to the other side—to keep her beside him. Then the memories of scarlet, the scent of death and the resounding echo of gunfire came to the front of his mind. He couldn't do that to her. He couldn't let himself be that person.

Okita braced himself on his forearms, providing the young woman just enough space to sit up on hers. Kagome shifted on the bed as her hands moved his shoulders.

"Hey Souji," Her voice was timid, as he'd expected it to be. She really needed to work on that shyness of hers. Then again he supposed that, that was part of the charm that drew him to her in the first place. A small smile pulled at his lips. He really was selfish, wasn't he? The man rolled to his side and quietly pulled her to him. She pillowed her head against his shoulder as she curled into his side. "What are we?"

The man froze. He honestly didn't have an answer to that. In fact he didn't even know himself. He lifted his hand and began to rub soothing circles into the space behind her ear once more.

"I don't know." Okita was not the type to lie. Tease and bully, sure. But not lie. She nodded against him once.

"Then," Her fingers curled into the cloth of his shirt, "What do you want this to be?"

He gave a small snort of laughter, "Interrogating me? That's not very nice you know." She pressed her lips into a thin line as her brows knitted together in frustration. He'd avoided the topic and she knew it. Kagome wasn't so naïve to not realize when he was trying to divert a conversation. Just like her mother, she was as sharp as a tack.

"The well," She buried herself deeper into his arms, "I've been trying to work with it for a while now. Usually when you're asleep." He felt his own brows furrow as he shot a disapproving glance down at her. However before he could voice his concerns she continued. "There were a few fluctuations but nothing significant. The only time it responds is when the jewel is present. I…" She stopped for a second before sucking a breath between her lips. "I don't think it'll let you through on your own. It'll probably require you to use the jewel and only a priestess like myself or youkai can access its power."

His eyes shot open. Did that mean…? In order to return to his home would he _have_ to take her from here? A mixed range of concern and, shamefully, possessiveness went through him again. He couldn't do that. He couldn't steal her from this home, this family. This place was where she belonged. She didn't need to bear witness to the violence and brutality of his time period. He couldn't allow that.

"No." His voice was firm. He shook his head as she snapped up to pin him with a shocked stare. "It's not time yet anyways. We can't say anything for certain until I'm healed, right?" It was merely words to reassure her. Both he and Kagome knew that much. Still, he didn't want her to think that she _had_ to sacrifice herself, her future, to send him back home. His sense of honor wouldn't allow it. "Let's just focus on that for now. We'll deal with that pain in the ass well when the time comes." A smirk tugged at his lips. "Worse case scenario I'll just jump into it until it decides to open up. Think using my daishou would work?"

This time she laughed, "It's a well not an _enemy_!"

"I beg to differ." The man countered lightly.

The two curled into one another as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This wouldn't last forever. Even Kagome was aware of that much. Whatever this relationship had become he didn't want it to end in pain or suffering. It was a selfish wish, but he only wanted to keep her by his side. It was her kindness that made him want to stay. It was her determination that sparked his respect. It was also the warmth of her touch that stilled him from walking away. Okita closed his eyes as he buried his nose into her hair. He couldn't call this love. If he did, then he knew that the path they'd find themselves on would only result in her pain. He wouldn't allow that. Not ever. Thoughts slowly ceased as his mind slipped into the cradle of slumber. No matter what happened, he'd stand firm on this one line. Neither of them could afford the price they'd pay otherwise.

**A/n** : Sooo yeahh, I may or may not have been a bit tipsy when writing the first section of this chapter. XD Plus you guys have the awesome LovelyPolkaDots to thank for giving me the idea as well. Bahahah yeah so what'd you think? I initially wanted this chapter to focus more on his relationship with Souta and Kagome's mother buutttt that didn't quite happen. XD I swear I need a "Do not feed wild characters! They'll run away!" sign taped to my computer or something. At the very least we've got some groundwork on their relationship covered and if all goes well we'll be able to see more of the tension building between the family members as the time to leave draws near. Hope you guys are ready for it. It's gonna be a heck of a ride. ;)


	9. Talking Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Prayer in C (Robin Schulz Remix) by Lilly Wood & The Prick

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Nine** : Talking Hearts

Okita woke first to the sound of Kagome's alarm going off on her phone. With measured movements, he reached over her sleeping form and slid the dial across the screen of the device. It ceased its high pitched screeches but the damage to his mood was done. This would be the last morning he'd wake to her in his bed. The man's expression darkened slightly. Her floors were likely dried out by now and therefore she would no longer have a reason to stay in his room, or his arms for that matter. Her mother would catch them quite quickly if he even remotely attempted to convince Kagome to continue sleeping next to him. As her parent, he doubted that she'd be accepting of the semi-sexual direction their relationship had taken recently. He leaned on his forearm over her body. He pressed his forehead against the side of her face; briefly enjoying the way the heat that rolled off of her tiny frame began to warm his own. In this moment, he wanted her bare body beneath his with their hands clamped together and a shared sensation of pleasure running its course through their system. Okita knew that these thoughts were based off of more than just simple lust.

The itch to derive his own pleasure was at a minimum. He couldn't care less about finding his own release through the use of her body. What he was more interested in was all the different ways he could make her cry his name. He wanted to see her expression twist and contort in the throws of passion. He wanted to experience all the ways he could make her toes curl; to taste every part of her flesh and learn all the things he could do to make her crave _more_ of what he had to offer. He wanted her addicted to his touch. A great deal of these desires he knew were driven by the primitive emotion of possessiveness. It was always there and the ronin could feel its claws dragging sharp lines down his back—mimicking what he imagined would be the feeling of Kagome's delicate nails upon his flesh. He wanted her for more than just a single night. He wanted her in his bed every night. But he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. To keep her by his side forever would mean ripping her away from everything she'd ever known—to tear apart the very fabric of her family and shred the last bit of unity that remained beneath the roof of this shrine.

He would not allow his own sense of selfishness to get in the way. Kagome deserved more from him than what he was currently offering her. So what could he do then? What could he possible attain in this era that she wasn't already capable of doing herself? This was virtually a foreign land to him with rules that he didn't understand and road blocks that were insurmountable for a man such as himself. He had no past here. He had no family outside of this shrine. He had no future in this realm. The only thing he had was Kagome herself and even that wouldn't be permanent. He'd have to leave her once his body healed. He couldn't take her.

Said woman rolled to her back as her hair fanned out across his pillow. Her lips were still partially swollen from the previous night. Her chest heaved evenly with each breath she took as a soft moan fell sensually from her mouth. He felt his body respond immediately to the image she made as she lied partly under him. His hands clenched into tight fists as he fought to hold himself back. He couldn't push this limit. He couldn't break that precious trust she had in him. She needed _more_ from him than what he could currently give. For that reason alone he'd fight against his own desires. For she certainly would never state her own needs or desires out loud—she'd suffer silently until she'd shut down completely. He wouldn't allow that. Carefully adjusting his weight, Okita leaned down and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Time to wake up." He whispered, a small smile beginning to spread across his lips. She moaned a second time before turning her head closer towards his. A soft sigh tumbled from her lips as her expression relaxed. The ronin fought back a laugh. She was rather cute in the mornings. Then again that just seemed to be a part of what made her, well _her_. "Come on, time to get up. Or would you rather stay in bed with me today?" To tease her, he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and gave it a gentle nip. This time Kagome's brows knitted together as she began to mumble incoherently.

"…. Don't wanna… too warm…" She rolled to her side and wrapped an arm around his ribs and a leg over his waist. "Stop moving, stupid blanket."

That time he did laugh—quite loudly too. She was completely out of it. In fact he was certain that she'd be mortified at what she'd just done, and said for that matter, if she found out. As tempted as he was to leave her be and fall back to sleep beside her, Okita knew that it'd only be a matter of time before her mother would traverse up the stairs to rouse her daughter from this near comatose-like slumber. She had school today and therefore needed to be leaving within the hour. With a great deal of reluctance, he sat up and pulled the covers from her. The reaction was instantaneous. Kagome rolled closer to him; curling into a tiny ball and seeking the warmth that his body could provide.

The man reached up a brushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. The young woman sighed once more before her eyes began to flutter open. Ah, so she was starting to rouse already. He had figured that he'd have to do something more drastic to wake her completely. The last thing either of them needed was for her mother to walk in on them in such a state. As far as he knew, the woman was completely unaware of _what_ exactly transpired in his bed these past two nights. She merely just had her suspicions. Not that he'd confirm or deny anything directly anyways. He was prepared to suffer the worst kind of torture in order to take _that_ bit of information to his grave.

Kagome sat up fully, her eyes blinking lazing as she stretched her arms high up in the air. The movement caused her back to arch sensually as she gave him an unintentionally good view of the outline of her breasts. He'd learned the previous night that his host preferred to sleep without the upper under-garment she called a 'bra' for support. When he casually asked, she claimed that it was because wearing that particular article of clothing caused them a great deal of irritation during the night. Thus she often chose to go without it. The resulting image left Okita struggling against the now familiar wave of desire that flushed through his system.

Emerald eyes roved from the slender line of her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts before finally stopping at the hourglass of her hips. He wanted her under him. He wanted her body writhing beneath the weight of his own. He wanted to feel the sensual gliding of their sweat soaked skin. He wanted to hear the demure, sultry moans of his name to the rhythm of his rapid thrusts. He wanted to experience the most intimate and all consuming _heat_ that her body could offer. He wanted to enjoy all the different sounds she’d make as he’d bring her to her first climax. Most of all he wanted her to want him just as desperately as he did. To feel her hands tremble with need upon his shoulders. To have her legs shake with anxious desire around his hips. To see the flare of passion in her eyes as he’d take her for his own. It wasn’t just about the sex though. It was the all enveloping _need_ to be something more to her than just a burden. He wanted her to _want_ him in mind, body and heart. To _need_ him in ways that no one else had before. It was selfish, but he couldn’t deny it. That feeling, that desire, was there and it wasn’t going to dissipate any time soon. The ronin shook his head as he tried to clear the thoughts from his mind. Perhaps it would be better if she returned to her room from here on out—if this kept up then he wasn't certain just how long his own sense of self-control would last.

"Morning…" The young woman greeted him groggily. She rubbed the back of her hands over her eyes, as if trying to wipe the sleep away. "What time is it?"

Okita wrapped his arms around her waist and swiftly pulled her tiny frame to his much larger one. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he closed his eyes. The scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rain water filled his senses once more. It worked a soothing effect over his frayed nerves. Warmth. Kindness. These were the things he found himself craving from her the most. His fingers curled into the fabric of her tank as thoughts of his impending departure returned. There were three more months before his regiment would be complete. That was three months to decide what they would do with the well. Three months to figure out where their relationship was going and where they wanted to take it. His brows furrowed. He'd always placed his own needs above every else's. The only person who'd ever managed to make him care before this was Kondou. This emotion, this absolute _need_ was something completely foreign to him. He needed Kagome with him. Yet he didn't want her to resent him. He needed her to _choose_ him but in doing so he'd force her to tear away the connection that tied the both of them to her family. Why was this so damn hard? Why couldn't he have just kept his fucking distance? Most of all, why couldn't he pull away?

"Time for you to get ready." The man breathed into her velvety flesh. A small smile spread across his lips as she leaned into his embrace. She tilted her head and pressed her temple against his cheek.

"Souji," Her voice was gentle and full of concern. He felt the palm of her hand move to cradle his face within its warmth. He turned his head and traced the line of her palm to her middle finger with the barest touch of his lips. She continued, "Are you alright? You're shaking." Was he? He hadn't even noticed. At this point he no longer knew if his body was trembling from the amount of restraint he'd put himself under or if the need to experience physical pleasure had become so severe. Either way, he needed to reign himself in. He was a warrior, not some hormonal teenager.

"I'm fine," The man responded calmly. He brought his mouth back to her neck and began to lightly press his lips against the skin—creating a trail up to the space behind her ear. She bit her lip at the action and subconsciously titled her head to provide him with better access. It took every ounce of control for Okita not to simply brush his hands across the straps of her tank and push the form-fitting cloth down and leave her shoulders bared before him. Instead he adjusted his arms so that he held one around her waist and silently shifted the other to grasp gently at her chin. He coaxed the young woman to lean further over so that he would have full access to every part of her neck. She obliged without complaint, a soft blush already darkening her cheeks.

The ronin started with the point of her shoulder, pressing a feathery kiss to the small upward tip of the bone beneath her skin. Without lifting his mouth completely, he trailed a heated line to the junction of her shoulder and neck. He pressed a slightly firmer kiss there, enjoying her sharp intake of air as she leaned further into his body. A small smirk threatened to split across his expression but he held back. The man opened his mouth slightly and released a breath of warm air, tracing his nose from her neck to the space behind her ear. She bit her lip as her body began to tremble within his grasp. So Kagome was also just as easily affected by his touch as he was by hers. His fingers curled tighter against her side. He leaned forward slightly and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a gentle bite.

"Souji…" It was a moan and his body immediately responded to the demure call of his name. Lost in the moment, he felt his control slip even further. The ronin flicked his tongue out against the outer shell of her ear. She bit her lip even harder to stifle a gasp. However he wouldn't allow it. Quicker than what her reflexes could counter against, he'd brought her chin back up and had slanted his lips over hers in a forceful kiss. It wasn't the shy exploration of their first or the eager discovery of their fourth. Rather this one was both fast and carnal in nature—an act that belied the dark desires that lied beneath his façade of self-restraint.

Okita knew that he was selfish. Most days he was even childish. He wasn't a man that an innocent girl should be getting mixed up with—especially one from such a peaceful time. Yet, he pressed his mouth against hers more firmly as he pushed his tongue beyond the line of her lips once more, he _needed_ her. She responded to his advances just as eagerly. She met his invasion with the same amount of passion, battling with him for dominance.

The ronin broke the kiss momentarily as he shifted his arms and quickly turned her so that she'd face him directly. With a not-so-gentle tug, he'd pulled her until her chest was flush against his own. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist as he slammed his mouth against hers once more. He could practically feel her body heat pouring off of her in waves. Her hourglass fitted to his larger form easily as he held her closer to himself. He wanted this moment to last. The man felt her hands grasp at the bottom of his shirt as if she were about to pull it from his body, while he pushed one of his own hands just beneath the fabric at her waist. The heat of her flesh burned beneath his touch. The tips of his fingers traced the line of her curves; stopping only the moment he'd reached her ribs. The shirt she wore slowly pushed upwards from the force of his touch—revealing her stomach to his eager eyes and hands. The urge to pull the cloth from her body entirely and push her upon her back became overwhelming. He had to stop soon. Where this was going… there'd be no turning back. He would ruin her.

"Kagome!" They swiftly broke apart as her mother called up the stairs. "You're going to be late!" This time he found himself panting along with her. His eyes grew heavy as he took in her countenance. His host's lips had become even more swollen with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. He dipped his head and softly took her bottom lip between his teeth—nibbling on the petal-like flesh. She pushed at his shoulders slightly as to give herself enough space to regain her breath. Okita reluctantly obliged. A heavy blush went across her nose as she began to roll down the hem of her shirt—clearly unaware that he'd managed to take it up so far. She shot him a shy glance then sucked a breath between her teeth.

The teen took a second to gather her bearings before calling out to her mother, "… I'll be down in a minute!" They listened closely as the sound of the older woman's footsteps padded away from the stairs and back towards the kitchen.

Once certain that she was gone, Okita turned his attention to the woman before him. His gaze softened as he took her hands between his own. "You asked me what I wanted us to be." His fingers curled over hers loosely. "The real question here is what is that _you_ want?" The man rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her. "If you want this, then you have to tell me. We can figure the rest out later." It was true as well. They had three months. Even if it was short, he wanted to make it count.

"I…" Her tongue flicked out and wet her lips nervously. Azure eyes widened as a blush went across the bridge of her nose. He gave a small laugh at that. She really was adorable in her own way. His grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. "… I haven't decided yet." He could see the sincere truth in her eyes. A struggle conflicted violently with those azure depths and he knew that Kagome was just as confused and concerned about their situation as he was. The ronin leaned down and pressed a small, gentle kiss to her lips. He wouldn't push her. What happened this morning had been a result of his own impatience and desperation. He couldn't allow it to occur again—at least not like this. He needed _her_ to make that move. After all, it'd be her livelihood on the line, not his.

"Go get ready, before your mother decides to skin me alive for making you late." He laughed heartily as she tumbled off the bed. The sheets twisted around her legs and ankles as she attempted to untangle herself from his covers.

"Looks like it's more than just _you_ trying to hold me back." The teen's expression soured slightly as she kicked at the sheets to no avail. The cloth wrapped even tighter around her legs as she began to stumble-hop across his room. "Screw this." His laughter grew even louder at the image. No matter what, Okita knew that he'd never forget this. It was too damn funny!

The rest of the morning had gone as expected. Souta chatted away happily at the table while Kagome moderated between giving him half hearted answers and brushing her hand against his every now and then. Mrs. Higurashi however…. his eyes roved to the older woman seated directly across from him. She hadn't spoken to him much as of late, yet he could just _feel_ a killer's intent pouring off of her. This wasn't going to be a good day for him if he couldn't invent an excuse to escape the house. Kagome and Souta said their goodbyes as they began to leave for the day. However the boy snatched him by his sleeve and swiftly pulled his head down so that he could whisper to him.

"Hey nii-san, you should probably pick nee-chan up from school today. If you're serious about dating her then you've gotta show up there at least once." The child tugged at his sleeve even more rapidly. "We've only got this week and next before she graduates. Guys get desperate…" And didn't he know that one. He'd nearly allowed his own sense of desperation to cloud his judgment. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before sending the boy off on his way. Desperate, huh? Would that also include Takeshi? His brows furrowed slightly. Kagome hadn't mentioned much about her short-lived relationship with the male. Only that she'd gone on two dates with him before calling it quits. Of course she also stated that it was his possessiveness that turned her off from him as a potential suitor. A light smirk pulled at his lips. If only she knew. Before the man could ponder more on the subject, he found Kagome's mother waving him over.

"Souji," The older woman began as she pushed a cup of freshly brewed tea into his hands, "Would you mind having a talk with me?" Now Okita had always been a cagey child in his youth. He'd been difficult at the best of times and even harder to handle at his worst. Because of that he grew quite familiar with the sensation of his stomach dropping with the threat of an upcoming punishment. The ronin felt faintly surprised at the strength of that nostalgic feeling's return. He almost felt as if he were a wily boy again… and not in a good way either.

"Actually…." He tried to deflect the conversation but she shook her head vigorously.

"Sorry but I _need_ to talk to you. It's important." The way her lips thinned and brows furrowed alluded to the severity of the issue at hand. He also knew what it was she wanted to talk to him about. He just didn't know how he'd go about answering the questions he knew she'd ask just yet. Mostly because he hadn't found his own answers to them. He sighed through his lips before nodding in defeat. It wasn't like he had anything else planned today anyways. Always the bum, never the bread winner. At least in this era anyways. He felt so damn _useless_.

The pair chose to sit at the table with Mrs. Higurashi in the seat directly across from him. She drew an age-withered finger around the lip of her cup thoughtlessly as she pinned him with a stare that was a mixture between determination and concern. Okita brought his own cup to his lips and silently sipped at the tea inside of it. This was going to be a long talk so he might as well get comfortable.

"First of all, I want to thank you for what you've done so far." The other woman's voice was soft as a kind smile spread across her lips. His brows immediately quirked upwards at the statement. What? Him? What'd _he_ do? Outside of kidnapping her daughter from her bedroom twice in a row and contemplating stealing her away to his era without her mother's permission… Damn he really did sound like some sort of fiend when he thought about it that way.

"I'm sure you've noticed it by now but my daughter has something of an aversion towards men. Well at least certain types of men." She corrected herself as she thought over her words carefully. The ronin nodded once more. That was true enough. She hardly ever let her guard down around Takeshi and he'd only heard a snippet of the horror stories her friends had told him in regards to her behavior towards other men. Given that much, he was surprised she allowed him to do as much with her as she did. A minor flush of pride went through him at the thought but he quickly subdued it. Now wasn't the time.

"You're the first person she's ever really let get close to her since she went down that well." The melancholic expression that she'd worn back in the well house all that time ago returned in full force. Azure eyes turned downwards to stare listlessly into the swirling, darkly colored liquid of the tea. "Did you know that my daughter used to be quite energetic as a child?" A small laugh escaped her lips as the skin around her eyes crinkled in delight at the memory. "She used to ride around her father's shoulders and beg him to 'make her fly'. She loved him so much. To be honest I felt a little jealous at the time. I had no idea how my husband managed it. He was practically a child himself."

They both knew that she was virtually rambling now but he remained silent—partly curious about Kagome's past and partly concerned at how their situation had changed. The only thing he knew was that a good portion of this family had already passed on. A small shrine had been erected in a room just out of viewing distance of the foyer. Pictures of two middle aged men that looked similar in appearance, a kind-looking woman and a jovial older man dotted the memorial along with the occasional incense stick. He felt his heart sink. Could he really take Kagome away from them too? They'd already seemed to have lost so much.

"They were quite the pranksters, you know." Mrs. Higurashi gave him a small, genuine smile. "Not all that unlike yourself. Perhaps that's why my daughter became so taken with you." Suddenly he shifted as an awkward feeling settled in his gut. Her dad? He doubted she was thinking about her _father_ during those heated moments of passion they'd had earlier. Or at least he _hoped_ she didn't. Now he was feeling a bit unsettled by this whole conversation. As if sensing his discomfort, the woman across from him began to clarify her statement. "It's not really like that. Honestly I think it's just because you're so kind to her. She's not used to men using manners or for asking permission to do things." Her brow furrowed again.

"Kagome's had a bit of a bad streak when it comes to that sort of thing. The world across the well only made that worse for her." She placed her elbow upon the table and rested her chin against the back of her hand. "It's not my place to speak much about the trials she went through over there. Mostly because I don't even know much about it myself." She used her free hand to take a sip from her own cup of tea. "That place…" The woman hesitated, "It _changed_ her."

That concern he felt when he first laid eyes upon his host's scar returned ten fold. He was right. Kagome _had_ just been a normal girl before she'd been dragged to the other side to fight the gods only know what. A fucking centipede ripped a jewel from her side at the very start of that 'journey'. Who knows what other kinds of terrors she had to face down during that time. He felt his own brows knit together sharply. He couldn't bring her back to the battlefield. He wouldn't allow it.

"She didn't tell us much about the things that would happen over there. Just that as time went on she'd made a few allies and comrades in battle." Azure eyes darkened with melancholy as she glanced towards the Goshinboku, visible only through a window adjacent to the kitchen. "There was only one time that I'd heard her reference anyone as a friend over there. It was a woman that she claimed to be teaching her how to fight. Then, one day she just stopped mentioning her altogether." She took another sip. "I don't think she felt that she could rely on a lot of people back then. Especially after she ceased speaking of her friend, she began to withdraw into herself and refused to let anyone know if she was ill, hurting or in pain."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily, "You've probably already noticed that much at least." He nodded vigorously as he waited for her to continue on with the discussion. "Most times she wouldn't even tell me if she was bleeding from an injury. I'd only find out after collecting the trash and there'd be whole rolls of bloodied bandages. Looking back, I always have to ask, how did I _miss_ it? There was so much, there had to have been _some_ sign." Her voice cracked as she pressed her forehead against the back of her hand—hiding her face from view.

He wanted to say something but nothing even remotely appropriate came to mind. What was he supposed to do? Tell her he was sorry? For what? He wasn't around then. He couldn't have done anything even if he wanted to. Which he did. He _really_ wished he did. Bloodied bandages. Violent scars. What kind of hell had that woman put herself through? His own sense of respect for his host rose at the revelation. Despite this discovery, Kagome still had the strength to smile and enjoy her life—she wasn't letting herself be hindered by this past. His main regret was that he hadn't arrived in this era sooner.

Mrs. Higurashi sucked a breath between her lips, "I guess no matter how much you want to, there's no way to change the past." An awkward silence fell between the two of them. The air conditioning kicked on somewhere in the background as a loud, mechanical sound filled the otherwise empty space between them with its noise. "The thing that I'm trying to get to is that Kagome, well, she's not very _good_ about stating what she needs. It's almost as if she feels ashamed if she can't do something herself the first time. She tries so hard to be independent but I know that those adventures have been eating away at her."

She glanced in his direction, a severe expression crossing her countenance, "Souji, I've spoken in length with Kagome about what will happen once you've healed. She's fairly convinced that the well will not permit you to travel back on your own. At this point I think she's decided to return with you of her own accord." The older woman quietly pushed her cup of tea away as a sharpness returned to her eyes. It was reminiscent of the disapproving glare Hijikata would give him when he'd done something to pester him. The look was almost like a parent who was about to give him a severe scolding. He felt his stomach drop even further. This was exactly what he'd feared would happen. "I need to know what you plan to do after you return. I cannot allow my daughter to pass through to the other side otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed as she threaded her fingers together tightly. "You said that you'd return to the Shinsengumi but would they accept her? Being a woman I'm certain that there are things that she would not be permitted to do." He shifted as he began to think over her question thoroughly. "Moreover what would you do if she were to return with you? Have you thought of how you would handle that situation? What of finances? Could you support her if she needed it?" This was quickly devolving into an interrogation but Okita knew that this was a necessary conversation. He _needed_ to be thinking about these things—not just because of his own selfish desire but because Kagome returning to his era was a very _real_ possibility. One that probably neither of them could stave off if she were truly so inclined to go with him. Admittedly, he felt both relieved and torn about the entire situation. How did he always get himself into these kinds of messes?

He raised his hand in a gesture of defeat, "The Shinsengumi has never allowed a woman outside of the wives of the upper leadership to live on the compound. Kagome would likely have to be relocated to one of the houses for the Aizu domain if she were to go back through to the other side." That was the honest truth. If he really wanted her beside him, then he'd either have to visit her at the Aizu compound or take her as his wife. The man bit the inside of his cheek. Wife, huh? That word struck an odd chord within him. It wasn't negative though. It was almost to the extreme opposite, but could he call it love? He glanced down into the swirling brew of his tea.

"Financially, she'd be my responsibility and therefore I would support her." But how far would that support go? It was unlikely that he'd get away with only a minor punishment for this extended absence without proper notification. A massive pay cut was looming just on the horizon if he did manage to make it back. Would his support be enough? Would he be enough? The man shook his head to wave the thoughts away.

"As it stands we don't know if Kagome leaving with me will even be a necessity." His voice dropped slightly as he spoke the words he knew to be the truth in his heart. "I'd rather see her remain in this era. My time period is not peaceful nor does it provide many opportunities for her. She'll be limited in what she can do and where she can go on her own. It's not safe." He closed his eyes as he thought over the next part carefully. "So for now I'd rather not make assumptions on this situation just yet. There's still three more months to try to reopen the well." A wry smile pulled at his lips as he looked her mother in the eyes. "I have no intentions of stealing her away like a thief, you know." Well, maybe not this morning. He was _definitely_ thinking about stealing her away then… in more ways than one too. But Mrs. Higurashi didn't need to know that. Hell he'd be happy if she _never_ knew.

Azure eyes widened in shock before a warm smile spread across her own lips, "Thank you, Souji. I don't think you realize just how much that means to our family." She swirled her index finger over the rim of her cup once more. "I guess we just got so used to her being taken from here that it's difficult to imagine any other kind of ending." Her expression darkened as she opened her mouth and closed it once; clearly thinking deeply on what she should say next. "If I mention this, you'll have to swear not to bring it up with Kagome at all. Do you understand?" The woman's voice became as sharp as a blade as her eyes cut through him. The ferocity of a grizzly protecting its cubs shined within the older woman's gaze. He nodded once, his own expression becoming clouded with a deep concern. This wasn't going to be good. He just knew it.

"The reason why I never stopped my daughter from leaving before was because we never had that choice." Her voice broke as she placed her forehead on the back of her hands. "I wasn't blind or naïve to the danger she was putting herself in. Despite her best efforts to not worry us, I knew she was getting injured… _a lot_." She paused her tone quivered from the memories of the past. "She never talked much about her time there. She didn't call anyone her friend other than a single demon slayer. Yet she had 'comrades' who were not of human blood. So why was it she was always returning home with injuries? I can't count the amount of times she'd broken an arm or rib. We eventually had to start visiting multiple doctors to avoid suspicion of abuse in our own home." Her nails suddenly dug half-moon circles into the skin of her hands. "Whatever happened on that side, whatever reason those people over there may have, I know that they failed her." The conviction in her eyes told him that she spoke nothing but the truth. His own fingers curled into his palms in tight fists. Where was she going with this?

"My daughter was only travelling consistently for a year. In that time she became withdrawn. She rarely spoke and often came back with severe wounds, broken bones and a concussion on one occasion." Her gaze narrowed into slits as she pinned him with a sharp glare. "If you take her back with you, you'll have to be prepared to face those same horrors that she did. We'll be depending you to put everything on the line to protect her since we no longer would be able to. In this era those creatures that sought to abuse the power she was born with no longer exist." A severe look crossed Mrs. Higurashi's countenance—steeply contrasting against the laugh lines and gentle smiles he knew her normally use. "That would not be the case in your time. I'm sure that many would take advantage of the violence and war to exact their retribution." She bit her lip as her brows furrowed. "Swear to me that if you take her back that you'll protect her. I will not allow my child to leave otherwise. She is my daughter and I will do what I must to keep her safe—even if it means separating her from you." It was no idle threat. He could tell that she meant every word. Still there was something he was worried about.

"Those injuries," He began quietly, slightly uncertain of how to pursue the topic. "Were they consistent with battle?" He had to know. A wave of violence along with the sickening feeling of bile rose at the back of his throat. Concussion, broken arm, broken rib, scars and wounds. That didn't sound like a fight between warriors to him. That sounded much, _much_ worse.

The Higurashi matriarch closed her eyes as she released a sigh, "I have no way of confirming it myself. Kagome doesn't speak of it either." She looked towards the Goshinboku once more as that melancholic look took over her otherwise soft features. "All I know is that whatever those people did on the other side, it changed my daughter. The only person who's been able to bring back even just a tiny bit of her self has been you, Souji." She gave him a small smile. "So for that I must thank you. I apologize if I was being too forward but my child's safety will always be my top priority." A small spark of violence quickly entered her eyes. "Just don't give me a reason to separate you two. I'm well aware of what occurred this morning and I'm not happy with you, young man."

Oh shit. He was screwed. Well, not literally, as unfortunately as that was. But still screwed all the same. The man coughed into his hand as he tried to change the subject, "Sorry, I forgot that I needed to fill out an application today." He stood abruptly and hastily attempted to make his way towards the front door. The man only stopped as his palm touched the handle. His eyes hardened momentarily as he sucked a breath between his teeth. "About our conversation, I won't mention anything to her." Okita cocked his head over his shoulder and gave the older woman a slight nod of acknowledgement. "I gave you my word and I'll stand by that. However like I said earlier it's still too soon to be making assumptions." A small smirk pulled at his lips as he tried to lighten the mood before he left. "Besides, I rather like spending time here. I might just stay a little longer yet." With that he left the shrine for his next destination: The little restaurant across from the maid café. Kagome would be pissed at him for picking that job just because it was close to her place of employment, but that was precisely _why_ he wanted to work there. He'd be able to keep an eye on her and earn his own way for once.

The man closed the door behind him as he made his way across the city. He spent a grand total of an hour and an half from the moment he left the shrine to the end of the interview. The restaurant was small but upscale. It'd been designed after a European bistro with round tables, an oak bar and warmly colored stools and walls. It had a nice feel to it overall. The interview itself had been conducted by an older male in his mid to late fifties with snow-colored hair and a deep set line for a mouth. Overall it wasn't a bad experience but not entirely enjoyable either. Okita managed to walk out of the restaurant with a promise of a phone call from the man tomorrow with an answer in regards to his application. A small smirk pulled at his lips. Now, where was her school? The ronin briefly pulled up the map on his phone that Kagome had showed him how to use.

It looked like it wasn't that far from here—a ten minute walk at the most. He shoved his hands into his pocket and made the trip silently. Despite the interview his mind continuously wandered back to what her mother had said earlier. Wounds, broken bones and a concussion. His fingers flexed from within his pockets. Those injuries combined with Kagome's particularly vicious reaction to possessive and overbearing males left a suspicion clawing at the back of his mind. She always smiled so brightly—to think that something like that might have happened to her put Okita at odds with himself. Shouldn't he have noticed? A sickening feeling rose from his gut once more. He'd keep his promise and not bring up the subject to his host but that wouldn't stop him from investigating it further. He _needed_ to know, for her sake.

The tell tale silhouette of the school loomed from atop of a hill. The street leading up to its oversized gates were lined with fully bloomed cherry blossoms. Pink petals dotted the pavement in a uneven layer of flora. It was rather beautiful. He could admit that at the very least. Other teenagers loitered around the front of the building chatting with each other in small groups. The man surveyed the open courtyard quietly as he thought over his predicament. He actually didn't know what time school officially let out for Kagome. She usually worked or spent her time with the Kyudo club so it was always an hour or more later than her usual release time. He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin pensively. Now that he thought about it, how _would_ he find her if she was still in class?

"Hey, you looking for somebody?" A masculine voice inquired politely. He glanced up to find a male, no more than a year or so younger than himself, dressed in a navy colored uniform and loafers. The stranger quirked his brow as he pointed towards the school. "We don't get many visitors here but if you're looking for someone specific you can always ask the front desk. They can help you out."

Okita nodded, "I appreciate it. Actually, would you happen to know where I could find Higurashi Kagome?"

The teen's brows rose nearly into his hairline, "Higurashi from 3-A? _That_ Higurashi?"

Oh right, she disliked overbearing men. With the rumors that had spread among her own friends he sincerely doubted that many males were willing to approach her at this point. The few souls brave enough were likely the types she'd be most tempted to beat into a early grave. He gave a small snort of laughter.

"Yeah, you see I was supposed to tell her something this morning before she left but I forgot. Think you can find her for me?" The ronin crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at the bewildered male. "She can be pretty scatter-brained if I don't remind her every so often."

The student closed his mouth and gave a slight shrug, "I don't know if you're bullshitting me or not man, but you can find her out by the inner courtyard around this time. Just go through the school and make a right. It's not too far away." The moment Okita walked away the other male piped up once more. "Oh and good luck! You'll need it with that one!"

This time he did laugh. The man raised his hand and gave the teen a nonchalant wave, "Thanks!" He followed the other's instructions and pushed his way through the school—threading through the swelling crowds of students in their navy uniforms and idle chatter. He made a right turn at a split. At the far end of the corridor a wide-paned window was splayed across the majority of the wall space. Ah, so that must be the inner courtyard. His speed increased as he continued on his way. Honestly he didn't really know _what_ he wanted to say to her. The only thing he felt was the insatiable need to _see_ her given the conversation earlier. Perhaps if he just saw that she was fine then his concerns would ease. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he spotted her standing beneath a cherry tree, Takeshi's larger form clearly in front of her. Now what?

The ronin pushed open the door a little more roughly than intended as he made his way over to them. Their conversation slowly flowed over him as he entered the courtyard.

"I get it. I really do but don't you think you're being unfair?" That was Takeshi. His brows furrowed as he waited in the swell of the small crowd—each person curious to see how the confrontation would end. "You can't expect me to be okay with this. Katsumi already told me the truth."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought back a sigh, "Like I said, it's none of your business what my relationship to Souji is. You have no say in the matter. You are not my significant other and I have no intentions of being anything other than a vice captain to you." Ouch, well at least the guy had been warned well in advance. He always pushed his luck too far with his host and now it was biting him in the ass. Normally he'd smirk and enjoy the other male's torment a bit however today wasn't that day. He had other things he wanted to settle first. The young woman continued, "I don't expect you to do anything other than just accept that I'm not in a relationship with you. I never officially was and that's how it will stay. Now if you excuse me, I have things I need to do."

"You mean visit your fiancé?" His tone was sharp as his eyes narrowed into slits. "You could've at least told me the truth!"

She turned on the ball of her heel faster than he could blink. A bright rage burned furiously behind her eyes, "I _told_ you it was none of your fucking business! Don't put the blame on _me_ when _you_ were the one pushing the fucking limits of my patience this whole time!" Her voice rose several pitches as she released a string of curses. His hands curled into fists as his mouth pressed into a line. This wasn't good. He had _never_ heard Kagome use the language she was now. Takeshi must have pushed her beyond her breaking point. Instinctively his feet moved him forward as his hands left his pockets. He didn't know what to do or to say to help in this situation, but he knew that he had to do _something_.

"Is that what you thought I was? A bother?!" He yelled back, his chest bowing with frustration as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes!" The answer was quicker than either of them anticipated. However before Takeshi could react, Okita approached and silently slipped one of his arms around Kagome's front and the other about her waist. He pulled her to his chest gently as he held her loosely—giving the woman the impression that she was free to leave his grip at any moment.

"I was in the neighborhood." He softened his voice as he pressed his cheek against hers affectionately. "So I came by to pick you up. What do you say, ready to head home now?" In a normal situation he would've kissed her just to piss of Takeshi. However right now he felt that there was something more bothering her than just the male's normal antics. He didn't want to push her. Not when she was this upset. He couldn't quite put it into words but there was something clawing at him—a feeling of foreboding that he just couldn't shake.

Kagome brought her hands up to his forearm as she leaned further back in his embrace. The teen's expression relaxed somewhat as she took comfort in his surprising presence. A light smile touched his lips at that. The thought that she was drawing comfort from him like this made him content.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We'll pick Souta up on the way." Her tone was much softer this time as she took a breath to calm herself. "Let's head home." They didn't move for a long moment, both quietly basking in the mere presence of the other. It was as if being near her worked a soothing effect over his worries. He closed his eyes as a small smile spread across his lips. Then Takeshi's deceptively calm tone broke the silence that'd settled between them.

"So that's your decision?" Onyx eyes settled upon her tiny form fiercely. "Is this what _you_ want?" He spat the word as if he couldn't fathom the idea.

Her eyes sharpened as she nodded fiercely, "Yes. I _chose_ this." There was a meaning behind that word that Okita wasn't sure if he wanted to contemplate just yet. He felt her fingers curl tentatively around the sleeve of his shirt. "This is my decision." She leaned further into him as her voice grew firm. "I'm not backing out now." Silently, the ronin pinned the other man with an intense stare—daring him to make the next move.

"I understand." He turned on the ball of his heel before straightening his back. The teen paused as he thought over his next words, "I never wanted it to end this way." He cast a sideways glare in his general direction. "You hurt her and I'll fucking kill you."

Okita couldn't help the barbed remark that fell from his mouth afterwards, "You could try but I doubt you'd get very far." Takeshi didn't rise to his bait. Instead he turned his back to them completely before marching inside the building once more. Having sensed that the drama had now passed, the crowd resumed their usual chatter and splintered off. Kagome turned around in his grasp; coming face to face beneath the protective circle of his arms.

"Should I pick you up more often?" He smiled down at her as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Kagome didn't speak. She barely reacted other than to bury her face into the space above his heart. His brows furrowed as he tightened his arms around her. "What happened?" It'd be useless to ask 'what's wrong' as she'd deny anything being 'wrong' in the first place. It'd be easier to inquire on what exactly transpired up until his arrival. He'd be able to piece together his own answer afterwards.

"Sorry, I just got a bit stressed is all." She held him closer as he felt her burrow her face further into his chest. "Have a lot on my plate you know?" The young woman gave a small laugh as she tried to play off her problems. Okita lifted one of his hands and gently cupped her chin. With as much kindness as he could muster, he encouraged her to lift her eyes to meet his own. They were red and swollen as if she'd been crying at some point earlier in the day. Not only that but she'd gone pale. Damn it, she really was starting to get ill from the stress again, wasn't she?

"You don't have to hold back, you know. I won't judge you for it." He allowed his own smile to cross his lips. "Hell you've been taking care of my sick ass for three months now. I think the least I can do is return the favor." To emphasize his point, he pressed his lips against hers in the barest hint of a kiss. It was only meant to be a point of reassurance for her. However she threw herself into his chest and began to shake. She hid her face from any possible onlookers and shook her head.

"Sorry." She apologized once. "Sorry." She did it again.

He held her against him tightly, "What for? Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides how many times did I have a fit since you took me in?" He tucked her head under his chin affectionately, "It's okay. You don't have to hide it. Not from me." He didn't want her to either. To take on the burden of taking care of his health, of paying his bills, of finishing her school on top of all the crap Takeshi had likely been putting her through. Kagome _had_ to have been on the verge of a break down for a while now. His heart clenched guiltily in his chest. He'd been partially at fault here. So he'd do what he could to rectify the situation. Above everything else though, the very fact that she felt the _need_ to apologize for losing her temper was concerning for him. Her mother's words rang in his head. Violence and distrust. Those were the things Kagome had grown accustomed to on the other side of the well. He pulled her closer to his heart. He couldn't have that. Not after everything she'd done to help him.

Okita felt her hands tremble against his back as he heard her fight back tears. This went beyond regular stress. It was something much more deeply rooted in her psyche than that. Most likely a past trauma that had been brought up during his absence somehow. He raised one of his hands and gently moved it to massage the space behind her ear once more. He dipped his head and offered small words of comfort that he felt might help her through whatever turmoil she was facing right now. Whatever happened in the past still haunted her. She did a good job at hiding her troubles but now he knew for certain. Kagome wasn't as unaffected by the horrors of war and violence as he once thought. She was just a regular girl who'd done everything she could to move on with her life—by simply bottling it up until she couldn't handle it anymore.

The sickening feeling in his gut returned. How much _had_ this woman suffered in such a quiet silence without saying a word until she was beyond her breaking point? How much had she tried to keep fighting but found herself overwhelmed by the stress of it all? He didn't want that for her. He didn't want her to go through the terrors of war a second time. The brutality in which is era was wrought with would only agitate these issues for her. A part of him, a strong and now permanently rooted section of his heart, desired nothing more than to simply take her with him—to forgo the consequences and do only as he wished. Yet another part, the stronger half wanted only to protect her, just as her mother had requested of him. He wanted to keep her from ever experiencing those terrifying ordeals a second time.

Youkai. The Shikon. War. From the short time that he'd known her, the ronin was certain that she hadn't deserved any of that fate. She'd always been kind and gentle; giving him everything he needed at the drop of a hat without so much as a single concern in regards to her own well being. She sacrificed her health, her time and a part of her warmth for him. In return he'd stolen from her some of the most intimate acts of affection one could bestow upon another. He'd nearly led her to ruin in his moment of desperation. That one second he'd lost control of himself and allowed his selfish desires to trample over this fragile heart—it was destroying him now to see her like this. Perhaps it was time he did something to help _her_ for once and not just slake his misplaced lust on her.

It was that moment that Okita came to a stark realization. He loved this woman. As much as he denied it and tried to run from it, he knew that he could no longer turn his back on her. The way she clung to him and opened herself up to him—even if only just a bit, it made him content. He wouldn't claim that he was happy because there was nothing to celebrate in these tears. More than anything it just showed him how selfish he'd been, especially this morning. If he was to keep her by his side then he wanted her to _choose_ that path for herself. Not because of some misguided sense of duty that she had for him. He wanted her to walk beside him of her own free will. He wouldn't force her. He wouldn't steal her. He'd earn her heart the right way—by doing whatever he could to support her. It was the least he could do.

Okita pressed a kiss to the Kagome's brow as she burrowed herself in his arms. He loved her. And because he loved her he would do whatever he could to protect her. Even if it meant protecting her from himself.

"Let's go home." Those words held more weight to them than he cared to admit to. Home. Soon they'd have to decide where that would be. He just hoped that when the three months came to their proper close; she would still be by his side, just as she had been from the beginning. The man took her hand as he began to lead her back to the shrine. Her slender fingers fell between the spaces of his larger one. Somehow, having her beside him felt natural—as if she'd always been there walking in step with him. A small smile spread across his lips. Tonight he'd hold her until she was calm. Tomorrow however he'd step up as his role as a provider. He'd support her in the same way she'd done for him. It wasn't out of a sense of honor or duty this time. It was merely because he wished to. His hand curled over hers a little bit tighter. Regardless of how their future would play out he'd protect her. That was all there was to it.


	10. The Path We Chose

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Rush Over Me (Feat. HALIENE) by Seven Lions X Illenium X Said the Sky

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Ten** : That Path We Chose

Kagome woke to the feeling of something warm brushing across her face. Slowly, she began to blink and awaken from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was the now familiar line of Okita's bared collarbone. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other was nestled just beneath the side of her face like a pillow. Her eyes trailed upwards to his peaceful expression. It'd been a few days since her breakdown at school. He'd been absolutely adamant about remaining with her during the night since then. Either because he'd grown so accustomed to having her beside him or because he was worried, she wasn't sure. To say that she was grateful to him was an understatement. A light smile touched her lips at the thought. He was the first person outside of her family to ever have cared so much about her. Lately it seemed as if he were as in-tuned to her needs as if they were his own. She brushed a few loose strands of hair from his face. Despite the sordid history she knew to be behind him in his era, Okita truly was a kind person.

The young woman shifted slightly as she attempted to sit up. Her partner's brows furrowed. The hand he had around her waist pulled her even closer to the warmth of his chest. She felt her cheeks heat but tried to ignore it. Now wasn't exactly the time for her to be getting distracted. Kagome shifted a second time; rolling away from the welcoming heat that his body provided.

"Stop moving. You've got a fever." His voice was clouded by sleep however the man beside her had cracked an emerald eye open and pinned her with an exasperated stare. "You're sick again. I'm not going to let you out of bed until it's gone." Somehow she just had a feeling that he was using it as an excuse to keep her next to him. The teen pursed her lips as she rolled on the mattress back towards him sharply. He opened both of his eyes to give her what could be called only a suspicious glare. It was clear that he knew she was about to try something but that wasn't going to stop Kagome from going through with her plans.

"Would you let me out if I kissed you?" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best bribe she could come up with. But damn it, she wasn't very good at this kind of thing!

A snort of laughter escaped Okita's mouth. He didn't respond with his words. Instead he simply leaned his head down and pressed his lips against hers softly. She fisted her hands over the soft flesh of his shoulders. He'd chosen to forgo his shirt the previous night as it needed to be washed. His excuse was that all of his clothes were in dire need of laundering and he wasn't going to stay up just for them to finish in the dryer. So he simply removed his shirt, added it into the growing pile of his modern clothes before crawling into bed next to her. Now her mother, thankfully, had no idea that he'd done such a thing. She'd long since gone to bed and it was only the two of them that were still awake by the time she'd found herself pressed against the bare flesh of his chest. Kagome was certain that her face had looked quite similar to a tomato before she'd finally fallen asleep. A sigh threatened to spill from her lips as she tried to regain control of the situation. She should've seen that one coming. It was well within this man's nature to follow up on a suggestion such as that. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

He slowly pulled back as his eyes thinned with amusement, "I think I won that round. You got any other bright ideas to convince me? I mean you could always take off your shirt but I might be _more_ inclined to keep you in bed with me then." He laughed lightly as she felt herself turn even redder at the not-so-subtle meaning of his words. Damn it, she needed ammunition against him! But what? What could she use? A thought swiftly came to mind. It'd been one of _many_ suggestions that Katsumi had given her. She'd been too embarrassed to do it last time but perhaps now it would work to her advantage.

"Souji," Kagome purposely dropped her tone into something she hoped would be sensual. She felt his fingers flex into the cloth of her tank—his gaze immediately falling back down to her lips. An odd look entered the man's eyes but she pressed forward with her plan. Just a little push would be all it would take. "Won't you please? I'd like to shower…" She shot a heated glance his way before timidly tilting her head to face the direction of her bathroom. She heard his breath hitch slightly as she ran her index finger over the line of his bared collarbone.

He took several seconds to respond. However when he did, he threaded his hands behind her head and lowered his mouth until it ghosted across the flesh of her own. "Only if I get to join you." She felt his teeth lightly graze against her bottom lip playfully. "After all you could just use this as a rouse to escape me." She felt his arms circle around her even tighter at that. "So I'll have to keep a close eye on you." Well he was actually on point with that statement. She _was_ planning on using this as a means to flee from the vice-like grip of his arms. Her face grew even warmer—either from the fever or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.

Her heart began to beat rapidly beneath her breast as her throat went dry from the intensity of the moment. She'd nearly forgotten just how _persuasive_ her companion could be. Still, determination filled her as she moved her hand to trace up the line of his neck, over his shoulders, before lightly dragging the tips of her fingers from his shoulder blade down to the small of his back. She brought her mouth to the shell of his ear like he'd done to her so many times before and spoke in a low tone, "I trust you." She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth lightly in the hopes that it'd have a far similar effect. "Will you come with me?"

Kagome had expected a fairly fierce reaction from him. She anticipated him to either release her immediately so that they'd do just as she'd asked or to slam his lips onto hers just as he'd done the other day. However, she quickly found herself rolled fully onto her back before she could blink. She felt his hands grasp lightly at her wrists as he pressed his weight down onto her—pushing her further into the mattress.

"If we're going to take our relationship that far," Okita's voice dropped as she felt his tongue trace a heated line up the side of her neck. The young woman bit at her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She had to stay in control. With no small amount of frustration, Kagome realized that he was doing this on purpose—attempting to prove his point about not letting her go. Her brows furrowed as she licked her lips. She couldn't let him shift their positions like this! He continued where he left off, "Might as well start here. It's a bit more comfortable." He wedged one of his knees between her own and gently forced her legs apart. She couldn't stop the gasp that followed afterwards. In that moment she felt his mouth latch onto her shoulder—lightly sucking at the exposed skin from her tank.

She needed to rethink this. The young woman turned her head to give him better access. Despite her desire to leave the bed, another much darker part of herself wanted nothing more than to remain right where she was. To let this moment play through to its proper ending. One that would include sweat, heat and the taste of salt. Her face grew warmer at the thought. Since when had she turned into such a pervert? Perhaps that was Okita's personality rubbing off on her.

She leaned back as he began to move his mouth up the space of her neck. His fingers suddenly splayed themselves widely across her wrists; moving upwards over her palms sensually before slipping into the spaces of her own. Truthfully this was the first time she'd ever been quite so intimate with another person. Before Okita had arrived at the shrine, she hadn't so much as kissed another man. Now here they were with him half naked on top of her, sucking on her neck fervently like a starving man and partially lying between her legs. She felt her face heat again as something twisted in her stomach.

"Do you still trust me?" His voice was low and husky. His fingers gripped hers more tightly as she brought one of her knees up to hold his hip in a sensual cradle. Kagome sighed as his tongue went over the shell of her ear. How did he even _know_ about that spot? She hadn't even known that she was that sensitive there before!

Still, she held fast and pressed herself into his chest. She allowed a moan to pass through her lips at the new sensations coursing through her body. She felt more than heard the heat of his breath against her ear. Did she trust him? The young woman opened her eyes and stared up at the man hovering over her. His hands held hers firmly in their grasp as his emerald gaze bored down on her intently. There was an odd look that flashed across his face. It was something that flickered between desire and a type of desperation. He was searching her for an answer.

Her heart sped up even more. Their pulses began to beat in sync between the palms of their hands. Trust was something that she'd had a hard time with. The few people she'd trusted had always left her or abandoned her in one way or another. She stared openly into his eyes—searching him for her own answer. Within him she could see a sharp resolve that was crumbling away. She could feel the inconsistent fluctuation of his desire through the connection in their hands. Most of all; she could hear the desperation in the low tone of his voice and rapid breaths. She didn't know what this relationship was just yet. It was beyond companionship but they hadn't quite decided to cement it into anything legitimate. He was somebody who was relying upon her in this era. She was merely the person who'd had the sole ability to transfer him back to his time when the right moment came. So where did that leave them? Did she trust him? Did he trust her?

Kagome opened her mouth as her fingers curled over his knuckles even more, “I trust you.” It was the truth. Regardless of what they were now or what they would become to each other in the future, she knew that she could put her faith in this man. Even in his suffering and frustration he’d never turned against her. He never raised his hand to her. He never sought to belittle or intimidate her. He’d only ever been supportive and kind. Okita was both warm and caring. He hid behind the façade of playful humor but he really was a gentle man. She knew she could trust him with this much at least.

As if those were the words that released him from whatever hesitation he’d be under, his lips came down on hers feverishly. He moved quickly over her as she felt his tongue push inside her own mouth once more. She allowed herself to relax beneath him. She brushed her own tongue against his and began to battle with him for dominance. He of course was far stronger and thus quickly overpowered her. The warmth of his hands slipped away from hers as he moved them in heated lines down her ribs over her hips before slipping beneath the hem of her tank. The moment the tips of his fingers ghosted along the skin of her side, a moan rebelliously left her mouth and into his. Slowly, she felt him begin to push the fabric up her waist. Okita paused as his fingers brushed against the underside of her breast.

A sharp gasp caught at the back of her throat as her knee instinctively moved upwards—fully situating him between her legs and cradling his hips between her thighs. The young woman bit into her bottom lip as she felt his thumb rub a small, arching line along the curve of her breast. She hadn’t worn a bra last night and now she was unintentionally giving this man more than she ever bargained for. Still, she took a moment to adjust to the new sensation running through her body. It wasn’t something that frightened her. In fact it was rather pleasant. She allowed another moan to leave her mouth as she rolled her head back onto her pillow. His hand shifted to fully hold the bottom of her breast just above the palm of his hand—a tease of what was to come should she keep pushing forward.

With newfound confidence, she met his gaze and repeated once more, “I trust you.” No sooner had the words left her mouth that he tugged her shirt from her body with a quick flick of his wrists. The fabric was tossed carelessly to the ground as Okita lowered himself over her. His eyes roved over her half-nude form with an insatiable hunger. Unlike before she could now feel the very warmth of his gaze and body fall over her own like an ocean’s wave. Now Kagome was not what one would call ‘experienced’ by any means. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi often spoke of their first, awkward sexual exploits in the few times she’d spent over at their house in these recent weeks. All of them had mentioned an ‘electric current’. She had a faint idea of what it might be but now she knew for certain. What had started out as just a simple ploy to tease her companion into letting her up from her bed had evolved into something much more carnal. The young woman wet her lips in anticipation as she allowed him to lower his mouth back to her neck.

He dropped his chest over hers as she felt the barest hint of his naked flesh touch hers. It was such a simple yet intimate feeling—the notion that they were both in such a vulnerable state, showing themselves to each other when they were at their least guarded and still exhibiting enough trust in one another not to harm them. His mouth lowered down to her collarbone as he shifted his hands to the underside of her breast once more. Her legs tightened around his hips as her own fingers instinctively sought to tangle themselves in his untied hair. He scraped his teeth a little harder at her skin at the not-so-subtle reaction from her. She felt more than heard his breath become labored and heavy. She couldn’t see his face but she could feel a slight smirk pulling across his lips with each heated kiss he’d trail upon her skin.

Okita spoke nothing as he continued his downward track. As if to test the waters, he tentatively moved his thumb over the sensitive collection of nerves over her exposed nipple. She threw her head further back and arched into his touch. Her hands flexed in his hair as she threw her leg over his back more securely—pulling him even closer to her half-nude form. He did it again and she fought the urge to cry out. His hands skillfully moved upwards until his full palm was holding the entirety of her breast within its grasp. It wasn’t the inexperienced grope that she’d been expecting for a first time. Instead it was the skillful stringing of pleasure upon her flesh, roving delicately over every spot and nerve—hitting each one in just the right way to send a fiery heat to the junction between her thighs. This man was definitely quite good with his hands. For a brief moment, she wondered if he’d be just as skilled with his mouth.

He switched from one side to the other every so often, working her unaccustomed body into a frenzy from the maddening ecstasy of his touch. It were as if he knew _exactly_ what she would like before even she did. Suddenly, he dipped his head as his heated breath ghosted over the peak of her nipple. It swiftly hardened in reaction. Her nails buried themselves lightly into the skin of his scalp as her legs became locked around his waist—her heels digging deep into the small of his back. Was he…? Her thoughts stopped as his tongue flicked out and traced a long, slick line from the underside of her breast, over the peak and only ceasing just below the collarbone.

“Souji…” She called his name out of a primal instinct. Her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest as her breath caught in her throat. He lowered his head and repeated the action once more. One of his hands moved to the underside of her knee and pushed up on the limb—forcing it higher up his waist, nearly running the length from his rib to his hip. The other hand set to work on exploring the other parts of her body that screamed and pulled taut at the lightest of touches. It glided over her belly, rove upwards to the valley between her breasts before teasingly dipping to the exposed skin of her inner thigh. She felt him push a finger inside the hem of her shorts; tauntingly warning her of what he was going to do if they continued down this path. Kagome moaned his name once more, taking delight in the way she saw his eyes darken with desire. This was both new and exciting for her. She’d never before felt so vulnerable yet powerful.

The overwhelming nature of their new course of action had surprised her. She’d never anticipated going so far with Okita especially so soon. Yet every time she looked him in the eyes she could only see raw affection and a kind gentleness. There was both warmth and a glint of fierce protectiveness within his gaze. It came with no small amount of shock that she realized just how much she trusted this man. She had guarded herself. She’d shielded her heart. She hadn’t allowed anyone inside for many, many years. Now here he was, tearing apart the walls she had so carefully constructed around herself and putting her in one of the most vulnerable positions she’d ever been in before—quite literally! But she trusted him. She knew that he’d stop the moment she’d say the word. That was a part of who he was as a man. She knew that and thus allowed herself to push this newfound discovery a bit further.

She lowered her hands and dragged them sensually down the toned muscle of his shoulder blades and back. His breathing increased as his hand buried itself deeper into the fabric of her shorts. The man lowered his mouth as he flashed her a heated smirk. Without warning, his mouth latched onto her sensitive breast and began to suckle with all of his worth. She cried out and arched her back into his eager mouth. She felt teeth lightly scraping against her skin, she felt the rough texture of his tongue exploring every inch of her breast and she also felt the intense heat of his breath warming every spot that his mouth touched.

“Souji!” She cried his name once more as he switched to do the same to the other breast. Her heart beat rapidly beneath her chest as her breath caught in her throat. He gave a deep throated grunt of approval before latching onto her once more. A thick trail of saliva was left in his wake, along with the darkening hue of her nipples—signifying that he’d successfully left his mark on those as well. His teeth gently nipped at her as he drew back to admire his work.

A fire blazed in his emerald gaze as his eyes swept over the darkening splotches that now dotted her flesh in erratic and uneven circles the size of his mouth. A self-satisfied smirk pulled at his lips. She _knew_ what he was thinking right now but she didn’t had the capability to reprimand him just yet. She was still too lost in the throws of pleasure he was playing upon her body.

The ronin dipped his head and whispered passionately in her ear, “I’ll ruin you. You have no idea how tempted I am.” It was a warning. One that she knew to take seriously. The heat of his tongue roved over the flesh of her collarbone before moving upwards. She angled her head to the side and tightened her legs around his waist. Suddenly, he ground his hips against hers and she felt her world stop. At her center she could feel _him_. The effect she had him. The source of his own desire. It twitched and pulsated against her as a gasp left her throat. Her eyes widened as her body became flushed with liquid heat and her stomach became light with nervousness. He ground his hips against hers more firmly—as if imitating how he’d be thrusting within her at the moment. She stiffened slightly beneath him at the new flurry of sensations. Her toes curled as she sucked a breath between her lips with each hard grind. This was going too far, too fast. As much as she trusted him, she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to progress much further than this in their relationship. She knew that and judging from the way his hands trembled at her hips, he did as well. "… We can't…" She tried to force out however his teeth grazed at a particular spot between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"This is as far as I'll go." The man promised heatedly. To emphasize his point, he drew his hips back slightly and the pressure building up from before started to fade away. She felt his fingers curl more firmly around her waist as he buried his nose further into her neck. "Just a little longer." She relaxed beneath him slightly as he kept his hands at her hips—fulfilling his promise to not push this aspect of their relationship any further. However his mouth returned to suckling on her flesh. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his teeth biting a bit more firmly at her—the sensation of which sending electric currents from her hands to the tips of her toes.

Was this what her friends had talked about? The intensity. The desire. She didn't know what to do or how to react. So she simply placed her hands upon the wide planes of his shoulder blades and held him close to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her thoughts registered that the attention he was showering her with now would result in _very_ significant marks. Yet, a sigh escaped her lips as he found an unusually sensitive spot, she couldn't help but allow him to continue. He showered her body with aggressive affection, moving from one spot to the next and not letting up until he was completely satisfied with his work. Okita slanted his mouth against hers in a sensual kiss as he shifted to lean over her more heavily.

"You have no idea how much you tempt me." They were whispered in the space of a breath away from her. She could feel his lips lightly brush against her own with each word he uttered. She no longer knew whether he was speaking to her directly or simply to himself at this point. However she didn't have the time to think about it as the man above her pressed his mouth more firmly against hers as their breath slowly returned to normal. This was what she liked to call the 'wind down' phase. The moments when the heat of desire had passed but neither of them were ready to move just yet.

Azure eyes met emerald in a soulful stare. Who exactly was this man to her? How was he able to throw her off so completely? Ever since her return three years ago, she'd shut her true self away from the world outside. She'd erected a concrete barrier to protect the fragile nature of her heart. Still this stranger, this man had managed to pierce through even the strongest of barricades that she'd used to protect herself. The night when she first found him in the well, she honestly couldn't believe what she had seen. A man not of her time had been unconscious at the bottom. He seemed so lost, so ill and so utterly helpless. It sparked something within her—a memory of being scared, alone and confused in a darkened forest and the fearsome howl of a youkai reverberating through the night. It brought forth the memory of a tearing pain at her side and the horror of bearing witness to the Shikon's rebirth. She'd been so completely defenseless then. This man was the same as her.

Perhaps that was why she had trusted him so easily. He'd been thrown into a similar predicament as her own. He'd been ejected from his era into an unknown reality. He'd had the only thing he'd ever known his entire life yanked out from under him. He was the same as she'd been three years ago. Lost and alone. Helpless and incapable of standing on his own two feet. She hadn't wanted that for him. She _wanted_ to see his strength return. She _wanted_ to see him hold his daishou once more and fight with all of his strength. She also _wanted_ him to make it back through to the other side of the well, where history itself would be waiting to mark his name upon its pages.

Of all the things Kagome had learned about Okita, the one that stuck out to her the most was the fact that he had always been so kind. Despite his struggles and frustration he never once lashed out at her. He never blamed her and often offered _her_ comfort during her times of need. This person was not someone that had ever caused her any harm. In fact, the young woman's expression thawed as she smiled up at him, he'd only done the opposite. Kindness was something that she'd only gotten used to giving, never receiving. It was always expected of her to be gentle and kind towards others. It'd been a role she was supposed to have filled simply because that was her 'duty' to the village she served in her travels. It wasn't that her kindness was faked, but in many instances it'd definitely been _forced_. With Okita, that wasn't the case. She truly wanted to be kind to him. She wanted to ensure that he had all the things she didn't when she first crossed over: comfort, support and people who cared about him. She didn't want him to feel used or that he was some sort of burden. She wouldn't allow another person to experience the pain and suffering that she did—not if she could help it.

"Souji," He quirked a brow at her as she spoke up, "You asked me what I wanted us to be." The ronin remained silent as she pressed forward. "Being in a relationship like this, its, well," Kagome hesitated as the heat of her fever returned in full force. It was likely that she'd gotten over stimulated from her companion's affections. However she couldn't bring herself to regret that. He was the only person she ever found herself trusting on such a deep level. She couldn't bring herself to feel shame or remorse for the brief intimacy they'd just shared. The eighteen-year-old took a moment to breathe deeply between her teeth before continuing. "I'm not exactly _used_ to it. I'm clumsy, I'm moody and I'm definitely not the nicest person when I first wake up in the morning." Now she was rambling. Great. If he didn't think she was an idiot before then Okita likely did now. Why was she always so bad with these kinds of things? She felt her cheeks heat even more. "But, I _want_ to try. With _us_ that is. At least whatever our relationship is anyways."

A small smirk splayed across his lips. It was so familiar to her yet somehow _different_ , almost soft in a way that she wasn't used to. Why was it that every time she found herself in this type of situation her inexperience would always show quite painfully? She felt like a lost little lamb in a sea of sharks. As much as she tried, she couldn't quite navigate the currents on her own. She pursed her lips into a thin line. She _really_ needed to learn how to direct her own course.

"In other words," His voice broke through the awkward silence as he smiled down on her. "You're just a normal woman prone to bouts of mood swings and chocolate cravings."

Kagome's expression quickly soured, "Not cool. Did you pick that up from Souta?" The little brat had been teaching him too many bad puns and phrases. She needed to do something about that otherwise she'd have not one but _two_ pests to deal with.

Okita laughed as he nuzzled the side of her face with his cheek, "It could have been but it could also have had something to do with those horrid romance movies your friends always make us watch." He pressed his lips to the high bone of her cheek before sitting up on his haunches. "Either way, if you want this then I won't hold myself back… much." His grin turned lopsided as he threw a heated stare down at her exposed belly. "Can't say that I regret what happened this morning though. I didn't expect you to be so bold. Gotta admit that I like the change." He offered her his hand and she tentatively took it; sitting up beside him and watching his every moment in a mixture between fascination and curiosity. In spite of her own inhibitions, she found her eyes watching the way his muscles would ripple just beneath his skin with every shift and turn. She turned her head the opposite direction. Now was _not_ the time! If he caught her staring right now then he'd likely push her back on the bed and she did not need that at this moment. She still needed to shower for goodness sakes!

"Like what you see?" He'd dipped his head and inquired just beside her ear. Kagome jumped slightly. Damn it, she'd been caught! Well she could play this one of two ways. Either pretend to not understand what he was talking about and have him tease her mercilessly, or she could run with the situation and see where it led them. Oh how dangerous these waters were that she was now treading.

The young woman shot him a sly glance, "So? I'd say it's only fair after the eyeful you got." She gestured to her exposed breasts and stomach as the blush from before returned in full force. "That wasn't the first time either. I've seen you looking at my legs a few times before this."

His grin turned sharp as his eyes narrowed, "Ah so you knew about that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "Like I _wouldn't_ know." As if to tease her even more, his gaze dropped to the naked flesh of her thighs. She sat up more firmly as she tucked her legs under herself. His lips pulled into a line as if he were pouting that he'd been thwarted. "I still have to shower, thank you very much! I think we've gone far enough for one day." The young woman flashed him a quick smile as she took his hand within her own. "Thank you."

His expression suddenly shifted into one of shock as his eyes widened drastically. His grip was lax within her own but the sincerity in her tone must have taken him by an even greater surprise than she anticipated. She curled her fingers around his as her smile softened.

"For worrying about me." She closed her eyes as a warmth spread through her chest. "Outside of my family you're one of the first who's ever cared so much. Although I have to admit that you do have a very unique way of trying to get me to rest." She laughed but Okita remained silent. His eyes flashed with concern and something else—something that bordered on the fierce. Perhaps that was part of his warrior blood rising to the surface. He was always passionate about anything that took his interest. And she certainly seemed to have interested him.

"Be honest with me," His voice was low as he drew his arms around her once more, "Why are you thanking me? To be given gratitude for being human it's, well," He struggled with the words for a moment. The ronin's brows furrowed as he pulled her to his chest. She splayed her palms across the wide planes of his flesh as she closed her eyes—enjoying the warmth that seemed to emanate from his very soul. "I think you've got the wrong idea about me." He gave a small, sardonic laugh. "I've been cruel. I've killed. These hands aren't ones that are good at giving comfort to another." He buried his nose in the crook of her neck as she felt the heat of his breath upon her flesh. There was a melancholic tone to his voice as he continued. "I've done nothing that needs thanking for." His fingers wrapped around her chin lightly and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You've done more for me than the other way around. So don't go selling yourself short, kid. It doesn't suit you." That lopsided grin returned to his expression once more. "Although if you want to thank me for those hickies I gave you _then_ we can talk."

Azure eyes widened drastically as her hand immediately went to the area upon her neck that he'd lavished his attention on. Had he really? How bad was it!? Oh gods, her mother was going to _slaughter_ her!

"Souji!" She practically screeched, desperately attempting to see if she could spy the bruise without the use of a mirror. However luck would not be on her side. He casually wrapped his arms behind his head and leaned back. "You didn't!"

"You weren't complaining then." The man commented lightly with a wide, self-satisfied grin spread across his lips. "In fact I think the only thing you were saying earlier was my name. That was pretty hot, you know."

She pointed an index finger at him ominously, "I _will_ get you back for this!" With that, she leapt from the bed and began to make her way towards her bathroom. However a pair of strong arms suddenly stopped her as they wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Wait," Okita paused as his voice dipped with concern once more. She felt her breath catch in her throat as the tips of his fingers trailed diagonally from the space beneath where her bra would be, across the planes of her back before ending just above her waist on the other side. She'd forgotten. That scar. She hadn't shown it to him before now. Her back stiffened as she felt the heat of his gaze upon the three parallel lines that she knew marred her back. The young woman stiffened slightly at his touch. She'd never told anyone about that night. About the fear she experienced. About the sheer terror of witnessing her comrade lose all control that he'd had. About the pain of his claws digging themselves into her back as she fled. Her hands began to shake as the taste of copper and sharp scent of smoke filtered through the haze of her memories.

_Useless_

That word had been thrown around so often. A burden. Useless. No point in her even being there. Yet she kept coming back. Again and again. Not because she'd wanted to. Hell most days she just wanted to curl into a tiny ball under her covers and cry. She'd been so scared back then. So weak. So utterly helpless. She hadn't anyone looking out for her. Before Sango, she hadn't anyone to teach her. Her fingers tightened into a fist at the memory of the slayer. She ground her teeth together as her heart clenched within her chest. Not _now_. Of all the times please, just not _now_!

Okita pulled her to him more tightly. He didn't say a word but simply chose to keep holding her within the comfort of his arms. He didn't push her. He didn't interrogate her. He simply accepted her as she was. That was far more than what Kagome could ever had asked for.

"You said that you trusted me." He was calm and his voice was soothing. She felt his lips press a small kiss to her temple as he continued onwards. "So trust in me now when I say this. Regardless of what happens in the future, I will abide by your wishes. Tell me what you want and I'll respect that." He nuzzled the side of her head affectionately as his arms tightened around her body. "Your mother said that you've already decided to return with me but," He pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "Is that what you _want_? I'll protect you if you decide to leave with me but I don't want you to feel as if it's something that you _have_ to do. This is still your choice. It was before and it will still be now."

Kagome swallowed thickly as she thought over his words. What did she _want_? Truthfully all she desired was to continue living in these days of peace and playfulness. She was content to simply live out her life like this with him at her side. However she knew that couldn't happen. It'd change the course of history and this world would likely collapse in upon itself. Okita had to return. That was a given. Still, no matter how hard she tried or what she attempted, the well would only flare to life when she used what remained of the Shikon's power. It was a weak, fluctuating stream that would come and go as it pleased. But it was still there. Even if she managed to get him through to the other side, who's to say he wouldn't just end up in the era she had been before. She bit her lip at that thought. Who would help him then? He'd be abandoned in an even worse situation without her to help him. He wouldn't be able to return home. He'd be trapped. She _had_ to go with him. If only to ensure that he reached his era safely. Afterwards, well, she'd figure it out along the way.

"I'm not a fool." Her words were soft as she reached up to touch his forearm reassuringly. "I know the risks that I am taking. I know what to expect if it fails." And knew the risks, she did. She knew _exactly_ what she'd be walking back into. The horrors. The bloodshed. The scent of gunpowder and gore. She _knew_ the hell she was opening herself up to. But she _had_ to go. This was no longer just about her or her issues. More was at stake than simply her own future. This world depended on it. Besides, even if they were to be thrown back five hundred years once more Kagome knew that at least this time she wouldn't be alone. She leaned into Okita's embrace as she sucked a breath between her lips. "I've made my decision and I stand by it. I swore to you the first night that I would get you back. I intend to fulfill that promise one way or another." She cocked her head to the side and flashed him a warm smile, "I have my own sense of honor too, you know."

He gave a small bark of laughter at that, "You're an idiot." She felt his lips brush against the side of her neck once more. "We still have three months. So don't force yourself into something if you don't need to. It'll still be your decision no matter what."

"You're the bigger idiot putting this on my neck while my mom's still home!" She gestured towards her neck where she knew he'd left his mark. "How do you think she's going to react to it, huh? Didn't think about that, did you?" So maybe she was sulking. But damn it, he called her an idiot!

He smirked against her, "You still loved it."

She didn't deny it either. Instead the young woman carefully extricated herself from his arms and made her way into the bathroom. She threw one more look over her shoulder and smiled at the man perched comfortably on her bed. In this moment she was glad to have met him. No one else had ever made her feel so comfortable before. She'd never so much as thought to show another the scar that marred her back let alone the ones upon her heart. He'd seen the things she had tried so hard to keep secret and still accepted her as she was. To her, that was the best gift anyone had ever given her.

"You're a very kind person, Souji. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much." She'd only spoken what she felt was the truth. The expression that crossed his face was one in between shock and utter confusion. Was it truly that odd for someone to tell him he was kind? Out of the corner of her eye she spied the barest hint of a blush upon _his_ cheeks. How strange. They could be so intimate one moment and he'd be cool as a cucumber but the second she'd call him kind he'd blush. Perhaps she ought to do it more often. She closed the door behind her as she went to work on preparing for the day. Fever or no fever, she had a few things she needed to take care of.

The rest of the morning went as normal. She showered thoroughly, dressed herself in a light, coral colored dress and set to work on hiding the hicky Okita had decided to leave upon her neck. As the teen drew back her hair she nearly cursed at the sight. It was _huge_! It was nearly half the size of her palm and a dark purple in color. It'd be at least a week before it'd heal completely. A part of her swore that he must've have left it on purpose. The young woman pulled out her several kits of make up and quickly worked on attempting to hide the bruise from view. It'd taken well over thirty minutes to apply everything that she needed to but by the time she was done, only a small sliver was visible and even that could be easily hidden by her hair. She closed up her kits and set them away.

When she emerged Okita had already gotten dressed himself. He was sprawled across her bed clad in jeans and a black button down shirt. Between his hands he held a haiku collection. His brows furrowed as he titled the book from one side to the other—concern written across his expression. He cocked his head to the side as he flipped through the pages.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, taking a spot next to him. The man handed the book over to her hands swiftly.

"I can't read it. It's blurring together." His lips were pulled into a thin line as he glared at the title. She briefly checked it before sucking a breath between her lips. This collection, it was written by the Shinsengumi's commander, Hijikata Toshizo. The young woman sighed.

"That's because they haven't been written yet in your time." She flipped through the pages yet all the words seemed clear as day to her. However for a man such as Okita, it was likely that something very powerful was keeping him from reading any further. Just as with the stories her grandfather had told her of the Shikon. The gods truly did work in strange ways.

He gave her an odd look but didn't interrupt as she continued. "If there are things still left unfinished when you travel to a different era, you won't be able to experience them until they've occurred in your time. For example you were able to get to this poem correct?" She pointed towards the page with the last folded dog ear in the corner. He nodded momentarily and watched curiously. "Then that's because that's as far as Hijikata-san has written in your era. The rest has yet to be created. It's a strange kind of magic and I don't know what its source is. But when you're here you can't foresee your own ending. Or anything related to your journey at all." She handed the book back to him and smiled gently. "It happened to me too so don't worry. It's not that you've gone crazy or that you need to get your sight checked. I guess you could say that it's just fate making sure you don't see things you're not supposed to."

The man snorted as he put the book on her nightstand, "That sounds like a pain in the ass. What's the point of going to a future era if I don't get to see how everything ends?"

A wry smile pulled at her lips, "Because then you'd change history itself. Certain things are set in stone and cannot be altered. Whatever is causing the rift that keeps you from seeing more of that book is also what's going to help send you back. It's just a pain once you figure out what's happened."

Without warning he sat up and pulled her into his lap. She felt his arms work their way around her waist as he dipped his head to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He took a few short breaths before placing a small, gentle kiss on her skin.

"Don't forget," His voice was slightly strained as his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to his warmth. "The choice will be yours. Don't force yourself for my sake." Oh, that's right. The return back. A small smile pulled at her lips as she felt his arms quiver. He truly was worried for her. She placed her hands over his forearms and gently leaned into his embrace. How long had it been since someone had held her feelings in such regard? How long had it been since someone truly _cared_ on such a deep level about her? Of course her mother and brother loved her dearly, but it was _different_ with Okita. He had no reason to care. He had no reason to _want_ her to return with him. Yet here he was, practically tearing himself apart at the very thought of their separation.

"I've decided for myself. I'm not going to blame you later for this choice, if that's what you're worried about. It's something that I've chosen to do on my own. You can't put that on yourself." The teen turned in his grasp as she moved the palm of her hand to hold his cheek in a gentle cradle, "I want to go with you."

His eyes flickered momentarily before his lips found hers. It was both desperate and full of passion. It wasn't the heady call of their newfound sexual attraction for each other coming to the surface—but rather a physical outpouring of the emotions that they couldn't put words to. The worry, the desperation, the utter _need_ to see this journey to its rightful end. It was all there and given a physical vocalization—not with their words but with their kiss.

The moment they pulled back the ronin gave a soft laugh, "You keep this up and I might just make you my wife on the other side." He pressed his forehead against hers as a wry smile slanted across his lips. "I don't think I'd be okay with giving you up so easily. I'm very selfish, you know."

Kagome shook her head and followed in his laughter, "I think it's still a little early to be talking about marriage. We only just agreed to date."

He gave her ear a soft nip between his teeth, "Too bad. I rather like the idea of giving you _my_ name this time. It's a little weird when people call me 'Higurashi-san' here."

"You're an idiot." She laughed as she began to wriggle her way out of his lap. Despite how warm he was; she _still_ had things to do. At the very least she wasn't late… _yet_. "Anyways mind letting me go for now? My fever's gone and I promised Mi-chan that I'd meet her soon."

As if to test her, he brought his own palm up and placed it squarely against her forehead. His lips dipped into a line as a look of disappointment crossed his features. "Damn, it really is gone. I was hoping to hold you hostage for a bit longer." To emphasize his point he held her closer to him even through her struggles. "Still, don't think I'll be letting you up that easily. What's that popular saying here? Ah yes, you've got to 'pay the toll' first." A smirk went across his lips as she began to squirm in his grasp.

"No way, I already paid it earlier before my shower! That was _more_ than enough of a toll!" Kagome threw herself from one side to the other—attempting to break free of his vice-like hold but to no avail. That man could _seriously_ hang onto her when he really wanted to.

"Nope. That's not enough." A spark entered his eyes as his gaze lowered to her neck. "You managed to hide the last mark I left so I want to leave another one. That'll be the toll."

She gave him a half-hearted glare, "Not happening." As if on cue her phone began to vibrate. She quickly dove to the side and snatched it from the nightstand. The ronin's arms locked more securely around her waist as he dipped his head, a smirk playing upon his lips. What was he thinking? "Higurashi speaking!" Kagome greeted the person on the other end; twisting in Okita's lap to avoid his rather ravenous mouth as it made its descent upon her neck.

"Gome-chan!" She practically had to yank the device away from her ear at Katsumi's overzealous greeting. "I'm sorry but I've got to cancel on you today! Takeshi's been bugging me nonstop about these votes and I don't have much time today!" The young woman pressed her palm against her significant other's cheek lightly—vaguely attempting to keep him from ruining the make-up job she'd done earlier to hide the first hicky.

"Ow!" Kagome gasped as she felt his teeth scrape along her nape. That little jerk! He just tried to punish her for pushing him away! Azure eyes narrowed as she slapped her palm fully over his mouth in retaliation. His gaze turned into thin slits as something flickered across his expression. For some reason, she _really_ didn't like that look on him. It seemed _devious_ somehow. "Souji…" She gave off a warning while holding her phone just far enough away so Katsumi wouldn't hear her.

Then it happened. His tongue drew a long, wet line across her palm. She scrunched her nose in disgust and pulled back her hand to observe the glistening trail of saliva across her palm. A self-satisfied smirk spread across the man's lips however it quickly dipped into a sour pout as she wiped her hand across his shirt—leaving a white path of human drool in its wake.

"I warned you." Kagome mouthed at him. His lips pressed into a line as he reluctantly released her from his hold. Presumably to locate another shirt to replace his now ruined one.

"You there, Gome-chan? You're not angry with me are you? Don't be mad at me! You know I love you!" Katsumi practically shouted on the other end.

The teen sighed heavily, "I'm not mad. I was just a bit distracted is all, but yeah that's fine. When did you want to meet up? Monday after school sound good?"

"That sounds perfect! I'm sure I know what's distracting you anyways so I'll just leave you two love birds to it. Just be sure to use protection!" With that the other girl hung up as Kagome's face flushed several shades darker. Protection, huh? She coughed into her hand as she tried to shake the uncomfortable thoughts away. It was still a bit early for that anyways.

Okita returned in a simple, loose fitting white tee that he managed to scrounge up from his room. A scowl was plastered across his expression as he pointed a long index finger at her, "That wasn't nice. Not nice at all."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "And you trying to give me a _second_ hicky was? I can't exactly walk around in public like that, you know."

A lopsided grin suddenly slit his features, "That's the point."

Her brows furrowed at him. Did he just…? As she opened her mouth to reprimand him, _his_ phone suddenly went off. Well that was odd. The next appointment wasn't for another two weeks. Could it be a call back on one of his applications?

"Souji speaking." The man refused to use the 'Higurashi' surname as he greeted the person on the other end of the line. "Ah, yes I remember." He tilted his shoulder away from her as he continued on with his conversation. "Monday? Sure, that sounds doable. What time do you need me there? Right, I'll see you then." With that he hung up and flashed her a victorious smirk. "Looks like I'll no longer be the bum of the house."

She perked up from her spot on the bed, "Did you find a job?"

"Of course. I'm not going to sit around on my ass all day while you do the heavy lifting." The ronin winked at her as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I have my pride as a man, you know."

Kagome laughed heartily, "You mean as a warrior, right? Can't just let a woman take care of you?" Okita sat back on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Not when she's running herself to illness every time I turn my back." He swiftly pulled her back into his lap as he nuzzled the side of her face. "Don't think I'll be letting you do that to yourself. You work hard enough as it is. I can take care of myself now." His lips pressed against the space behind her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "Besides shouldn't you be thinking about what you want to do with your future? I heard about this college thing from your mother. Are you sure you really want to give up on that?" His tone dropped into something more serious as an unusual tenor of worry entered his voice.

"You like to double guess, don't you? But yes I'm sure." She leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his. "I made a vow to you when you first came here. I intend to see it through to the end. There's nothing you can say or do that'll change my mind." She briefly turned her head to smile up at him. "Just don't go getting cold feet on me. I'm willing to take the risk. What about you?"

He didn't answer her with his words. Instead his mouth came down upon hers softly yet passionately. He locked one of his hands behind her head as the other held her more securely around her waist. There was a desperation in his kiss but also something much kinder as well. It was as if he were torn between two decisions—uncertain of which one to choose.

He pulled back briefly and rested his forehead against hers, "I won't stop you but," Okita closed his eyes and released a sigh through is teeth. "What of your family? Are you okay leaving them behind? My era isn't peaceful. It's not an easy place to make a living out of. War can break out at any moment and someone's always getting killed in the streets." Emerald eyes narrowed as he pinned her with a serious stare. "Are you really willing to risk that? To never return here and accept that kind of life? It's your decision."

So that's what he was worried about. She loved her family, of course. She loved the fact that she was able to spend so much quality time with them in these past two years. More than anything her adventures in the past had shown her just how much she'd taken fore granted in this era. The convenience, the peace even her friends. These were all things that she didn't have back then. Right now, Okita was _worried_ that she'd have to return to that hell hole she'd been through before. He was _worried_ that she was giving up something that she'd regret in the long run. For the fact alone that he was considering these issues so far in advance, Kagome felt her respect and affection for him grow. This man was the first to ever be so kind towards her. Even now he was only thinking about her best interests. How long had it been since someone outside of her mother and brother had done such a thing? A warm smile spread across her lips. She knew what her choice would be and she wasn't going to back away from it now.

"I want to go with you." The young woman gently cupped his cheek into the palm of her hand as she smiled warmly at him. "The real question is, what is _your_ decision?"

The ronin paused, as if contemplating her words. Then he brought his lips just inches from her own, "I want you with me." They were spoken barely above a whisper, but she heard them all the same.

"Then I'll stay by your side. So long as you'll put up with me that is." She laughed as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Don't worry, I don't get mad I just get even. Now, I think I still owe you a punishment for that dirty little trick you pulled earlier." His eyes darted down to her neck as a heated look overtook his features. "I had to change shirts because of you."

"That was your fault! Don't pin the blame on me, mister I have no self-control!" Kagome prodded at his chest roughly with her index finger, enjoying the way his shoulder moved back slightly at the force.

"Hn, all the same. I think I want to exact my revenge now." As soon as those words left his lips, she found herself pushed upon her back with him hovering over her. His hands slipped between hers as his lips crashed down upon her mouth feverishly. He roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth once more. The barrier that held him in check before seemed to be gone now. Okita was right. He really wasn’t holding himself back anymore. She met his passion with an equal amount of her own—pushing herself against him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

The well wouldn't open without her power. If she were selfish then she'd condemn this man to living in her era and risk altering the lines of history itself. However if she were to follow with her duty as decreed by the gods then she'd just open the well and send him through without following. However none of those things were what she wanted. To be separated. To never see how his life would play out from this point forward. To only have these memories and nothing else. That would hurt her more than anything else. In these few short months Okita had done more for her than anyone else. She wanted to walk beside him. She wanted to support him. She wanted to be there for him when things would eventually turn for the worse on the other side. She wouldn't call this love but she definitely felt something for this man. Something that went beyond the typical 'host' and 'guest' relationship. He was more to her than just a burden or a duty. He was a cherished person that she wanted to help in any way she could. If he was going to return to his era then she wanted to be right there with him—supporting him every step of the way. That was all there was to it, really.

She loved her family. She really did but even her mother was aware that this kind of life wouldn't last forever. Eventually she'd have to stake out her living on her own and given her history with her previous schools, it wasn't likely that she'd be able to earn a living in this time on her own. It'd been an uphill battle just to get back on track. Now she was facing an even larger battle to figure out what career she wanted for herself. Not to mention the fact that she'd already missed the entrance exams for college this year. It was a difficult time with little job prospects and even fewer opportunities to move upwards. It was the catch twenty two. So she made her decision. She would follow Okita back to his time. From there she'd do what she could to support him and find her place. It was what she truly wanted.

His hands moved to the hem of her dress as he began to pull the cloth from her body once more. She sat up and lifted her arms, helping him to remove it along the way. As soon as he’d tugged it over her head, it was callously thrown to the ground as her hands went to work on freeing him from his own shirt. The ronin followed her example and lifted his arms. The fabric was removed even quicker than her dress had been. Just as swiftly as he’d tossed her garment, she’d thrown his shirt over her shoulder as it joined her dress on the ground. His hands suddenly went behind her back as his fingers worked to unclasp her bra.

She trusted this man. Because she trusted him, she would walk beside him. If there was ever anyone that she knew she could rely on, it was Okita. Within minutes he’d managed to remove her undergarment as they returned to the positions they’d been in prior to her shower. His hands lightly pushed at her shoulders as he encouraged her to lie back upon the mattress. Kagome silently followed after his lead as she lifted her legs to cradle his hips between her thighs once more. His mouth slanted roughly against hers. Her hands went to the broad space of his shoulders and held herself to him tightly. Wherever this relationship was going, she wanted to see it through to its proper end.

The ronin slipped his hands to one of her thighs as she arched further into him. The young woman moaned into his mouth as he pushed against her further. This time she didn’t shy away. She didn’t want to stop this prematurely. She wanted to take things as far as she could before her nervousness would still her. She wanted to cherish this moment with him.

She had no experience with love. The only experience she had with physical intimacy was what Okita was giving her now. She only had her instincts and heart to go by in these kinds of situations. So she'd follow the path set before her. It'd be a difficult one. She knew that. He wasn't some innocent boy who'd been dropped on her. He was a man who'd lived on the battlefield and slain his enemies for the sake of his country. He'd been hardened by the time he'd spent fighting. She trailed her finger across a light-colored scar that marred the tip of his shoulder. Just like her, he carried his stories upon his heart and body. For a man like him to show her so much concern, she was grateful. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity presented to her now.

A sigh left her lips as he lowered his mouth to her neck once more. At the same moment his hands moved to the seam of her panties. He gave her flesh a hard suck before dipping the first digit within the cloth. He wanted her naked. She could tell yet she didn’t want to stop. She bit her bottom lip instinctively as she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. As if sensing her newfound boldness, he hooked both of his fingers into the cloth and teasingly began to pull it downwards. Slowly, ever so slowly, he tugged them over down her thighs, over the bend of her knees before yanking them from her ankles entire. Now, there was nothing to hide her from his hungry gaze.

A cool gust of air flowed over her body, creating a path of chilled flesh. Okita swiftly sat up on his haunches. No words were passed between them as he undid his pants and quickly pulled them from his own body. The only thing that separated them at this point was the flimsy cloth of his darkly colored boxers.

The ronin didn’t push her. He didn’t attempt to force her into anything that she wasn’t ready for. Even now in the height of their passion fueled frenzy, she could spy the glint of worry in his eyes. He settled himself between her thighs once more but he kept that last piece of garment on himself—a security measure against taking this precious moment a step too far. The man trailed his hands along the exposed skin of her calves, massaging the toned muscles there. A sigh left her lips as she opened her legs further, providing him with better access to what he really wanted. Emerald eyes darkened with desire as his gaze swept over her vulnerable form laid bare before him. She’d never done this with anyone else. She doubted that she could ever trust another person as much as she did Okita in this moment. He wouldn’t hurt her. He wouldn’t push her. He’d only give her exactly what she’d ask for.

“Say it.” He demanded heatedly, dipping one of his hands and tracing his finger along the slit of her folds. A shocked gasped left her lips as he did it again. “You have to tell me what you want.” The tip of his index finger teased her with each word he spoke. She narrowed her eyes at him as her lips pressed into a thin line. This wasn’t about possessiveness like with Takeshi. This wasn’t about some misguided sense of ownership as with Inuyasha. It was something much deeper. It was the reassurance that no boundaries would be crossed. That she’d be comfortable with this level of intimacy so early on in their relationship.

“I’ll tell you when to stop.” An uncharacteristic smirk played upon her lips. He had teased her so much earlier. Right now, all she wanted was to take comfort in the safety of his iron-clad self-control. Okita was _safe_. She’d trust him with this and whatever else they may face in the future on the other side of the well.

A heated look crossed his features as he slipped a long, dexterous finger within her. Kagome threw her head back as she cringed slightly at the invasion. She was unaccustomed to such acts. Her body was still too new to this sort of thing. He slowly pushed further inside before pausing to allow her some time to adjust. It wasn’t exactly painful but it was definitely _uncomfortable_. Her body began to relax as her muscles loosened slightly around the finger. She took a deep, unsteady breath as he drew it back before slowly pushing back inside once more. It started slowly enough—with Okita making each thrust an elongated drawl rather than a quick and short pump. He was doing this on purpose.

“Souji.” She moaned again as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body. Her toes curled as the feeling of both being _filled_ yet so completely empty overtook her. The young woman briefly wondered how it could be that she experienced both at the same time? He drew a second finger along her entrance and lightly circled it’s tip around her opening. She cried out and threw her head back. A small heat gathered at the junction between her thighs were her significant other was lavishing his upmost attention. She felt the heat of his own desire pulsate harshly against her thighs as he began to force his middle finger within her. As with the first time, she cringed as her body adjusted to the sudden widening.

The ronin lowered himself over her. He clasped his one free hand over hers as he dipped his head to her ear, “Hang onto me.” It was almost a desperate plea at this point. His voice was frayed with his crumbling sense of control. As her body adjusted, she took the hand he hadn’t captured and ran it along the muscle of his bicep, over the wide plane of his shoulders before digging her nails into his back and holding him as close to her as physically possible. The speed in which he pushed his fingers within her increased as he crushed his thumb over the top of her nerves. A fiery warmth began to build from her stomach and spiraled outward through to the tips of her toes and upwards until she’d thrown her head back. She moved her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts—meeting each stroke at every turn.

Her feet began to kick outwards as the coiling pressure began to build into something stronger. Moans that she never knew she could make fell from her mouth as he latched onto her neck—suckling at the flesh with all of his worth.

Kagome had pleasured herself before. She wasn’t so naïve to not know what an orgasm was supposed to feel like. However this was different somehow. It was stronger, more powerful than anything she’d ever felt before. Electrical currents flushed through her system as she moved to the speed of his skillful hands. Each stroke, each simple touch set her body on fire. This wasn’t the unromantic clumsiness of a first time encounter that she’d heard so much about. Okita _knew_ her body as if it were his own. He struck a chord on each part of her flesh that he knew would bring her the most pleasure.

The young woman cried out for her companion as her body convulsed and her feet twisted and curled into the sheets of her bed. A flooding wave of pleasure ran through her as she hit the final note that drove her to her first orgasm with another person. The man above her kept pushing his fingers within her in long, purposeful strokes. He didn’t pull back until the last of her shudders subsided and she fell limp beneath him.

“I warned you.” He lifted his lips and whispered hotly in her ear. “Any further and I’ll do more than just ruin you.” He pushed his fingers within her one more time to emphasize his point. A shiver ran through her body as she sighed in contentment. Kagome relaxed beneath his hard grip as she loosened her legs around his waist. Okita withdrew his hand from her as the feeling of emptiness returned a hundred fold. His gaze drifted from the slickness over his fingers to what she knew would be her flushed and content expression. A warmness entered his eyes as he hovered over her.

“I’m not done just yet.” The man teased as he lowered himself even further. His mouth traced heated kisses from the valley of her breasts, down her stomach before pausing just above the junction of her thighs. “There’s one last thing I want to do.”

She closed her eyes as the heat of his breath ghosted over her. No matter where this led or what ending they'd find themselves stuck with, Kagome knew that she wouldn't regret this decision to stay with him. Not now. Not ever. She brought her hands to his hair and held him tightly as he lavished her with his tongue. No more running. Starting tomorrow, she'd face her troubles head on with Okita at her side. Nothing else could make her happier. He pressed his lips to her entrance as she lost herself to his touch.

All she needed to be happy was a future at Okita’s side. Nothing else would ever compare.

 


	11. What He Sees

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ King By Lauren Aquilina

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Eleven** : What He Sees

The early light of dawn began to filter through the blinds as Kagome slowly roused from her slumber. However it wasn't the shrill cry of her alarm clock or the tendrils of the morning's rays blaring on her eyes that roused her. Rather it was the soft, cat-like paw batting at her nose incessantly. The young woman cracked an eye open as the world came into view.

A heavy weight perched itself upon her covered chest as she heard a long and low meow draw out from above her. It was Buyo. He'd often made the habit of waking her a couple of minutes before her alarms so she'd feed him promptly in the mornings. It would seem that today would be no different.

She slowly sat up and stretched her arms high in the air. Dissatisfied, the calico leapt from her chest and landed in the small space between her and Okita. A light blush went across her nose. The last two nights he slept in her room and showed her more in the ways of physical pleasure than anyone else had before. He never pushed her beyond her comfort zone and they ensured to stay within "reasonable boundaries" to avoid taking their relationship too far, too early. Truthfully Kagome was simply nervous.

She'd never been intimate with another in such a way and hadn't a clue in how to 'repay' him for the favors he gave her the two nights previous. She really wanted to as well, but where to start?

Buyo meowed again as his tail flicked and brushed under Okita's nose. The man's expression soured as the hand he still had wrapped around her waist tightened. He tried to pull her to him but in the process only brought Buyo's fur closer to his own face. An emerald eye cracked open as he shot the cat a mild glare.

"You're a damn mood killer." He directed his comment to the oblivious calico. Buyo flicked his tail once more as his amber eyes grew wide with desperation.

Kagome sighed, "I guess it's feeding time." The ronin reluctantly released her from his grasp as she turned to place her bare feet on her floor's carpet. The teen's blush returned in full force as she spied articles of their clothing scattered haphazardly across her room. Her shirt and his jeans were crumpled in a messy heap on the floor. His shirt has somehow managed to get stuck around one of the blades of her ceiling fan while her panties hung loosely from the handle to her door. Her bra of course miraculously managed to land on her chair to her desk.

She drifted her gaze down to herself. She was as naked as the day she was born. Tiny mouth shaped bruises and bite marks littered her flesh as she tried desperately to think of a way to hide them all from her mother's eyes. Sure make up could work but it'd be some time before these little "love bites", as she now affectionately referred to them, would heal.

She turned her attention to the man responsible for her current dilemma. Okita had rolled onto his side towards her. A lazy smile spread across his lips as eyes gaze roved over her exposed form appreciatively. However unlike her, he still had his boxers on—a safety precaution they'd taken to prevent themselves from pushing too far.

"You sure you don't want to stay in bed with me? You enjoyed yourself last time." His tone was light and playful as a spark entered his eyes.

She shook her head vigorously, "No, you've bednapped me long enough. Besides I have school today and I already promised Mi-chan that I'd meet her. I'm not backing out of that a second time." Kagome turned her head as she cast him a warm smile. "Thank you though. I appreciate what you did."

His smile suddenly turned sly, "You've still got no idea how tempted I was, do you?" The man sat up and brought his arms around her more securely. "Besides I didn't do it just because I was feeling benevolent. I did it because I wanted to. I said it before, haven't I? I'm a very selfish man. Especially when it concerns you."

She felt his mouth upon her shoulder as he kissed a particularly dark mark he'd left on her the previous night. The ronin tilted her head by pressing his own cheek against her neck, "I don't think I can hold myself back for long like this." She felt his fingers curl around her more firmly as he sighed heavily into her skin. The heat of his breath warmed her flesh as a pleasurable chill went through her body. "You best be sure that this is what you want. Otherwise I'll take more than what I did last night." His teeth grazed against her slightly as his tone dipped into a sensual warning, "I'll take it all and I won't give it back. Are you willing to take that chance?"

She wrapped her arms around his as she relaxed in his embrace, "I think we should just take things as they are and not worry just yet. If it happens, it happens." She opened her fingers and splayed her palm against the warm mess of his cheek. Okita leaned into her touch as she felt his expression thaw slightly at the contact. Gently, she turned his face towards hers as she made to look at him. "I trust you. Now and in the future."

He pressed his lips against hers softly in a gentle kiss. There wasn't any hesitation but there was a great deal of affection in the act. This man wouldn't harm her. Not now. Not ever. She could sense it in the way his soul would flare and fluctuate. It was fierce and violent in many ways, but never towards her. She could put her faith in him. She knew that.

"Careful, I might take that as a proposal. Although I'd rather be the one to ask you." He gave a quiet laugh as his arms loosened their grip, "I've got my honor as a man, you know."

"Hush now! Where'd this talk of marriage come from? You certainly move fast don't you?" Kagome slowly stood as she began her journey to recollect all of her undergarments. "I sort of figured you for the type to play the field a bit first rather than jumping to matrimony so quickly."

Okita leaned back comfortably as his eyes followed her every move with a predator's intensity. "What can I say? I know what I like and I prefer not to wait." His tone dipped as he gave her exposed body a sensual once over. "I'm not exactly a patient person."

"In other words, you're trying to bridenap me?" A loose smile played upon her lips as her significant other scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Close, but is it really bridenapping if you're willing?" Then a wide grin split across his features. "And did you just agree to be my wife? I didn't hear you outright reject it."

She flushed but did as well as she could to maintain her composure, "Like I said it's still too early. We've only been together officially for two days. Even by your standards that should be too quick."

His grin slid away slightly as a calculative look crossed his expression, "True but we've known each other for three months. That's typically long enough."

Kagome shot him a blank stare, "You serious?"

His smirk returned in full force, "Am I? You tell me." He flashed her a wink as he began to stand from his position on the bed.

"I think it's time for me to go to school." She dodged the question. She hadn't the faintest idea if the man was being serious with her in regards to the 'proposal' or if he were just trying to get a rise out of her like he seemed to enjoy doing. She was quickly learning that he could be quite the troll when he wanted to be, and unfortunately that was turning out to be _often_. The young woman deposited their discarded clothing in her hamper as she pulled her uniform and fresh undergarments from her closet. "I'm going to shower. You want to join me this time?" They only had so much time before she had to leave and, quite frankly, Kagome wasn't quite ready to get dressed yet. She wanted to spend a little bit more time with him before she had to return to the drama of her school life. She heard him step behind her as his hands slid from her shoulders down the length of her arms.

"Need you ask? You already know what I'll say." He nipped at her ear once more as the man guided them towards the bathroom. Her mother would kill her if she found out what'd been happening upstairs in her bedroom these past two nights. The pair made their way into the shared bathroom between her room and Souta’s. Wisely, she moved to lock both doors as to prevent the boy from wandering in on them by accident. They’d likely have to keep things down if they were going to attempt to not get caught. By the time she’d finished securing the room, he’d already stripped himself of the last safety measure they’d been using—his boxers. A wave of heat flushed through her system as she attempted to keep her eyes focused on the wall. The nervousness was starting to hit. Her stomach fluttered as she brushed past him; the warmth of his skin radiating off of him and causing the whole side of her own body to heat up as well.

Kagome stepped into the shower first. She flinched slightly at the scalding temperature of the water. However after a few seconds her body adjusted and she relaxed somewhat. Okita quickly stepped in after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. A dark blush spread across her cheeks as, for the first time, she felt his fully nude body against her own. She felt him prod at the space just below her sex. It wasn’t quite sliding against her opening but it was close enough to feel his warmth. The appendage pulsated against the muscles of her legs and sent her heart into overdrive. The ronin trailed his mouth along the line of her neck and shoulders. Warm water coursed over them like a wave of rain. She felt him occasionally lifted his lips to take a breath. She angled her head to the side as she leaned into his embrace. She was embarrassed. She was nervous. But she wasn’t frightened. In fact, the young woman sighed as he drew her closer to him, she felt _safe_. She felt safer with him than she’d ever had before.

His penis twitched against her as she sucked in a deep breath. His hands moved in firm, steady lines up the contours of her figure—tracing the swell of her hips, over the line of her ribs before moving to her front and cupping both of her breasts within his palms sensually. She shifted her own arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck. It was a little awkward but she’d gave herself over to his attentions easily. He released one of her breasts and slowly dipped that hand to her center. Instinctively she opened her legs a little wider and allowed for him to continue. The young woman felt the entirety of his hand grasp at her sex before his index finger teased her entrance once more. She discovered that he particularly enjoyed doing that. He seemed to love driving her to the brink of frustration before finally giving her what she wanted.

As Kagome closed her eyes and lost herself to her lover’s affections, a single thought crossed her mind. What would she do on the other side? It was no longer a question of _if_ she would return with him, but _when_ would they go? She moved her hips in synch with each elongated stroke of his hand. Okita buried his nose in the crook of her neck as his other hand massaged her breasts—switching eagerly from one to the other.

“How far do you want to take this?” His finger withdrew from her and she gave a soft mewl of disappointment. However it was short lived as his hips moved upwards and as he skillfully slid himself between the folds of her entrance. He didn’t attempt to penetrate just yet. In fact he merely glided against her, working her body into a pleasured frenzy she hadn’t known she could experience. The young woman bit at her bottom lip as she moaned his name. Okita swiftly turned them with a quick pivot of his foot. He pushed her chest against the cool, tiled wall of the shower as he splayed himself across her back, his hands moved to capture her wrists and hold them tightly beside her head. “Tell me. Otherwise I’ll go too far.” There was a hint of desperation in his voice. It was frayed and run ragged with the struggle to hold himself back. She could hear it in his tone. She could feel it in the trembling of his hands. Most of all, she could sense it in his very soul. He _wanted_ to take her. Right then and there. She knew that.

“Losing my virginity against a wall in the shower isn’t exactly all that comfortable.” Kagome managed to laugh as she felt him slide against her more roughly. An electric shock went through her as she felt her knees go weak. His hand had worked wonders on her before but _this_ was something even more amazing—primal even. Collecting herself, she cocked her head back and pinned him with a serious stare, “This will be enough. We can’t go much further than this. I just,” A fierce blush went across her nose as she briefly looked away from the intense desire reflecting in his emerald eyes. “I’m not quite ready to stop entirely though.”

He drew his tongue along the side of her neck as a smirk began to spread across his lips, “So what you’re saying is that you like this.” He moved his hips once more and she released a quiet moan to the sound of his name. His tip stroked against a sensitive spot; driving her uninitiated body ever closer to the closure she knew would be lurking around the corner. “You just don’t want to go further than that though, right?” He slipped himself more fully between her folds but did not push inside. “You do realize that you’re testing the limits of my self-control, don’t you?” He gave a rough thrust as her body felt the force of his movements all the way to the tips of her toes. That time she moaned quite loudly, possibly loud enough for her brother to hear. He spun her once more, aggressively pushing her back against the tile and hauling one of her legs over his hip. He slammed against her again as she held onto his shoulders.

The man grazed his teeth across her bottom lip sensually, “Tell me when to stop.” It was the last safety measure he could think of. She curled her nails over the toned muscle of his shoulders and arms; holding tightly to him as he pushed himself at her entrance once more. As with before he didn’t attempt to penetrate. She could feel his body begin to tremble as his breath grew ragged.

“Don’t stop.” Her voice came out as a pleading cry. She didn’t want to lose her innocence like this, but she wanted to take this moment as far as it would go. She wanted to experience this intimacy with him. Only because she trusted him and she knew that she could put herself in his hands. He wouldn’t let himself harm her. She had faith in that.

Okita gave a harsh grunt as he began to create a steady pace. He used his upper body to keep her pinned against the wall as his other hand shifted to grasp the thigh of the leg she was standing on. With reflexes of a warrior, he pulled that one over his hip as well and encouraged her to wrap both of her legs around his waist securely.

“Hold on tight.” The ronin gave a sensual laugh as he increased his pace. Kagome buried her face into his shoulder as he grazed against that sensitive spot once more. A breathy moan left her lips as her body grew taut. Heat coiled in her stomach as she felt _him_ grind against her fiercely. The water was growing cold now but it worked a cooling effect on their overheated skin. Her breaths grew ragged as her toes began to curl and feet flexed instinctively over the back of his thighs where they were resting. Just as before, everything grew warmer and an all-consuming heat spread outwards from her belly through the rest of her limbs. She dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulder blades as she tried to hang onto this feeling for just a bit longer.

“Souji… I’m…” The words wouldn’t come out. Instead he picked up his pace and roughly pushed himself against her. His penis slid through her folds expertly as he repeatedly hit the one area that sent shockwaves of pleasure spiraling through her body.

“Tell me again.” His voice was frayed as he slammed his hips against hers. “Tell me your decision again.” Kagome cried out in ecstasy, as he grew increasingly aggressive.

“I’m…” A gasp left her lips at a particularly hard thrust, “… going with you. I chose you.” The water provided a natural lubricant as her body pulled tight with her impending release. She threw her head back and arched her chest into his awaiting mouth. His grip around her thighs tightened as he pushed himself as far against her as he could. Now only his hips were moving while his mouth suckled at the flesh of her neck harshly.

“Then don’t regret it.” He released her only for a second to give her a final warning. “Because I won’t let go.” The ronin dipped his head once more as he latched onto the space behind her ear. He gave the skin a hard suck as he pushed himself upwards and partially within her. It was the tip of his penis that pushed inward, but only just so. Hardly enough to stretch her body further than fingers had already done. Kagome stiffened at the sudden intrusion. It wasn’t far enough in to cause her discomfort yet but it was just the touch needed to send her over the edge.

“Souji!” She called his name as her orgasm washed over her and spilled over his the soft skin of his penis as well. He continued to slide against her, pushing upwards and brushing against something that caused her to shutter and convulse from the intensity. Her muscles ha managed to clamp around him even with the minimal contact that they’d had. Okita panted and gave a deep-throated groan as he began to slow. Once her orgasm passed his hands slowly lowered her until she could stand on her own again.

Emerald eyes bored down onto her intently, “I warned you.” The man panted between breaths as he pulled her close to him. “I can’t always hold myself back so easily.”

The young woman reached up and tangled her hands into his damp hair. “You act like I’m going to run away screaming.” She allowed a warm smile to cross her features. “I _wanted_ this. I _still_ want this if I’m completely honest with myself.” A dark blush went across her cheeks as she spoke the truth. Despite having already hit her first orgasm, she still wanted to keep going. The way he felt against her. The way he continued to play her body like a fiddle and strike every chord and note masterfully was addictive. She wanted to give him the same, but how?

Okita looked as if he were about to say something. However before he could so much as open his mouth, an alarm began to blare loudly in the bathroom. Only a moment later a small fist beat on the door from Souta’s side.

“Come on, you’ve been there for _ages_ nee-chan! I need to use the bathroom too!” The child whined from his bedroom.

Kagome took a breath as her body trembled and shook from the aftershocks of their ‘not quite love-making’. “I’ll be out in a minute!” The teen called out as she dropped her hands over her lover’s chest and down the planes of his chiseled stomach. A heated look flashed in his eyes as he dipped his head and took the lobe of her ear between his teeth.

“You like testing me, don’t you?”

She laughed lightly, “Maybe but come on. We should probably finish up now. It’s already gotten cold.” He laughed but swiftly did as she requested. The pair set to work on washing their hair and bodies. At one point her eyes darted to his water-flattened hair and asked that he kneel in front of her. The ronin shot her a curious gaze but merely did as requested. She roamed her hands through his strands and gently worked in the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner that they’d gotten him. It seemed that he didn’t particularly like the idea of using two and chose to keep things simple when it came to things like washing his hair. A solid lather was worked into the soft strands as she massaged his scalp. A peaceful expression overtook the man’s features as he allowed her to continue grooming him in such a way.

However she noted with a small laugh the way his brows would furrow as she took a good part of his hair between her palms and lifted upwards—creating a tiny Mohawk.

“Now it’s perfect!” She teased as Okita glanced at himself through the fogged glass. She knew that he couldn’t see perfectly what she’d done to it, but it was enough to let the man know that he wasn’t too keen on that particular style. He retaliated by molding her hair into something reminiscent of a furious medusa.

The hour she'd had to prepare for the day passed more quickly than Kagome wanted it to. She'd managed to escape Okita's vice-like grip at the tail end of their shower so she could have enough time to dry her hair and finish getting ready. Now as she rushed out of the house she realized something important. Today was the first day of the final week of school. By Friday, she'd no longer be a student but a full-fledged member of society. A smile pulled at her lips. She honestly never thought that she'd see the day. She pulled her navy blazer over her blouse and slipped her stockings on. Just one more week and she'd have achieved the one thing she never thought that she could. From chasing demons, to being dragged into the past and then finally playing nurse to a man who'd fallen into her time; there'd always been so many distractions that she wasn't sure if she'd ever make it through to the end of her schooling days. But she persevered and now here she was—past the worst of it all and almost to the finish line.

Okita sat beside her on the bed as he stretched his limbs out comfortably across the mattress. He'd barely dressed in a fresh pair of boxers and jeans but chose to remain shirtless for the time being. As Kagome glanced over at him, she noticed that his hair was still damp from their shower. A smile pulled at her lips. He looked quite relaxed like that. The man grabbed her remote and turned on her television as she finished gathering her items for the day.

"You fixing to head out?" He questioned as his eyes roved over her uniform. It'd be a bit too obvious if he followed her downstairs at this point. Only one of them had run the shower and her mother would be able to piece together what had happened between them if he so much as tried to send her off like he normally would.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. I'll be spending some time with Katsumi after school today though. So I'll be a bit late coming back." She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. His hand cupped her cheek gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled lightly at him. "I'll see you tonight. Try not to cause too much trouble, okay?"

Okita laughed as he trailed the tips of his fingers over the contours of her face affectionately, "As if. Besides I start work later tonight. I'll probably be getting home around the time that you will."

Her brows rose significantly at that revelation, "Really? Where at? You never told me where you applied to." She was genuinely curious too! What kind of job did he pick up? She couldn't see him working with the masses in any kind of service industry _at all_. Despite his kindness towards her, there was a definite _edge_ to his personality that could get him into quite a bit of trouble if his patience was pushed. Most notably how he tended to handle Takeshi's bold behavior towards her. A dark blush spread across the bridge of her nose as he flashed her a wicked smirk. She'd seen that look a few times to know what it meant. However they didn't exactly have the time for such activities right now.

The ronin held his index finger to his lips as if to make a shushing motion, "It's a secret. You'll just have to stalk me to find out."

"I think you might want to reconsider what you find to be normal behavior." The teen laughed as she stood and gathered the rest of her belongings for the day. "Stalking someone isn't exactly the best way to show them that you care."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I figured it was worth the try." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "I'll see you tonight then. Try not to get yourself sick in the mean time. You have that nasty habit, you know." His mouth dipped to caress hers in a small, parting kiss. His arms tightened momentarily before the heat of his hands slipped away from her back and released her.

She smiled before making her way towards her door. This would be the first time this weekend that they'd be separated from each other for so long. They'd spent nearly every waking moment with one another after they'd brought their relationship to this intimate level. There was the urge, an all consuming desire, to skip school for the day and finish riding out the last of what her friends had called the 'honeymoon phase' of post physical intimacy bliss. It was like a bond that'd formed between them and held them to one another—a link that kept them from wanting to part from the other. Now as she placed her hand on the handle to her door, she found her feet incapable of moving forward. She didn't want to go yet she had to. She knew she couldn't stay yet she almost felt that she needed to. She wanted to be beside him. Now and in the future.

"Tough on you too, huh?" Okita suddenly whispered beside her ear. He rubbed his palms down the sleeves of her blazer and back up to her shoulders. "But you'll be fine. I'll just give you more to remember tonight when you get back." He pressed his lips against that sensitive spot behind her ear once more. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you when you return."

Kagome shook her head, "Not if you're working. Who knows," A warm smile made its way across her features, "I might just pick you up later if you tell me where you'll be at." The beating of her heart calmed somewhat at the reassurance he was giving her. This wasn't the end. This wasn't some grand separation between them. She was just going to school and he would be at work. They would reunite at the end of the day. There wasn't anything to fear in this parting. A sigh left her mouth as her mind calmed. He would be with her and she with him. That was all there was to it.

"Hn, we'll see. You should probably go down though otherwise your mom will find us out." He paused just for a moment as he titled his head as if to listen for any sudden sounds. "If she hasn't already. I swear, that woman is part ninja or something."

The young woman laughed as she opened her door and peered out into the darkened hallway, "She is pretty sneaky. Alright, I'm heading out now. You behave yourself!"

He gave her a playful salute, "Yes ma'am!"

With that she closed the door and left for the day. For just the briefest of moments, she wondered how her life would've played if she hadn't met him. She wondered where she'd have ended up during these three short months if she hadn't opened herself up to him. If she hadn't learned to trust him. If she hadn't promised him a pathway to his home. Somehow, she had a feeling that, that road would not have been anywhere near as happy or satisfying as she now found herself to be. The last thing she thought before she descended the long, winding stairway to the world below was just how grateful she was for meeting that man. In such a short time he'd done so much for her. Now it was her turn.

School had gone as well as she'd expected it to. The day flew by quickly as rumors of her impending elopement to a 'strange guy' had run amok among her peers. By the final period the boys had backed off significantly while Takeshi kept his distance. The male spared her a few glances but would quickly brush past her to go about his business. Kagome shrugged. It really wasn't all that much of a bother to her. Honestly the only thing that was getting on her nerves was just how _nosy_ the girls were being. Who was her fiancé? Why hadn't they ever seen him before the blowout? How did they meet? Did she love him? She froze at that last question. Love. How would she be able to know such an emotion? She _cared_. That was for certain. She wanted to stay beside him and follow him back to his home. But did that make this _love_? And what of Okita? What did he feel for her? It'd gone beyond the casual, of that she was certain. But did he love her? _Could_ a man such as him love her?

"Hey!" A familiar voice took her by surprise. Yuka waved her hand in front of her face as a worried expression overtook the other woman's features. "You okay? You've been spacing out pretty bad today."

Kagome sat up straighter as she glanced around the classroom. Nearly everyone was staring at her now, a mixture of expressions ranging from curiosity to shock to even disgust. What'd she miss?

"What?" She oh so elegantly responded.

Her friend sighed heavily, "There you go again. I know you've made a few big plans after graduating but do you think you could focus for just a _couple_ of minutes? We wanted to talk to you about something serious this time."

She blinked and looked around at the faces surrounding her. Yuka, Eri and of course Ayumi were there but so were a few of the other girls from her class. A couple of them she hadn't spoken more than three words to in her entire school career. The teen leaned back in her seat and nodded, "Sorry about that. So," She met Yuka's cobalt gaze curiously, "What'd you want to ask me?"

The group shared a cautious look between each other before nodding affirmatively in unison, "We wanted to know more about Higurashi-san. What he's like. What he does for a living. What he intends to do to support you." Yuka leaned forward as she wagged an index finger at her. "I know you two were quite cute together the other day when we had our study session but don't think we'll go easy on him just because of that." Her brows furrowed as a violent intent rolled off of her tiny frame. "You're our friend and as such it's our job to make sure you don't get saddled up with a some guy that'll force you into a lifestyle you don't want."

Kagome held up her hands defensively, "Whoa! One question at a time! Besides, Souji isn't like that. He's already found a job and is trying his hardest to get off of his feet despite his illness." Her eyes widened as she clamped her mouth shut. She'd said too much. She didn't want to have to explain to anyone else what Okita's disease was or why he was _actually_ staying at their shrine.

"Oh that's right, you said he was with you guys for a 'health stay'. So that part really was true, huh? But," The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully as she pondered over her next sentence. "Is he really your cousin? I mean I haven't seen your adopted uncle but I've heard he doesn't really look like him either."

The teen sighed as she tried to figure a way out of this mess. She couldn't lie since that'd just make things more complicated. She couldn't tell the truth because it'd probably land her in the psyche ward. So what _could_ she say?

"That, my dear girls, is quite the tale! It's a story of forbidden romance, family feuds and a bond strong enough to conquer the tides of time itself!" Katsumi made her grand entrance as she flounced into their classroom. All eyes turned towards her in shocked silence. It was rare for a second year to visit their senior like this. It was even more surprising that she hadn't announced herself before waltzing into the room. By all accounts, Katsumi was likely stepping on a lot toes barging into this conversation.

"Mi-chan, don't give them the wrong idea." She pinched the bridge of her nose as her shoulders sagged.

Said girl grinned widely at her, "But it's true! They're cousins related only by adoption and marriage! However," The energetic teen wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck as she hugged her sadly, "Her uncle and mother despised one another. They'd had a falling so long ago and forgotten how to forgive one another. Many years passed and during the annual family reunions Souji-san and Gome-chan met many times. They fell in love with one another but couldn't find it in themselves to disobey their parents." The girl threw an arm up in the air enthusiastically as her expression lightened, "But one day they decided to give their love a shot! Now, unable to deny the feelings they have for one another, they've chosen to elope just after graduation and hide away from their parents until things have calmed down. Maybe have a child or five while they're at it."

"Mi-chan!" Kagome reprimanded her. However several of the girls around them melted instantly at the story. Hearts flashed in their eyes as they cupped their hands to their cheeks.

"That's so sweet!" Eri cooed kindly, a light blush on her face.

"Kagome-chan's so lucky! I wish a guy would whisk me away like that!" Ayumi chimed in.

Yuka on the other hand gave her a thoughtful look, "Are you sure about this? Marriage _is_ a big deal. Sure you can divorce if things don't work out but it's a huge pain to go through."

Now everyone was looking at her again. She bit at her lip as she thought about what she wanted to say. Marriage wasn't exactly on the table for her at this point. But it was true that she'll be leaving this era permanently. She wouldn't be returning here. The power of the Shikon would only last for a single jump. Any more than that and it'd shatter completely. Which wouldn't be a bad result in the end, but she'd need its power soon. So she held off on chipping away at the last dying remnants of its existence. The Shikon would eventually be no more. Okita would return home. So now she, Kagome, would decide to follow him and carve out her own future on the other side with him. Those were the only things she wanted. Now and in the future.

"I'm sure. I put a lot of thought into it and I decided for myself." A warm smile spread across her lips as she met Yuka's concerned gaze. "He trusts me and I _know_ that I can trust him. We'll pull through. I know it." She spoke from the depths of her heart. These were her true feelings and she wouldn't feel shame over them. She wouldn't regret them. The only thing was that she just didn't want her time with Okita to simply become mere _memories_. That would hurt far more than any separation ever could.

The bell to signal the end of the day rang out over them. "Alright girls, you heard the lady! Now if you excuse me, I must kidnap her for a while!" Katsumi winked at the others as she hauled her up gently by her arm. "We've got a lot of things to talk about." With that, she pulled her up and they were both running down the halls; only stopping to gather their shoes from their lockers before rushing out the school once more.

"Mi-chan, slow down!" Kagome panted between breaths however her friend didn't let up. Instead she made the trip down a familiar route towards the café that they both worked at. "I can't keep up with you like this!"

The other girl either pretended that she hadn't heard or completely ignored her. They threaded their way through the crowds until they came to a stop just before a European Bistro nestled across the street from their café. Her friend grinned as she gestured towards the sign.

"I've been _dying_ to check this place out since it opened a month ago! Come on, you promised!" The teen grinned widely as she pulled at her wrist more firmly. "Besides we've got some _girl talk_ to discuss. Can't exactly do that with the crowd, ya know?"

Kagome sighed as she followed her into the small restaurant. It was sparsely populated with a handful of booths but most circular tables that could fit up to four people. Her eyes scanned the crowd as a young woman greeted them at the front and led them to a booth. Her front slid happily into seat she followed.

Once comfortable, Katsumi leaned over the table between them. A wide, happy smile was spread across her lips as she practically bounced in her seat. Kagome settled into the cushioned booth seat right across from her. She set her purse to the inside portion of the seat and began to look over the menu. As much as she loved her friend, the young woman knew that this conversation was likely to be an uncomfortable one.

"So," The other girl began as she locked her fingers together and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "How's it going between you and the mister? He's quite handsome! I must say that I'm a bit envious."

Kagome fought back a sigh. Those rumors of their elopement had spread quite fast. Although Katsumi had promised to keep quiet on the topic, somehow she had a feeling she allowed it to slip in order to keep anyone else from bothering her in these last couple of weeks of school. A light flush crossed her cheeks as she shook her head. Well the elopement wasn't completely true but it also wasn't untrue either. She was going to leave with him to the other side well. She just didn't intend on marrying him at this point.

"Things are pretty good so far." That was true enough. The physical aspect of their progressing relationship aside, Okita had become even more attentive to her needs in the past couple of days that they'd become "official". She honestly hadn't thought it possible but the man always seemed to surprise her. He hadn't left her side and provided her with the warmth and kindness she needed. A soft smile crossed her lips. Even if this was only temporary, she was glad to have met him.

"You love him." It wasn't a question but rather a declaration. Kagome stopped as she pinned the other woman with a shocked stare. Did she? Could she? How was she supposed to know? "It's written all over your face, hun. Every time you talk about him you get this little smile." Katsumi drew her fingers along her mouth and pulled her lips back to imitate the smile in question. "You also let him hold you in ways you've never allowed anyone else to." Her friend's smile softened as she gave a quick laugh. "I have to admit that you two are sickeningly cute together."

The young woman felt her face warm slightly at the comment. "Are you sure?" Her voice grew quiet as the beginnings of self-consciousness hit her. Before the well, she'd honestly had a fairly positive image of herself both physically and emotionally. However after a full year of subjecting herself to constant ridicule and vicious comparisons, she began to feel inadequate. There was always a voice in the back of her head whispering those lies. The lies that spoke of her failures. The lies that spoke of her inability to protect herself. The lies that spoke of her lack of beauty. She was bulky. She wasn't thin. She was built more like a warrior than a woman. It was always there.

"Hun, if there's one thing I know then it's when two people are so into each other that they spew rainbows. And Gome-chan, you and him both have hit the tie-dye of rainbows." Katsumi gave a laugh as she opened up her menu and began to pilfer through the options. "So," her voice drawled as she peeked above the menu, "How was he? Was he good? Did he make you question heaven and earth itself?" A smirk spread across the other teen's features as she wiggles her brows at her suggestively.

Kagome snapped to attention as her eyes widened drastically. "What?" She oh so intelligently responded. Why did she always blank out in situations like this?

Katsumi laughed again, "I can still see it, you know." She pointed a slender index finger at the crux of her neck. "He left a pretty dark hicky on you, didn't he?"

She immediately brought her hand up and slapped it against the base of her neck; making a futile attempt at covering the mark she now knew couldn't be hidden by make up alone. A dark blush warmed her cheeks, "Souji definitely knows what he's doing. Me on the other hand..." Kagome fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt and she looked down to her lap. That's right. She was inexperienced at best. She had no clue what she was doing or how to reciprocate. She hardly thought that she had any appeal in the first place. Thus far he'd been the one to lead all of their 'experiences' and she was beginning to feel as if she were being selfish.

A finger flicked across her forehead, "There you go with that look again. You should stop making that face so much otherwise you'll age fifty years." Kagome lifted her hand and gently massaged the part she'd struck affectionately. "Anyways, you're just not used to that kind of thing right?"

With red cheeks and a rising heat in her body at the memories of the morning's shower, she nodded fervently. How was she supposed to top _that_?

"Well you're in luck. I just so happen to know a few things that drives _all_ the guys mad." Katsumi winked at her playfully. "Now listen to your senpai and learn the ways of the seductress." Of course she didn't think that this was a particularly appropriate place for the topic and only had that idea further cemented in her mind as their waiter finally approached.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" A familiar voice intoned from beside them. Azure eyes widened as her head snapped up to look up at the man looming over them. A bright, mischievous grin beamed down at her as she took in her significant other's new look. Clad in black slacks and matching button down, Okita held out his pen as he shot them a wry smirk.

"Oh? I thought you said you weren't going to stalk me today. Did you change your mind?" The man closed his eyes as he nodded to himself a couple of times, "I don't mind this side of you though. It's rather cute."

"Oooh, why didn't you tell me he was working here Gome-chan!" Katsumi seemed flustered as she stared owlishly between him and herself. She could only open her mouth before closing it again. What could she say? She hadn't known either! Wait, had he picked this place on purpose? The teen craned her neck to glance out of the main window that stretched across the front of the bistro. From this angle he had a perfect view of the maid café. She could practically see all the way to the back of her own shop. Azure eyes widened. He did! He did this on purpose!

"Souji…" Her voice came out as a warning as he gave a small laugh.

"Ah ah." He shook his pen at her playfully. "I'm working right now. We'll save the rough games for tonight when everyone else is in bed." His gaze turned heated as she watched him spy upon the same part of her neck Katsumi had. Damn it, that thing really _was_ visible. Okita certainly looked proud of himself for it too. Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. Well at least she'd gotten some measure of revenge earlier. The only problem was that the marks she'd left were hidden away. She'd at least been kind enough to make sure they weren't going to be on full display for everyone to see. "So what's it going to be? I could pull a suggestion for you but you might not like it."

Now she _knew_ he was teasing her. That little jerk!

"The tea please." The young woman turned her attention to her friend. "What about you?"

"I'll have the same." Katsumi nodded vigorously as she glanced back and forth between them with wide eyes.

Okita quickly wrote down their order before meandering towards the back, "I'll have it out for you two soon. Just don't miss me in the mean time."

Suddenly she had the urge to bury her face into her hands. What had she gotten herself into? This man was too much.

"Now I get it. All the more reason for me to tell you this next part." Her onyx eyes darted around the bistro to check for any eavesdroppers. Once satisfied she nodded to herself and dropped her voice. "First thing's first. What base have you gotten to yet? First? Second? Third? Or the home run?"

Her heart leapt into her throat as she tried to come up with an answer. _Technically_ they'd already reached third and definitely pushed the line of the home run during their shower this morning. So would that technically be a fourth base? Or was that outfield? She didn't know. "Third… I think." Her tone faded out as she shifted uncomfortably. Her own eyes looked around nervously. Thus far they were the only ones seated in this section. That was good at the very least.

"That's pretty fast but given the way he looks at you all the time I can't say I'm surprised." The other girl tapped her finger on her lips as she mulled over her next question carefully. "Has it been reciprocal or has he been the only one leading?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't really know what to do so he's been taking charge of _that_ kind of thing." Did her voice just squeak? Judging by the way Okita was glancing in their direction from behind the bar, she was beginning to believe so. She turned her eyes down to her hands as she wrung them together. This was so embarrassing.

"Ah, no good. You need to lead every once in a while or it'll go stale." Her brows furrowed as she leaned over the table to whisper at her seriously. "There's a couple of different ways to do this but nearly all enjoy the end result of this one thing."

The young woman's own brows shot up, "What thing? What do I do?"

A wide, victorious smirk spread across her lips, "Go third on him. You'll have to work your courage up and get used to it. However I guarantee that not only will he love it but it might just even out the tables between the two of you."

They spent the course of their meal discussing ways to overcome her nervousness and the exact details of what 'going third' on him meant. Kagome had only a vague idea but nothing concrete to back up her thoughts. She didn't know if he'd even like such a thing. However according to Katsumi it was something that most guys would love have done to them.

"Are you sure it'd work like that though? I mean, I'm not exactly good at this kind of thing." She fidgeted again as her lack of experience began to show. "I'm not really the type guys usually go for anyways." Her gaze darkened as she looked down at herself. It was true enough as well. Outside of Takeshi and Okita, very few men had ever shown an interest in her. Inuyasha only wanted to own her. He never saw her anything other than a possession. Takeshi, while overbearing, at least respected her decisions as a human being rather than an object to be owned. Okita on the other hand. He was a different kind of man altogether. He was warm, kind and gentle. He cared about her in ways no one else had. She didn't want to chase him off by doing something stupid.

Katsumi's lips thinned as she leaned her chin on the back of her hand, "You say that kind of thing a lot don't you?"

"Indeed she does," Okita interrupted as he passed them the bill. "This one's on me." It was already paid and signed for however on the back of the receipt a simple note had been written. The ronin shot her a sly glance before he gathered up their dishes and retreated to the kitchen with them. The young woman plucked the paper out from the holder and read over it.

_Did you know that your make up doesn't cover that hicky? I would say that I was sorry but I'm not. So to make it up to you I went ahead and covered the cost of your meal. You've taken care of my sick ass for this long. Now it's my turn. Just don't regret your decision to leave with me later because I won't give you back._

She felt her face heat slightly at his words. It was a written warning, quite literally, about his own intentions towards her. Just as before he was giving her an out. He was providing her with an opportunity to back away from this choice before it became permanent. A smile touched her lips. He was always so worried about her. Perhaps it was that aspect of his personality that drew her to him in the first place. She tucked the note into her purse as she began to gather her belongings.

"I should probably say bye to him before we leave. Did you want to go somewhere else afterwards though?" Kagome inquired as she slipped the handle of her bag over her shoulder and slipped out of the booth. As if on cue Okita returned and followed after them, ensuring to open the entrance door as they made their exit.

"You ladies have a nice night." He gave her a purposeful glance at the last word. She felt her cheeks heat even more at the not so subtle promise. Just what was that man planning now?

"Thanks, I'll see you back at the house tonight." Her brows suddenly shot up as she glanced at the clock. "Actually, what time do you get off? I could stop by afterwards and we could walk back together."

His eyes softened at her momentarily, "I've got two hours left. So there's still a bit of time. You go ahead and enjoy yourself. Just message me if you're going to be late." He'd actually gotten quite good at texting lately. She hadn't thought that he'd take to his phone so well but the ronin was virtually a modern man by now with the way he navigated her era and worked their devices. Thankfully he wasn't a spam texter or did any sort of annoying things such as forwarding spam mail. The only thing he seemed to do was use his map application to find specific locations that he needed—and messaged her whenever he couldn't find what he was looking for. She gave a small laugh under her breath. He really was fitting right in, wasn't he?

"Something funny?" The man teased, stepping outside with them for just a moment.

"No, nothing at all. We'll be heading off then." The teen turned as her friend grasped onto her wrist tightly and took off at the speed of light. If Okita had the thought to protest then Katsumi had whisked her away faster than he could speak. She pulled her across the road, through the crowded streets and didn't stop until they passed the threshold of a two-story shopping center.

"Where are we going?" Kagome inquired as she glanced around at the ornately decorated building. The Yamada family, of which Takeshi and Katsumi were the sole heirs to, was incredibly rich. Only a handful of her peers were aware of the amount of wealth their parents had amassed in their years of well-planned investments.

"You'll see! Now come on!" She pulled her along even faster now.

It came as little surprise to Kagome that her friend frequently shopped in this plaza. Brand name shops with clothes more expensive than the entire collection of outfits she'd gathered in her closet were lined up one right after the other in an organized display of glass windows. Kagome shifted uncomfortably as Katsumi tugged her into a well-known designer dress boutique. Gowns that glittered and awed were placed near the front. Middle aged women with strong smelling perfume and large diamonds on their fingers pilfered through the front rows. Towards the back younger women with small children in strollers searched the racks for elegant and simple day dresses. Katsumi pulled her towards the back.

"You're a super cute girl, Gome-chan. So we need to dress you like one too!" She began to pull dresses down and hold them up to her front. "Part of your problem is that you don't see how adorable you really are. Why do you think my brother and your fiancé fell so hard?" She already placed a halter top back on the rack before switching to a spaghetti strap. "You're stubborn as it is, but you're also one of the sweetest people I've met. Guys adore that kind of thing. Makes them want to protect you. Why do you think the girls were so worried earlier? They just want to make sure their adorable, sweet natured friend is going to be happy."

Kagome felt her face heat at the rapid-fire compliments. She'd grown so used to the insults and comparisons that she'd forgotten what it was like to be treated kindly by others. Okita had given her his warmth and now Katsumi was giving her, her unique encouragement. These people cared about her in ways she'd never thought anyone would. That was more than she could've asked for.

"Aha! This would be perfect!" Katsumi brought up a pale yellow colored dress with a pair of thick straps that crossed in the front before crisscrossing over the shoulder blades in the back. A barely visible zipper ran from the top to the small of her back. The fabric itself fell just above her knees, giving enough space for her to move as she needed to while still providing a view of her calves. "Go try it on! I'll check it out once you're settled."

So the young woman made her way into one of the available dressing rooms. She closed and locked the door and set to work on disrobing her day clothes. These kinds of outfits were far outside of her finances. It was the kind of dress that she could only dream of owning but never actually have. She wouldn't feel comfortable letting Katsumi buy it for her but that didn't mean that she wouldn't try it on to appease her friend.

She slipped into the dress as the softness of the fabric caressed her skin. It fit tightly but not uncomfortably so. The outfit had white lace overlay that created a gentle look. It was feminine and hugged every curve yet, azure eyes darkened as she turned in the mirror, did it really suit her? She wasn't soft or feminine. She had muscle tone and bulk, not gentleness or the typical idea of curves. She was stocky, not slender. So would a dress like this even suit her?

"Gome-chan, everything alright in there? Did you need any help?" Katsumi called from the other side of the door.

Kagome took a moment to look at herself once more. It didn't feel like her. It was much too beautiful. She on the other hand was not.

"Sorry, just having trouble with the zipper." The teen finally responded as tears burned at her eyes.

_Weak_

_Useless_

_Disgusting_

Those words whispered viciously in her ear. The were both the result of the sharp echoes of her memories and the manifestation of her own self doubt. The insults grew ever louder as she continued to stare at the woman in the mirror. In her mind's eye it shifted and warped, showing a younger version of herself cowering in the corner with cuts and bruises over her arms and legs. She'd been so frail then. She'd been so helpless. Now, she was just damaged. Strong and stubborn but still shattered all the same.

"Unlock the door for me, I'll help you out." Katsumi's voice was calm, devoid of her usual abundance of energy.

Kagome held out her hand and did as requested. She'd trusted Okita with her future, perhaps it was time to trust Katsumi with her doubts?

The other girl swiftly entered the stall with her and took in her appearance. A warm smile lit up her face as she grasped the zipper between her fingers and quickly pulled it up.

"It's perfect for you."

Kagome shook her head and she glanced down at her feet, "No, it's not. I'm..." her voice closed off as she swallowed her tears. She was ugly. She was selfish. She was the lowest of the low. She couldn't match something like this. It was too good for her.

Katsumi placed both of her hands on her shoulders as she forced her to look in the mirror, "Gome-chan, I don't know what it is you see when you look at yourself but I know what Takeshi and even Souji-san sees. Whatever imperfections you have, they're honestly what make you even more beautiful as a person." She spun her around and smiled as the fabric of the dress fluttered elegant around her legs.

"You remember how you first met Takeshi right?" The other girl gave a little laugh as she turned her back towards the mirror.

Kagome nodded. She'd been friends with Katsumi before joining the Kyudo club. She'd also been the one to suggest picking up her part time job at the maid cafe since she worked there as well. It was because of Katsumi's encouragements that she even did either of those. The first day she'd ever worked at the café, Takeshi had dropped by to pick his sister up. He'd been so shy at that time. He hardly had the courage to speak to her. But once she joined the kyudo club he managed to find his courage to ask her out. She'd only wished he'd turned out to be a calmer person. He wasn't bad persay, but he definitely lacked the ability to relate to her on the emotional level that she needed. It were as if he'd only recently climbed over a steep wall and hadn't the skill set necessary to properly communicate his needs and emotions.

"The reason he started crushing on you wasn't just because you were in a cute maid uniform." Katsumi nodded her head up and down vigorously as if she were agreeing with herself. "He wouldn't stop talking about you for the first couple of weeks after you joined the club because he thought you were a very kind and loving person. And Gome-chan, I don't think you give yourself enough credit here."

Katsumi wrapped her arms around her comfortingly as she forced her to look at herself once more, "Your kind of beauty isn't just skin deep. Everyone around you can sense it. You've got this aura going on that _screams_ about how much you care for others. It shows in the way you train your peers, help your friends study and you've even given us all kinds of super amazing and grown up advice when we were acting stupid."

Kagome shook her head, "But I'm not..."

"Hush now, hun." She pressed a finger to the young woman's lips as a smile splayed across her own. "Take a look for yourself. The mirror inside your heart is warped. It's showing you these things to make you doubt yourself. But just for now, simply look at yourself. Don't think, just look."

So she did. She stared at the woman on the other side of the looking glass. She didn't think. She didn't judge. She just looked.

"That's the woman both Takeshi and Souji-san see every day. They don't view you as warped or ugly. They don't see those tiny imperfections. All they see is what you're looking at now. A kind, beautiful woman who cares so deeply about others until it hurts herself. Don't be afraid of yourself, Gome-chan. Embrace this and accept it. You are amazing. You just don't know it yet."

The image of herself curled fearfully in the corner returned a hundred fold. Vague memories of someone shouting obscenities came to the forefront of her mind. If she was so amazing as a person they why had _he_ acted as if she were merely a tool? Why had _he_ treated her as if she were a burden? How could she be such a great person when she'd so obviously been useless? The flashes of pain and flesh tearing came back to her. Her knees collapsed under her as she tried to holdback the floodgate. The tears that burned at her eyes began to fall. She covered her palms over her face and hid herself from the sight she knew would be staring back at her.

"How? How can I accept that?" Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to look at herself once more. "I'm not good. I'm not beautiful. I'm just…" She gestured towards herself sadly. "… this." More pain and shouting resonated loudly in her mind. Why won't it just stop?

"And that's all you need to be." Katsumi's arms were warm as she held her to her chest in a protective cocoon. The screaming began to quiet as the sound of her friend's heartbeat overtook one of her ears. "I heard a while back from Yuka-san that you were in a pretty bad spot back in junior high. She said that ever since then you hadn't really been the same." She combed her fingers through her hair in a show of near maternal affection. "Yuka-san said that because of some guy you lost a lot of your confidence. If that's the case then I don't think you should push yourself into marriage before you're ready."

Kagome's eyes shot open as she stiffened in the girl's arms. She'd nearly forgotten about that entirely. However was that what Okita would ask of her once they returned to his era? Would he intend on taking her as his wife if she were to pursue a life beside him? He'd made a few jokes of course but she honestly hadn't been sure if he'd been serious. Were they more than just jokes though? She didn't know these answers. Nor did she know how she felt about the subject at hand.

"It's a big step to take. You ought to take a bit of time to hash out how you really feel about him. Make sure that the reason you marry him is because you love him, not because you feel like you can't have anything better." Her onyx eyes lit up as she smiled at her. "You're a sweet person. You don't have to beat down on yourself so much. Have a little faith in the person that you _are_. Not the one you were told you _had_ to be."

Kagome nodded once, "We were going to wait until June after his health regiment is finished anyways." She bit her bottom lip as she thought of a good way to explain the next part. "He's decided to leave Japan after that. I know kaa-chan would rather that I stay and go to college here but," Her eyes drifted downwards to her feet. "I want to go with him. I don't know much about this marriage stuff or why he decided to tell you that but I know one thing. When he leaves, I want to be beside him. That's all I ever wanted."

"Because you love him." It wasn't a question or a playful tease as with earlier. Rather it was a statement of a fact that she wasn't even sure of herself.

"How do I know? I've never had anything positive to go by." It was true as well. Every 'relationship' she'd been involved in had some edge of negativity or unhealthy attachment to it. Okita was the only one who seemed to have given her the space she needed while simultaneously providing her with the comfort he somehow knew she desired. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't some unattainable ideal of perfection in a man. He had his flaws. He had his past. His hands were stained scarlet with the blood of his enemies. But he wasn't evil. He also wasn't overbearing. He cared about her and she cared for him. Right now, that was all that mattered.

Kagome's expression softened as she came to the realization that Katsumi already had. She loved that man. It wasn't the childish infatuation she initially had with Inuyasha. It wasn't the cautious optimism of her short-lived run with Takeshi. Instead it was the overwhelming need to be beside and support Okita in his dreams. She wanted to stand beside him. She wanted to help him in anyway she could. She also wanted to follow him back to his world and see his story through to its proper end. To be willing to sacrifice this time, this place and her relationships with these people—would it be worth it? The ronin was right to be cautious. This choice would be a permanent one regardless of which decision she chose to follow through with in the end.

"I think you already know that answer. Now come on. On your feet!" Katsumi gently pulled her up as she spun her around. "We're getting you that dress along with some new shoes. You need a date night with your man and this will be the perfect thing to spice it up." Her hands pushed on her shoulder blades lightly as they exited the changing room.

"But you can't! It's too expensive!" Kagome attempted to protest but she would hear none of it.

"Consider it my parting gift to you. Whether you choose to marry Souji-san or not will be your decision. However if you're going to leave with him then I can't just send you off in good conscious without getting a going away present." She pushed her towards the counter as they made their way to pay for the overly priced outfit. "Besides, just think of it as me wanting to spoil you a bit for putting up with me for so long. So no need to fret!"

The girls moved from one shop to the next, picking out different parts of the outfit and having Kagome dress into them immediately once they were done. By the time Katsumi finished pulling her around, she'd found herself with a new dress, shoes, necklace and other arrangement of jewelry she never would've been able to obtain on her own.

"Thank you Mi-chan, you really didn't have to do this." She meant it too. Katsumi had little to no reason to do as much as she had for her. She'd given her the encouragement she needed to realize her own feelings towards herself and Okita. She'd given her reassurance that she wasn't some sort of walking monstrosity that only caused pain and suffering for others. She'd also given her something that she knew she'd never have otherwise—peace of mind.

"Oh but I did! You're too cute not to spoil dear Gome-chan!" She glanced down at her watch as the bell overhead tolled loudly. "Yeesh, pushing a bit close. Think you can make it back to the restaurant on your own? I promised Takeshi that I'd meet him in about, oh," She looked at her watch once more, "ten minutes. At the train station across town." The other girl's shoulders drooped slightly as she sighed heavily through her teeth. "Oh well, I guess I can make him wait a few minutes. You on the other hand should get a move on. Your man's waiting for you." With that Katsumi flashed her a wink before she took off at the speed of light down the street. "Remember, don't force yourself before your ready! You can get married _after_ you're comfortable!"

Kagome laughed as her friend nearly ran into a light pole before she straightened herself. The waved at each other as they parted ways. Marriage, huh? It was still too early to be thinking about that kind of thing but at least now she knew for certain what it was she felt. A warmth spread across her chest as a smile painted itself over her lips. To see the things he did. To view herself through his eyes, she first had to realize the way she felt for him. What she saw in him wasn't a monster or a killer. Rather she saw that he was a kind and gentle man. She loved how caring and affectionate he was towards her. She loved how much he seemed to worry for her. She also loved how much he was beginning to care about her family as well. Okita was a good man with good intentions. She trusted him. Now, if only she could try to see what he sees in herself. Maybe that would give her the confidence boost she needed to start over once more.

The restaurant came into view as she took a seat on the outside patio. The lights inside flicked off as the group of employees made their way outside. Okita was at the front as expected. His coworkers waved sociably at him as they began to make their way home. Kagome stood. A warm smile spread across her lips as she met his gaze. Shock flickered across his features followed by warmth then desire. His emerald eyes trailed along the lines of her curves, down her legs before rising to meet her face once more. A smile lit up his features as well. It wasn't the sharp or sly grin she'd been expecting but something much softer. It was like the look of person who'd spied the first evidence of something mythical. Could this be what Katsumi meant? To see what he sees. To view herself in a mirror not warped by the horrors of her past.

"Ready to go home?" She asked softly, slipping her fingers through the spaces of his own.

"More like are you ready for bed?" The ronin joked as he tugged her closer to him. He bent his head down next to her ear and whispered heatedly, "Did you dress up just for me?"

Kagome nodded once, "And if I did? What would you do then?" Mostly she wanted to see where he'd take this. What would he say?

The familiar lopsided grin returned to his expression, "Careful, you might give me the wrong idea." She noted the way his eyes became half-lidded and his tone dipped slightly into something husky. "I'm giving you a fair warning now. Push too far and I might not give you back." He took the lobe of her ear between his teeth in a gentle bite. Despite the sexual overtones of his words, there was an anxiety riding the undercurrent of his emotions. In some ways, he was afraid. The constant warnings and fears. The insistence that she take her time to make her choice. He was afraid she'd resent him. That she'd blame him if she made the wrong choice. Just as Katsumi had given her peace of mind earlier, she now wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to clear the doubts she knew that had to have been plaguing him for some time.

She laughed lightly, "I'm okay with that. I already decided to leave with you, didn't I?" Kagome raised the palm of her hand and gently placed it over the high bone of his cheek. "I _want_ to stay with you. Do you know why?" It might be a bit early to say this now but she _wanted_ him to know the truth. She didn't want him guessing himself or beating himself up anymore. Just as she required reassurance earlier, Kagome knew that Okita needed her encouragement now. It'd be the only way he'd fully come to terms with her choice and not blame himself for it.

He paused and held his larger hand over her own. His other arm locked around her waist and pulled her to him tightly, "Tell me." The man's voice low and frayed. His body was pulled taut, as if sensing the words she was about to say.

"Because I love you."

Okita's eyes were wide for a moment. He stilled beneath her touch as something flashed across his expression. She couldn't quite tell what it was but she knew that something changed in him at that moment. The last barrier between them fell as he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. The young woman leaned into his warmth as she gave herself over to his affections. This wasn't frenzied like this morning. It wasn't shy like their first. This time, their kiss was both deep and full of the emotions they'd been too worried about speaking aloud before now. It was filled with their growing passion for one another and became the physical manifestation of their now permanent bond. Wherever he went in the future, she'd stand beside him. She'd support him and find the piece of herself she'd been missing this whole time. That was what she wanted more than anything. He pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips as his hand cradled the back of her head gently. She loved this man and now, she wanted him to know it. Not just because she wanted him to reciprocate her feelings but because it'd be what would free him from his sense of guilt.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she sighed against his lips. Starting tomorrow, she'd walk forward. She'd embrace herself as she was and do what she could to move beyond her past. Okita had given her what she needed to accept her history. Katsumi had given her what she required to accept herself. Now all she needed to do was to embrace her future with this man—wherever it may lead them. They parted only for a second to catch their breath. He didn't speak but the words he wanted to say reflected in his gaze as well. She was no longer alone. She touched her mouth to his once more. Tomorrow, she would see through his eyes.

**A/n** : I actually _hadn't_ intended on Kagome confessing this chapter. However with the way things were progressing I thought that it'd actually fit pretty well here. Things are shifting a bit from my original plot but I don't think that's so much of a bad thing. In this case we're currently slotted for the return to occur around chapter fifteen. Would you guys believe me if I stated that the original draft of this story this first arc would've only lasted for about five chapters? XD Yeaahh, there was so much to develop though that it kind of just got bigger and bigger. ;P But hey, at least it hasn't hit twenty chapters… _yet_. Anyways what do you guys think about it this time? We've gotten a bit more about Kagome's perspective and her feelings on the whole situation. Starting with chapter twelve we'll be returning to Okita's POV and how he'll respond to her confession as well. So you guys have that to look forward to. ;P Anyways thanks so much, you are all so freaking awesome! I apologize for not responding to you as much as I normally would have but things have gotten a bit hectic with work over here so I'm sort of just floating by and trying to keep up with the updating schedule. As always, thank so much for the amazing support! Free internet cookies and brownies to the lot of ya. ;P


	12. Cross Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ We Are the Hearts by EXGF

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Twelve** : Cross Your Heart

Okita was frustrated. It wasn't the simplistic type of anger like he was annoyed at something that someone had done either. It was a fearsome and hotly burning fury that boiled just beneath his skin. His temper would flare as his frustration climbed with each day that passed. It wasn't that he was angry with Kagome but the situation they now found themselves in. No matter what time of night or how many times they tried, all attempts to engage in sexual activities would either fall flat or be interrupted by some outside force. Said woman rolled onto her side and threw an arm over his chest. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as a peaceful expression softened her features. The ronin ran his hand through the loose strands of her hair. It'd been three days since her confession. In that time they'd grow closer emotionally but found themselves barred physically. His heart warmed slightly as his mind brought the memory to the forefront of his mind. She loved him. She'd told him that she'd chosen to leave this era behind and follow him back to his own. She also said that she wanted to walk beside him no matter where their future led.

He combed his fingers through her hair as a soft smile touched his lips. He'd known for a while now how much he'd wanted her. He was familiar with the usual rush of desire and flash of sexual imagery in his mind. However the moment she verbalized her feelings to him, something within him shifted. He was in love with her. He knew how deep his own connection with her ran. Yet before her confession, he'd held himself back primarily because he feared what her own feelings for him were. He hadn't known if she truly wanted him as he did her, or if she was merely getting swept up in the rush of emotions that came with physical intimacy. A part of him feared that he'd been unfairly seducing her. So the moment she told him that she loved him, whatever remained of his resolve to keep himself in check crumbled away into nothing. That very night he'd rushed them back home and taken her into his bed. He'd managed to strip them of their clothes and go so far as  to slide himself against her like he'd done during their shower earlier in that same day. However the moment he tried to push inside of her, Buyo had made his appearance. The cat had jumped up on the bed and meowed incessantly in their ears until the mood was broken and Kagome was forced to tend to the feline's needs.

The man paused as she hitched her leg further over his hip and leaned into him more deeply. Neither of them were wearing any clothes by this point either. He'd returned home from work and she was already waiting for him in his room. The promise of sex had been lit in her eyes and his body immediately responded to the silent beckoning. More than anything he had wanted to take her for his own the second he walked through the door. However due to an accident on shift; he'd found himself covered in someone's leftovers and was in dire need of a shower. So he kissed her, made his way into his bathroom and attempted to get clean as fast as he possibly could. By the time he emerged she was already stripped of her clothing with his bedroom door locked. The only problem was that she'd been sprawled across his bed with her limbs splayed in all different directions… and completely and utterly passed out. So Okita did the only natural thing that he could think of at that point. He rid himself of the rest of his clothing as well and joined her in bed.

The ronin leaned over as he pressed a soft kiss to her brow. She'd been cutting back at her hours at the café this week simply because her graduation was in two days. She didn't want to overstress herself before then. Still, she also confided to him that afterwards she'd not only increase her hours at the café but that she'd be looking for another job as well after graduation. Something about needing to pick up as much slack as she could. He fought the urge to sigh. She really just couldn't let him take care of her, could she?

Kagome mewled in her sleep as her hand fell down the planes of his chest and over his sensitive stomach. A muscle in his leg twitched as he fought to keep himself in check. Damn he was frustrated. He was halfway tempted to "bednap" her, as she'd called it, for the day just so that they could 'catch up' on all the time they'd lost by being interrupted constantly. He pulled her closer to him as he buried his nose in the crown of her hair.

"Souji…" Her sleepy voice mumbled from his neck. "… Are you mad?" The amount of self-doubt and concern in his lover's tone briefly caused him to pause.

"Why do you ask?" He tried to redirect her. It wasn't that he was avoiding the question itself per say, but he _truly_ wanted to get to the bottom of her confidence issues. The more they'd engage in the sexual nature of their relationship, the easier it became for him to physically _see_ just how frightened she was of this type of closeness. It was in the way she touched him, spoke to him and kissed him. She was afraid. Not necessarily that he'd harm her, but likely something much, _much_ deeper than that. He wanted to reassure her of his own feelings but first he needed to fully understand hers.

"You seemed upset this week." Kagome pressed her face deeper into the crook of his neck; as if she were trying to make herself disappear. "I was worried that you might've been mad for some reason." He felt her tremble lightly within his arms. His heart twisted painfully. Had he really been that obvious?

Okita took a deep breath. Perhaps he'd allowed his temper to boil over too much. On the surface Kagome was a very strong willed and independent woman. However she had her issues and doubts like any other person. She'd managed to bury them deep within her until the moment she'd learned to trust him with the feelings he was certain she wasn't accustomed to experiencing in the first place. He was no stranger to sex or the effects it had on one's psyche. He knew what to expect and how to handle the stressors and emotions that came with it. She on the other hand did not. She was new to the pleasure he'd given her. She was shy and embarrassed where he was bold and confident. Not only that but she also seemed to have a very warped image of herself. Katsumi had been concerned which was why she'd even brought her to his work on Monday. The girl cared for her and could read her more easily than he could. Still, he should've known how his temper would've affected her. For that reason alone he should've been far more careful in the way that he'd handled his relationship with her. Every negative twist in his emotions he suspected she would likely blame unto herself.

"I'm not." The ronin pulled her closer to his heart as he used his hand to lift her chin and force her to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad. Sexually frustrated, sure." He gave a small laugh as her face began to redden. "But it's nothing to be worried about. Just get some rest. You'll need your strength for the morning." He brushed his thumb soothingly over the high bone of her cheek. Her lashes fluttered against the tip of his finger. She really was something else. So stubborn and strong willed one moment, then shy and nervous the next. Despite the doubts and fears he knew she had, he loved every moment of this bond they shared.

"But…" The young woman attempted to protest however he stopped her with a small, gentle kiss.

"No buts. Now get to bed, kid. Unless you want me to ravage you just so you'd be too tired to do anything other than sleep." A thoughtful look crossed the man's expression as he mulled over that possibility. "Actually that wouldn't be too bad of an idea." Thoughts of rolling her onto her back, spreading her legs with his knees and burying himself as deeply within her as he could manage came to the forefront of his mind. He wanted her pinned beneath him, breathless and crying out his name with each forward thrust of his hips. He wanted to find his release within the warmth of her body. He wanted to share the experience of achieving the height of pleasure simultaneously within each other's arms.

The feeling of her naked flesh pulled flush against his own sparked his desire. The knowledge of her feelings towards him flamed the fires of his possessiveness. The thought of ever allowing another male to so much as touch her summoned a sharply familiar feeling of violence. The idea of him taking his leave at the end of this journey and abandoning her became unbearable. The notion of allowing another man to take her as his wife created a fierce rage to well within his chest. He wanted her for _himself_. Not just as his companion but something _more_. He wanted to give her his bed, his name and whatever was left of the future waiting for them beyond the river of time. The ronin wanted to take more than just her innocence. He wanted to take _everything_.

Kagome laughed somewhat as she pressed herself closer to him and rubbed the pad of her foot over the top of his own. "I'm not opposed to it." She relaxed into him as a small, warm smile spread across her lips. "I want to stay with you. So if there's anything that's bothering you, please tell me." With that her breath began to even out as she fell asleep completely on top of him. Okita shifted his hand to massage the skin behind her ear. He wanted to live like this every night. To have her here with him and not in the arms of some other man. His grip on her tightened inadvertently. He really had to stop this. This possessiveness could easily get out of hand and become dangerous if he didn't watch his steps carefully. The very last thing he desired was to become the same as Takeshi. The whirlwind of rage and jealousy reared its head once more. The male had definitely taken a step back and hadn't so much as uttered a word to Kagome. Still, that didn't mean that he'd forgive the fool anytime soon for sending his lover into such a state of mental anguish with his selfishness.

His eyes softened as he held her as close to him as he could without suffocating her. He was so damn tired of fighting with himself. He was so damn tired of having to hold himself back on the account of his own doubts and fears. The ronin tucked the woman's head under his chin as his vision began to slip away with his growing exhaustion. Starting tomorrow, there would be only a few things he'd know to be the truth. The first, Kagome would return with him at the end of this journey. That was a given since her declaration and recent confession. She wasn't going to leave him any time soon and he wasn't willing to let her go either. The second was that he'd cease holding himself back entirely. Well, not necessarily completely as he wished for Kagome to be comfortable in the sexual nature of their relationship, however he wasn't going to keep pushing himself back when she was clearly comfortable. There wasn't any point to it. Lastly, and most importantly, once he returned to his era with her by his side, he'd take her as his wife. He knew that she was somewhat reluctant to the idea, so he determined to himself that he'd use this time remaining to convince her of his worth. Not as a simple partner in bed, but as a man capable of taking care of her.

Ever since his heart to heart with her mother, he'd been mulling over the prospect. Kagome wouldn't be able to follow him back to Kyoto and into the Shinsengumi's compound for something as simple as his charge. She'd be immediately shipped to the Aizu domain and forced to live there while he spent the rest of his life separated from her and on the battlefield. That left two options remaining. The first, which he hated with a fiery passion, would be to disguise her as a male and slip her into the fold. Hijikata and the other captains would likely pick up on her gender quickly but he was certain that if he could convince Kondou, then the others would allow her to stay. Still, the thought of forcing her to dress as a man and fill that sort of role for the rest of her life left a sour taste in his mouth. Which just left the final and most viable option: To bring her back as his wife. Only the captains and upper leadership were permitted to bring their wives onto the estate. Mistresses and other distantly related family members were often sent to live in a separate house a few blocks away from the compound.

Currently the only man married in their ranks that possibly could bring his wife was Kondou. However the woman was viciously against the Shinsengumi and had chosen to remain in Edo with their daughter. Which meant that Kagome would be the sole female occupant of an entirely male household. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well at least it was better than trying to make her disguise herself as a man. At least then the others wouldn't bother her quite as much. Especially since it would mean getting on his bad side. He gave a quick nod to himself in affirmation. Okita knew what he wanted. He knew that he was in love with her. Now that she'd told him much the same, he was comfortable in pressing forward with this option. It'd just take a bit of time to work her into the idea of it.

Starting tomorrow he'd do what he could to show her that he would be more than just a burden to her. He wanted her to see him as someone she could open herself up to; that she could rely on even in the time she'd be most vulnerable. He _wanted_ to be that person to her. Now he had to fight for it the only way he knew how—through the use of his actions. The ronin fully closed his eyes as his mind fell into the cradle of sleep. A single thought went through his head. No matter where this path would lead in the future or how many obstacles they'd have to face; he wouldn't give up on this relationship. Before they returned to the Shinsengumi, he would make Kagome his wife. Of that he was determined to see through to the end. Now, if only he could convince her. With that last thought, he quickly fell asleep and slipped away into darkness.

The next morning went by in a blur. Kagome had slept in and jumped out of his arms with a frightening speed. The moment he felt her leave his arms, he shot up out of bed and glanced around for an intruder—partially convinced that the only reason she'd run away from him so quickly was because of an impending danger. However as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he witnessed her rushing around the room, collecting her garments and swiftly pulling them over her body as fast as her limbs could move. Oh, right she had school again today. The man yawned into his palm as he slowly calmed from the start she'd given him. It was then that he realized something, Kagome wasn't exactly a morning person, was she? She had the habit of sleeping in frequently. Said young woman yanked her socks on as she gave herself a once over.

"I'll see you after school today!" Kagome leaned partially over the bed as she used her hands to brace against the frame. She pressed her lips against his in a quick, parting kiss. Alas that was her fatal mistake as he slipped an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her back into the bed with him.

"I thought you were staying home with me?" He teased as he wrapped his legs around hers—preventing her from leaving the vice of his hold. "That's what you said last night anyways." Okita nuzzled the side of her head as he held her close to him. Unlike before she didn't struggle this time. Instead she merely placed her hands upon his forearms and cocked her head towards him.

"I promised my friends I'd see them today. It's the last day we'll get to see each other together like this." A soft smile spread across her lips as she leaned further into him. "We can have all the time we want to ourselves after graduation anyways. We'll still have a day or two off together."

The ronin snorted through his nose. Well she did have a point but he just wanted to give her a bit of trouble. Alas before the man so much as had the chance to tease her, the knob on his door rattled. It was a good thing they'd left it locked the night before otherwise they would've been busted.

"Souji-dear, have you seen Kagome?" Her mother inquired from the other side. Both of their eyes went wide as a look of panic went across his lover's face. "I haven't seen her come down yet."

The man cleared his throat. Fuck, what was he supposed to say? Oh sure, yeah he'd seen her. She was still in bed with him. At least she was clothed _now_ but what was he supposed to do? Shit. He was going to be skinned alive. He just knew it.

"I think I heard her leave a bit earlier. You sure you didn't just miss her?" It was the only excuse he could come up with and it was a weak one at best. Fuck, she really was stuck in here with him now wasn't she? If she tried to leave before her mom left to run errands for the day then she'd get caught. It'd be another hour before that would happen anyways. Well, at the very least he could think of _one_ way they could pass the time.

Kagome waved her arms frantically as she shook her head negatively. The man silently shrugged. It was too late now. He'd already said it.

"Perhaps you're right. Thanks, dear. I'll be leaving within the hour. If you need anything just let me know." With that he heard the woman's feet pad away softly down the stairs and towards the kitchen below. The ronin gave a small sigh of relief.

"I'm so totally screwed." The teen moaned to herself.

Unable to stop himself, he decided to make a crudely timed joke. "Not yet but if you want to be then I can help with that." A wide grin spread across his lips as he gave her a lustful once over. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Down, boy!" She commanded quietly as to keep her mother from hearing. "Kaa-chan's still home. Can't be too noisy while she's here."

He wiggled his brows at her suggestively, "So you're saying that if we were completely alone that you'd be willing?"

As predicted, she turned a rather interesting shade of red. His grin widened. Bullseye. Damn, so close yet so far! Now if only he could get Mrs. Higurashi to leave just a bit faster. He had certain _things_ he wanted to do with her daughter. Namely ravaging her until the only thing she could think was his name.

"Well since I'm stuck here for a little while, let's at least put on the TV." Her face grew even darker as the next part came out in a whisper. "It'll provide some cover noise just in case." He quirked a brow at her inquisitively. Oh? Just what did _she_ have in mind? He'd overheard her talking with Katsumi about a 'third' something or other. It seemed particularly sexual in nature and now he was rather curious to know what it was. The man leaned over and grabbed his remote, flipping on his television and ramping up the volume to be safe. He'd made her moan quite loudly the last few days in a row. If he wanted to keep making her cry so noisily for him, then he'd have to turn up the television to be able to drown out their lovemaking.

Kagome twisted her head from one side to the next, listening as carefully as she could for her mother's approach. Once certain that she wouldn't be returning soon, the young woman reached for the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head. Slowly, she undressed herself before him and casually tossed her clothes back onto the carpet of his floor once more. He hadn't gotten dressed so he remained lying upon his bed, naked, and allowed his body to slowly respond to the sensual image she was creating for him. By the time she was done, his lover was completely bared before him. Her eyes became sultry as she crawled on the bed and hovered over his thighs.

"I want to try something." Those were the only words she spoke before he nodded. Hell she could try whatever she wanted at this rate. So long as she remained nude and didn't stop. Emerald eyes observed intently as he spied the dark mass of her hair slowly lowering towards his groin. Was she…? His mind went blank as the heat of her mouth slowly descended upon his fully erect penis. She had completely enveloped the tip and slowly moved downward to take part of the shaft within herself. He closed his eyes and pushed upwards into the welcoming warmth. This was damn sure new. Was this what they’d meant by ‘third’? He watched as she slowly took more of him by sliding downward. Experimentally, she shifted her tongue to brush the underside of his sex. Okita laid his head back and moved his hips in time with each hesitant stroke. He glanced down the planes of his stomach and watched her head slowly move up and down over his penis. She was definitely not used to this sort of act. Her movements were slow and full of uncertain curiosity. He felt her tongue move once more towards the top. It flicked sensually over the tip, causing a chill to run through his spine. His hands instinctively grasped at her hair; simultaneously pulling it out of the way for her as well. Her teeth grazed against his soft flesh as she began to suckle on him more boldly.

The ronin gnashed his teeth together as he pushed himself further inside of her. It wasn’t exactly the same as taking her the normal way, but a part of him felt more than satisfied at the fact that he was pushing himself within her in _some_ measure of fashion. In this moment, he knew that he was irrevocably taking a part of her innocence and he could only feel a shameful amount of masculine pride in that. Her fingers curled around his hips firmly as she braced herself against him. He could feel the subtle bouncing of her breasts against his thighs. With each harsh thrust, she’d clamp on him a little bit harder—either because she felt that she was having trouble hanging on or she was enjoying performing the act on him, he didn’t quite know. It didn’t hurt but it definitely increased the pleasure. He gave a grunt of satisfaction as he continued to thrust into her awaiting mouth. Given how long it’d been since he had last been able to release himself, he knew that he wouldn’t last long. Still, he didn’t want her to be mortified by him orgasming into the back of her throat. It likely wouldn’t taste all that great for one and it’d probably take her by surprise. So he slammed himself against her mouth as hard as he could without hurting her. He’d pull out just before. He wouldn’t scare her. Soon, he wouldn’t hold back though.

He grunted a second time as his body began to pull taut. As if sensing his approaching climax, she sped up and sucked upon his penis more vigorously. Her head dipped even lower as she struggled to take the entirety of his sex inside of her mouth. He groaned as his hips left the bed and pushed as far into her as he could manage without suffocating her. Gods, he was too damn close. He felt the tell tale beginnings of his release approaching and slowed his thrusts. His legs trembled as he reached down and gently pulled her off of him. Azure eyes glanced up at him quizzically, almost fearfully—as if she were worried that she’d displeased him somehow. Okita merely chuckled and shook his head.

“You really want me to finish like that?” He shot her a lustful stare as he noticed the trail of saliva still connecting her lips to his tip. “I don’t think it’d be all that fun for you.” Instead of responding with words, she merely lowered her head between his legs once more and continued where she’d left off—only more intently this time. There was no stopping her. Just as before she slid her lips as far down his length as she could muster. Her teeth grazed teasingly along his bare skin as her tongue ran sexually around the shaft and base of his penis. Gods, it was so damn _warm_. He watched as her head bobbed faster between his legs. He lifted his hips from the mattress, held his hands behind her head and began to pound as deeply into her mouth as he could go. The man dropped his head back as he lost himself to the pleasure she was giving him. With both hands gripping at her hair, he pushed his hips upwards fiercely. As much as he loved this, a part of him still wished desperately that he was burying himself within _her_ sex. That he was claiming every last bit of innocence she held for himself. More than anything, he wanted to spill himself deep inside of her body—to leave a primal signature that she was no longer available to other men.

He increased his pace roughly as he pulled her hair out of the way once more. It wouldn’t do to accidentally dirty it. He gave several wild pumps of his hips. She latched onto him with all of her worth in response. The muscles her mouth sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. At one point, he pushed most of his length inside of her mouth and moaned in satisfaction. Images of her naked body on top of him with his hands gripping harshly at her hips and pulling her down his sex came to mind. He gritted his teeth as his penis twitched within her eager mouth. He closed his eyes as he realized that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. With one last graze of her teeth, his body pulled tight as a stream of his orgasm released itself into her awaiting mouth. He lifted himself from the mattress and held her head firmly to him. The man thrusted inside of her with all of his worth as his seed continued to spill. Just a little more. Her lips clamped over him as she struggled to keep hanging on despite being on top of him. Wave after wave, he pushed inside of her warmth. Okita moaned loudly as the last of his orgasm passed.

She didn’t stop like he’d expected her to at the first sign of his release. Instead she continued to suckle him with each harsh thrust of his hips until even the aftershocks of his climax had ceased. He shuttered and slowly lowered his hips back to the mattress, subtly relaxing under her hands. His breath was ragged as his heart pounded heavily in his ears. Damn, it really _had_ been a long time since he’d gotten off like this. He couldn’t quite think of a time that he’d had any where _near_ as intense of an orgasm. The pleasure was usually quick and fleeting. This time however he continued to feel its aftereffects long past the moment of his release. He felt her tongue run the course of his sex once more—suckling all that he had to give within her mouth. A shiver went down his spine as he gave half-hearted final thrust inside of her. The ronin took a moment to catch his breath as he heard more than saw the wet sound of her lips leaving his penis for the last time. His breathing slowly began to even out as she sat up to kneel over his tired form. His eyes darkened as he noticed how close her entrance was to his spent appendage. It gave a small twitch as she shifted over him, unintentionally brushing her heat against him. Shit, he was still too tired to do anything else just yet.

“I warned you.” He teased lightly, eyeing the small trail of his orgasm slowly trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Fuck, why did that look so good on her? Images of her lying splayed beneath him, supine and with his seed trailing in a slow line from her center down the length of her thighs came to mind. His body began to respond once more to the thoughts. He wanted more. More than he ever had before.

Kagome shook her head but smiled. However she didn't speak. Instead she gave his thigh a reassuring pat before trotting into his bathroom. He heard his sink run and presumed that she was currently brushing the taste from her mouth. It was in that moment that he realized something important. He only had his toothbrush in that bathroom. Hers was still back in her room. Which mean that she was now cleaning the remainder of his release from her teeth with it. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. Well he supposed that he'd have to 'borrow' hers until he could get a new one later today. Because he _damn_ sure wasn't going to be putting his back in his mouth anytime soon.

Kagome remained in the bathroom for several minutes—the sound of water and scrubbing ever present. Well at least he _did_ warn her that it wouldn't be all that pleasant of an experience. She couldn't blame him this time. When she'd emerged, the hour had passed and her mother had left to run errands for the day. The young woman smiled warmly at him as she moved to gather her clothing once more.

"You do realize that I'll be stealing your toothbrush, right?" The ronin teased as she managed to pull her skirt up and slip her blouse over her body before he'd mustered the strength to move. Damn, he really was tired. He'd have to get her back later tonight. After all one good deed couldn't go unreciprocated. A smirk threated to split across his lips. He knew the perfect thing too.

She laughed somewhat, "I had that feeling once I remembered that I was using yours. That's okay though, I'd probably have bought a new one after that anyways." She finished dressing herself for the day and gathered up her book bag into her arms. "I'll see you after school. This time I really _am_ leaving. No more bednapping." She winked at that last part.

Okita shifted into a more comfortable position on his bed and cradled the back of his head in the palms of his hands, "I make no promises." With that she gave him one last smile before her back disappeared through the threshold of his door. Something within him twisted but he chose to ignore it. Truth be told they would need their space away from each other once in a while. They'd have all the time in the world to spend together when they reached the other side. He'd take her as his wife and he'd have her in his bed every night afterwards. So a few hours of separation a day wasn't going to kill them. In fact, it might be just what they'd need to keep from irritating each other too much. It was as they say, too much togetherness breeds contempt. Which was the very _last_ thing he wanted.

The man eventually prepared himself for the day as well. He didn't have work until next week and thusly found himself with more free time on his own than he cared to admit to. So he did what any normal ronin trapped in the future would do—he slipped off to the shack at the far corner of the shrine and used the rest of the morning and early afternoon to work out. Admittedly he'd gone a bit slack in his training regiment. To avoid gathering any more 'fluff' around his stomach, he decided to increase the amount of time he'd spend each morning practicing with his blade and chose to cut down on some of the particularly delicious sweets available in this era. Namely yogurt. He'd gotten far too addicted to it. He would have to admit, if only to himself, that he'd greatly miss those once they went back. Even pocky had become a staple in his nightly routine by now.

The rest of the day went by as quickly as the morning had. Kagome and Souta returned home on time however their mother was running a tad bit late. His lover set to work on preparing dinner as she texted her parent on and off about preparations for her graduation tomorrow. Apparently this ceremony was a fairly big deal in their culture. While there was a large emphasis on each individual student moving on from their High School to an University or College of their choice, there was a still a great deal of celebration surrounding the graduation. He supposed that it was akin to a coming of age ceremony.

"No way! Are you serious!?" The woman suddenly piped up. Her azure eyes were wide however a bright smile painted her expression. "That's awesome!"

Okita blinked. What? What happened? He quirked a curious brow at her but Kagome merely waved her phone towards her little brother and yelled out to him.

"Hey brat, guess who's staying over tonight!"

Said child scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't call me brat! You're the one making all kinds of weird noises in the middle of the night!"

He quickly raised his hand and hid his laughter behind it. He knew _exactly_ what kind of noises the kid was referring to and he couldn't quite bring himself to feel bad about it either. In fact, the ronin felt particularly proud of the sounds he'd made her make. She shot him a brief, pointed glare before returning to the issue at hand.

"Idiot. Masahiko-ojisan and Freya-obasan will be coming into town! Kaa-chan said that she's picking them up from the train station now."

Souta cocked his head to the side, "Oh you mean the aunt and uncle that I've never met? What _are_ they like anyways?" He listened intently as the conversation went onwards.

"They're not bad at all." This time his lover glanced in his direction, "They're the couple we said you were the only child of that lived out in Nagoya. So you'll actually be able to meet them tonight." Her brows shot upwards as she glanced around the house. "Oh crap, Souta, you set to work on cleaning! Souji," He met her frantic expression with a laconic one of his own. "I need you to straighten up anything amiss in your room. They'll likely be using it tonight." The young woman gave a heavy sigh, "As much as I like the surprise, I kind of wished they gave us more time to prepare. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to make do."

Wait, what? They were going to use _his_ room? Well shit, there went his plans for the night. The man crossed his own arms over his chest as he slipped behind his lover.

"Fine but I get to sleep with you regardless." He whispered into the shell of her ear heatedly. A dark blush spread across the teen's cheeks before she gently pushed at his shoulder—silently encouraging him to 'get a move on' his newly elected chores. His mood soured almost immediately. Kagome did have a point. Despite how big of a ceremony her graduation might be, he too wished that they'd been given an earlier warning of the guests set to stay with them for the night. The trio busied themselves for the rest of the evening. His loved one cooked dinner, Souta bustled about the main living spaces and tidied up as he saw fit while he, himself, ensured that all of his secret stashes and any embarrassing items he owned were locked away and everything was cleaned. Without a moment to spare, the front door opened as he made his way towards the newcomers.

Three figures were immediately visible. A man and two women—just as expected. However they all seemed oddly mismatched with Mrs. Higurashi trailing in the back. Okita stood in the threshold of the shrine's doorway. His eyes roved over the pair still waiting to be allowed inside. His lips thinned as he glanced between the unknown man and woman—warily analyzing them for any sign of danger that they could present to his host's family.

"Is Kagome around?" The male inquired politely. His tone was clipped but not from any sort of animosity—rather it seemed to have a bit of a nervous edge to it. Who were these people exactly? Sure he knew they were distantly related, but _who_ were they in relation to Kagome? How close were they? Could they be trusted? Mrs. Higurashi pushed past her brother-in-law and into the house. The older woman gently patted the back of Okita's shoulder and she led the other family members inside the home as well. He silently stepped aside and observed their interactions carefully.

"It's good to see you, Masahiko," She hugged the man first. "Freya." She then switched to envelop the woman with him still in her arms. The ronin quirked a brow. Foreigners were becoming a common sight back in his era but still he wasn't quite used to this stranger's appearance. She had pale skin that was almost paler than snow, light colored hair similar to the sun and hazel eyes. She was also of a tall frame and thin build. A stark contrast to her still tall and much stockier husband. The pair took turns returning the offered hug. As the woman entered the threshold of the shrine, she pulled a small container from the pack that she wore upon her back and handed it to Kagome's mother.

"They're crumpets. I would've made Rhubarb Pie but we weren't sure if it'd survive the trip." The blonde's tone held an odd accent to it. He couldn't quite place where she was from nor did he recognize any of the treats she'd mentioned. He knew that they were the mysterious aunt and uncle that Kagome spoke of, but he still felt quite lost about this whole situation. Why was it so last minute? Why would they only choose to interact with this side of the family _now_? Was his lover's graduation tomorrow truly so important that they'd shed whatever morals they'd had against this shrine to visit them? He cast them a wary glance—taking in their odd appearance at the same time. While it was true that Masahiko didn't look anything like the Higurashi's, the ronin also had to admit that he looked nothing like _them_ either. If anyone had ever met these particular members of the family while they were using them as his cover story, then they'd be able to figure out quite quickly that they'd been lying.

Okita leaned against the wall as he gave them a small, customary inclination of his head.

"Ah so you must be Okita-san." Masahiko greeted first. His brows shot into his bangs as he threw a pointed stare in Mrs. Higurashi's direction.

"Don't fret. I'll explain more later but for now let's just enjoy the night." The older woman answered politely as she gave his arm a reassuring pat. There was a shared awkwardness as he continued to observe the strangers in the home. Kagome and Souta quickly rushed to greet the visitors as well. While his loved one was quite warm and affectionate, her brother was somewhat aloof and distant. It was fairly clear the boy hadn't met these family members in person before.

"Where are you from?" Souta asked curiously as he peered up at Freya. He took in her features and looked to be attempting to figure out which country she might have originated from. Being unused to the features of outside travellers, Okita was at a loss of her origin as well. So he listened intently to her answer.

"I was born in Great Britain. I came here after I married your uncle overseas." She smiled at the boy kindly as she continued to explain their history. "We only saw you once shortly after you were born." The blonde's expression lightened with something akin to maternal pride. "You've grown into quite the handsome young man!" Souta scratched the back of his head and gave a word of thanks. The group settled into an odd silence as Kagome bustled about, directing her aunt and uncle to their seats at the table while her mother and brother fetched the food. Okita shrugged as he made his way into the dinning room. Well, it could always be worse he supposed.

The evening was still quite young as the family settled around the table comfortably. Okita took up his usual spot beside Kagome. Souta chattered away as their mother saw to their guests' comfort. Being suspicious of strangers had always been a staple of his personality. Even so, the ronin was at odds with himself of how to handle this current situation. He didn't trust these people however by the same token he was in no position to make any comments. Despite the length of time that they were apart, it was clear that Kagome still saw them as family.

"How long do you intend to stay oji-san?" His loved one inquired politely as she passed Freya the dish that's been served to them.

Masahiko gave a short inclination of his head, "Probably just until tomorrow night. We can't stay for too long."

His wife glanced between them cautiously, as if nervous that Kagome would be upset by the news. Instead the young woman immediately perked up and flashed them a bright grin.

"That's great! I'm glad you were able to make the trip though. It's such a long train ride from Nagoya." She continued, clearly attempting to make her aunt and uncle feel comfortable in the home. "Did you guys need anything while you're here though? Souji and I could help out if that's the case."

He quirked a single brow at her. Since when did he volunteer to be a packhorse for these people? He'd have to talk to her about that enthusiasm. He didn't particularly like being _voluntold_ to do something. Even if it was her asking.

Masahiko shook his head again but a small smile spread across his lips. "That's very thoughtful of you but we'll be fine. There's no need to fret over our sake."

His lover nodded again, "That's good. Well if you need anything at all, don't be shy. Just let us know and we'll do what we can."

She was definitely excited to see these members of her family again. It would seem that she'd missed them a great deal in their separation. The question remained though, how did they become so estranged from the main branch?

Despite Kagome's and even Souta's best efforts, dinner was an awkward affair at best. Her mother hardly spoke but she didn't seem upset. Rather it was as if a nervous undercurrent ran beneath the surface of the other adults' behaviors and interactions. They wanted to talk, that was clear, but over what he didn't quite know.

Okita helped Kagome and her mother gather dishes at the end of the meal and set to work on separating them in the sink. Just as he turned his back he heard Masahiko direct his attention to Kagome.

"Would you mind coming with me? It won't take long."

He could practically hear the smile spreading across her face, "But of course."

Okita strained his ears and watched from his peripherals as the two made their way outside. Damn, now he couldn't eavesdrop. It wasn't so much that he wanted to be a snoop, but the man couldn't shake the odd feeling of discomfort. How could he protect her if he couldn't see or hear her? The ronin paused as he contemplated his next course of action.

"She seems to be doing well." The blonde commented softly to Mrs. Higurashi from behind him. "Masahiko still worries about her though. When we got your call he practically tore the phone away from me." Freya gave a small laugh. "I'm glad though. She doesn't seem as shy or withdrawn as she'd been."

The older woman nodded in agreement, "These past few years had been tough on her but Kagome seems to have bounced back pretty quickly." She gave her sister-in-law a warm yet proud smile. "Her grades just came back and she managed the secure the top spot. She just chose not to do a commencement speech. She doesn't like the attention all that much."

"Wow! She's really come a long way, hasn't she? You must be so happy!" They chatted politely to one another about the pride they'd had in Kagome for her successes. Yet something bothered him. Bounced back? Withdrawn? Just how far off track had her travels to the past put her? That sickening feeling in his gut returned a thousand fold. It was then that he realized something important, he didn't even know her comrades' names. He'd need them before they returned home to his era. If he was going to protect her then he'd have to know the enemy to keep an eye and ear out for.

Souta roughly tugged on his sleeve, "Come on, they'll be a while. You can talk to nee-chan when she gets back in." Okita gave him a blank stare before shrugging and following the child into the living room. The boy turned on a movie he had yet to see—something about extinct prehistoric creatures being brought to life and the hell that ensues afterwards. The man settled into the couch with his arm thrown over the backrest. Souta took up the spot next to him and leaned into his side comfortably. For just a moment, he briefly wondered if this behavior was merely an inherited trait.

The two lost themselves in the film as the others continued to chat. Occasionally he'd cock his head to the side and attempt to listen in, if only to glean a few tidbits of information to store away for later. Words like 'therapy' and 'anxiety' had been thrown around. He craned his neck further to try to hear more.

"You're going to hurt yourself, nii-san." Souta warned helpfully. The boy threw a wayward glance towards the women's backs. Then turned his attention back to the television. "About two years ago, when nee-chan was still traveling in the past, it was decided that she should spend some time away from the well. She was pretty stressed out at back then because she was failing most of her classes and fighting youkai on the side."

Okita remained silent as the boy explained further. "Kaa-chan put a call to Masahiko-ojisan and asked if he'd be willing to take her in for a few weeks. Just until she could get her bearings straightened and her grades up." His lips turned downwards in a deep frown. "Of course that got screwed to hell. Not even a full week after going over there, Inuyasha came charging through the well and demanded that she return with him immediately."

The ronin listened intently. So this Inuyasha person was capable of traveling through the well too? His teeth began to grind against each other. Somehow he had a feeling that, that would be the name he'd have to watch out for.

"Of course we told him that she was sent away for her own good. But did that matter? No! Of course not." Souta's voice grew bitter as the inkling of a violent intent pour out from his tiny frame. "It never mattered to him anyways. It wasn't like he gave a damn about anyone but himself. That's why she had to leave in the first place. His bullcrap was always dragging her down." The conversation had devolved into a rant and Okita still needed more answers. So he chose to redirect the child back on track as best as he could.

"So what, did he chase her down or something?" It was a subtle joke but clearly it was closer to the truth than he'd imagined. Souta gave a visible flinch as his arms crossed more firmly over his chest.

"Yeah. He did." The boy shut down afterwards. He shook his head and stopped speaking for several minutes despite the ronin's encouragements. Their discussion ground to a halt as Kagome and Masahiko returned inside. She offered him a warm hug and smile before padding quietly into the living room with them.

Souta watched her as keenly as he was now. The teen merely smiled more widely as she took up the spot on the other side of him. Just as her brother had done, Kagome leaned into his side and quickly tucked her legs under herself. Okita dropped his arm around her shoulders as she rested her cheek by his neck comfortably. By now the three of them had overtaken the couch entirely. They watched in silence as an oversized demonic lizard creature roared mightily at the screen. He had to hand it to the creator. These effects were quite impressive.

Freya, Mrs. Higurashi and Masahiko filed in steadily. The trio sat in a matching set of a separate love seat and recliner that circled the room. The family slowly relaxed as Masahiko began to comment on some of the plot points of the film—inquiring how the scientists couldn't have predicted the creatures spontaneous sex change if the amphibian DNA they used was fully capable of it.

"Probably because they're idiots." The ronin jabbed playfully. "After all, who purposefully makes something that could kill them? What was that phrase again? Ah yes, looks like they were shooting for a Darwin Award." His lover lightly elbowed his side for his lack of tact. However he merely smiled at her and held her a bit more firmly—preventing her from being able to do it a second time.

Masahiko gave him a quick, odd glance before bursting into throaty laughter. "I like your sense of humor!" The remaining Higurashi heir proclaimed as he stretched his own arm over the backrest of the love seat and pulled his wife closer to him. "At least someone gets it."

It was his turned to get elbowed now as the blonde shot him a reproachful glare. The older man shrugged and fell into a comfortable silence.

At the end of the film it was decided that it'd be best for everyone to retire for the night. Kagome of course meandered to her room. Mrs. Higurashi led her in-laws upstairs to what used to be his quarters. Which just left him and Souta, still standing awkwardly in the living room and saying nothing to the other.

The boy's hand latched into his sleeve as he began to pull him upstairs towards his room.

"Kaa-chan would have a fit if you tried to sleep in the same bed as nee-chan tonight. You'll have to take the upper bunk until they leave." Souta immediately informed him. Okita felt his lip curl in frustration. Great, just what he needed. A random couple getting it on in his bed while he was ousted to the kid's room. Why couldn't he sleep with Kagome again?

Right, this era and their odd sense of morals. Sex was plastered all over their advertisements, televisions and other media sources. Yet the thought of anyone under the age of eighteen partaking in the act was looked down upon. What was this weird world? Did they just expect people their age not to experience those feelings at all or were they merely guilted for having them in the first place? Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered to him all that much anyways. He'd just slip into her room undetected via the shared bathroom later in the night. He doubted that she'd mind too much. He was aware that they wouldn't be able to go quite as far as he'd like tonight, but that didn't mean that they couldn't share the same bed for an evening.

The males made their way past the bathroom and into Souta's tiny bedroom. It was a decent size but definitely cramped for the both of them to be there. Unlike before, the boy immediately plopped himself on the lower bunk and offered him a controller.

"Let play something. It'd be boring just to go right to bed anyways." He offered. The ronin shrugged and grasped at the oddly shaped object. He'd seen Souta play before but hadn't yet had the chance to try it for himself. He was curious about it.

The pair sat on the boy's bed comfortably as the game started up. It took several minutes to adjust to the controls but Okita eventually got the hang of it. He observed the cut scenes in slight awe at how realistic they were. Just how far had their society progressed in the gap between their eras?

This particular game, while not outright saying the word, was centered around the pop culture idea of a 'zombie'. He of course had to ask Souta what that meant a few weeks back and child treated him to a marathon of cheesy horror films about people who'd die, miraculously come back to life only to then cannibalize every living human in the vicinity. It honestly reminded him of the ochimizu but at least the rasetsu had some measure of control. These "zombie" things were utterly barbaric... and he loved it.

The pair bickered back and forth about the proper 'techniques' to win against the enemies. Mostly, Okita preferred to run into the field and create as much chaos as possible—instilling the most fear into his opponents before he brutally crushed their skulls against the pavement or shived them with a make-shift knife. This game was surprisingly accurate with its violence. However Souta pointed out on more than a few occasions that certain scenarios required a bit of precision and stealth—two things that he believed himself incapable of when playing this character.

"You've got a runner over there! Use your listening to check for it!" The boy piped up helpfully as he did as requested. The kid was right. One of the bastards had managed to sneak up on him. Oh well, at least it wasn't one of those 'clickers' or, even worse, 'bloaters'. He took a brick and used it as a melee weapon. They spent a good hour switching turns and playing as they saw fit. Eventually Souta decided that it'd be best if they turned in for the night.

Okita settled himself atop the upper bunk and listened carefully to the child's breathing. As soon as he was asleep, he'd slip over to Kagome's room. It simply didn't feel right to _not_ have her in his arms at this point. A muscle in his sword arm twitched at the thought.

"About earlier," The boy began as he heard him pull the covers up to his neck. "I didn't mean to shut you out but," He hesitated slightly. "That night that Inuyasha came through the well, everything sort of changed for us."

The ronin perked up as he honed in on the boy's tone. So he was actually going to tell him a bit about what happened? The man gave a small noise to encourage Souta to continue.

"We sort of knew that things were bad over there. Nee-chan hadn't really been herself. She didn't want to spend time with her friends, she used nearly all of her time studying and completely locked herself away in her room most days that she was home." Souta explained in a strained tone. He remained silent. Her mother also mentioned she'd found several bloodied bandages in her trash when she went to clean as well. Could her withdrawal have something to do with her hiding her injuries from her family as well? Was she truly so worried that she felt that she had to hide her pain from them? His fingers clenched into a tight fist. Like hell he'd let that happen a second time.

"Eventually kaa-chan talked to Masahiko-ojisan. From what I understand she just told him that nee-chan was in a bad spot and would do better if she were away from Tokyo for a bit." The child shifted as he heard him roll onto his side. "It lasted about a week. Then one night Inuyasha charged through the well and demanded that nee-chan come back with him. He'd always been a bit of an ass, but I don't think we realized just how far he'd go." His jaw clenched into a tight line. Had his assumptions been right? Had another man laid his hands upon her with the intent to harm her? A righteous fury welled within his chest.

"When he realized that she wasn't there, he actually tracked her down to Masahiko-ojisan's shrine that night. It's a three hour train ride and he'd managed to leave and make it back within the hour." The boy sucked a breath between his teeth. "That and he'd brought Kagome with him too. We didn't get the chance to stop him before they were already on the other side of the well. Nee-chan, wasn't the same afterwards."

It was the confirmation he didn't need or want. Whoever this Inuyasha was had likely harmed his loved one in ways that she'd probably never speak about. Broken bones, a concussion and unexplained lacerations. Those were just a few of the things her mother had confided to him that she'd suffered from. The ronin felt his nails dig painful semi-circles into the palm of his hand.

"Masahiko-ojisan saw Inuyasha first hand that night." Souta pressed forward, oblivious to the other man's rising fury. "I don't know all of the details but apparently he tried to stop him from taking her back. It didn't work out of course. So later that night kaa-chan had to explain to him about the well, nee-chan's travels and that she was worried that Kagome needed some time away from all of that trouble. Guess it dragged her right back into it though." The boy turned over once more. "What I'm saying is that I know eventually nee-chan's going to leave again. It's written all over her face."

Okita spoke nothing to refute the child. It was the truth after all.

"But before she goes with you, promise me one thing." The boy's voice dropped into something vicious. It seemed so odd hearing it come from one so young and childlike. "If you see Inuyasha when you go back, _kill him_. Don't hesitate." The sheets ruffled as Souta settled into his bed for the final time that night. "Nee-chan won't say it but we know he tried to kill her at least once. If he finds out about her, he'll probably try to finish what he started. You can't let him do that. Even if it means taking his life. Can you promise me that, nii-san? Can you promise me that you'll protect nee-chan no matter what? That you'd slay Inuyasha if he so much as looks in her direction? I can't…" His voice trembled slightly. "I can't allow it otherwise!"

Emerald eyes closed briefly. So that's what this was about. He feared for his sibling. He wasn't afraid that she'd be taken from him as he originally worried. The boy was scared that if she went back with him, that her past would come back to hurt her—kill her even. His eyes snapped open as he sucked a breath between his clenched teeth. Like hell he'd let some two-bit piece of shit near his soon-to-be wife. He'd gut the pig long before he'd have the chance to so much as lay his eyes upon her.

"I won't just promise it, kid. I'll _do_ it." His own tone was deep and steady with the threat of violence.

"Good." With that Souta's breathing began to even out as he fell asleep. Okita waited several minutes, until he was certain that his movement wouldn't wake the boy. The muscle in his sword arm twitched again. He wanted to kill the bastard who'd harmed her. He wanted to track him down, cut open his stomach and watch as he'd bleed out in a slow and agonizing death. No other kind of death would be appropriate for the hell he'd put this family through. _None_.

Slipping the covers from his shoulders, Okita silently crawled out of the tiny bed and made his way across the room. He snuck a glance towards the boy's form. Souta sighed deeply in his sleep before turning the other direction. Good, they wouldn't be disturbed. The man slipped into the shared bathroom and closed the door behind him. He padded swiftly into his lover's bedroom. It was already dark as she'd shut her lights off and gone to bed as well. Her sheets had managed to pool around her waist but that wasn't necessarily the first thing he noticed. It was the pale flesh of her shoulder and back exposed to his gaze. She'd gone to bed without her clothes—an obvious sign that she had likely expected him to join her that night. She only ever undressed when he was around. Otherwise she simply chose night shorts and tanks as they were comfortable to wear.

His eyes narrowed as he spied the light pink scar marring the soft skin of his lover's back. The first time he saw it, he'd honestly thought she'd survived a bear attack. Now that he knew the truth, it became all too clear that this was the scar that Inuyasha had left upon her. It was the strike the bastard had used to try to cut her down. Judging from it's position, he could only surmise that Kagome had been fleeing from him. She'd been running with her back turned when the fucker had struck. It was the action of a coward.

Okita locked the door to her bathroom and divested himself of his clothes. Kagome gave a soft sigh and turned her head towards him as he sat upon her mattress.

"Souji?" Sleep fogged and exhausted, she called to him.

"I'm here." The man responded quietly as to not wake their guests in the other room. He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to rid himself of those thoughts. He would protect her. Right now, she was here with him and safe in his arms. He wouldn't allow anything to happen so long as she remained by his side. "Did you wait for me?" A small smile pulled at his lips as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He pressed a small kiss on the point of her shoulder as his arms tightened around her frame more securely. He loved her therefore he would do what was necessary to keep her safe—even kill the creature that had marred her flesh with its violence.

"I figured Souta was keeping you up with a game." The young woman turned in his grasp. He felt the palm of her hand warm his cheek. Her fingers tangled in the hair behind his ear as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "Although I had a feeling you'd be sneaking in here soon enough. I'm a bit too tired to do much though." And so she was. He could feel it in the barest hint of her touch. Her limbs were heavy in his grasp as he felt her palm begin to slip from his face. He raised his own hand and held it firmly against him.

"This is fine. We made up for it this morning." A sly smirk spread across his lips as he felt her face heat. "Just so you know, I really appreciated it. Think we could do it again some time?" He was partially teasing on that. Mostly he just wanted to take his mind off of the horrors that were plaguing his thoughts. Besides he doubted that she'd be willing to go for a second round given how it ended the first time. At least he'd given her a warning though.

"Tomorrow it is then. After Masahiko-ojisan and Freya-obasan leave that is." Kagome surprised him once more. He quirked a curious brow at her as he pressed his hips closer to hers.

"You really want me to do that again? I figured that you hated it." The ronin lowered his head as he captured her mouth in a light, teasing kiss. "It can't exactly taste all that great." He grazed his teeth against her bottom lip.

With reflexes faster than he could account for, she'd locked both of her legs around his waist and turned them so that she'd be sitting upon his lap with him splayed out on his back. His hands immediately went to her hips and held her firmly to him. He pushed his own hips upwards until he could feel himself gliding sensual against her opening. His eyes grew heated as he pressed forward. He wanted to take her. He wanted to make her _his_ in every sense of the word. He wanted to be the only man to ever touch her in such a way.

Kagome moaned softly as her hands roved down the planes of his chest sensually, "Truthfully it _didn't_ taste all that great but I'd make that sacrifice for _you_." There was something in the way she spoke that caused him to pause. It wasn't just about the oral she'd given him either. Right now, he knew that she was offering him something else. Something much, _much_ more. 

She didn’t stop until part of his tip began to push inside of her. Her face cringed slightly but she held fast. He curled his fingers around her instinctively as he opened his legs wider to force hers apart a bit more. Doing so caused the woman atop him to unintentionally take more of his penis within her sex. Gods, he didn’t think he could hold back for much longer. If this kept up then he’d take every bit of her innocence away before the night was over.

“Souji.” It was a half-moan and half-cringe as her body widened to accept him. He sat up and wrapped both of his arms around her. He locked one of his hands in the mass of her hair as he used the other to hold her to his lap. 

“Are you ready to go this far?” He continued to thrust upwards inside of her, slowly wedging his way within her. She gasped and clung to his shoulders; the pain of the sudden intrusion causing her to tremble within his hold.

Azure eyes cracked open to give him a passionate stare. Without a word she loosely wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Kagome brought her lips to his tentatively as she tried to lower her hips over his even more. They both paused as his tip pushed roughly against her hymen. Okita’s eyes darkened slightly. He wanted to take it. He wanted to snap his hips upwards and break that final barrier that separated them from companions to lovers. Most of all, he wanted to take her in the way that a husband would. Still, the choice _had_ to be hers. She had to _choose_ him and not the other way around. He wouldn’t force her nor would he steal it from her. He was no common thief. She’d have to willingly _give_ it to him.

The young woman’s breath hitched slightly as she struggled to get comfortable on his lap. She moved her hands to his hair as she brought her face towards his.

“I love you, Souji.” He felt her massage his scalp tenderly as she shook nervously within his arms. “I won’t regret this. Not now, not ever.” He believed her. He didn’t doubt her words or her devotion. It was in the way that she spoke to him. The way that she treated him. The way that she’d gently touched him. For that reason alone, he’d allow himself to take what he really wanted—to take what she was freely offering him.

Okita slammed his mouth against hers. He pushed his tongue within her mouth and began to battle with her for dominance. He chose not to break her innocence just yet. He’d wait until she was better adjusted. As soon as he was certain she was comfortable, he take the rest. His lover gave a soft, breathy moan as he dipped his head to her neck and began to suckle upon the sensitive skin. By now he knew where her spots were. He knew where to go and what to touch to drive her to the brink of rapture. He used the bridge of his nose to nudge her head to the side. She leaned in his embrace and allowed him to suckle upon her neck with wanton abandon. He loved the feeling of her legs around him. He loved how warm her arms were. He also loved all the sounds she would make with only the slightest hint of his touch. He’d make this a night she would always remember.

His lover’s body slowly relaxed as he continued to press heated, open mouthed kisses from the space behind her jaw, down the length of her neck and upon the hollow above her collarbone. His hand traced a soothing line from her shoulder blades and down the curved line of her back. He could feel the slightly raised edges of her scar beneath his fingertips. He brushed his hand over it once more. He wanted to erase it—to remove the memory he knew that still haunted her. Alas the past could never be changed. He couldn’t go back and stop the horrors before they ever began. He couldn’t remove a scar with just will power alone. The best that he could do would be to make more memories with her that’d eclipse the nightmare from before. Okita pulled her closer to him as he slowly worked his hips upwards once more.

“This will hurt.” He tried to warn her one last time. The very _last_ thing he wanted to do was to cause her harm. But as with any first sexual encounter for a woman, the pain could not be avoided. Not if she truly wanted him to make love to her. The pleasure he’d give her afterwards would be immeasurable. Still, they’d have to rough it out during this first part though. Question was, would she be able to handle it?

Instead of answering him with words, Kagome began to spread her thighs and tried lowering herself upon his sex—attempting to break her own hymen without him ever making a move. She cringed as her nails buried themselves painfully into the skin of his shoulders. He felt the tiny flap of skin begin to tear away. The young woman gave a small noise at the harsh treatment but otherwise didn’t complain. Taking his cue, Okita wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and roughly slammed his hips upwards—breaking through the barrier entirely and situating himself as deeply within her body as this position would allow.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder as she clung to him more fiercely. Her legs trembled around his waist as the muscles of her sex clamped around him suddenly. He held himself still as she quivered within his grasp. The ronin began to massage the back of her scalp as he nuzzled the side of her head. Words were meaningless in a situation like this. There was nothing he could say that would ease the pain of his intrusion. So he’d do what he could to allow her to adjust. Once she was ready, he’d willingly make up for it with mind numbing pleasure.

Slowly, ever so slowly she began to move atop him. She lifted her hips experimentally before sliding back down on his length. He heard her gasp before shifting again. He fought the urge to moan. Instead he grazed his teeth against the point of her shoulder and gave a small grunt of satisfaction. Her fingers curled against him as she did it again. There was clearly some evidence of pain in her movements so he let her set the pace she was most comfortable with.

Kagome slid up his sex before lowering herself fully over him once more. She arched her back into his awaiting arm and did it once more. This time he pushed himself upwards to meet her thrusts.

“Souji.” She cried his name softly into the shell of his ear. He thrusted himself deeply within her in response. Again. He needed to hear it again. Their movements were still slow and experimental—as if testing the feeling of the other. He gave a soft hum of approval. Tilting his head he nudged his mouth behind her ear and began to suck upon the flesh there. She moaned his name a second time. She was so damn _sensitive_ there. He gave it another suckle, slamming his hips as fiercely against hers as this position would allow. She cried out her pleasure as he continued to do it. The man lightly traced the edge of his teeth against the space behind her ear. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted her to moan for him again. He pushed his length inside of her fiercely. With her on top, she was in control of nearly everything. He was limited in the way he could move and the speed in which he could make love to her. Still, he wanted her to enjoy herself first. He’d turn her over the moment she’d wear herself out.

Kagome began to move more steadily. Using her hands to brace herself against his shoulders, she started to move against him. The young woman lifted herself until barely the tip of his penis would remain within her before bringing herself down upon him harshly. He groaned and met her thrust for thrust. Shifting one of his hands, he brought it under her knee and gave a quick tug—pulling himself more deeply within her.

He loved every second of this. Every soft cry. Every subtle movement. Every tiny reaction. He loved the warmth of her embrace. He loved the softness of her touch. Most of all he loved that _he_ was the one taking her innocence in such a way.

“Tell me again.” He needed to hear it from her. That decision she’d promised him. Okita pressed his lips against hers firmly as she dropped her sex over him once more.

“Souji!” She called for him a little more loudly than intended. He narrowed his eyes lustfully and pushed his hips as far upwards as he could.

“Tell me.” He stated once more.

Azure eyes met emerald. In that moment he knew that they were both searching for something. He could see her worries and nervousness in her eyes. He could feel it with every shake and tremble of her thighs. However he could also see the complete and utter _trust_ she had in him reflected in that gaze. She was trusting him with more than just her innocence, she was trusting him with her very _future_. His breath caught in his throat as he gave a deep thrust within her body. She closed her eyes and threw her head back from the pleasure. He needed her to tell him once more. He needed to know that she would stay by his side—not as some companion but as his lover; his wife.

“I love you.” Kagome reiterated, brushing her lips against his sensually. “I’m staying with you.”

He kissed her fiercely as he drove both his tongue and his penis within her body. That was all he needed to know. She gently pushed at his shoulders, encouraging him to lie back. Feeling somewhat placating, he did as she silently requested. The ronin placed both of his hands at her hips and watched in fascination as she began to move on top of him sensually. She’d purposely bring herself to the tip of his sex slowly before dropping down the full length. The young woman brought both of her hands to her hair and held it up—giving him a better view of her body as she’d slam her sex over his. He watched as her breasts bounced and stomach moved in ways he’d only ever dreamed about before. His grip tightened as he pulled her down on top of him even harder. He wanted to bring her to rapture like this. He wanted to feel her muscles clamp upon him in her release.

Okita lifted his hips from the mattress as he started a faster pace. He roughly gripped her thighs and spread them apart as he drove himself within her. The man threw his own head back as he lost himself to their lovemaking. He felt her delicate nails trace lines from his collarbone, over the hardened planes of his chest before stopping above their joined sexes. He thrusted himself inside her again.

Suddenly he felt her body lean backwards as her palms gripped at his thighs. He lifted himself up somewhat to see what she was attempting to do. This time she’d bent herself partially backwards; using the grip she had on his legs to stabilize herself. The woman opened her legs as widely as she could muster and began to move against him even faster. Like this, she was capable of a speed she hadn’t been before. Her stomach and breasts arched away from him yet gave him the best view of her body at the same time. He watched and kept up with her pace—feeling the slight tremble of her muscles as she grew close to her orgasm.

His eyes narrowed as she began to stutter in her thrusts. Taking over somewhat, he began to pump himself inside of her willing body. He didn’t let up. He didn’t slow down. Instead he trailed his hands along the lines of her thighs and pulled her as close to him as possible.

“Souji!” She cried his name as her warmth suckled the flesh of his penis. Her expression shifted as she threw her head back and allowed him to bring her to her climax. He felt her feet flex against the side of his legs. The heat of her sex enveloped him as his own breathing grew ragged. She was so damn close. He could feel it. Then it hit. His woman moaned as she dropped herself upon his penis as far as she could go. Her muscles flexed and clamped around his length rapidly as her orgasm coated him. It created a natural lubricant that made it easier for him to slide himself inside of her. The wet sound of their lovemaking continued. He didn’t stop. Despite having already brought her to rapture, he wanted to experience more.

Okita sat up as he circled his arms around her waist.

“I’m not done yet.” He promised heatedly into the shell of her ear. The woman’s body shivered sensually around him in response. As swiftly as she’d done to him, the ronin had turned them so that she’d be splayed upon her back beneath him. Her hair fanned out upon the pillows as he grasped at her hands. He sank his fingers into the spaces between her own and smiled. The ronin quickly shifted his knees between her thighs and roughly spread them as far as they could comfortably go. He gave a soft laugh, pressing his lips to the space behind her ear. “My turn.” With that, he roughly slammed himself inside of her once more. Her eyes closed as she threw her head back upon the pillow. He chased after her and slanted his mouth over hers fiercely.

The bed creaked and groaned with each rapid thrust of his hips. He didn’t hold himself back. He pushed himself forward at a near dizzying pace. The mattress subtly bounced beneath them as he roughly took her in the way that a husband would on their wedding night. The wooden pegs of the bed scraped noisily against the carpeted flooring from height of their passion-induced sex. They were risking waking the others in the house but he could no longer bring himself to care. Right now all he wanted was to make love to his woman. He wanted to lose himself inside of her—to spill the very essence of his being within her awaiting body. He wanted to finish claiming her as his own. When this night was over, she would officially be his.

“I love you.” He heard her whisper heatedly in the shell of his ear. Okita gave another rough thrust before pressing his mouth against hers again. He loved her as well. He doubted that he could have ever willingly taken another woman as his wife after his time here. He would’ve spent every waking moment comparing them—never being capable of letting go of the woman now taking pleasure from him in his arms.

Her legs locked themselves securely around his waist. He pushed his penis as deeply within her as he could. Pulling back, he paused just as the tip was about to slip out. The ronin glanced down at her wanton expression and trusting gaze. He wanted to do this for more than one night. He wanted her like this every night. The warmth of her touch was addictive. The soft, demure cries of his name were impossibly irresistible. The gentle gazes and gestures she’d give him were endearing. He wanted to take her for more than just a single night. He pushed inside her once more. He sank himself all the way down to the base of his sex. Her nails dug into the knuckles of his own. He wouldn’t last long like this. He knew that. So he moved one of his legs and forced one of her thighs further up. The new position created greater friction as he began to thrust inside of her body more fiercely. He traded speed for depth.

Kagome threw her head to the side as he hit a particularly sensitive part within her. Instead of pulling out as he’d done before, he merely ground himself against it—driving her to the brink of a second orgasm.

His woman opened her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. He responded with fiery fervor. The man slipped his tongue past her lips as he continued to grind his sex against the one spot he knew would make her shake and quiver in rapture beneath him. He moaned as her muscles clamped on him for a second time. As with the first time he knew that her release was imminent.

Okita spread his body over the length of her own. He held her hands more firmly to the mattress as he pushed her smaller frame into the bed. Angling his hips slightly, he began to increase his pace and switched back to fully thrusting. He pulled his penis to the very tip before slamming back in to the very base. She cried out and shook her head from side to side, writhing from the mind-numbing pleasure he was inflicting upon her unaccustomed body.

Just a little longer. The man steeled his resolve as he felt the beginnings of his own orgasm start to come on. He wouldn’t leave her high and dry. He needed to bring her to her release first. He slid himself within her as he pushed against that now familiar spot. Kagome opened her legs further as she began to convulse with the onset of her orgasm. He slammed his hips into hers harder—driving her up the mattress and almost into the headboard. They would’ve shared a laugh together if she hadn’t suddenly gasped, thrown her head back and called out to him in the midst of her passion.

The ronin captured her mouth in a heated kiss. He tasted the moans of his name as her sex suckled his own in her release. He drove his penis within her more harshly. It clamped and gripped him fiercely as the first wave of her orgasm washed over him. Their thighs became slick as he arched his own back and focused on driving himself as hard and deep within her as he could muster. Her cries followed him as he felt his own feet begin to flex with his oncoming release. He dropped his resolve and allowed his own body to fall over the edge of his impending climax. The man moaned into her mouth as he felt his seed begin to leave his body and enter her wanton one. It coated the interior of her muscles before slipping down her thighs. He gave several rough thrusts as the pleasure left him in intense waves. He didn’t stop until he felt her body cease its pleasure-induced shivering.

"Souji…" Kagome started but he quietly silenced her with another heated kiss.

"Hush, just relax." Okita whispered softly. She went limp beneath him as the exhaustion started to take her consciousness. He nuzzled the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It wouldn't do if he accidentally suffocated her in the middle of the night by falling asleep on top of her. So the man shifted and rolled their positions so she was lying on top of his chest once more. However he made sure that his penis was still buried deep within the warmth of her own sex as well. He wanted to fall asleep cradled in the embrace she’d so willingly given him. He tangled one of his hands into the mass of her black hair and used the other to hold her to him securely for the night. "Time to sleep. You have to be up early tomorrow, don't you?"

His lover laughed into the skin of his chest. "Too late for that now. I'm too tired. You go to graduation for me."

A wolfish grin began to spread across his lips, "Really? If you're just going to skip it then we could just…" He allowed his sentence to trail off as he gave a half-hearted thrust inside of her. Of course he knew that he'd need a small bit of rest before he'd be ready to go for another round but that didn't mean that he couldn't tease her.

"You're incorrigible!" Kagome admonished, sinking herself against him and going lax in his arms. "I'm going to sleep." With that her breathing began to even out as her hands splayed across his chest and shoulders. Despite his own exhaustion, he stayed up and observed the peaceful expression upon her face. The man trailed the tips of his fingers through the thick strands of her hair affectionately. She'd given every part of herself to him this night. In not so many words, she'd promised her very future to him. She would walk beside him from this point forward and eventually follow him back to his home—their home. He brushed his thumb beneath her eye and smiled softly. He couldn't have asked for more.

What Souta had said still lingered in the back of his mind. Inuyasha had never fully been dealt with. He also wasn't human and the likelihood that they'd run into him in his era was quite high. If that day ever came he swore to himself that he wouldn't hesitate. He'd do whatever was necessary to protect Kagome. He'd promised her brother as such. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he burned the image of her peaceful expression into his mind. He wanted her to stay like this. He never wanted her to experience the horrors she had before. Even in war he would keep her safe. So long as she was in his arms, he'd protect her. With that his consciousness also fell away into the cool embrace of sleep.

 **A/n** : o.O; Would you guys believe me if I told you that I never intended for the lemon to occur in this chapter? I was hoping to let it happen around the Summer Break. Lol, well this time it looks like Kagome ran away from me and decided her own course. XD Anyways, onto other topics! -Raises hand- I will fully admit to being a _MASSIVE_ fan of "The Last of Us" and had shamelessly plugged it into this chapter. That game may or may not be my way of getting my stress out on some bad days. Well that and GTA V but that's probably the obvious though (anyone else have a blast playing as Trevor because he's so crazy? Lmfao). ;P

Anyways to the topic at hand! Sorry it took me so long to get this one chapter out. I'd honestly struggled with it for a while there. However I wanted to get a bit more backstory of Kagome's family, particularly the aunt and uncle that have been mentioned but never introduced before now. Even if I don't get to everything, I wanted to have a fully fleshed out family history for them so that it could be incorporated in a few later ideas for this story as well. I didn't want them to be shadowed figures that never appeared because if they're estranged then I felt that you, as my audience, ought to know the reason _for_ that estrangement. It's part of developing characters as a whole and giving them more natural backgrounds. This I find to be the most important aspect of any storytelling.

Anyways I'd originally planned to finish this chapter at the end of her graduation but it didn't quite work out that way. That's partially why it took me so long because I was having a hard time piecing together exactly _how_ things should progress from this specific point to the Summer Break, which I have a fairly solid idea for. At the very least we're almost to the end here guys. The graduation will take up these two chapters with a bit more family background in Chapter Thirteen and then no more than two chapters for the Summer Break before what I like to call "The Return". So hopefully between chapters Fifteen and Sixteen we'll hit the main arc of the story. This part thus far has just been the preface and what I like to call the "honeymoon phase". ;) So fret not, I'm not trying to push their relationship too fast here. I'm just developing it as I feel that he'd honestly see things as a man from his time period. I want to remain as true to that kind of love story as possible.

Stormy times are just on the horizon but we'll have a bit before we hit those rocky waves. So go ahead and just sit back, relax and enjoy the fluff for the time being. We're almost over the dive. ^_^

PS: In case I haven't said this enough already, it's YOU guys that are amazing! All the kudos, bookmarks and of course comments are feeding my soul and muse right now. I feel that each and every one of you should know just how grateful I am for your support. I just ask that you hang in there a bit longer with me. I want to take this as patiently as possible so we don't have a relationship that's too rushed. I've got an array of funny, dramatic, sad and overly adorable things planned for the main arc of the story. Much of which can be credited to _LovelyPolkaDots_ since she's been putting up with my rambling so much and feeding me hilariously awesome ideas these past several weeks. So if you're enjoying this now, then I'm sure you'll love it even more when we get there. Your patience will be rewarded in full, I promise. :)


	13. The Talk Part One

Disclaimer: I don’t own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome  
_

_Suggested Listening:_ Don’t Let Me Down (Illenium Remix) by The Chainsmokers _  
_

**_Of Pride and Honor_ **

**Chapter Thirteen** : The Talk Part One

Okita woke to the sound of his name. Kagome shook him gently as she leaned over his exhausted form. He cracked and eye open and shot her a curious stare. It was still night out given the fact that the room was currently bathed in darkness. He couldn’t even spy the beginnings of dawn through her blinds just yet. What was she doing up so early? Surely she still had to have been worn out from their love making a few hours prior. The man yawned into the palm of his hand as he tried to blink the fog of sleep from his eyes.

“You have to head back to Souta’s room now. We’ll get caught otherwise.” His woman pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. The ronin gave a quick snort of laughter at that. Caught? Didn’t they just _give_ themselves away? After all he hadn’t held himself back very much the previous night. He ravaged her with all of his worth and was quite tempted to do the same over again now. His gaze trailed down the pale lines of her figure. She hadn’t gotten dressed yet either, which meant she had just woken up as well.

“If they haven’t figured out what we were up to last night, then I’d have to _seriously_ question their observation skills.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he pulled her naked flesh closer to his own. He felt himself twitch within the warmth of her body. Even during the night he remained anchored within her and hadn’t slipped out. Good, that would make this next part easier. Although he did worry that she might be too sore now. 

“Souji!” Kagome gave him an admonishing growl as she attempted to sit up. However he was faster and quickly spun them so that she was beneath him once more. 

“We’ve still got time, don’t we?” He slid his gaze to the clock near her bed. It flashed the time at him as his smirk grew wider. “We’ve got another hour before everyone has to get up. So why don’t we take advantage of this alone time?” He ground himself against her however she winced and gave a small hiss of pain. His brows rose. “Are you sore?” Shit, had he gone too far the previous night? She had been a virgin after all. Certainly a bit of soreness was expected but he worried that he might’ve caused her too much pain.

Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Yeah. I think I just need a minute though. Worse case scenario I can take a pain reliever.” 

He glanced at her in concern. He didn’t care much about whether someone heard them or not. He also didn’t particularly worry about anyone walking in on them as he’d ensured to lock both of the doors. However what he was concerned about was that she’d be in too much pain to enjoy herself. To test the waters, he slowly slid himself to the tip of his length before pushing back within her. She threw her head back as he spied her jaw clenching tightly. Yeah, she was _definitely_ in some pain. The ronin held himself to her—giving her body a few moments to readjust. Despite staying inside of her during the night, it would seem that the soreness of their rough bed play had made itself known. 

“I’ll be fine.” His lover answered his unasked question. She tightened her hold around him and drew herself closer to his heart. “Just once more.” There was a pleading note in her tone. The man stared down at her intently. He’d spent much of his time in this era doubting himself, fretting about the future and holding himself back. Now he had everything he wanted just within reach. Kagome had willingly given herself to him last night. She’d chosen him for her future. Now, she was choosing him again despite the obvious pain her body was still in. He couldn’t be rough with her. Not like this. Especially not while she was trusting him so completely.

Okita kept his movements slow and gentle, gradually withdrawing from her body until he nearly slipped out. However just before that happened, he paused and waited for her to give him a sign that she was ready for him to continue. The young woman gently pressed her mouth to his and used her upper arms to pull him down on top her. He followed her lead and pushed himself back within her welcoming body as gently as he could. She winced slightly but locked her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling his length from her completely. She wanted him. 

The ronin closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into his love’s mouth. Her frame went lax beneath his touch as she tangled her hands into his hair sensually. He didn’t want to rush it. He didn’t want to cause her any more pain than what she was already in. This go around, he wanted to take his time and explore every inch of her body that he didn’t get the chance to memorize last night in the midst of their impassioned love-making. He slid his tongue along the length of hers and spent a long moment simply tasting her. Kagome returned the gesture just as boldly. Her initial shyness was beginning to wear off and just beneath the surface a woman with a wild streak in her was starting to emerge. A small smirk pulled at his lips as he roved his tongue over the top of her own before delving as deeply within her mouth as he could reach. He rather liked this new change.

She lifted her hips from the bed and began to grind against him—digging her nails into the flesh of his back and curling her legs even tighter around his waist. He responded by slowly sliding his penis within her. He pushed himself nearly to the base of his sex and paused for a moment. His woman gave a soft whine of disappointment—lifting her hips and attempting to force him to move once more.

Okita laughed, “Eager?” He could still see some evidence of pain in her expression, so he chose to keep his movements purposely slow. Her hands clung to him even tighter as she threw her head back and gave a soft hiss of pleasure.

“If you wouldn’t tease me…” Kagome growled under her breath but it quickly gave way to a moan as he started to slide against the most sensitive spot of her body. 

The man dipped his head and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, “Who’s teasing? I’m just savoring the experience.” He traced the tip of his tongue along the space behind it sensually. “Perhaps you’re just being too impatient?” 

She arched her chest into his own as he ground himself gently against that spot once more. Her nails dug into his skin as she dragged them from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. He gave another deep and measured thrust within her body in retaliation. All he really wanted to do was to lose himself within her again. He wanted her writhing in pleasure beneath him. He wanted her begging him to bring her to the brink of rapture before falling over the edge of it himself. However he couldn’t lose control of his resolve just yet. She _needed_ him to take her body’s limitation into account. Otherwise she’d be far too sore to even attend her own graduation later this morning—not that he’d complain. Still, he would put her interests before his own. That was his job as her significant other after all. Although if he had his way, he’d be her husband the moment they crossed to the other side of the river of time. 

“Souji,” Kagome cried out for him softly. 

The ronin lowered his head to the hollow of her neck and gently grazed his teeth against the flesh there. She gave a soft gasp of pleasure as he gradually deepened his thrusts. He kept his movements gentle and slow, but he pushed his penis as far within her body as he could muster. Thus far he’d managed to go nearly the entire length but there was still some space that they needed to maneuver with. If he wanted to situate himself entirely, he’d have to change their positions into something far more drastic. An idea came to his mind as a smirk pulled across his lips. 

“Turn over.” Okita commented as he slipped his sex out of her. Azure eyes glanced up at him in both disappointment and curiosity. His smirk widened, “Trust me, I just want to try something.” Truth be told he’d never really had the chance to attempt this next position. It’d always been the plain missionary during his few one-night stands that he’d had. The woman reluctantly turned onto her stomach beneath him. She cocked her head over her shoulder and eyed him somewhat nervously. The ronin curled his hands over her hips and spread her legs with his own. Gently, he pulled her up onto her hands and knees and began to slide his penis against the entrance of her sex. She bit her lip and moaned his name. 

The man didn’t push himself inside of her immediately. Instead he chose to wear down her nervousness a bit by allowing her to get used to the position. He ground himself against her and slowly slid his length through the folds of her slit. His hands gripped at her hips fiercely as he attempted to maintain his control. 

“Stop teasing.” His woman groaned as he hit that one spot he knew would drive her insane with pleasure. Instead of abiding by her wishes, he chose to simply push the barest part of his tip within her body. 

“Ah, but this is more fun.” He slowly worked his way in but stopped at the halfway mark. He wedged his hips back a bit before pushing forward once more—teasing the woman beneath him with just a small hint of the pleasure he wanted her to experience. He leaned over her body and pressed his chest into her back. Taking the flesh of her neck between his teeth, he gently nipped at the skin there. “Tell me what you _really_ want from me.” It was a double-edged question. He already _knew_ what she wanted but he merely wanted to hear it again. He wanted to keep hearing her proclaim her decision to him until the moment he’d take her as his wife. A forceful wave of possessiveness flushed through his body as she cried out for him.

“I want you to have sex with me.” Her lips curled as she pouted at him, “There! Are you happy now?” It took every ounce of self-control for the man not to laugh at the expression she currently wore. Judging by the way her glower suddenly darkened, he assumed that he failed at that entirely.

“Heh? Is that all you want?” Alright, so he was being a bit evil right now. He knew that. She knew that. But he couldn’t really bring himself to stop his teasing just yet. He was curious to see how she’d react to something like this. “We’ll have sex if that’s what you _really_ want, but I thought that you’d might want _more_ than that.” This time he slid his penis deeply within her body. He continued pushing forward until the warmth of her sex suckled the very base of his length sensually. The muscles flexed and clamped over him as he ground himself against her. 

Kagome’s expression thawed somewhat. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to take him within her arms like this or even be able to grasp at his hand. So she did the next best thing. She cocked her head over her shoulder and timidly brushed her lips against his. 

“I _do_ want more, Souji.” Her tone was soft just like the rest of her. “I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it, but I’m not leaving you. I _want_ to stay with you.” A light blush went across her nose as he slowly moved within her. Her nails curled into the sheets under them as he spread his knees and opened her legs a bit wider. Her eyes met his as a flame of determination burned in their azure depths. “I love you. So I’ll stay with you. Whether we’re in this era or yours. I want to be beside you.” 

He leaned over her shoulder and slanted his mouth over hers heatedly, “That’s all I need.” At that moment he chose to stop teasing her. He began to push himself inside of her sex in a slow yet deep pace—enacting the way he truly wanted to take her. He trailed the palms of his hands along the hourglass of her figure, down her arms and slowly slipped the tips of his fingers between the spaces of her own. He pressed his cheek to the side of her face as he continued to make love to her. _This_ was what he’d been missing during his time in the Shinsengumi. It wasn’t about the sex or physical pleasure that he found himself longing for. Rather, somewhere within him, he _knew_ that what he lacked was a proper family unit. His sister had abandoned him on the doorstop of Shiei Hall at nine years old due to financial constraints. Kondou had taken him under his wing and cared for him as if they’d been brothers. He’d dedicated himself to serving at Kondou’s side and ensuring that all of his enemies were cut down long before they could reach him. However there was always a small part of him that wondered if that was all there was to a family unit—that perhaps he might have been missing out on something important.

He’d spent his life living like he was a blade to be used. He didn’t care who it was or what he had to do—if the Shinsengumi needed him to kill, he did. He didn’t take much pleasure in the act of killing itself, but he had developed a warped sense of humor to cope with it. Human life was incredibly fragile. He was fully aware that with just one wrong move, the woman beneath him could easily be slain. His eyes narrowed at the thought. She would be his responsibility when they returned. Even if she were to outright reject his proposal of marriage, she’d be heavily reliant upon him. Women could not own property or maintain positions outside of menial work. They were the responsibility of either their father or husband to support. Kagome’s stubborn nature would likely cause a few issues but he knew that she could handle herself quite well. Still, that wouldn’t stop the questions that were sure to arise. 

The man thrusted within her welcoming body as he traced his lips up the line of her neck and behind her ear. His breath became slightly ragged as the warmth of her sex gripped his penis fiercely. A low moan fell from his throat as he held onto her tighter. He needed more. _This_ was what a family was supposed to be like. Supportive and unerringly determined. From the moment they’d discovered him at the bottom of the well, the Higurashi’s had done everything they could to accommodate his needs. They didn’t judge him for his lack of knowledge in this era. They patiently taught him how to work all of the electronics and informed him of the many odd and useless laws to keep him out of trouble. More than any of that though, they’d offered him a seat at their table and treated him as if he were a _true_ member of their family. 

If that were the only thing that’d held him here then he never would’ve laid with Kagome the way he had the previous night and now today as well. To touch and be touched in his era was often to inflict or experience pain. These simple gestures weren’t prevalent among the men of the Shinsengumi. If they wanted to release their sexual tension then they had to visit the red light district and air out their frustrations that way. He pushed back inside of his woman as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other over her chest. With quick reflexes, he pulled her up until her back was flush against his chest and she’d locked her arms around his neck. 

She’d always had a habit of touching him so gently even from the first night. She had cradled his hands within the warmth of her own as she tended to his wounds. She’d held her palm to his forehead as she nursed him back to health. She had gently touched his arm or back if she’d wanted to reassure him or get his attention. These simple yet intimate gestures had made him curious. 

What really drew him in though was how she had _always_ ensured to remind him that he’d never been a burden upon her or this family—even when his body had been weak and incapable of wielding his blade as he wished. Even when his medical expenses had climbed so high that she’d worked herself to illness to cover the costs. Even when she’d taken his face between her hands and told him that his life here was worth more than the money she spent on his health; that his place in this home was not valued on what he could do _for_ them but that he was cherished as a part of the family because he just _was_. There were no questions asked. No requirements to be met. He had been accepted by her and thus her family followed after her lead. This woman had given him her home, her kindness and, temporarily, her name. It was only right that he’d do the same for her the moment they left for his era. Soon, he’d make his home there with her by his side. 

Okita gently brushed his lips along the line of her jaw. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pushed back into him. He increased his pace as a low grunt worked its way from his throat. The man buried his nose into the junction of her neck and shoulder. He was being selfish. He knew that. As much as he appreciated what this family had done for him, he knew that he’d be taking their cornerstone from them without a moment’s hesitation. He’d take this woman away and make her his wife. 

His own arms locked even further around her waist and shoulders. As of now, she was _unofficially_ his fiancé. Undoubtedly, Kagome would be flustered at the prospect and attempt to convince him to reconsider. Either out of her own nervousness or a lack of self-confidence, he was certain that she wouldn’t be willing to accept such a proposition just yet. However he was done with double guessing himself and holding back. He’d made his decision just as she had made hers. He wanted her at his side, in his bed and carrying his name. He wanted to marry her. He wouldn’t settle on anyone else. But that didn’t mean that he’d force her into it either. The choice would _have_ to be hers in the end.

“Souji…” She moaned next to his ear as her body began to clamp over his sex. He lightly bit at her skin sensually as he increased his pace. The wet sound of his penis sliding through her folds echoed in the room. He grunted and pushed back in. He slid himself to the base of his length before withdrawing to the tip. It was a little harder to reach like this, but the man put a concentrated effort on slamming himself against that one area he knew would drive her to the brink of an orgasm. As expected she cried out as her legs began to shake and her arms loosened somewhat from the surprise.  

“I love you.” The words were soft and barely above a whisper but he still heard them. Another moan tore from his throat as he tried to bury himself as far within her as he could. He loved every time she said those words to him. He loved how she always managed to soothe his frustrations before they ever spiraled out of hand. Most of all, he simply loved _her_. He’d never been one to vocalize such things though. Instead, he merely allowed his actions to emphasize the emotions that he could not put into mere words. He trailed his fingers from her shoulder, along the hollow of her throat before gently cradling her jaw within his grasp. As if sensing his line of thought, she leaned her head to the side and permitted him access to her neck—the most vulnerable place on the human body. She trusted him. He opened his mouth and began to take the flesh of her skin between his teeth. Emerald eyes narrowed somewhat as he spied the slight mark of one of his previous hickies that he’d left upon her. Dipping his head, he latched onto that same spot and began to suckle upon it. He flicked his tongue over the skin and held it softly between his front teeth, ensuring not to harm her.

Kagome’s breathing became shallow pants as her body began to pull taut. She was already close to her orgasm. Lowering his hand that was around her hip, the ronin traced his fingers along the curls of her sex. She gasped and threw her head back into his shoulder as her muscles constricted around his penis even more tightly in her excitement. He increased his pace furiously. He’d intended on keeping his thrusts gentle. He still had the soreness of her unaccustomed body to think about but he quickly lost himself to his desire. It’d likely take more than just a simple pain reliever to help ease some of the issues she was going to have after this round of sex. However he couldn’t bring himself to stop. The only thing he could think about; the only thing that was flashing across his mind was the fact that this woman was entrusting him with her life, her future, her heart and everything that she was. He wouldn’t sully that deeply held faith she had in him. 

His own breathing grew ragged as he felt himself approach his orgasm as well. She opened her mouth and called out his name in a demure, sensual moan. He thrusted within her body at an even faster pace. As with the night before, the bed creaked and groaned in protest. Its high-pitched squeaks with each rough push of his body into hers registered minutely in the back of his mind. Okita traced his mouth along the soft flesh of her shoulder and towards the line of her collarbone. He grunted at a particularly hard push that forced her forward slightly. Taking advantage of the situation, he gently placed his hand between her shoulder blades and encouraged her to move back onto her hands and knees. His woman complied. Instead of glancing curiously at him as she had before, she merely braced her palms against the wall behind her bed and held fast. He slid his hands up her thighs until they found purchase on her hips. With a quick tug, he pulled her back into him until the entirety of his penis was situated within her sex. It pulsated within her warmth as he fought with himself to maintain his control. 

No words were spoken between them. Instead there was just a silent understanding of what this budding relationship was becoming. She wasn’t quite ready for marriage but he wasn’t willing to allow another male to so much as touch her. They were at an impasse—one that he was determined to bring to an end as swiftly as possible. He’d convince her. Of that he was certain he could do in these next three months.

“Souji,” She started with a slight gasp. The ronin gave a small hum of approval, burying himself completely within her. He couldn’t see her body or her expression, but he could _feel_ the effect he had on her. Kagome’s legs quivered against his own as her sex clamped upon him even more. He lowered his resolve and started thrusting within her at a rapid pace. She held herself firmly against the wall to keep from being pushed into the mattress. Okita curled his fingers around her hips and repeatedly pulled her back onto him. He slid his penis against the familiar spot within her warmth to bring her to a quick release. He wouldn’t hold out much longer like this. So he needed to ensure her pleasure came first. His woman’s cries became more frenzied as he slammed himself inside of her sex.

“I can’t…” The words fell from her mouth and he automatically knew what she was trying to say. She couldn’t hold out for much longer like this. Her feet flexed beside his legs as she arched her back. He quickly leaned over her, placed his palms over the back of her hands and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. It was a bit more difficult to maneuver like this but the absolute _feeling_ was overwhelming. In this position, nothing else existed but himself and the woman beneath him. She cried out suddenly as her muscles clamped and suckled upon his penis. The slickness of her release coated their thighs and created an easier gliding sensation as he continued to push himself into her willing body. The man grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of her neck. Not yet, he still wanted to go a bit longer. He spread his knees and forced her legs open a bit more. Picking up the pace, the ronin gripped her hands fiercely and thrusted his sex completely within her warmth.

“Souji,” She started again, barely a whisper over the sound of their love-making. He gave a grunt in response, too lost in the feeling of her muscles wrapped around him like a vice. He needed more. His fingers curled tightly between the spaces of her own. His breathing grew ragged and his body taut with his oncoming orgasm. Just a little longer. “I love you.” She repeated. Ah, there it was again. He pressed his lips against the back of her jawline, ever increasing his pace to a nearly literal breakneck speed. He didn’t question her feelings for him. He didn’t question her determination to follow him. The only thing he questioned would be if she would accept him as her husband. Okita suddenly dropped his forehead onto the point of her shoulder. His grunts gave way to full throated moans as he felt his release starting to wash over him. He gave several harsh thrusts as his seed started to leave him. He slammed his penis completely within her sex. Despite the intensity of his climax last time, he found himself driving his length even harder within her than the previous night. He closed his eyes as his body began to convulse. His hands gripped tightly at her own as the evidence of his orgasm spilled into her awaiting body. It lined the muscles as with before and slowly trailed down the thighs of her legs. He gave several rough thrusts and prolonged his release. As the last of his seed left his body and into hers, he slowly released her hands and lowered himself onto her back. 

His breathing was ragged and his body was spent. Still, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the mattress with him. Okita tugged her back into his chest as he threw one of his legs over her own.

“Souji,” Kagome turned her head to the side and quirked her brow at him nervously. “Shouldn’t we be getting ready?” 

A smile pulled at his lips, “Just ten minutes. I think we both need a short rest after that.” A dark blush spread across her nose from his words. She nodded and settled back into the warmth of his arms. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing evened out as a peaceful expression overtook her features. He felt his own thaw slightly at the sight. She trusted him so completely to put herself in such a vulnerable position with him. Truthfully, he’d never had anyone show as much faith in him as Kagome currently did. Having travelled to an even more volatile time period, he knew that she was fully aware of the risks associated with opening her home and bed to an essential stranger like himself. She knew that he wasn’t some boy who’d merely fallen into the well and in need of direction. He was a man hardened by his experiences on the battlefield and already had the stain of blood on his hands. She knew that about him and still opened herself up to him in such a way. She trusted him. Okita pulled her closer to his heart. He wouldn’t betray that trust. Not now, not ever.

Time had flown by quicker than he’d wanted it to. Two minutes became five and then ten faster than a blink of the eye. He gently shook his woman and roused her from her sex-induced exhaustion.

“Ready to shower?” The ronin questioned playfully as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. She nodded once then sat up. Her expression grimaced slightly but otherwise didn’t show any other signs of discomfort.

“Probably should, huh?” Kagome glanced down at her thighs and curled her lip back. “It’s all sticky now.” Okita couldn’t help it. He laughed. He wrapped both of his arms around her and gave a full-throated laugh at her expression.

“Did you think it’d be clean?” He teased her slightly, pressing his lips gently against her cheek. “Hate to break it to you love, but sex is _always_ dirty. There’s no getting around it.” She shifted her legs slightly and winced at the wet sound it made.

“I know but,” She twisted a bit as if to avoid feeling the slickness of both of their release upon her thighs. “It just feels so _gross_.” His laughter grew louder. He slipped one of his arms under her knees and used the other to brace behind her shoulder blades. With a swift tug, he had her in his arms and rose from the bed. 

“I guess I’ll just carry you in there like this, then.” A wolfish grin spread across his lips, “Would this be a good compromise? Don’t exactly want to put you off of it anytime soon.” The man lowered his head and pressed his mouth to the shell of her ear. “There’s still quite a bit I want to try before I let you out of this room.”

Kagome shot him a baleful glare, “I’m too tired. Besides what do you mean by ‘letting me out’?” She crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. “I get to choose when _I_ leave this room on my own, thank you very much! You have no say in the matter.”

His eyes narrowed in amusement as he carried her towards the shower. He swiftly locked the door towards Souta’s room while Kagome still in his arms. Turning back, he did much the same with the door leading back to her quarters.

“You so sure about that? I clearly remember doing a few, ah, _interesting_ things in this bathroom.” He lowered her feet onto the floor and started up the water. “There’s just enough time to have a quick go at it while we’re here.”

His lover stepped in before him. She drew back the curtain and allowed for him to climb in behind her. The water was fairly warm but it was clear someone else had already showered within the home given how cool it was starting to turn. Damn, that meant that the others were awake. The ronin rolled his shoulders as he brought his woman closer to his chest. She leaned into him without a word. A smile drew across her lips as she brushed her hands over his forearms. The water rained down over them like a summer shower. There were many things he missed about his era. He missed the fresh air, the simpler rules and regulations, and he even missed the view of the stars at night. However the one thing he knew he’d miss of Kagome’s time was this simplistic moment of just _being_ next to one another. No interruptions. No ronin terrorizing the streets. No other responsibilities than the ones they had for each other. It was just a moment of a mutual _existence_ together. Kagome trailed the tips of her fingers from his wrist along the line of his arm until they brushed the point of his elbow. Okita followed suit and ran his hands along the lines of her upper arms. It was the physical outpouring of their affections for one another—a manifestation of the words he couldn’t say.

The alarm on her phone suddenly went off and the two separated somewhat. Unfortunately their time was starting to run short, so Kagome had made the decision to clean herself as quickly as possible before darting back into her room. He hadn’t even the chance to finish washing himself before she was out of the shower and drying her hair. The ronin pressed his lips into a thin line of disappointment. Damn, he really _had_ been enjoying himself too. He supposed that he could just take advantage of their time together later in the night. Her aunt and uncle would leaving for Nagoya before the day was out, so he could even bring her back into _his_ room to have their alone time there. A smirk pulled at his lips. He rather liked the sound of that.

The man shut off the water and stepped out after ensuring he was thoroughly cleaned. He grasped at the remaining towel and began to dry himself off. Kagome was still standing before her mirror, drying her hair as fast as she possibly could.

“I’m so late!” She growled beneath her breath as she glanced between her hair and the watch on her wrist. Okita silently wrapped his arms around her once more. With a gentle tug, he had pulled her back to his chest. 

“Relax. We’ll get there.” To emphasize his point, he grazed his teeth against the lobe of her ear. She scowled but didn’t speak. The rest of the morning she rushed about the bedroom and furiously finished preparing herself for the day. On more than one occasion he had to stop her as she’d not only mismatched her buttons, but put her shoes on the wrong way and somehow managed to tie her hair up in an upside down bun. The amount of fashion faux pas’ she had made were both astounding and hilarious. The ronin took his time in helping her correct her issues. By the time they’d finished, they were being called down by her mother.

So the pair reluctantly left the sanctuary of her room and joined the rest of her family at the bottom of the stairs. Souta appeared particularly groggy as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He’d chosen to wear a simple slip on tee shirt and formal pants but nothing else out of the ordinary. Her mother, aunt and uncle on the other hand were dressed to the nigh in proper blouses, skirts and trousers. Okita glanced at his jeans and black button down. He suddenly felt _very_ underdressed for this occasion.

Mrs. Higurashi pressed her lips into a thin line as she shot them a reproachful glare, “Kagome, of all days you choose to be late…” Her voice trailed off, leaving the disappointment she felt towards her daughter to simply float in the atmosphere around them. A chill suddenly went through the ronin as the older woman pinned her baleful glare upon him. She _knew_. His instincts set ablaze the moment her lips pressed together and her brows furrowed. As much as he wished for it, he sincerely doubted that it was _just_ their tardiness that had infuriated the Higurashi matriarch. In fact, they were only ten minutes behind schedule—still early enough to make it in time. A bead of sweat formed at his brow. This was not going to be a good day. He could practically feel her clawing furiously at his hide already. The image caused another shiver to run through him. That was not something he was looking forward to.

The young woman offered an apologetic bow, “I’m so sorry!” She didn’t find a false excuse as to _why_ they were so delayed. Instead she chose to redirect the conversation. “Let’s get going before we’re actually late!” So the family piled out into the cool March air. A breeze swept through the streets as they made their way across the town. Fellow students wearing the same uniforms filed around them along with their families. A low chatter emanated from all around. The ronin matched his stride with Kagome as Souta clung to his sleeve on the opposite side. The siblings remained silent but otherwise appeared content.

Emerald eyes narrowed somewhat as they crossed the threshold of the school’s entrance. The cherry blossoms that lined the pathway were in full bloom. Colorful petals cast a light wave of pink over the concrete. A few students had stopped to pick a few of them up and toss them in the air playfully. Beside him, Kagome smiled warmly and held out her hand. A single, coral-colored petal fell into her palm. She ran her thumb over the surface lightly before lifting it to her lips. He quirked a brow at her momentarily. Sucking a breath between her teeth, she gave an quick blow and allowed for it to flutter in an elegant spiral back towards the ground a short distance away. His own lips pulled into a small smile. It was exactly that near child-like innocence that had drawn him in so completely to her. Despite the few odd looks she received from some of the older people that passed by them, the ronin knew that he didn’t want that part of her to ever change.

Okita followed after the family as they pressed forward. Kagome ran her hand along his before shooting him a smile. 

“I have to go this way. I’ll meet up with you guys after the ceremony.” She announced. Her aunt and uncle nodded while her mother and brother waved her off. Without caring that they were watching, he turned and brushed his lips against hers in a quick parting kiss. A bright flush went across her nose at the sudden gesture. They were used to kissing in the privacy of their bedrooms; never in public. Except for when she confessed to him. He supposed that they’d both been too far caught up in the moment to much care about _where_ they were at. His smile suddenly widened into a smirk. He _really_ needed to get her used to public displays of affection. After all, he wasn’t exactly the type of man to hold himself back on the account of what others thought about him. No, he was far too forward for such antics.

“I’ll see you on the other side then.” The man commented subtly. It was a promise that only they would fully understand at this point. Kagome nodded once then turned on the ball of her heel. She shot him as shy glance over her shoulder. Then just as suddenly, a few of her classmates had surrounded her and pulled her off in a different direction. Okita gave a quick shrug and faced the family once more. Mrs. Higurashi glared fiercely at him. Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits as the laugh lines in her face morphed into something that bordered on the dangerous. His fingers flexed slightly as Souta latched onto him once more. The boy clung to his sleeve and chatted away obliviously about the game they played the previous night. Upon the back of his neck he felt an flaming heat that seared and went cold simultaneously. It was the feeling of an impending threat—one that involved a rusted spoon, pain and a great deal of blood. Yeah, he was in deep shit.

Masahiko and Freya glanced between them nervously. The taller man bent his head down and whispered something to his sister-in-law. The dark haired woman shook her head vigorously before leading them in the direction of the other families. The man squared his shoulders. This was a battle he needed to prepare for. The ceremony aside, he had a great deal to discuss with Kagome’s mother and none of it was going to be pleasant. The group pressed onwards as the crowd crushed in on them.

To ensure that they could remain together, they filed one-by-one into the school's gymnasium. A low tremble of excitement rose above the swelling crowd. Now he wasn't exactly well versed in this time period and their customs but he was keenly aware of just how important of a moment this was by observing the reactions of the people around them. Parents wiped tears of pride from their eyes as the students gathered in small, loosely shaped circles within their lines. His eyes roved from face to face—searching out his future wife in the process.

It took several minutes but he finally spotted her waiting at the front of the first line. He spied her tugging on the sleeves of her navy blazer. Another female student behind her, one whose face and name he could not place, gently grasped at Kagome's shoulder and shot her a reassuring smile. The young woman relaxed somewhat and smiled politely back.

Suddenly Souta roughly tugged on the sleeve of his button down. The boy gestured towards his sibling as the students began to walk neatly towards a row of seats placed in the center of the gym.

"It's starting!" He grinned excitedly, rolling from the back of his heel to the front of his foot. Okita allowed the child to hold onto him firmly. He braced his arm so as to not let the boy fall should he suddenly lose his balance. "There she is! Think she can see us though?" Souta craned his neck as he peered down at his sibling. A small smile pulled at his lips. As much as the kid tried to deny it, he seriously cared about his sister. It was quite admirable.

"Careful kid, otherwise you might just wind up down there." He gave a laugh as the child scowled at him in response. "But hey, at least Kagome would see you then."

Souta tugged at his sleeve at bit harder in retribution, "Not nice nii-san. Not nice at all." The ronin shrugged nonchalantly. Who ever said he was nice? He could be quite the bully if he really wanted to.

Mrs. Higurashi shot them a reproachful glare, "Be silent, the both of you. Unless you rather I find a proper punishment for ruining such an important occasion?"

Both males straightened their backs and immediately went quiet. After the glares and killing intent rolling off of her this morning, Okita thought it best not to push her patience any further than he already had. Although he was anticipating on the woman pulling him aside later to 'talk' to him about his relationship with her daughter. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. That was not a conversation he was looking forward to but it had to be done. He still needed her blessing if he was going to marry her daughter anyways. Oh the joys of convincing an overprotective mother to let go of her oldest child. That was not going to be fun. He just hoped that he'd still have his fertility still in tact at the end of it all.

Freya and Masahiko stood beside him. Their hands were interlocked as they spoke to each other in a language he couldn't quite place. The two seemed preoccupied in their conversation, a serious expression reflected in each of their faces. Okita quirked a brow curiously. What? What were they going on about? Suddenly he felt like a misbehaving child again with the way the others glanced at each other and the cool air that settled between them. He supposed that they might've heard their little escapades as well but the ronin couldn't bring himself to care all that much about the thoughts of these two virtual strangers. Now her mother on the other hand... he shivered slightly as he felt her killing intent roll off of her small shoulders like a wave of heat. That was something he cared a great deal about.

Below the raised platforms that they now stood, the students filed one-by-one down the aisles. They followed after their teachers and only stopped when the reached the end of the makeshift row of seats. Kagome was placed at the first chair closest to the teacher that had led them. The crowd around them grew steadily more excited as the rows began to fill. Okita narrowed his eyes as he spotted a familiar face barely three spots away from his loved one. Takeshi tugged at the collar of his uniform nervously. The other male looked around at the crowd of students swelling behind him. He couldn't read his expression well from this angle but the ronin knew that he was worried about something. It was in the way he moved in quick, jerky shifts of his limbs and in the way his eyes would dart over to Kagome's oblivious form when he thought no one was looking. Okita's fingers curled tightly into his palms.

He'd always been a selfish individual. He'd been cagey, spoiled and unapologetically childish throughout most of his life. He knew that he had his faults and embraced them as a part of his nature. However at no point had he ever been so viciously jealous over a woman. He'd fought, he'd killed and he'd even manipulated his enemies before, but he had never been jealous to the degree that he felt right in that moment. It burned like a white-hot rage and made him gnash his teeth together in frustration. The utterly instinctive and visceral reaction left the man baffled at his own lack of self-control. He needed to iron down his resolve, lest he chase away his intended before ever getting the chance to properly propose to her.

The ronin relaxed his stance and loosened his fists. Kagome had promised to return with him. He had absolutely nothing to fear other than the obvious pain her family would endure after their departure. He felt the stirrings of guilt gnaw away at him. Before they'd leave this time for good, he'd need to speak with her mother privately. Despite all of his flaws and selfish tendencies, Okita knew that neither of them could start their future beyond the well without giving a proper goodbye to her family first. Admittedly that wasn’t his only purpose in speaking with her. Okita wouldn't take Kagome as his wife without her mother's approval. Even if it were considered an archaic custom in this era, he wanted to do right by Kagome and her family who'd shown him so much support in his time of need. He refused to become some common thief to these people by making off with her daughter in the middle of the night. He respected the sacrifices and risks the Higurashi family had taken on his behalf to ever treat them so shabbily.

Souta roughly pulled at his sleeve once more, "Look! It's starting!" The boy bounced on his feet excitedly as Okita braced his arm more firmly to provide him with something steady to hold on to. It wouldn't do if the child toppled over the rails and harmed himself on the hard floors below.

Mrs. Higurashi gave an odd glance in their direction. The air between them was still quite cool but somehow she seemed somewhat warmer than she had been this morning. The older woman gave him a semi-thawed expression as she gave him a small, grateful smile for helping with Souta. The man inclined his head politely before turning his attention to his lover's fidgeting form. She tugged on the sleeves of her uniform nervously and switched from one foot to the other and back again. A light smile touched his lips. That was a nasty little habit of hers. When she was shy or uncomfortable, she'd pull on her sleeves. It was rather cute. For that brief moment, he wished that he was standing on that floor beside her. 

The crowd grew silent quickly. Emerald eyes snapped up to the stage as a man dressed in formal attire moved to stand behind a talking post. He appeared to be well into his fifties with a crown of hair surrounding his head; leaving the top section bald. A proud smile made its way across the stranger's face.

"You may be seated." Were the first words the person announced. Both students and the families did as instructed. Okita slid his gaze to the side as Masahiko and Freya shifted beside him. The blonde gently grasped at her husband’s hand. She leaned over and whispered something to him in her native tongue. Kagome’s uncle nodded once before smiling as well. He glanced back down at the crowd of teens below. It wasn’t any of his business anyways.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the achievements of these fine young men and women…” The male, whom he swiftly learned was the principal, droned on from his pedestal. Okita wasn’t afraid to admit that he zoned out for a vast majority of the speech. It wasn’t all that great of an interest to him. So instead he settled on observing the graduating students and their interactions. Kagome turned partially to the girl seated right next to her. They were engaged in what appeared to be a minor conversation but would occasionally look up to the stage as to not draw attention to themselves. He felt his smile widen, it appeared that he wasn’t the only one bored after all. In total there were close to three separate speeches, one from the principal, one from the girl next to Kagome and the last one from the Student Council President. Each one lasted for nearly twenty minutes and the crowd had grown restless.

The ronin’s back straightened suddenly as the people around him snapped to attention. The teachers on stage moved to their proper seats as the principal began to call out names. His future wife was summoned first. The young woman nervously stood, walked steadily over the stage and grasped at a black cylindrical shaped item. She flashed a proud smile at the principal before offering him a bow and moving off the stage. It was such an odd custom but he was certain that Kagome had questioned many of the customs of the era she had been dropped into. His lips dipped slightly at the thought. That was right, he still needed to prepare for the worse case scenario. Inuyasha. Her mother feared her daughter being ripped away from them without a choice. Her brother feared his sister being forced to face the hell that she'd endured three years ago. That just left the physical and emotional scars that marred the woman for possibly the rest of her life. His fists clenched into the cloth of his jeans. He'd heard both the boy and Mrs. Higurashi mention that he wasn't human. That the man who'd harmed his loved one so viciously had been half demon. Although he had to sincerely question that declaration given the trail of scars upon her back. Killing a human was easy. Just a quick slash to the neck and shoulders was all it would take. But a hanyou? Would their flesh tear as easily as a humans? Would his daishou be sharp enough to cut through that enemy? His teeth clenched together in frustration. It didn't matter. Whether it was by his katana or by his hands, he would make sure that Inuyasha never harmed his loved one again. Not ever.

The process repeated hundreds of times for each name that was called. Okita quickly filed this ceremony away as one meant to test the endurance of both those partaking in its celebration and the others who were to act as witnesses, such as himself and the rest of the Higurashi family. It was a long and tedious process that passed far more slowly than he thought was possible. Twenty minutes felt closer to an hour and an hour felt more like three.

Souta’s head lolled to the side. A light snore left his mouth as Mrs. Higurashi shot his sleeping form a dark glare. He quickly nudged the child awake. Said boy sat up with a start. Azure eyes blinked rapidly before turning to cast him a curious, if not somewhat annoyed stare. He silently answered his question by inclining his head towards the seething woman one seat over. Noticing her glare and wordlessly mouthed threats, Souta quickly sat up straighter and stared down at the crowd of youths with rapt attention.

His eyes focused on the wide smile across his lover's lips. Even so far away he could still see her beaming with pride. He wanted that smile to stay there. He didn't want her to ever feel the terror of fleeing from an enemy again. In that moment, he made a vow to himself. No matter where their decision would lead them on the other side, he refused to let her see the battlefield ever again. She'd fought her war. Now it was time for him to fight his.

He blinked as the speeches drew to a close and the last student returned to their seat. The crowd became anxious as the low chatter rose a few degrees in volume. The ceremony was nearly complete. He felt a sigh of relief coming on. Now if only the old principal could hurry up the process a bit more. It’d already been close to three hours since the very start of this ordeal.

Suddenly, the students stood and started to file neatly out of the gymnasium. The families followed suit as Okita rose with the rest of the Higurashi family. Souta clung tightly to his sleeve as the crowd began to crush upon them. The ronin held firm. He expertly guided the boy through the rough sea of strangers while keeping his eye on the point between Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders. It wouldn't be very good of him to get the both of them lost in this mess.

He hazard a glance over his shoulder to check on Masahiko and Freya. The pair had been pushed back deep within the crowd and were struggling to keep up. However they didn't seem too bothered by that fact. Instead the pair chatted amicably amongst themselves. The ronin turned his attention back to the space where Mrs. Higurashi should have been. His brows furrowed as his lips thinned. Just above the mess of hair and clothes, he could spy the crown of the older woman's head moving farther and farther away from them. With the halls closing in and the other people crushing together, Okita knew that it would take some time to find her again.

Souta roughly pulled at his sleeve. The front of the boy's feet started to scrape lightly against the back of his heels in his desperation to remain close to him. The kid's brows knotted together as his azure eyes looked swiftly from one face to the other. Once he realized that his mother was no longer visible, the man could tell that Souta started to worry.

"Where is she?" The pre-teen's voice was quieter than normal. It held a quivering edge that denoted his nervousness despite the brave face he was clearly trying to put on. The ronin held the child's wrist firmly as he led them through the masses. He was used to this sort of thing. Children had always been naturally drawn to him for as long as he could remember. As a result, he'd had to deal with returning a few lost kids to their fretful parents. It was tedious work but the reward was always well worth it.

Slipping back into the routine that he'd known for years, Okita decided to do what he thought was best—distract the child. It always worked to help calm them before. He saw no reason why it wouldn't do the same now.

"I swear, turn your back on them for one minute and they disappear. I now see where your sister gets it from though." He shot the boy a wide grin. "What do you say we find a lost mother? She can't have run off too far." As expected, Souta blinked then laughed in return.

"So you found out about that, huh?" He clung to him tighter as they passed the threshold of another doorway. Okita ensured that he remained close and kept a diligent eye on those daring to get nearer than necessary. Regardless of how peaceful this era seemed, he was fully aware of a few of the dangers it presented to its youth. Kagome had briefly gone over with him some of the more common issues to look out for when he was on his own. That conversation had been particularly... unpleasant.

"When nee-chan was little, kaa-chan used to say that she had to tie a bell to her clothes because she was always running off." The slowly worked their way through the hoard of strangers as Souta pressed onward in his explanation. "Apparently it was the only way she could keep track of her." He gave a quick snort into his free hand, as if he'd thought of something quite hilarious. "Baa-san learned that lesson the hard way from what I've heard."

The ronin quirked his brow curiously. Now this sounded interesting.

"That day baa-san took nee-chan out to go shopping. Apparently she made her pretty mad so she ripped the bell from her sleeve and threw it at her head. It'd hit Hoshi-baa so hard that it left an imprint for a week straight." The child snorted to himself. "Then because she didn't want to be near her, she hid under some shelving until tou-san had to come out to find her about an hour later." Now this had infinitely gotten more interesting. The two slowly pushed their way through the throng of people. The rays of the Spring’s sun filtered down on them gently. Despite the lack of heat, it still produced a blaring light that forced Okita to cup the palm of his hand over his brows. The shade cast from his hand no longer left him squinting but he couldn’t see that far ahead of them. Damn.

Souta remained close to his side. The pre-teen continued onward with him in their track, shadowing his every move as best as he could in the mass of strangers. Their shoulders were pressed up against someone else’s as the smell of perfume, body odor and something oddly floral infiltrated their noses. This was why he _loathed_ crowds. It was always so overwhelming. The boy’s gaze darted around them as his brows furrowed in concern. While not outwardly showing his fear, he knew the child was starting to panic at being separated from the rest of the family. So he chose to keep him calm by continuing their conversation from before. “I take it that your sister was a bit of a brat as a kid?” This was too good to pass up. He needed more dirt to tease her with. The woman flustered so easily that he simply couldn’t help himself with the opportunity to acquire more ammo arose.

“Nah, as far as I can tell everyone hated Hoshi-baa.” They’d managed to force their way through the worst of the crowd to a small opening by the school’s gate. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi would have to eventually pass through here to get home. Sure he could just use his cellphone to call them but that wouldn’t be as entertaining as drawing out the mystery of why his future wife seemed to hate her grandmother so much. He needed to know—his curiosity was filled to the brim at this little revelation.

The boy further explained, “Oji-san was originally adopted by jii-chan. I don’t know the specifics about it. Just that jii-chan was married to his childhood friend at the time that they’d adopted Masahiko-san.” The ronin didn’t miss the particularly distanced honorific he used for the other man—denoting their lack of familial closeness. “She died a few years after that and I think jii-chan got lonely; so he married Hoshi-baa.” His lips curled as if he detected something foul. “I wasn’t around when she was alive but nee-chan used to say that baa-san was the unholy offspring of hatred and evil itself wrapped in human skin. Kaa-chan never corrected her about it either.” The pair pressed their backs against the rough surface of the bricked-in wall that enclosed the school’s property. Colors passed by them in a flurry of clothes and movements.

The man cocked his head to the side to cast Souta a curious glance, “Even your mother hated her?” He genuinely wanted to know. Sure he’d pissed her off by sleeping with her daughter and likely unintentionally let on about his plans to whisk Kagome away to his era and make her his wife with his actions towards her. That woman was smart. She knew a danger to her family when she saw one and she _definitely_ viewed him as a threat to the family unit. Therefore Okita could not bring himself to blame Mrs. Higurashi for disliking him. He hadn’t done much to earn her favor at this point anyways. However he also knew her to be an exceptionally kind person towards others—the fact that she _hadn’t_ tried to kill him yet was proof enough of that. He sincerely doubted that the grandmother could be so innocent if both mother and child hated her so viciously. He couldn’t see his loved one being cruel without due reason. It simply wasn’t in her nature.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly, “Well, yeah. I never got the chance to meet her myself but apparently she was quite the raving narcissist.” Okita only had a vague idea of what the word ‘narcissist’ meant. However he did have the notion that it wasn’t all that great of a personality trait. Especially if it meant creating so many unnecessary enemies. “As far as I know, no one liked her. Not kaa-chan, tou-san, Masahiko-san or even Seiji-oji. In nee-chan’s infinite words, she was a ‘hosebeast born and bred’.” The child lifted his fingers and curled them towards his palm as if to quote the sentence. The man’s brow rose higher. Hosebeast? What sort of creature was that? It certainly sounded unpleasant.

“Oh, your phone!” Souta piped up as he gestured towards his pocket. “You can call sis now that we’re outside!” The ronin withdrew the object and read the screen. Already there’d been three missed calls, all of which had been from Mrs. Higurashi. The pit in his stomach made itself known again. Great, this was just what he needed before he asked the woman permission to marry her daughter. With a great swallow, he sucked down his pride and faced the wrath of a panicked mother. His thumb hovered over the dial button and gave it a firm press.

“Souji!” The older woman’s voice came through on the other end. “Where are you? Is Souta there?” She was definitely worried. If only he’d been paying closer attention earlier, then perhaps they wouldn’t have been separated at all. He felt the gnawing feeling of guilt tear away at his chest. Damn it all.

“He’s here. We got pushed out front. Where are you guys at? We’ll meet over there.” Okita responded easily, as if he wasn’t feeling furious with himself for making so many mistakes at once. There was no way he was going to make them traipse across this hell hole for his screw up. He’d own up to it and return the boy back to his mother on his own.

“We’re just outside the front gate. We also got pushed out pretty far. Kagome just caught up to us a minute ago.” Her voice dropped a little with concern. “Be careful!" 

He nodded once despite the other party to their conversation not being able to see it. “Ah, I understand. Sure, we’ll me you on the other side. We’re on the inner part of the gate so it shouldn’t take that long. Just hang tight. I’ll bring the kid back to you.” With that he ended the call and shot a grin at the boy next to him. “Looks like we’ve got to rally the troops. Ready?”

Souta nodded vigorously, “Of course! I’m _starved_!”

He snorted. He sincerely doubted that the boy was starved in any way, shape or form. Still, even above the overwhelming chatter of the crowd he heard the tell tale sound of a stomach growling incessantly. Okita laughed, “I guess you are starving, kid. We should probably fatten you up with something before we turn _you_ into a meal.”

“Hey!” The boy ran up to him and playfully slammed the side of his fist into his back. The ronin’s laughter grew even louder. He couldn’t help it. This family was just too easy to tease. They could be quite predictable too. All the better for him at least. “Just you wait, nii-san! I’ll get you back for that! Besides,” He stopped just long enough to pose his muscles as if to show them off. “I’m not so scrawny that I need ‘fattening’. I’m beefy enough as it is! Look at these beef cakes!” The pre-teen flexed his arms and shot him a cocky look. This time he bellowed in his laughter and threw his head back—drawing the unwanted attention of a few bystanders.

“Good luck with those noodles. They wouldn’t feed an infant much less an adult. Nice try though.” So he was being a little mean here but that was all part of the fun. Souta chased after him, repeatedly trying to smack his back in their banter in retaliation. Even as they jogged up to Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of the family, the two were still play fighting. Okita held the boy’s hands back with a wide grin spread across his lips. While Souta was laughing and swinging easily at him, missing his target each time.

“Might want to work on that aim!” He slid to the side just in time as the boy threw a playful punch towards his ribs.

“Hey! No jumping around! That’s not fair!” The boy whined, tailing after him as quickly as he could.

The man lifted his eyes and caught Kagome’s curious gaze. She looked between him and her brother before smiling a little. Still, without a word she angled her head a tad bit to gesture towards a fuming mother not five feet from them. Okita stopped in his tracks and stood at full attention. Shit, what had he done now?

“Momo,” Masahiko broke the silence, placing a hand upon the woman’s shoulder. “Why do you take Kagome, Freya and Souta on ahead to the restaurant? I’ll speak to him.” The siblings’ mother shot her brother-in-law an odd look. For a moment her lips thinned as her eyes flickered in contemplation. Then she gave a quick shrug.

“Do as you please.” The older woman turned on the ball of her heel and marched off into the crowd, pulling both her children and sister-in-law with her. The ronin shifted uncomfortably. Sure he screwed up by not keeping up with them but what was with _that_ reaction? Why would the uncle that Kagome had hardly even met want to speak with him? He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms defensively. This was getting rather bothersome.

Masahiko’s gaze watched until the group became just a blimp in the distance. The older man suddenly released a sigh of relief the moment he was sure they couldn’t hear. “I swear, that woman just gets more and more intense as the years go by. I can’t really blame her though.” He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Shifting somewhat, he turned to face him fully. “This probably seems out of the blue and for that I apologize but there’s a few things I wanted to talk to you about before I left tonight.” Okita arched his brow antagonistically. Really now? _What_ could he want to talk about? If it was in regards to his relationship to Kagome then he honestly didn’t give a shit about what this man thought. He would pursue the woman as he saw fit—only Kagome herself or her mother had a say in that matter. “Firstly, let’s take this somewhere a bit more private. What do you say?” The relative offered him a placating smile but he wasn’t settled by it. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Might as well.” Okita responded coolly. He really couldn’t care less but the less ears listening in on their conversation the better. He disliked eavesdroppers—even unintentional ones. He followed after Kagome’s uncle as they walked the perimeter of the school along the wall’s exterior. It’d taken a good few minutes until they found a spot not teeming with graduates and their chattering families.

“Here’s good.” Masahiko pinched the bridge of his nose before leaning his back against the brick. “Firstly, I’ve been made aware of your situation. I’ve known about the well and its capabilities for a while now.” Seeing the questions in his gaze, the dark haired man raised his hand as if to quiet him. “I won’t go into the specifics but I learned about Inuyasha first hand. So you don’t have to worry about that. It’s old news to me.” A few sakura petals fell from their branches onto the ground between them. The scent of the flora permeated the air and creating an oddly calming atmosphere to what he was sure would be a terse talk. Masahiko continued without paying any mind to his discomfort, “To cut straight to the point, Momo is worried about your relationship to her daughter.”

Okita didn’t miss on the fact that he labeled her as ‘Momo’s daughter’ instead of ‘his niece’. It denoted the distance between them, just as with Souta’s honorific for him earlier. How odd.

“So?” The ronin’s tone was curt. “I don’t see how that’s any of _your_ business.” He had a cruel streak in him that was far wider than a mile. In fact, for the longest part of his life _all_ he had known was cruelty—at least until he’d met Kondou. He shook the thoughts from his mind. “Sorry if I’m not going to bend over backwards to your will, but I don’t see the point of _you_ getting involved in this issue.”

The older man cringed somewhat, “I understand your viewpoint and respect it. That’s why I’m not making any demands.” Masahiko crossed his own arms over his chest as a violent glint entered his eyes. “It’s not my place to say anything, nor has it ever been. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t at least make sure that my niece and sister-in-law aren’t taken care of.” He moved his hands in an animated gesture as he pressed onward. “This is a serious issue. If your relationship with her has progressed so far then have you at least figured what you’re going to do on the other side? It’s not exactly peaceful in the Bakumatsu Era. Plus you have a lot of enemies, especially since you’re working with an infamous group.” Masahiko didn’t let up as he started to ramble off. Perhaps that was simply a learned trait rather than an inherited one. “How would you protect her? How would you support her? Have you thought about what you’d do for money if a child were to be born? Okita-san, you _have_ to take these things into account.”

There was a brief pause in their conversation as a family passed by them. Once they were gone, Kagome’s uncle went back to his ‘speech’. “I’m not here to judge you or tell you that you can’t take her. That’s not my place. But,” Dark eyes narrowed at him protectively, “She’s still apart of my family and I won’t allow someone to take advantage of her. Okita-san, are you prepared to take on that role? Can you see yourself making _her_ happy?”

The older man sighed and dropped his hands to his pockets. “That’s why she was sent to my shrine in Nagoya in the first place.” He cocked his chin to the side curiously. Really? He hadn’t heard that story yet. “Kagome had always been a bit wild. So when she started to shut herself away from the outside world, Momo got worried. She sent her to me so that she could get some time away from her responsibilities beyond the well. We only had her at our house for about a week but it was enough to see the damage that Inuyasha had done to her psyche.” A chill went through the air between them. That damn name again. If only he knew what the bastard looked like. His fingers curled into tight fists at his side. Death would be too quick a punishment for what he’d done.

“She won’t ever disclose when something’s bothering her. She’ll keep bottling up her emotions until they spill over into a mental and physical breakdown. I know you’ve seen some evidence of it already.” The image of his loved one crying in his arms the day Takeshi confronted her was summoned to the forefront of his mind. The muscle in his sword arm flexed. He gave a brief nod at the older man. Yeah, he’d seen it. It wasn’t healthy and he’d been slowly chipping away at that negative habit of hers but there was still a long way for them to go before it’d dissipate completely. He had to fully earn her trust in that regard.

“Can you swear, right here and now, that you’ll do whatever it takes to protect her? Even from herself?” There was an intensity in the man that hadn’t been there before. Masahiko, while built like a bear with broad shoulders and thick muscle structure, hardly put out anything more than a simple annoyed vibe. He wasn’t threatening or intimidating at all. But in just that one moment, he had all the killing intent of a warrior. It was reminiscent of Saito’s somehow. Interesting.

Emerald eyes narrowed in return, “As if I wasn’t planning to already.” He allowed a cocky smirk to draw across his lips. “No offense but _you’re_ the last person that needs to lecture me about protecting Kagome. I’ve been doing a fairly good job at it thus far, I don’t need you or anyone else harping on me about it.” He’d drawn a line in the sand with that one comment. A boundary that, if crossed, would meet dire consequences. The uncle had good intentions but he was far surpassing his boundaries with this little ‘talk’. He hadn’t had any contact with Kagome or her family for some time. They were estranged and had such a small connection that Souta wouldn’t even give him a proper familial honorific. He wouldn’t recognize this man as someone in charge of her protection. That was _his_ role to fill.

Masahiko gave a small snort of laughter, “I suppose you got me there. I really don’t have that right.” He brows suddenly shot up as if he’d remembered something. “Oh, while we’re on this topic. I need to give you something.” He glanced around suspicious before dipping his hand into his pocket. “Do _not_ let Momo catch you with this. If you don’t know what it is, ask Kagome about it later. Just don’t tell her _who_ you got it from unless she interrogates you.”

Now he was interested. What in the hell had this man gotten him? Certainly it couldn’t just be some random gift, particularly if it was meant to be kept secret from Mrs. Higurashi. Withdrawing his hand, Masahiko placed a small, rectangular shaped box into his hand. It was darkly colored with the word “Condom” written across the top. Recognition lit up his eyes. Oh. Oh! Even in his time certain products of ‘birth control’ had been available*. Still those were usually made of cotton or some sort of cloth. Judging from the picture on the box, this looked to be some sort of flexible plastic or rubber. It was in that moment that he realized without a doubt that this man had heard them the night previous and early this morning as well. He shrugged to himself. Well, it wasn’t like he cared in the first place. He tucked the package into his own pocket and motioned towards the crowd filing away into the streets beyond.

“Thanks. I suppose I ought to give this a try tonight.” He smirked at the other man’s slight scowl. This family was just too _easy_ to rile up. Kagome’s uncle opened his mouth as if to protest or scold him but Okita beat him to the punch. “Come on, enough of the interrogation. The others are waiting for us to hurry over to the restaurant right?” He folded his arms over his chest once more. “Did they say which one they were going to?”

Masahiko shot him a disproving glare, “Yeah, that European Bistro a little ways from here. Kagome insisted on it.”

His lips thinned. Great, even on his day off he was still being dragged back into work. His hand dropped to his pocket and lightly trailed the tip of his finger along the outer edge of the box. He’d have to get her back for that. The man’s smirk returned in full force. At least now he had ammo.

The uncle threw a wary glance in his direction as they made their way back. Hey, he couldn’t complain anymore. He’d given him his two cents and Okita had returned the favor. He couldn’t just hand something like this over and _not_ expect him to use it. That would be entirely useless. Now, what sort of punishments should he conjure up?

The pair made their way through the city in an awkward silence. Starting tonight, he’d set to work on earning Kagome’s full trust. He wanted to be her husband. Not a simple bedmate, despite what Mrs. Higurashi’s might think of him in their current situation. In order to earn both his loved one’s trust and her mother’s blessing, he’d have to step up his game. No more floundering. No more doubting. From here on out, he would throw himself entirely into his relationship and build the trust between himself and the rest of her family. He owed them that much. A small smile pulled at his lips. When he left this era for good, he wanted it to be with Kagome as his wife and her family waving them off in congratulations. Nothing else would suffice. With that, he pressed onward—towards where he knew the rest of the family was waiting. This impasse between them would come to an end. He was determined to see it so.

**A/n** : Can I tell you all how much I hated having to writing out the longer parts of this chapter? TT^TT It was driving me _insane_ for these past several weeks! Just ask LovelyPolkaDots and Nico-Hana. They had to hear me whine and moan about it. X____x Still, turned out a bit better than I originally thought it did. One of the important things to note about Okita’s personality here is that he’s always been a bit of a cagey guy. He doesn’t let people in easily and in the first part I wanted to showcase _why_ he took to the Higurashi family so easily in comparison to his usual behavior. However when Masahiko and Freya showed up, he essentially viewed them as strangers and treated them as such. He has some unique views about what constitutes a ‘family’ and I wanted that to be shown here a bit. While he’ll tolerate Masahiko, he also won’t allow him to talk down to him or tell him what he can and can’t do with Kagome and her family. I sort of found that foil to be rather interesting and wanted to show it a bit more. I’ll delve a bit more about Hoshi and the rift that created what I like to call “The Great Divide” in the family unit in a few chapters. However good news is that we’re still on track to head to the other side of the well by Chapter Fifteen. I’m just hoping Chapter Fourteen won’t be so hard. XD Anyways, let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for putting up with this long wait! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! As always, have some internet cookies for your awesomeness! XD

 

*Contraception – Condoms and other forms of contraception were available in the Bakumatsu Period. For condoms in particular, they were usually made out of some sort of cloth and weren’t all that effective.


	14. The Talk Part Two

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Divinity (ODESZA Remix/Audio) Ft. Amy Milan by Porter Robinson

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Fourteen** : The Talk Part Two

Okita swung his katana in a wide arc. He released a slow breath and drew his stance taut like the finely strung tsuru of a bow. Beads of sweat formed above his brow. He'd since forgone his shirt in favor of keeping only his original hakama* pants. The jeans of this era didn't allow for as much movement. They restricted his thighs and kept him from being able to maneuver as needed during these training sessions. He angled the blade over his wrist and jutted its tip forward in a sharp thrust. He gave a low grunt at the force of the strike.

Three months had come and gone much faster than he'd anticipated. About the only change to their usual routines was his continual purchase of condoms in this era. He'd been surprised that there were many different types available with various textures and purposes. Of course he had yet to figure out what 'ribbed' was supposed to do, so he kept with the basics. Already he'd made a near weekly trip to the store to pick more up. He'd made good use of Masahiko's "gift" and now was determined to keep them on hand at all times. Better to be safe than sorry, right? It wouldn't do if he'd accidentally impregnated his lover before marriage, let alone before they returned to the compound. She'd be miserable the whole trip there if she had the walk the distance with her stomach swollen with their theoretical unborn child. Although he didn't mind the thought of her carrying his first born…

The man shook his head as he curved his blade downward in an elegant arc. The object gave a quiet hiss as it passed through the empty air. His last appointment was tomorrow morning. Kagome had gone to work at a new job that she'd picked up to earn more spending cash before their departure. She'd put much of her savings into an account and informed him that she would be spending most of this week to stock up on necessary supplies for their travels. Already she was getting prepared for their life on the other side.

A smile went across his lips as he spun on his heel and slashed his sword horizontally through the air—as if he were to be cutting an opponent over the chest. Thus far he only had about a day left before he'd receive his last radiograph. He'd taken the final antibiotic this morning, which meant that so long as his lungs were clear, he'd be considered fully cured of tuberculosis. His grip tightened over the hilt of his katana.

Cure, huh? It was still a difficult concept for him to grasp. For much of his life, the ronin had been aware of the dangers of illness. After suffering from a bout of measles in his youth, he'd kept his living quarters as tidy and hygienic as he could given their situation. So how was it that he contracted the infamous disease in the first place? He racked his brain but could not link a single memory that could explain where his illness had originated from.

The man's brows furrowed deeply. That notion bothered him. He'd spent this much time healing and regaining his strength. He'd be cleared to fight once more when they returned to the other side. But who was to say that it wasn't someone from the Shinsengumi who'd given him the sickness? Who was to say that he wouldn't fall ill again to the same disease when they made it back? Or, worse yet, what if Kagome contracted it instead? What _could_ he do if she were to be placed in such a position? He couldn't fight a disease with his bare hands. He couldn't kill a virus with only his sword. He _needed_ to know where it came from, but how? Despite his fears, even he knew that these questions would likely go without answers. It was the nature in which their world worked.

Okita paused as his phone vibrated from its perch upon the shack's floor. The device gave a loud echo that was ceaseless and annoyingly loud. He swiftly slipped his katana back into its scabbard with a single, smooth movement of his arm. Reaching down, he picked his phone from the ground and glanced at the contact flashing across the screen.

_Boss Man_

It'd been Kagome's idea really to change up his contacts. One day when she was feeling particularly feisty, she taken his phone with his permission and renamed all of the ten names he had in his contact list. His manager had been changed to 'Boss Man' while her mother immediately was relabeled 'Mama H'. He didn't mind the changes so much. Just to make fun of her, he renamed her contact to 'waifu'. Kagome didn't think that one was as funny though. He had to thank Souta for the idea. He hadn't the first clue about what a 'waifu' was until the kid told him. The man slid his index finger across the screen and swiftly answered the call.

"Souji speaking." He _loathed_ having to use the Higurashi surname. It felt unnatural to him and at this point he was more than ready to give his loved one _his_ family name. Perhaps it was his pride as a man talking but he couldn't bother to have anyone else call him 'Higurashi-san'. That wasn't his name and he wasn't going to use it unless truly necessary. Kagome didn't seem too bothered by his stubbornness on the topic either; even understood it in her own way. A small smile pulled at his lips. There was only one more week left before they'd make the attempt to return. Already it was a week too long.

"Ah, yes," His manager started on the other end of the line. "I know we had you scheduled for later tonight but we've been a bit slow." Okita nodded to himself as the man went on a list of explanations. There weren't enough customers. They were overstaffed as is. People had to be sent home already. It was all just to ensure he didn't take personal offense to what he knew would be coming next. "You can take the night off tonight. We won't need the extra help." Ah, there it was.

The ronin shrugged nonchalantly as he grasped at a towel he'd brought into the shack before he started his training. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that he hung up. It was all just a damn horse and pony show that job was. He'd arrive, take a few orders and lay on the polite, 'gentleman' persona to be able earn favor with his customers. It worked far better than he'd anticipated but there'd been a few incidents of female patrons attempting to slip him their numbers or asking if he was 'available' after his shift. Overall he didn't much care for it. He was there to work and that was what he'd do. Besides, his mind summoned images of dark hair fanned across his pillow, small, feminine fingers slipping between his own larger ones intimately and azure eyes staring up at him in absolute trust. He had more than enough. He didn't need anything or _anyone_ else.

Okita threw the towel around his neck and silently went back inside the cooled interior of the shrine. He heard more than saw Mrs. Higurashi shift about the kitchen furiously along with the tell tale clanging of dishes. The scent of sweet and spicy food mingled in the air oddly. He sucked a breath between his teeth but kept pushing forward and up the stairs. She was upset. He could tell just by the awkward atmosphere thickening the air around them. The man gradually ascended the staircase and made his way back to his room. He'd tackle _that_ issue after he showered and got himself clean.

So he did just that. He pushed his way into his bathroom and quickly showered and prepared himself for the rest of the day. As he emerged into his bedroom, he dressed himself in another pair of jeans and a regular dark-colored tee shirt. With his night available now, that left a great deal more time to cover the talk that he needed to have with Mrs. Higurashi. The ronin's brows dipped into a steep crevice. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. He wanted to marry Kagome. He wanted to make her his wife after they crossed the river of time. However if he were to do that without her mother's approval then they'd risk casting shame upon their marriage. It'd tarnish his loved one's reputation and make Kondou disappointed in his lack of responsibility.

Still there was more to it than that. Just as Kagome's travels had damaged her both physically and emotionally, so too had it caused her mother a few attachment issues as well. He was no fool. The woman's ferocity was directly related to her fear of her child's departure. In that it was tied to the fear of a fate far worse than the one she had suffered in the fifteen hundreds. The Higurashi matriarch rightfully feared that her daughter was charging straight into the face of danger. She would only have his word as assurance that he'd protect her from harm but even Okita knew that words alone wouldn't be enough to settle a frantic heart. She'd need something _more_ from him. Something that her companions from the other side had never given them before, but what? He trailed back down the stairs and towards the kitchen where he knew she'd still be cooking.

He'd never been nervous around a woman before. Even with Kagome he'd been calm, cool and collected. However there was something about Mrs. Higurashi that put him on edge. She had all the intensity of a battle worn warrior. She was sharp, firm and highly suspicious of those she though to harm her family intentionally or otherwise. With his recent actions, Okita knew that he was quickly finding himself on the receiving end of her particularly vicious nature. This was not the way he'd envisioned himself asking for the woman for permission to marry her daughter. Yet this was where they now stood and he resolved himself to settling this issue as amicably as possible. Kagome, he knew, would eventually accept the idea of him as her husband and agree to his proposal. But would her mother truly be so benevolent? His warrior's instincts screamed a firm 'no'.

The ronin's gaze swept across the kitchen. There was one habit about the Higurashi matriarch that he'd learned during his time here. Whenever she was upset, she'd cook. Strangely enough the food was always better when she was upset. Perhaps it had to do with the amount of effort she'd put into creating the dishes as to remove the thoughts that bothered her from her mind. His eyes surveyed the kitchen counters. Nearly every available surface was lined with delicate desserts and neatly decorated entrees designed for a Shogun. The pit in his stomach dropped. Going by this elegant display, he presumed her to be either furious or highly distraught right now. That was to be expected given their situation and previous history. This would be difficult.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" The man stepped further into the agitated woman's territory. He was playing with fire here, but it _needed_ to be done. Her back stiffened and her hands stilled suddenly. There were several long, agonizing moments before she finally responded. When she did, her voice was clipped and full of maternal protectiveness. Again he felt a small spike of respect for that near animalistic nature. His own family had either died prematurely or abandoned him to whatever the fates had in store. He had very few precious memories of the warmth and kindness that Mrs. Higurashi had shown her children and on the rare occasion, him as well.

"I suppose. But first answer me honestly." The woman's eyes turned sharp as she pivoted on the ball of her heel to face him. "What are your intentions?" She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned heavily on one leg. It was the universal posture of an upset woman. Okita knew that he needed to tread carefully from this point forward. He relaxed his own stance and gestured for them to take a seat at the low set table. She quirked a brow but still took up a spot directly across from him. An unusual sense of nervousness filled him.

He kneeled* by the table and squared his shoulders as if preparing for a scolding. "I want to marry your daughter." The ronin spied her eyebrows furrowing deeply as if she were displeased. If this woman wanted him to be honest with her, then he wouldn't hold anything back. He needed to lay all of his cards on the, now literal, table and allow her to make an informed decision of her own accord. He owed this family nothing less.

"The decision to leave will be Kagome's and hers alone." The man placated her fears somewhat. "I haven't brought this up with her because I didn't want it to affect her choice." The matriarch's lips thinned but the fierceness in her gaze softened just a bit. "But what happens from here on out will be between you and your daughter." That was the truth as well. "But by the end of the week I'll be leaving one way or the other."

He furrowed his own brows at the prospect of leaving on his own. Kagome was determined to leave with him, he knew it by her words, her actions and in every subtle touch. She had never once in the time that he'd known her ever lied to him. It simply wasn't in her nature. Yet there was still a majorly overlooked factor—her mother. She hadn't spoken to her at length about her decision. There was still the possibility of her being convinced by her parent to remain in this era.

He wouldn't be selfish right now. Not with all of their futures on the line. Emerald eyes narrowed with determination. He wouldn't back away from this. He'd already gone this far. His own sense of resolve wouldn't hear of it. "You told me once that you feared your child being taken away without warning." He sucked a breath between his lips, "Out of respect for all that you and your family have done for me these past six months, I won't disobey your wishes."

A flicker of shock flashed across her expression. Her brows rose into the hairline of her bangs. Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to speak but he held his palm up calmly to indicate that he had yet to finish. The woman's jaw snapped shut. Her shoulders relaxed partially as even more of the edge she held earlier dissipated. It was gradual, but it was there. "If Kagome fully chooses to leave of her own free will, then I'll respect that decision. What I'm asking for though is your blessing if she follows me to the other side." He couldn't marry her without it. It'd cast shame upon their marriage and he adamantly refused to take more from his loved one than he already had. She deserved that consideration from him.

"You are Kagome's parent." His voice grew sharp as the direction of their conversation shifted. "As such you should have a final say in what happens in her future. I won't stop your daughter from following me if that's what she wants, but that doesn't mean that I can't respect your wishes as well." He sat up a little straighter.

"I want to marry your daughter after breaching the other side. I can't give you anything in the way of an empty promise but I can assure you of one thing." His fingers clenched into the cloth of his pants tightly. This was it. "I want you to tell me what it is that you want for me to do. I'm asking for your blessing but you still hold the right to refuse. You can't stop her from leaving if that's her choice." She visibly cringed at that. "But you have every right to refuse _me_ as her husband."

He met her gaze firmly and delivered the final part of his talk. "It is customary of the parents in my era to arrange a marriage. While those customs are gone now, I won't bring shame upon your daughter by marrying her without your consent." His expression grew more serious. "What is your wish as her mother? Will you give your blessing or would you rather I took her under my wing as a guardian instead? Whatever you decide, I'll respect."

Okita was fully aware of the fact that he wasn't selling himself all that well to her as a potential son-in-law. He was being blunt, bold and much too forward. He wasn't spouting off all of his accomplishments and earnings. He wasn't giving her anything to go by to judge him as a man fit to support her child the way she would wish. So what then could he offer her? The answer was simple. A choice. Something that she'd never been given before when Kagome was still traveling through the well. The possibility that once, just once, she could have a say about her own daughter's future. Even if it was small. Even if it wouldn't be enough. It was still more than they'd ever been given before. As much as he desired his loved one for his wife, he still had his responsibilities as a man to tend to. Archaic or no, he would not skip this step.

The Higurashi matriarch was silent for a long moment. Her lips were pulled into a deep frown as she fisted her hands into the cloth of her skirt. She took a breath between clenched teeth and he steeled himself for a verbal thrashing.

"What of Kagome? Will she be given that option?" She crossed her arms and glared at him with all the might of a protective grizzly. "Times are different in your era. I can understand there being differences between your customs and mine." Her voice suddenly turned sharp, "But don't use those as an excuse to force her into marriage with you."

Okita gave pause. Was that the image he'd been projecting? He'd never been all that great with words in the first place. It'd always been Hijikata, Saito or Yamazaki to smooth things over when things got difficult. He hadn't thought that she might've misunderstood his meaning.

"That decision will ultimately be hers if you give your blessing." The ronin attempted to clarify. In that moment he ran through all the different things that he could say to mollify her righteous fears. Communication hadn't ever been his strong point. Despite teasing Souta for his absolute lack of communication skills, the ronin knew that he was by far worse than the child. He'd always had difficulties opening up to others. He'd always had a hard time of allowing others to see when he was distressed or upset. With Kagome, she could intuitively detect his subtle shift in moods and adjusted her own behavior accordingly to soothe whatever was agitating him. She was smart; smarter than him. That was one of the things that he loved about her. He didn't have to _say_ what was wrong—she just simply _knew_ by his actions.

However that couldn't be the case here. Her mother was not capable of deciphering his every subtle sentence or action. She was direct. She required fully dictated words and sentences in order to ascertain that she was not being led astray by a falsehood. He took another breath and gathered up his thoughts. This would be the determining factor of whether or not she'd grant him her blessing.

"I will not make demands." The pit in his stomach suddenly evaporated. Nearly every interaction with this woman had made him feel small; as if he were still just a nine-year-old boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. However he couldn't be that child today. She didn't want a _boy_ taking charge of her daughter's future. What she needed was the word of a _man_ that he'd ensure that Kagome would remain safe with him—regardless of wherever their relationship went in the future.

For the first time since he arrived, he felt as if he were this woman's equal. "I will only ask when I feel the time is right." He closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "She'll need some time to adjust to the changes so asking her immediately after we cross would be irresponsible."

He snapped his gaze open and met her fierce one sharply, "Kagome was and _is_ a strong individual. She won't back away from a decision once she makes it. That's part of what makes her who she is as a person." There was a flicker of something soft in the matriarch's gaze but he pressed forward. "She's already informed me on multiple occasions that she wants to leave with me. I have not before, nor will I now push her into that choice. That will be entirely hers to make when the time comes." The two regarded each other with caution.

"I will use the same amount of respect for when I choose to ask her to be my wife. Once she is settled and has had time to acclimate to the cultural differences, then I'll request her hand in marriage." The air condition kicked on as a breeze passed between them coolly. Okita didn't mind it though. It merely became the physical manifestation of the tension that was rising between them. It was an irony of a mundane sort.

"If she denies me on her own accord, then I will simply regard her as my charge and not my wife." He unfolded his arms and returned to his previous straightened posture. "But that's all dependent on what you say now. I will protect her and see that she's well taken care of regardless. However, will you grant me your blessing to be your daughter's husband?" He pushed the question once more. This time she remained silent. Her brows were knitted together as the questions she didn't ask flashed through her expression.

It was a difficult choice to make for any parent. To allow their first born to leave the nest permanently came with a great deal of emotions that often were hard to handle at first. But unlike many other families, this separation would be permanent. There wouldn't be any get-togethers, holidays or even festivals that they could attend as an unit. They'd be separated by a river of time over a hundred years apart. This decision would last for a lifetime. It needed to be made cautiously.

Then she spoke. Her voice was soft and full of concern. "Do you really love her? I don't care about anything else but," She lifted her eyes and searched him—analyzing him for any sign of a lie. "Do you love her?"

His own tone became firm with determination, "Yes." Direct and to the point. That was just the way Mrs. Higurashi needed it to be. The woman threaded her fingers together and placed her elbows on the table. She rested her forehead on the back of her hands and took a long, deep breath as if she were coming to terms with his request.

She lifted her head and pinned him with a sharp stare, "You _swear_ that you'll abide by her wishes? You won't force her into anything?"

"No." His tone was even firmer now. In his lap his fingers gave yet another twitch. "Kagome has always made her own choices. The last I want is for her to feel as if she _has_ to take me as her husband." His teeth clenched together at that thought. "She'd resent me for it."

Momo gave a single nod at that, "Indeed she would." Then she did something that surprised him. She smiled. It was warm and full of a maternal kindness that he was not used to experiencing. When Kagome had given him that smile was intimate in the way that a lover would embrace their chosen. However when Mrs. Higurashi did it, it was like a mother holding out her arms for her child. His own expression thawed somewhat. How odd.

"I'll give you my blessing on one condition." She held up her index finger to make her point. "No matter what happens, just make sure my daughter is _happy_." The smile dipped somewhat as she pressed forward in their conversation. "She'll put one hundred percent of her effort into supporting you and your dreams. So you'll have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't over exert herself. You'll have to spoil her because she'd never do it for herself. Not to mention that her self-esteem is so low that she could use the attention to bring it back up."

His own smile softened as the older woman went into a long ramble of her daughter's habits. He already knew of these things. In fact he'd taken the time out of his week to stop by a store that still sold yukatas and kimonos. It took quite the bite out of his hard earned savings but he managed to buy Kagome several outfits that wouldn't draw attention in his era.

He wanted to prepare for their life there and the first thing he wanted to do was to spoil her with some nice clothes. For just a second, he briefly wondered how she'd react to the pile of finely decorated outfits that he was bound to bring home for her in the next day or two.

"What I'm trying to say is that she'll implode on herself again if you aren't careful." The smile she wore slipped away completely. "I can't say that I agree with the idea of just giving away her hand like that, but so long as Kagome says that, that's what she wants then I'll give you my blessing."

His brows rose at that last statement. He hadn't expected her to give so easily. Truthfully, he thought that she would've put him through hellfire first before _ever_ considering him as proper son-in-law material. "Are you sure?" He was tentative in proceeding in this next part. Okita had never been the type of man to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this was important. He had to be one hundred percent sure that this family would remain in tact even after their departure. He didn't want to be the rift that fractured it permanently. He owed them more than that.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "It's just as you said. Kagome is a headstrong individual. Once she makes up her mind there won't be any stopping her." She rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she stared off towards the Goshinboku. "We've made our lives here and we've formed many wonderful memories in this house. But eventually, as all mothers do, I knew that she'd want to spread her wings and find her own path in life."

The air stopped billowing and the chill that had cooled his skin ceased. The ronin remained silent as she went into another explanation.

"She'd always been worried about that, you know." Azure eyes became unfocused; a single age-withered finger traced imaginary lines across the surface of the table. "She frets a lot and doesn't value herself at all." He'd even caught a glimpse of that lack of self-worth. It was in the subtle way she'd look at herself in the mornings. It was in the slight glances she throw at her reflection and the downward pull of her lips—as if unsatisfied with her own appearance. The apologies she'd given him when she'd had her breakdown were concerning enough. He didn't want her to _ever_ feel as if she were less than again. If spoiling his lover was what it took to make her feel like the gentle person he knew her to be, then that was what he was going to do. No amount of complaints was going to change his mind on this matter.

"My child has been through so much already. Who am I to keep her from seeking the happiness that she truly wants?" There was an edge to the older woman's tone that he was unused to. It wasn't the sharpness of maternal protectiveness, but rather a melancholic bitterness of being forced to watch her daughter slowly fall apart and not have the capability of doing anything about it. His shoulders stiffened at that thought. He wouldn't be another man that failed her. He would make sure that he was the one to help her on her feet and support her the way she needed him to. That would be his duty as her husband after all.

"There was only one thing Kagome confided to me about her situation with Inuyasha." His fingers flexed at the mention of the bastard's name. He didn't know what he looked like but he knew what he'd do if he ever met the vile cretin. The muscle in his sword arm twitched. "He never _allowed_ her to seek any sort of happiness for herself. Anything she took enjoyment in he'd belittle, demean and taunt her for."

The older woman's voice broke, "Even now she has difficulties accepting that she _can_ do the things that she wants to—that she doesn't have to ask permission to find pleasure in her life experiences."

As he feared, tears began to well in the matriarch's eyes as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. "How could I have not seen it? It was right in front of me!" She shook her head from side to side vigorously. "Her injuries, her behavior, _everything_! I'm her mother, so how could I have _not_ been able to help her?"

Okita wanted to do something, _anything_ really to help ease the guilt that she felt but no words came forth. What was he to say? It wasn't his apology to give nor would saying 'sorry' do anything to absolve her of the issues she was currently facing. He was just as helpless as she was in this situation.

She lifted her head and stared at him unblinkingly, "I know I can't stop her. As much as I want Kagome to stay here, I know that she's already made her decision." Her hands, withered by age and stress, trembled with each word she spoke. The tears hadn't stopped falling and he knew that he was irrevocably _destroying_ something so centric to this family. His heart twisted within his chest. "I know that eventually she would've went through the well one last time even if you hadn't shown up. It's just in her nature."

The ronin didn't argue that point with her either. It was clear that Kagome lacked a certain interest in her own era. Despite this place being the time that she was born and raised in, there was always something about her that seemed so out of place here. It was as if she were still torn between two separate worlds—traveling along the line that barred one existence from the other. He was merely the catalyst that caused her to make her decision sooner than expected.

"Please," Momo's voice broke with her sobs, " _please_ just make sure she's happy. I know it's not safe there. It'd be unfair of me to ask that you keep her away from danger." She clasped her hands together tightly. They shook violently as her nails dug into the back of her hand—leaving behind starkly colored imprints in half-moon shapes. "But, if anything, just make sure she knows that she can enjoy herself. That she doesn't have to _fight_ if she doesn't want to." Azure eyes tilted upwards to meet his own emerald ones. "Can you do that for me Souji?"

There was something desperate in the way that she spoke to him now. In this moment he recognized this for what it was—a cry for help. A plea that he would do for Kagome what they could not as her family. That he would protect her; even from herself. The man stood and slowly approached his future mother-in-law. Outside of his loved one, he'd never been much to show physical affection. It was not something that came easily for him nor was it comfortable. Still, in just the moment he'd swallow his pride and do what this family needed of him—what her mother needed of him.

Okita opened his arms and gently pulled the weeping woman into a familial hug. Her azure eyes went wide before she covered them with the palms of her hand. She buried her face deeply within the cover of her hands and released the tears he knew she had to been holding back for years now. If there was one thing he learned about this family then it was the fact that they'd built their lives around self-sacrifice. Momo had lost her husband, her parents, her in-laws and now she was losing her daughter. He did not blame her for her fears. He did not blame her for her despair. So he did the only thing he could to help soothe some of the worries plaguing her. He reassured her.

"As if I'd do anything less." The two drew apart as she wiped the back of her hand over her eyelids. The ronin's voice dropped into a serious tone, "I may not have said this enough times, but I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me. I'm here, _alive_ now because of all the support you've given me." He flexed and curled his fingers inwards towards his palm, remembering the pain, blood and bandages that covered them when he first arrived. "If you ask me to make sure Kagome's happy then I'll see to it, no matter what." A small smile pulled at his lips. "Although I'd like to do it as her husband."

The Higurashi matriarch gave a small sniff. Then the warm, maternal smile returned. "You better. Otherwise I'd claw my way through that damn well and hunt you down myself." For the first time since he arrived, they shared a laugh together. No more were their sharp glares or intense feelings of suspicion. In its place was a gradual acceptance that was starting to bud. Okita was grateful. Had he never fallen through the well, then he'd probably have not only died from his tuberculosis, but he'd likely never have been able to find a bond as strong as the one he'd had with this family. No amount of time could ever fully tear apart the connection he had with these people. He'd always carry their memories with him.

Mrs. Higurashi suddenly glanced up at the clock, "Oh dear. Souta's supposed to be getting off from practice soon." She wiped her eyes again as a few more tears fell down her face. It wouldn't do if the kid saw her in such a state. He'd make himself sick worrying about her.

"I'll go pick him up." The ronin offered. He shot her a quick smirk, "Besides, Kagome should be getting off from work soon anyways. We'll just swing by and grab her before we head back. You just focus on yourself for once." He folded his arms over his chest and threw a wayward glance towards her. "You say that Kagome is pretty bad about doing what she needs for herself but don't forget that you're also bad about it as well." Her brows arched up into her hairline but he continued onwards. "Just take a day or two for yourself once in a while. I'm sure you could use the break." With that he turned on the ball of his heel and made his way out of the house—leaving a shocked mother in his wake.

It was the truth. Kagome had learned many of her habits from her parent. Just like her daughter, Momo would work herself to illness if not given the proper chance to rest. He didn't want Souta to have to live with that after they left. So he wanted to give her the permission she needed to give herself—to let her know that it was _okay_ to do something for herself once in a while. It wouldn't do her or Souta any good if she were to work herself to sickness after they left. He just hoped that the other two would adjust to their absence quickly after they'd depart.

It hadn't taken him long to locate the boy. His team always practiced in a small field just a short train ride away from the shrine. Souta perked his head up the moment he spotted him in the sea of faces across the field. The child waved goodbye to his friends before running at him in full speed.

"Nii-san! You're here?!" The kid practically yelled in his enthusiasm. As expected, the boy's hand latched onto his sleeve as they turned to walk back towards the train station. Kagome's work was still a good thirty minutes away by a different train line. So he'd make good use of the time he had and let the kid have some fun on the way.

"In the flesh," He teased him. Lifting his free hand, he ruffled the pre-teen's hair affectionately. "How'd it go this time? You kick some serious ass?" It was a routine they started when they were away from the women. While Souta taught him some of the less than dignified phrases and 'memes' of this era, he in turn taught the boy some less than stellar language to use on his enemies. To put it mildly, they'd become 'two peas in a pod' in the worse way possible. Kagome had not been ecstatic when she'd found out.

"Of course! We blew them out of the water!" The child pulled on his shirt enthusiastically. They made their way through the thick crowd of the station towards the main ticket booths. "Hey," Souta suddenly perked up, "Let's go see nee-chan! She should be getting off soon right?"

Okita nodded once, "Right. I was already planning for that."

The man was mildly surprised that the child had been the first to suggest it out loud. It was true that she'd been trying to save money so that they could buy their supplies this week, but it appeared that both of them feared that she was working herself into being bedridden again. Most likely Souta had noticed the subtle change in his sister's behavior and had taken it upon himself to check in on her. Not that he'd say it out loud. Instead he'd bring him along for the ride and then claim that it was his idea in the first place. Although the ronin wouldn't complain about it. The end result would still boost his image in Kagome's eyes anyways. A small smirk tugged at his lips. That was exactly what he needed.

They passed the time on the train with casual talk of how their day went and the next set of 'phrases' that they wanted to learn from one another. It was well past noon before they disembarked and forced their way through the swelling crowds of people flocking the shopping district that her new job was located in. The ronin's lips pressed into a thin line. He really _hated_ how overcrowded these cities had become. It was a nuisance.

As the two entered the shop, a 'fast food' restaurant he believed Souta had called it, they immediately found themselves faced with the dilemma of a long line of people—drawn to the most centrally located food establishment to the all of the shops in the heat of summer. Okita tucked his hands into his pockets and waited patiently. His eyes glued themselves to the larger than life menu hanging over the other employees' heads behind the counter. Images of burgers, fries and other delicious looking items teased his furious stomach. His shoulder drooped slightly as his stomach began to give a soft growl of protest. Now what did he want to eat?

"So I ended up getting into an argument with Satoru. It wasn't anything big but the guy has gotten pretty full of himself lately." Souta wrapped his arms behind his head as he recounted this week's events to him. "It's so annoying when he gets that smug look on his face. Makes me just want to punch it off of him, you know?"

Okita gave a snort of laughter, "I understand you there." This was normal for them now. As much as the boy tried to put on a strong front, he worried about his sister _a lot_. So he'd always find ways to talk him into going on these 'bro outings'. The kid claimed that it'd be good for him to spend time with another male rather than being stuck in the house with only the women for company. In reality he just wanted to follow his sister around and check on her to make sure she wasn't over stressing herself like she'd already done in the six months they'd known each other. The ronin followed along most of the time as it not only got him out of the shrine, but he was able to see more of the curious sites and places of the future. Plus seeing the different outfits that Kagome would wear for her 'work' was also part of the bonus. Okita never thought he'd be so grateful for the existence of 'cosplay'. He shrugged.

The man peered around the long line of heads before them. He could hear her taking another person's order but he couldn't quite see her just yet. He cocked his head to the side to try to get a better glance. Truthfully he had gotten a bit worried as well. She was already taking on so many hours at the café. Despite school being out for the summer, she still was working nearly double the amount of hours as before. Soon she wouldn't have enough time for sleep if this kept up. His brows furrowed.

Now how to stop her from being so damn stubborn? Of course he could ravage her in his bed again but he wasn't sure how well she'd take to that. The last time he did she ended up being too sore to work the next day. He hadn't heard the end of her complaints until well after they'd both gone to bed. Although he hadn't been able to make himself feel too bad about the incident. After all, she spent the entire day in his bed and locked securely in his arms. A smirk pulled at his lips. Perhaps he _should_ do it again?

The door chimed behind them as an overwhelming scent of false chemicals and something vaguely floral assaulted his nose. His lip curled in distaste. Ah, yet another downfall of this era. Perfume had become so commonplace that nearly every woman wore it—even Kagome, although hers was far softer and soothed his senses. The scent emphasized her own natural smell and was never overpowering. However some women of this time preferred to simply _bathe_ in the miracle that was the deodorizer.

"So yeah, I was texting him the other day. He's _totally_ interested." A feminine voice chimed from behind them.

Souta stood on the tips of his toes beside him. The boy tried to peer over the much taller people standing in front of them; attempting to get a good view of how many others were still ahead of them.

Another female gave a soft hum of agreement, "You should make him jealous. After all he was the one that said he wanted to see other people."

Okita officially tuned out the rest of their conversation. He wanted to know _nothing_ about the dating habits of the women of this era. He'd seen enough of it from his time waiting tables. Even after mentioning that he had an intended, they still pushed their luck. It was off putting to state it mildly. These women were jealous, vicious creatures in this time. While females had always had an edge to them where he was from, here in particular there seemed to be something utterly _dangerous_ about getting involved with one.

The more he saw, the more he realized how conniving and spiteful they'd gotten. It was a constant stream of backstabbing, manipulation and covert motives. Perhaps his view had been skewed after all the films that Souta had made him watch—a few featuring the character model of the 'femme fatale'. Still, he didn't trust them. Only Kagome and her mother reserved that right. They'd proven as much given their situation.

Suddenly the girls behind them got quiet as the line moved forward. There were conspiratorial whispers that he could barely pick up on. The words 'sexy', 'number' and 'ten' were all that he could make out of the conversation. The kid tugged on his sleeve as he pointed towards something on the board that he wanted. Okita gave the boy a brief nod of acknowledgement. By all accounts, they looked like the perfect pair of brothers—with him playing the role of the older, caring sibling and Souta the younger, hyper-attached child. The females whispering grew ever more conspiratorial. This time he could catch the words 'try', 'jealous' and 'sex'. He felt the heat of their gazes on the back of his neck. They were planning something. Emerald eyes narrowed as he casually pulled Souta closer to him.

The boy was his responsibility right now, he wasn't going to risk his safety because a couple of women decided they'd make nice targets for their scheming.

"Ugh! How much longer is this going to take?" One of the girls complained, the tell tale sound of her fingers dancing across a phone's glass screen reverberated in his ears loudly. "Don't they, like, have jobs or something? This is taking too _long_!" The word was emphasized in a high-pitched, nasally tone.

Okita fought the urge to shoot them his notorious 'serial killer grin' as both Kagome and Souta had dubbed it. They mentioned that it was pretty freaky and only to do it if he _really_ wanted to get someone off of his back—otherwise they'd might end up in trouble with the police. He scoffed. The governing body was far too concerned with such small crimes. Did they not have bigger things to take care of then people grinning at others?

They took a step forward as Kagome came into view. A wide, cheerful smile was plastered across her lips as she plowed through a couple's order. The people ahead of them looked between each other before returning her infectious grin. Ah, there it was. She was good about that kind of thing. One smile from her and it seemed that everyone else did as well. She just had that kind of power over people. His hand dug further into his pockets as he retrieved the wallet the family had given him. He felt bad about dropping by unannounced like this, especially while she was working and not able to join them on this little lunch, but he didn't think she'd mind too much. At least not when he was entertaining her brother like this. They'd just have to have a date of their own afterwards. The couple moved off as they took their spot at her register.

Azure eyes immediately lightened with excitement as she took in their appearance. Her grin widened as she greeted them with exuberant enthusiasm. He felt his own expression thaw slightly. It'd been a couple of months since they'd agreed to enter into a relationship. Ever since then each time they saw each other like this, she'd light up and focus in on him as if he were the only person to exist. A smile spread across his lips. He loved that about her.

"Welcome! What can I get for you two?" There was an extra cheer in her voice that hadn't been there before. If he had any doubt about her feelings of seeing him there, then they swiftly evaporated. He felt his smile widen.

"I want those two." He gestured to the image of a burger and large drink on the board, "Kid here wants an infant's meal." Okita teased as he took a hand and ruffled Souta's hair for the second time that day.

"Nii-san! That's not what I said earlier!" The boy pouted as he pointed towards the same board above her head. "The number six please! Oh and with a large drink too!"

Kagome's eyes thinned as a challenge entered her voice, "Is that so? Are you sure you wouldn't want the medium instead?" There was a sharpness to the tone that made the kid briefly backtrack.

"Uh… well, I'm a bit thirsty…" He looked to him for help. Ah, that was right. Mrs. Higurashi had a very strict rule about her children not eating a large amount of junk food unless they pay for it themselves. Kagome, wishing to abide by her mother's rule, was currently enforcing the boundary set by her.

Okita shrugged, "Medium it is." He had already obtained the woman's blessing to be her daughter's husband. He didn't want to ruin that newly built foundation of trust by allowing the kid to wallow in junk food. He had his own sense of honor to uphold—even if it was only on the small scale in the big picture of things. He glanced down at the boy next to him as Souta's back slouched and he hung his head in defeat. At least the kid gave it a good try. He'd make it up to him later this week when it would be just the two of them. His lover's face immediately brightened as she pushed through their order.

"Your food will be ready shortly!" She chirped at them, offering for them to move to the side so they could wait for their food.

His brow quirked as the women behind him started up their whispering once more. 'Bitch', 'fat' and 'whore' were barely audible this time. As he walked towards the pick up area, he noticed the way their eyes settled upon Kagome's form in an almost predatory gleam. He didn't like the looks of this.

"I think those girls were eyeing you." Souta suddenly piped up, his brows pulled in a deep crevice as they both observed the interaction bound to occur. "She was talking about wanting to make her boyfriend jealous and thought you were hot." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I don't get it. Why bother getting jealous over a person you've just met? Look," He pointed towards where the women were, "They're gonna try to give nee-chan the third degree since they thought she was flirting with you." How was that anyone else's business even if she was? Besides they'd already gone _much_ further than simple flirting. Kagome had become a permanent partner in both his bed and his life. Who the hell were these women to be jealous? He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Both of them returned to watching the show bound to happen. Kagome was a headstrong woman. Work setting or not, she wasn't about to let someone walk all over her. He doubted she'd just let this fools trample all over her but she also was quite subtle when she was in uniform. She was always the stickler about 'following company policy' when it came to things like these. Although perhaps she'd be more inclined to let her wild side out now that they'd be leaving at the end of the week. He was curious to see how she'd handle this.

"What's with the service here?" One of the girls asked loudly in a nasally tone. She waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss Kagome's existence. "It's so _terrible_! Can't you guys, like, do your _jobs_ and get us some food already?"

Kagome's grin grew tight as threats of murder and punishment entered her eyes. He'd only seen that look _once_ and it hadn't ended well for him. A reluctant shiver went down Okita's spine as his future wife spoke, "Of course. What would you like, ma'am?" Well shit, how was she going to deal with this? She was strong, no doubt, but she also had her triggers. Mainly her sense of body image. If the girls went after her appearance then all bets would be off. His brows furrowed as concern began to make itself known. Should he interrupt them?

The other girl looked her up and down with a sneer on her rouge-painted lips, "What's this? I didn't think they were hiring street rats. Think it's safe to eat?"

Souta cringed as Okita's fingers flexed. Now that was needlessly harsh. Too bad he couldn't bring his daishou in. He'd certainly teach them the meaning of what a street rat _really_ was if he'd been allowed to keep his blades strapped to his side.

The smile disappeared as something dark flashed across Kagome's face, "Ma'am, may I suggest you put in your order? I am simply here to help serve you. However if you have no intentions of ordering food from us then I'll have to ask you to leave." Her voice left no room for argument but the girls didn't give in. Instead they chose to toy with the fates above and pressed onward in their useless verbal attack.

"Sheesh, where'd they pick you up? Fine, I'll have the number one with a diet soda. _Don't_ screw it up." The first girl turned her nose up in the air, "And don't eat it for yourself either. You could use a few runs on the treadmill as is." A vicious smirk spread across those falsely red lips, "Probably have a freshman fifty hanging around, don't you?"

"Oh fuck." Souta cursed, eyes wide as he glanced between his furious sibling and the nosy women. Okita didn't correct him as he took a step towards the commotion. One thing that was true in both his time and this era was a woman's sensitivity to her weight. Kagome, by all accounts, was far from fat. She was built like a warrior with curves and muscle. In a fight she'd be able to hold her own against even the best of them. However because her frame held more power to it pound per pound than the other girls, they felt the need to insult her for that shape. It was disturbing to him.

Personally, he disliked the skin-and-bone forms he'd been seeing on the streets in this new time. They were jarring and reminded him only of the emaciated bodies that were laid out upon the streets of Edo before he'd left. They were reminiscent of illness and death at the end of the throes of starvation. How anyone could find such figures attractive he wouldn't know. He much preferred to see a woman with some muscle and curves. It was more natural.

"Ah, Higurashi-san! I think the make-line needed some help in the back!" A coworker piped up from behind the counter. It was another girl, perhaps just a few years younger than Kagome herself. She immediately jumped to the register where his loved one had been before finishing the order herself. Kagome glared at the women then shrugged. Okita felt his own shoulders relax somewhat. If she wasn't going to bother with it, then neither was he. Still, he felt a slight twinge of disappointment at not being able to see her throw a single punch their way. Too bad. He would've paid to see his future wife tear those two to shreds. His smirk grew vicious. They wouldn't have stood a chance against her.

The boy let a sigh out between his teeth, "That was close. I thought she was going to deck 'em in the mouth or something." He patted the palm of his hand over his heart. "Nee-chan's got a temper. As much as she needs money she also isn't going to stand around and be berated." He gestured towards the coworker now manning the counter, "I think that one picked up on it too."

The two paused as they were called to pick up their food. They gathered up the trays and filled their cups with their preferred drinks. Thankfully the actual tables weren't quite as crowded as the line had been. Most of the people had simply gathered their food items and left the premises—presumably to consume their meals at a different and far less crowded location.

They picked a particular table with a bench and two round seats across from them on the other side. Both Souta and Okita chose the bench to sit. The males set to work on sorting out their food and unwrapping their burgers. His stomach gave another rumble of protest as he eyed the greasy concoction. If only to himself, he'd admit that he'd miss these horrifically horrible foods when he finally returned to his time. They were oddly delicious… and utterly _addictive_.

Emerald eyes blinked then narrowed as two figures entered his peripherals. The choking smell of the perfume from earlier assaulted his nose as he paused mid-bite. It was the girls. They were standing by their table with their trays in hand. By now the skirts they wore had suddenly gotten a hitch higher and the collar of their shirts even _lower_ , exposing the pale flesh of their breasts to any willing to peek. His brows furrowed as his gaze thinned in displeasure. He had no interest in these fools. The only thing he wanted to do was run them through with his katana. Of course that wouldn't happen and as such he resorted to ignoring their very existence.

"Can we sit here?" The lead female gestured towards the two seats across from them. Souta glanced between him and the two girls; worry clearly etched in his youthful features. If his grin was reminiscent of a serial killer's then he briefly wondered what his now furious expression appeared like to the kid.

"No." Okita answered simply before returning to his food. The kid stifled a laugh as he ducked his head away. The second girl shot the boy a small glare, but quickly hid it when she noticed he was watching her. Of course, playing up the sweet card while hiding their real intentions behind his back. He fought the urge to shake his head. They were so obvious, it was just sad.

"Aw, don't be shy. We just want to talk." The two hazard to get closer to them. Okita's instincts suddenly flared up as he realized that they were getting too close to the child. As much as he didn't think they'd be able to do much to harm him, the kid would still be in harm's way if they decided to throw their trays in a temper tantrum. This wasn't good.

"Not interested." He pointedly ignored them by turning his shoulder away, yet keeping just enough of an eye on them to ensure they wouldn't harm Souta. The kid was his responsibility right now, he'd be damned if some jealous fools would harm him.

Instead of heeding his rejection, they came around the side and started placing their food and drinks by the empty stools. Okita paused, set his food down and then pinned them with a fierce glare.

"What are you doing?" His voice grew cold as fury filled him. Had they not heard a word he said?

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" The first girl winked as she made a show of taking her seat, flashing the pale flesh of her frail-looking thigh. Souta glanced away—clearly uncomfortable with this new situation. Now the ronin was beginning to lose his patience. "So what's your name?" She leaned forward on her elbows and pressed her chest outwards for all to see. Dear gods, what in the hell happened to his country?

"It's fuck off and die. Now kindly remove yourself from my presence." He cared not at the way bystanders now suddenly stared owlishly at him. He also didn't care that the boy at his side was hiding his laughter behind a closed hand. What he did care about was Kagome's curious glance and trusting grin. Both of them knew what was coming and, even from the make-line in the back of the shop, he knew that she was eager to see it happen. A sadistic smirk began to form on his lips. Let the show begin.

If the girls were startled, they didn't show it. Had they no sense of self-preservation? The ringleader leaned over the table. She took the tip of her of falsely manicured nail and slowly dragged it down the exposed flesh of his bicep, "You're so feisty. _I like that_." The nasally voice dropped into what was supposed to be a sultry tone.

He pulled his arm away and allowed a vicious grin to spread across his lips, "Then you'll like this even more." With reflexes faster than the eye could blink, his hand shot out and slapped both of their trays from their table. The food collapsed to the ground. The murky liquid of soda spilled around their feet, fries littered the floor and the stains of ketchup and mustard had found itself upon the girls' clothing. "Sorry, I heard you mention earlier something about wanting to keep the weight off? I thought this might help."

With that both of the women shot up and ran out of the front door—screaming curses along the way. Okita casually shrugged before returning to his meal. As much as this era annoyed him, there was one thing he wouldn't be able to get over—the sound of Kagome's laughter that rang as clearly to him as if he were next to her. It seemed as if he'd managed to make her day just a little bit better with that act of revenge. His smirk widened. His good deed of the day was done. Now, how would he get back at her for calling him a 'petulant idiot' this morning?

It'd happened shortly after they woke up. Mostly because she'd been begging him to let her go so she could get ready for the day. Like the stubborn man he was, he'd refused and simply yanked her back onto his mattress and held his arms even more securely around her waist. It'd been the first time in a long while that his lover had fussed at him, so he took a great deal of pleasure in seeing her squirm and pout.

Souta laughed beside him as they finished their food. No matter what the future held in store for him, Okita knew that at the very least he found himself a home. That was all that mattered. They'd finished their lunch and waited the extra hour and a half until after Kagome got off work. She flitted to his side and smiled up at him brightly. The ronin slipped his own arm around her shoulders. No words were spoken between them but he knew that she was glad that he'd stood up for her. Even if she'd been able to handle the situation herself, she appeared to be glad in the fact that he'd taken to her defense.

The boy clung to his other side as they made their way back home as a family. They had one more week to spend like this. But by the gods above, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. No jealous fools, jobs or even fate would get in the way of that. He was determined to see it so.

**A/n** : Whoo, this chapter came out faster than I anticipated! So there we have it. Mama H is coming to accept Okita as a possible son-in-law and is also coming to terms with the fact that her oldest child will be flying the nest in a matter of days. Next chapter I want to do in Kagome's POV and will finish up this last bit of what I like to call the "prolog" arc. Yes, all of these events that took place in the present era I would consider part of the 'prolog'. There'll be about five to six months worth of timeline to develop before Chizuru appears after we return to the past, so you'll get to see how Kagome's relationships with the other members of the Shinsengumi develops prior to the game start. So without further ado, we shall be heading into the past by the end of Chapter Fifteen. Quite frankly, I'm super excited about it! XD

**Hakamas – A traditional type of pants used by Japanese men originally. As time went on, more women wore them as well. There are two types specifically, divided and undivided. Most would have seven deep pleats.

**Kneeling chairs – Some traditional Japanese homes would have dining sets where a person would kneel in the chair by the table. The chairs are low set and would not have any legs but rather just the seat and backrest that would sit evenly on the floor. These chairs can also be substituted for pillows as well.


	15. Edo, Once More

Disclaimer: I don’t own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ Colors by Halsey

**_Of Pride and Honor_ **

**Chapter Fifteen:** Edo, Once More

Kagome woke in layers. The light of dawn filtered through her blinds and gradually broke through the darkness that still covered Okita’s room. She started to sit up and stretched her arms high above her head. Beside her, the man groaned, rolled to his side and swiftly locked his arm around her waist once more. A soft smile touched her lips. He’d outdone himself the previous night—putting all of his effort into seeing that she felt reassured in his attraction to her. Nothing went neglected and he ensured to light every nerve within her body ablaze with his skilled fingertips. She felt somewhat envious at the amount of power a single touch from him had over her. It was clear he had some experience that she did not but she couldn’t blame him for it. They both had their pasts before encountering one another. Just as she couldn’t change her history with Inuyasha, neither could Okita change the way he’d led his life prior to their meeting. What mattered most was that they were together _now_.

She had to admit, if only to herself, that the man was quite insatiable when it came to sex. There’d been several days she’d wake up to her thighs sore and burning as if she’d run a marathon. Whereas her significant other would simply parade around as if he hadn’t been winded at all. Things were always rather _interesting_ between them in bed. Kagome learned early on that Okita severely disliked the regular missionary position. The few times he’d engage in it was when another male would have flirted with her earlier in the day—bringing forth his possessive nature to the surface. Unlike with Inuyasha or Takeshi, she wasn’t all that bothered by it. He didn’t push her. He didn’t make unnecessary demands. He also gave her the space she needed. He _trusted_ her to stay faithful to him, even if he disliked someone else making a pass at her. Even if it made him more possessive and dominant in bed, he never once tried to shame her or make her feel as if she’d done wrong for simply being looked at by another.

So she knew the moment her back hit his mattress last night that there was more at play than just simple possessiveness. The ronin hadn’t rushed her. He didn’t simply tear away their clothes and dive in like some overly excited teenager. Instead he paid heed to every little detail. He took his time creating the perfect atmosphere between them. Most of all, he did everything he could to make her feel as if she were beautiful. The man didn’t say it, as he never did when in situations like those, but it was in every kiss, every touch and every subtle, heated glance they shared. Last night wasn’t just about sex—it had become something much, _much_ more between them.

Admittedly, the incident at work yesterday _had_ taken quite the bite out of her sense of self-worth. The mental image that she’d had of herself had slowly improved in the three months since Katsumi had talked to her in the dressing room. However there were still moments where she questioned herself. Moments where she’d look at the woman staring back at her from the reflection, wondering if perhaps she was merely leading herself astray. Believing the falsehoods that Inuyasha had spouted at her during her time traveling with him. The young woman swiftly shook the memories from her mind. Not here. Not now. She wouldn’t _ever_ go back to the person she was before, not if she could help it. Besides, a smile touched her lips, she wasn’t alone anymore.

The ronin gave a soft grunt of disapproval when he attempted to bury his face into her neck and found only empty air. An emerald eye cracked open to pin her with a disgruntled glare.

“Get back to bed.” His tone was still sleep fogged despite the clarity in his gaze. “I’m not done yet.”

Kagome laughed at the petulant nature of his that she’d grown so used to. The young woman threw herself upon her back and stretched her limbs above her head. The masculine arm wrapped around her waist grew tighter while his other suddenly moved to cradle the back of her head. With a quick tug, she was pulled into her significant other’s bare chest.

“I’m not letting go.” Okita announced stubbornly. A flash of desire flickered in his eyes as she felt his gaze take in her bared form. Permanent mouth-shaped bruises were scattered across her flesh in irregular patterns from where he’d kissed her. Dark semi-circles in the shapes of his fingertips dotted her thighs from where he’d been holding onto her. Still, she hadn’t been the only one on the receiving end of such passionate affection. Upon his collarbone, she’d left her own bruise that darkened his flesh. Small, scarlet nail-shaped welts were pulled in parallel lines down his back from where she’d raked her hands over him in the heat of their lovemaking.

“As if I’d want you to.” Kagome teased back, wrapping her legs around his waist as if he were always meant to belong there. The ronin rolled to his stomach, situating himself fully between her thighs. He moved his hips slowly, ensuring to brush his penis against her sex. She bit her lip, allowed her head to fall back upon his pillow and gave a tiny moan of pleasure. Instead of feeling him pushing upon her as she’d expected, her lover moved back and swiftly leaned over to reach for something atop of his dresser. Oh, right, the condom. Okita hadn’t told her where he’d gotten his first box from, but ever since then he’d been quite adamant about wearing one. It was clear to see that he disliked the fact that a great deal of the feeling was cut off, but he still insisted on it.

Kagome felt her face heat slightly. It wasn’t exactly something she’d put much thought into the first two nights they’d slept together. She was fully aware of the risks associated with unprotected sex, but at that time she hadn’t been thinking about anything other than _him_. The young woman reached her hands up and swiftly took the package from her lover’s hands. He shot her a brief, questioning glance. She knew that she wasn’t ready for a child yet. Hell, she wasn’t even ready to be _married_ at this point. So she was grateful that he’d put so much effort into abiding by her wishes. She flashed her significant other a warm smile as her fingers tore the delicate plastic in half. The man’s gaze turned heated as he watched her move to help place the item in its proper place.

Just this once she wanted to do something for _him_ instead. His kindness, his warmth, his utter _acceptance_ of who she was as a person—she loved all of it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down on top of her. He shifted his knees and swiftly settled himself more comfortably between her thighs. He dipped his head and brushed his mouth against the side of her neck. Ah, there it was. That particular signature of his. No matter how often they’d slept together. No matter how gentle, rough or intense the sex was, he’d _always_ bury his face into her neck and latch onto the flesh there as if he were starving. It was his particular little _kink_. She didn’t say much about it since, in all honesty, it always felt so _good_. It was both intimate and sexual in the best way possible.

Okita lightly scraped his teeth along the flesh of her shoulder and collarbone. One of his hands began to slide from her ribcage along the hourglass of her figure before making its final stop at the underside of her thigh. He hooked his hand in the space beneath her knee and gave a quick tug, pulling her leg higher over his hip and forcing her closer to his sex.

“Eager?” Kagome teased, slowly moving herself to brush against his penis sensually. His teeth nipped at her a bit more firmly.

“Are you trying to tease me now? Because if that’s the case,” He trailed off, allowing her to feel himself starting to push at her entrance. Ah, so he _was_ being impatient today. The young woman wrapped both of her legs firmly around his back and swiftly pulled him towards her; forcing him inside of her as deeply as she could. She felt the heat of his breath warm the side of her neck. His fingers curled more tightly over her thighs as he began to move at his own pace.

“Who’s teasing?” Kagome countered as she felt him thrust within her particularly roughly. She tilted her head and gently took part of his ear between her teeth. She gave his flesh a soft nip before lifting her head and pressing her lips against his. As expected, her loved one became even more aggressive in his affections. He pushed his tongue within her mouth, buried himself to the very base of his sex within her and subtly lowered his own body over hers to force her further into the mattress.

Okita stopped speaking at that point. From his mouth low, guttural grunts would occasionally bubble to the surface. Although it was quieter, his bed also began to squeak and creak at every thrust. As much as Kagome enjoyed his aggressiveness in the bedroom, she also was starting to get the urge to have her turn. With practiced movements, she wrapped her legs around his hips like a vice. Her lover’s eyes darkened in his desire—it was clear he was already aware of what her plans were even before she’d executed them. Swiftly, she rolled them so he’d be upon _his_ back and she was sitting atop his lap. She trailed her hands down the length of his chest purposely.

“Oh? You haven’t ridden me in a while.” A cocky smirk spread across his lips. “Feeling a bit feisty today?” It was rather true too. The last time that she’d gone on top was during their first night together like this. It wasn’t from a lack of suggesting it either as her lover often commented about his desire to have her on top; but rather each time they’d had sex it simply just didn’t turn out that way. They’d always been spontaneous when it came to sex, so everything always seemed to flow a different direction. Okita had a way with touch, taste and overwhelming _feeling_ that just seemed to make her mind go blank outside of thoughts of him. His personal favorite positions included her on her stomach or hands and knees. He’d said something about being able to get the most out of those two than anything else. So she decided to try something else.

“That’s right, so sit back and enjoy the ride.” Kagome dropped her voice into something sensual. The ronin beneath her traced his hands along the length of her thighs as she began to move on top of him. At first she started slowly, moving until just the very tip of his penis pulsated within her, then sliding down the full length with ease. There was nothing between them but the shared sensation of pleasure running through their systems and an understanding that these moments were something more than just to fix a physical itch.

Okita had never said it directly. He never gave words to the emotions he felt, but she could _see_ that he cared for her deeply. It was in the way he touched her, spoke to her and made love to her. No other man had ever been as kind or understanding towards her. So if he wasn’t ready to give words to the emotions that he felt, then she wasn’t going to push him. Regardless she wanted to follow him through the well. She wanted to see his life play out as it was supposed to. She wanted to be there for him during the moments she knew would affect him the most. Most of all, she wanted to stand beside him and support him the best way that she could. Even if she never fought on the battlefield again. Even if she never picked up her bow again. All she wanted was to see this relationship through to its proper ending. No temperamental well was going to get in the way of that—she was determined to see it so.

“Souji,” Kagome called out to him suddenly. He lifted his knees and pushed his hips upwards fiercely—increasing the pace that she’d set and emphasizing his own need. Taking advantage, the young woman leaned her back against his raised thighs and braced herself against him. She opened her legs wider and started to move her hips faster against him. It was a bit harder to lift all the way up like she’d done before but it certainly was enjoyable all the same. She moaned softly as he pushed himself against the one area they both knew she was the most sensitive. It was as if all of her nerves were lit up at once. Everything would heat and become hyper in-tuned to the slightest movement.

A familiar heat began to gather at the space between her thighs. Ah, it was already starting. She leaned further back into his legs. The young woman felt her lover move rapidly within her. In moments like this the only thing that she could feel, that she was aware of, was _him_. His touch, his scent, his very _warmth_. Even now all of her senses were zeroed in on the things he was doing to her, the heat he was causing to dwell within her and the utter _need_ to bring him to his finish. In all the times that they’d had sex, she’d never seen his expression when he’d climaxed. He’d always bury his face within her neck. Today, she wanted to _see_ him. She wanted to see him as he reached the end of his passion. She wanted to bear witness to him at his most vulnerable. It was selfish of her, but it was what she desperately _wanted._

“Souji!” She cried out again as his hands gripped at her waist fiercely. He pulled her down onto him with all of his strength. The sudden movement jarred her already taut body. She felt herself spasm as everything grew dark and the only thing she could feel now was her lover and the overwhelming pleasure washing through her system as she hit her own orgasm. As expected, the ronin didn’t pause or stutter in his thrusts. As with their first time together, he lowered his legs, sat up and swiftly wrapped his arms beneath her thighs.

“Who says I’m done?” Kagome teased as the man started trying to turn her over. She grazed her teeth over his bottom lip playfully. “I’m not ready to back under just yet.” It’d taken her a great deal of time to work up the courage she’d needed to take charge of the bedroom like this. She’d spent so many nights on the phone with Katsumi—talking to her, sharing ideas and overall simply attempting to raise up her confidence. It’d been a slow and steady road, but finally she was beginning to feel more comfortable in her own skin. For the first time in well over three years, she felt _beautiful_.

“That so?” His voice was both strained and held a slight laugh to it. The breath that left his mouth warmed the side of her face. “I think I know a good compromise then.” She wanted to ask him what that compromise was, but he cut her off by gripping at her thighs and standing from the bed. Her legs instinctively locked themselves around his waist and back as she wrapped her arms around his neck—holding herself as tightly to his body as possible. His penis gave a harsh twitch within her. It pulsated a second time as he stepped across the room. Where was he going? All thoughts in her mind ceased as her back was roughly slammed against the wall. She felt her lover’s mouth attach to her neck as he pushed himself within her body harshly.

Okita’s arms held her thighs securely as he used his upper body to keep her pinned to the wall. Kagome dragged her nails over his shoulders and down his biceps in response.

“See?” He panted between thrusts, “You get to stay on top and I get to have my way with you.” She’d argue that first point if it weren’t for the pleasure blinding all thoughts from her mind. A low grunt worked its way from his throat as she arched herself into his chest. Sensing that he was about to dip his head back to her neck again, she brought both of her hands to his face. Gently, she placed both of her palms on each of his cheeks—rubbing her thumbs over the high-bones there. He slowed his pace in reaction, instead choosing to deepen his thrusts within her body.

“Souji,” She kept her tone low as to prevent anyone else from hearing. His emerald eyes darkened just a shade from desire. Before she could continue, he’d slanted his lips over hers in a possessive kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth once more and she gave herself over to him. This was his one weakness. Okita wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t some idealized vision of a man. He had his faults. He had his issues. Still, he was far better for her than anyone else ever had been.

Coming from an age where women were fully reliant upon their male relatives, it was to be assumed that he’d develop a possessive tic after the first few times of sex. That aside, what separated this man from the rest was the fact that he _never_ pushed her. He _never_ made her feel as if she had no other options. What made him so damn perfect to her was the fact that he’d _always_ put her needs above his own. Inuyasha and Takeshi hadn’t ever put so much as a single thought to it. It’d always been about assuaging their own sense of self and asserting their dominance in her life. If making a few compromises in bed was all that Okita needed to feel secure in their relationship, then she was fine with that. He’d already made plenty for her as it was.

She felt him slide himself fully within her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brushed against the one spot that they both knew made her weak. Her legs began to tremble around his hips. Her hands shook as she held his face even more firmly. Already she was close to a second orgasm. Sensing her oncoming release, the man pushed her harshly against the wall, slamming his penis upwards and fully situating himself within her sex. She cried out for him in her pleasure.

The heat was overwhelming. Her toes flexed and curled over the back of his thighs. Her breath came in short pants. She couldn’t hold out like this. They both knew it. He drew back and watched as she began to shutter at the oncoming climax.

Gathering her breath, she pulled his head towards her and whispered heatedly in his ear, “I want to see you.” It was a vague demand however Okita seemed to understand her desire completely. Instead of nestling himself at the crook of her neck, he pressed his forehead against hers and stared intently as the world around her grew dim once more. She barely recognized the sounds coming from her own mouth. The only thing she registered was the intense pleasure emanating from his pulsating warmth. His body shivered under her touch. His hips moved unevenly as his own breath grew ragged.

He was close. The muscles of his shoulders grew taut. She felt his teeth clenching from the tightening of his jaw beneath her hands. Kagome locked her eyes intently with his as she trailed the tips of her fingers from his cheek, along the side of his face before tangling them affectionately in the locks of his untied hair. Passion flickered in his gaze. His eyes roved down to her swollen lips but he did not kiss her. Not just yet. The young woman tilted her head and lightly traced her mouth against his sensually—not quite enough to be called a kiss but giving them enough space to see each other clearly. Their breath mingled together as his body began to shake. A low moan tore from his throat as he quickened his pace. She held onto him firmly, still tracing her mouth along his without pressing fully against him.

“Souji,” She called his name once more. As if that were the key to breaking him, her lover shivered and slammed himself within her. His penis pushed upwards as he ground himself against her. He didn’t withdraw as he had before, instead pushing within her in a series of short, harsh thrusts. The man grunted as his eyes closed and jaw clenched. This was it. Kagome closed her eyes as her body shivered and convulsed. A cry rose from the back of her throat as she hit her final note of her climax once more. In response, he pushed her back against the wall harshly several times as his own orgasm hit him with all the force of a typhoon. For the first time, he gave a low, guttural sound as his sex pulsated rapidly inside of her. Even though she couldn’t feel his release as she had the first two times they’d slept together, she knew that he’d just spilled himself within her—burying his penis as far inside of her as he could. The man gave a few more thrusts before his hands slid from her thighs and allowed her to stand.

Her face was more than a little red from the heat of their lovemaking. Her body still burned from the places he’d touched. Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the ronin’s torso. She pressed her ear at the space above his heart and listened to the silent beating—enjoying the way it still fluttered rapidly from their sexual high.

“It’s been a while since it’s been that intense, huh?” His tone returned to its usual teasing manner but he was still somewhat winded all the same. A small amount of feminine pride went through her at that. That was a first and she was determined to see him like this again.

“At least it won’t be the last.” It was a promise and he knew it. Okita opened his mouth as if to speak. Then, a harsh alarm blared over the room. His phone lit up as a reminder flashed annoyingly across the glass screen. That’s right, he still had his final appointment at the doctor’s office today. There was about an hour or so left before he had to arrive, so they were pushing it pretty close.

“Damn it, I was just starting to have fun too.” Her lover pouted. She laughed. Why did that not surprise her? Suddenly she felt the warmth of his palms upon her face. The man leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers affectionately. “Come with me.” She lifted her gaze to meet his. What? He wanted her to go with him this time? As if picking up on her confusion, he continued. “I _want_ you there. It wouldn’t feel right otherwise.”

Kagome smiled, “Alright. I’ll go.” He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft, affectionate kiss. It didn’t last long but it was _enough._ It was enough to pull from him the feelings that he had for her. It was enough to determine that what they shared wasn’t simply on a physical level. They were more than just bedmates. There was no label to define the bond that she had with him. It was simultaneously deep yet indescribable. It was something that only the two of them shared.

They began collecting their clothing from the ground and prepared for the day’s events. The young woman knew that her significant other was nervous. It was in the way he fidgeted. It was in the way he glanced around the crowds nervously. It was also in the way he’d grip her hand tightly as they boarded the train station. Just as the first time they’d made this journey, they would be finishing it hand-in-hand.

Kagome trailed her fingers along the small of Okita’s back as they entered the office. She flashed him a brief smile while the nurse swiftly directed him to sign in and then follow her into the back where the doctor was already waiting. This was it. This would be the determining factor of whether or not his lungs had been cleared. She bit at her lip nervously. She only hoped that everything would come back alright, for _his_ sake.

She waited patiently in the lobby. Gentle music played from somewhere behind the check-in desk. The air-conditioning kicked on as a breeze chilled her skin. She'd only gone with Okita to his appointments a spare few times in the beginning. Even that had mostly been to ensure that he found the office in time. She was mildly surprised when he asked her to tag-along on this final visit. However the ronin had been relentless, citing that it wouldn't have felt right to leave her behind on this trip. Kagome didn't question his reasons. If he wanted her here, then she'd be here. That was all there was to it. The young woman glanced up as a family of three entered the lobby.

It was a middle-aged couple with a small child, likely still under the age of ten. The atmosphere between them was a calming type of quiet. Despite it only just being herself in this room, the family whispered politely to one another and offered her a slight inclination of their heads as a silent greeting. She returned the favor before grasping at a health magazine splayed out on the table in front of her. It wasn't particularly interesting as most of the topics covered sexual dysfunctions over the age of fifty in men and women along with the best way to lose weight, according to their "experts" of course. Still, it was better than being completely bored out of her mind.

While this particular doctor was located quite a ways away from the shrine, he specialized in lung-related diseases. The moment Okita had given her his name, she knew that his illness would require more than just the help of a regular practitioner. She'd merely been thankful that the visits themselves had been covered by their insurance. The antibiotics alone were enough to bankrupt them since they weren't on the list of covered medicines. She didn't think she would've been able to pay for the doctor too. There had been a few days where she feared that she wouldn't be able to pay for his life-saving medicine. So she amped up her hours at the café and picked up a second job to cover the extra costs. It'd been tough on her but the sacrifice was well worth it—especially since it meant that Okita would live a tuberculosis free life after their return. A smile touched her lips. That was all she wanted.

The door that led to the offices in the back opened. Okita offered the nurse a polite bow of gratitude before he stepped into the lobby with them. Ah, that was fast! How long had it been? Ten, maybe fifteen minutes? She couldn't remember now. The teen closed the magazine and gently set it back upon the table she'd plucked it from. Standing, she made her way across the room to her significant other's side.

"You're all clear." The nurse beamed from behind the check-in desk.

“Thank you.” He responded calmly. His hands dipped downward and grasped at her arm. “Ready to go?” The tone was warmer and gentler than she’d ever heard from him. Kagome curled her fingers loosely with his.

“Only if you are.” She found herself smiling brightly. He was healthy. No more coughing. No more fevers. No more tuberculosis. That in and of itself deserved a celebration. However she didn’t think that he’d go for something that extravagant, especially over defeating an illness he preferred not to speak of. So she did the next best thing; she took him on a date.

The pair meandered their way through the thick crowds of summer amongst the shopping district. They were fairly close to the fast food joint that she’d picked up in this last month. However yesterday ended up being her last day on shift. After dealing with the fallout of the girls’ snide comments and the realization that not only did she have more than enough money to buy what she needed to, but that she required the _time_ to make those purchases; she quit on the spot. At the end of her shift she simply turned in her nametag and informed her manager that, that would be the last shift that she ever worked in that establishment. It wasn’t her most exemplary moment in life but _damn it,_ she’d been pissed and she knew that she wouldn’t be staying much longer in this era anyways. What was one bad mark in a lifetime of good behavior? Screw customs. She _wanted_ to have this week to enjoy herself.

Kagome closed her eyes as a smile stretched across her lips. She’d even put in her two-week notice at the café as well. They’d taken her departure much better and were ecstatic that she was going to be starting a ‘new adventure’ in her life. Although she nearly snorted at that particular phrase the café manager had used. Oh it’d be an adventure alright. Her hand curled a little tighter over Okita’s. She was just glad that it would be with someone she loved.

So now she had her week to herself, a pile of cash to spend and nothing better to do than to go on a date with her lover. That sounded like the best damn day she’d had in a long while.

The young woman paused mid-step as the man beside her came to a halt. He cocked his head to the side and made a slight sound that indicated his curiosity. Following the path of his gaze, she found a newly constructed theater towering over the tiny shops and strip centers that lined the shopping district. Ah, that was right! Okita had never _been_ to a theater before. At least not like this. Every time they watched a movie together it was in the privacy of their bedrooms. The man threw a lopsided grin her way.

“I’m paying this time. So pick what you want.” There was a glint in his eyes; a familiar flame of determination mixed with pride. He took a great deal of satisfaction in being able to support both himself and her financially. It didn’t come as a surprise to her either. He was a stubborn man through and through. She was fully aware of the fact that men were the sole financial providers for the upper caste in his era. It was merely a fact of life for them. Therefore it would stand to reason that Okita himself would prefer to be the only one working between the two of them. It was how he lived his life before and he wasn’t going to stop that now.

Kagome shrugged and gestured towards a recent horror film that had come out. She disliked the usual selection of summer blockbusters. They mostly consisted of the double-digit sequels of films she’d already seen more than once and the cut-and-dry romantic comedies. Those were never fun for her. She only watched them when her friends were around because that was what they liked. On her own she’d choose something a bit more gritty and terrifying. Her eyes roved over the selection and a grin spread across her lips.

“That one!” She pointed towards the next showing of a recent B-list horror film that came out. There was a slight tic in Okita’s jaw but he smiled at her and stepped towards the kiosk.

“As you wish.” There was a hint of a laugh to his words. He never really seemed to mind the horror genre too much but it definitely wasn’t his _favorite_. That seemed to be saved for the heart-pounding thrillers of a chosen detective hunting down the most dangerous killers. The ronin always seemed to be the most attentive during those movies. She made a mental note of that aspect to his personality and swiftly filed it away. She’d have to remember to have him watch something to his liking before they left at the end of this week.

The man traded a small bundle of yen for their tickets. He slipped his arm around her shoulder once more after he pocketed the change and handed her the stub for their seats. As they entered the theater the first thing she noticed was how _new_ everything was. From the polished countertops, to the black tile-like flooring that glimmered beneath the fluorescent lights and the sleek decorative posters of the different films coming out this year; it was all new and clean. Not at all like the old, musty-smelling cinema that was slowly losing business around the corner from their shrine. Kagome quickly shrugged the thought from her mind.

“You want any food too?” He gestured towards the small line forming by the concession stand. Well, truth be told neither of them had anything to eat this morning, plus after their ‘work out’… her mind trailed off. If he spied the slight tint of red upon her cheeks, he spoke nothing of it. Instead her significant other gently grasped at her hand and pulled her along beside him.

“Of course!” Kagome beamed at him merrily. “It’s not a real movie without the popcorn and snacks!” He laughed at that—it wasn’t the typical snarky laugh or his sarcasm bubbling to the surface. It was a true and genuine expression of his mirth. A smile pulled at her lips. She preferred that sound. They filed in the line and ordered their food when their turn came around.

Despite it being mid-afternoon, the theater itself was packed pretty heavily. It seemed that they weren’t the only couple seeking to escape the heat with a short, run-of-the-mill horror film.

The movie went by quickly. The theater had been darkly lit and a cool gust of air blasted over her arms and legs--creating raised goose flesh in its wake. Kagome pressed her shoulder into Okita's side, a shiver passing through her from the near frigid air. She could spy the corner edge of his lips quirking upwards in a self-satisfied smile.

The film opened predictably enough. A group of college students on summer vacation take a trip out to a mountainous region. About thirty minutes into the movie the first death had already occurred. One of the "braver" characters noticed the ominous rattling of the thick shrubbery and peered over the bush to get a better view.     

"Ooh," She cringed as a blurred version of the movie monster flashed across the screen. The scene quickly cut to the rest of the group as only the sound of the character's screaming was overheard.

"Well, can't say that I didn't see it coming." Okita commented quietly next to her ear. The young woman nodded once. The other couples in the theater cuddled together as the AC kicked up to a higher notch. Were the people in charge trying to turn the theater into their own personal ice rink?

"It's freezing." She stated over the panicked cries of the other characters as they discovered their friend's mutilated corpse.

Her significant other's lips stretched more widely, "I know a few things to help with that." He bent his head down and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear; purposely allowing the heat of his breath to warm it. "Feel like heading back to my bed after this?" She felt his teeth graze over the lobe of her ear this time. "It’d warm you up. Plus I still want to pick up from where we left off this morning."

Her face heated as a blush crossed her nose once more, “Sounds good.” She tried to swallow her embarrassment as she tilted her lips and whispered into his ear. “But I still want on top this time.” The young woman didn’t give him the chance to respond to her statement as she returned her attention to the film. His eyes roved over her form in the blanket of darkness that covered the theater. Okita spoke nothing else for the duration of the movie. Instead he’d taken to trailing his hands purposefully over her shoulder and down her arms to emphasize his growing interest in returning home.

The lights flicked on as the credits began to roll. Kagome stood and helped her loved one gather up their trash and other belongings. The young woman flashed him a warm smile as they tossed away their left overs in their proper containers and made their exit. As the light of the afternoon’s sun blared down on them, Okita wrapped his arm securely around her neck.

The ronin suddenly dipped his head and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, “Before we get started, remind me to show you something.” A playful smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes filled with mirth. “It’s a present so you can’t say no.”

Kagome raised a brow. A pit settled in her stomach. A present? From Okita? Now she was concerned. The last time he’d given her a ‘gift’ she’d been too sore to even get out of bed the following day. Thus giving him extra time to ‘do as he pleased’, as he had said.

“Souji,” She gave a warning tone but her significant other merely brushed it off. His arm tightened as they slowly made their way across town and ascended the steps to the shrine. 

“Ah, just wait and see.” The man’s expression lit up as his grin widened. “You’ll love it.” There was a confidence to his tone that she couldn’t help but be curious. Kagome lifted a single brow at him. The pair entered the home and bid their greetings to her family. Okita dropped his arm from her shoulder and swiftly clasped her hand tightly in his. He flashed her a bright grin before pulling her up to her room. The man gently pushed her inside. He turned to face her and held up his index finger. 

“Give me just a second. I’ll go get your present.” A boyishly cheerful expression lit his features. “Now be a good girl and don’t peek until I get back.” His hand released hers suddenly and he left out the door. She heard his feet pad quietly down the hall to his room. The young woman cocked her head to the side. What in the world was that man doing? The sound of fabric rustling and a soft grunt suddenly hit her ears. Was he having trouble? She took a step towards the door but stopped as Okita returned. Piled high in his arms, she couldn’t even spy his face peeking out from the mountain of clothes. Just what and _how much_ did he get!?

She eyed the armful of clothes stacked high in her loved one's arms. He twisted his arms and peered around the load being carried in his arms to meet her eyes. A wide, self-satisfied grin was stretched across his lips. It took her several moments of staring blankly at the scene before her for it to register in her mind.

"Souji..." Kagome began cautiously. However the man pointedly ignored the slight edge to her tone and carefully placed his spoils over the mattress of her bed. "What is all of this?" She couldn't hide her incredulity. An array of elegantly decorated yukatas and kimonos were strewn over every available inch of her bed. Okita gave a quick, prideful laugh before answering her question.

"While you were saving for supplies, I thought it'd be a good idea to get you some clothes that you could wear on the other side." She spied a self-satisfied grin stretch even wider upon his lips. "I don't think you'd want to draw attention to yourself with your current clothes." As if directed by his words, she immediately glanced down at herself. Her outfit wasn't anything too scandalous by her time's standard. Just a simple white, knee-length skirt and a violet, thickly-strapped tank. It was conservative by her culture's standard, but Kagome also knew that the very same outfit would be thought of as "revealing" to the people of the Bakumatsu Era. Okita was right, she needed a fashion overhaul before they went through the well. She was more surprised that he'd taken it upon himself to do as such.*

"How much did this cost?" She couldn't stop the slight tremble in her voice. How much of his savings did he spend on her? Even normal summer yukata could fetch quite a high price. Among the layers of cotton, she could catch a glimpse of something silken. Surely he hadn't dropped the cash on a full kimono, had he? Those easily rivaled the price of a wedding gown. This was too much! The young woman truly appreciated the fact that he thought so much of her to go out of his way and purchase proper clothing for her, but she couldn't help the feeling of guilt that clawed at her chest as her mind slowly racked up the estimated cost of each item she held up. He was spoiling her far too much with these!

"Enough. No refunds either, so you're just going to have to deal with it. Unless you don't like them." He paused as his brows knitted together in concern. "We can at least do an exchange if these don't work for you." There was an edge of worry to his tone, as if he feared that he'd made a mistake in his fashion choices for her.

Kagome waved her hands frantically, "No! They're perfect! But," She trailed off, attempting to count the number of dresses on her mattress. She could confirm at least five different outfits, so how many more lurked beneath the sea of fabric? "Would we be able to carry all of these to back to Kyoto? There's so many of them..." In her mind she tried to go over all the ways they could comfortably travel with so many clothes. She could pack them into a small bag of course, but weather and other unexpected occurrences could threaten to damage the ornate material.

A brief flash of relief flickered over the Okita's expression. Then he threw a cocky grin her way, "I'm not so weak that I can't carry some clothes." His countenance suddenly shifted into something mischievous. "Now go on. I want you to try on a few first." The man's tone softened somewhat. "We need to make sure that your daily wear is comfortable. You don't have to worry about the formal stuff just yet. We'll get to that soon enough." A line of pink splashed across her nose. Formal wear? What would she need _that_ for? Was he planning something she didn’t know about? Azure eyes roved over the fabric within her hands.

She clutched the sleeve of a coral colored yukata. It was a fairly simple design in comparison with white blossoms falling elegantly around the skirt of the dress and small, green interwoven patterns of naturally growing ferns dotting the rest with a splash of extra color. However the major thing she noticed was the fact that nearly all of the yukatas had the short-length sleeves of a houmongi*. None of them had the furisode sleeve of an unmarried woman. The teen pinched the cloth between her thumb and index finger gently. She pulled the sleeve taut and turned towards her lover.

"Shouldn't these be longer?" Kagome questioned with genuine curiosity. "I thought that unmarried women were supposed to wear furisodes?" She tilted her head to the side inquisitively. An odd look crossed his features. For a split second she managed to catch the barest hint of a blush upon his cheeks. Then he blinked and it was gone. In its place was the triumphant grin of a boy who'd just won a challenge.

"You really think I'd let you walk around with me and have everyone believe that you're available?" His eyes grew even more playful. "You got the chance to pick out my backstory when I first arrived here. Now I get to choose yours for the other side." Okita leaned against the ledge of her desk. "We're just going to make it simple this time." Suddenly she had a very odd feeling about where this was going. "No uncles, random adoptions or cousin relations. This time you're going to be posing as my wife." Her eyes imitated a frightened deer's. Wife?! The first words that crossed her mind were 'too soon'.

The man continued as if unbothered by her shock, "We won't be doing anything differently than we are now. I don't want anyone thinking that you're up for grabs though while we're traveling." He threw a heated glance in her direction. "I mentioned this to you before but I'm a very selfish man. I don't share well with others." Her mouth snapped shut as she looked between him and the yukata in her hands. Somehow, his logic made sense. It was still riddled with masculine possessiveness, but it wasn't overwhelming like Inuyasha's or as burdensome as Takeshi's. It was simply _him_.

Despite her reservations, a part of her wasn’t necessarily able to fault him for his logic either. They’d lain together several times already. Such activities were thought of as immoral for women to partake in outside of the sanctity of marriage. While she wasn’t quite ready to settle down just yet, she was certain that Okita was thinking of how to uphold her reputation without sacrificing the more sexual aspect of their relationship. Her face heated once more. Clearly, he’d been putting more thought into how their lives would play out on the other side of the well than she’d realized. How long had he been planning this?

Her mind mulled over his proposition more carefully. They'd be traveling alone together not to mention sharing the same bed. She felt her cheeks warm a little once more. So it'd be the most reasonable to play the role of husband and wife as to not attract unwanted attention and wagging tongues. A small smile touched her lips. Even now Okita was putting her well being above his own comfort. She would always admire that trait about him.

“Alright.” She sighed in defeat. Straightening up, she cast her significant other a curious glance. “So,” Kagome began as a playful smirk stretched across her lips. “How’d we meet?” If the backstory she’d come up with was too ‘messy’ for him, she was just _dying_ to know what kind of ‘meeting story’ he’d come up with for them. She doubted telling everyone that she pulled him from her family’s well would satisfy any curious souls; not to mention the countless questions it’d bring up.

Okita merely shrugged, “What’s to tell? You fished my sick ass out of a well and took mercy on me like a damn angel.” His grin grew lopsided at her dumbfounded expression. “It’s the truth.” He added in just for an added kick.

The eighteen-year-old felt her face heat at his words. Goodness, had she turned into a tomato yet? It certainly felt like it with how warm she’d gotten. “Souji! That won’t work! They’d think we’d be lying!” Her embarrassment rose as his self-satisfied grin widened even further at her reaction. He was _enjoying_ this! “Not to mention they’d probably think we’d gone insane if we said anything about the well! We can’t just go around saying that we met because of a temperamental time-traveling well!”The man gave a small hum of approval, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” His eyes roved over her appearance as his smile turned from teasing to affectionate.

“I’m not _flustered_!” The high-pitched squeak in her tone begged to differ.

Unruffled by her outburst, Okita went on to explain. “Who said anything about time-traveling?” He closed his eyes. A small laugh fell from his lips. “I was just the dumbass that fell in your family’s well when I was looking for shelter from the cold.” The ronin rolled his shoulders, cracking a few of the joints along the way. “It’s the truth anyways. I fell down the damn thing because I’d been too stupid to find shelter before the storm hit.” Kagome blinked and edged her way closer to him with heightened interest. Okita rarely spoke of the time before they met. He hardly mentioned anything regarding his life on the other side.

Out of respect for his situation, she’d chosen not to pry. It hadn’t been any of her business how he lived his life prior to their meeting. He was a free man and was allowed to do as he saw fit. Kagome recognized this moment for what it was—a privilege. She would not push him, she would not make demands of him, nor would she blame him for withholding his past. Although history had taught her the name of the illness that plagued her significant other, she never wanted him to feel as if he _had_ to report his health status to her. It wouldn’t have been fair to him. He was owed as much privacy as he wished.

The fact that he was trusting her with this information now made her happy. The man’s face visibly softened as he took notice of her sudden interest. Okita silently waved for her to approach him, so she gently placed the yukata back onto her bed and stepped up to him. As expected, he circled his arms around her waist loosely and tugged her into his chest.

“It’d been one of the worst winters Edo had seen in many years.” He started in a tone that she often heard when he was telling stories to Souta. “I had been sent on a mission to gather skilled fighters for the Shinsengumi. It was supposed to have lasted for about six months with periodic reports of how progress was going.” Her brows shot up. Did that mean he was now in trouble with his superiors due to the lack of contact? “You catch on quick.” He commented lightly, pressing his forehead against hers in a show of affection. “But don’t worry, I’ll figure that out.” She nodded once in affirmation.

“Anyways, I’d gotten pretty far into the journey but I was shit out of luck in finding anybody with even enough skills to save their own ass in a fight.” There was a slight bite to his voice—denoting his disappointment in the falseness of the rumors that led him so far astray from his path. “I could’ve stopped at an Inn a few hours prior but I’m a stubborn man.” And didn’t she know it! He was the first person that could ever beat her in a contest of wills. “So I pressed forward like a dumbass. Got myself stuck in the middle of a forest with no cover and the storm was about to snow-out the trails.” He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose. “So I took the risk and tried to climb down the well.” The ronin lifted his dominant hand and flexed his fingers inward towards his palm.

“A brick came loose and the next thing I know I was falling. Tried to grab onto the side but just tore my hands to shit and back.” There was a distant look in his gaze, as if he couldn’t believe what had happened. Kagome pressed her lips into a thin line. She’d never been all that skilled with words. Communicating her feelings had always been a difficult battle. Those issues had only become expounded by Inuyasha’s ceaseless abuse. Given that Okita had lived his life fighting day in and day out, she knew that putting words to the things he felt came with great difficulty for him as well. So she decided to forgo any issues with words. Instead she curled her hand around the curve of his clenched fist. She tangled her index and middle fingers beneath his knuckles. His grip loosened to allow her to intertwine their hands together.

His expression thawed as his lips turned upwards in the ghost of a true smile. “Anyways, what I was getting at was that even if your family did live in my time, you would’ve had to pull me out of there.” A lopsided grin slanted across his lips. “In other words, you went fishing in your old well and landed yourself a husband instead.” Ah, so his humor had finally returned. She wasn’t sure if it was his way of closing her out before she got too close, or if he simply just didn’t want to worry her. However Kagome was grateful. He’d given her far more than she’d ever expected him to. She couldn’t ask for more.

Besides, if having to deal with her loved one’s terrible jokes was the worst of her problems in her relationship to him, then she’d gladly put up with it. She doubted that there was anyone else even half as amazing for her confidence than Okita. He truly was one of a kind, both in this era and his.

“Then I consider myself lucky.” This time she shot him a playful grin, “One good throw and I managed to find the best one.”

For just a moment, his eyes went wide as red streaked over his face. It was the most flustered she’d ever seen him. Taking advantage of the situation, she chose to playfully throw his own words back at him.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Kagome teased back.

Okita laughed, “Who’s flustered?” The man drew her closer to his chest as he lowered his mouth to just a hair’s breath away from her own. “Now, I could have sworn that we were supposed to get you warm after that trip to the theater.” His grin turned wolfish as his eyes took in the curved figure of her frame. “Shall we make use of your desk or perhaps the shower again?”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now, now. The rest of the family is still home. Let’s wait until tonight. Then we’ll have our fun.” She tilted her head and gently pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss.

After they pulled away, Okita gave heavy sigh, “Damn. I was hoping too.” He dropped his hands from her waist with exaggerated slowness. “Fine, you’ll get your way for now but tonight I won’t be holding back.” His emerald eyes flickered with amusement. Her heart beat faster beneath her breast at his proclamation. She didn’t want him to either. The pair swiftly set to work on putting away the kimonos and yukatas strewn across her bed. They carefully hung them in her closet, where they would stay until it was time to leave.

Azure eyes took in the fabrics dangling innocently within her closet. It was so odd to see the contrast between her era and his so neatly divided. On one side the new yukatas hung in uniform with their skirts reaching the same distance towards the ground. However not more than a few inches away, her regular clothes from her era hung from their usual spots. Shirts of different lengths, long sleeves and short sleeves along with an array of skirts and jeans were crammed upon the rack in an almost disorderedly manner. They were split right down the middle by a shelf, like a figurative rift between her time and his. The sharp division between two worlds. Okita silently wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against the back of her neck in a show of comfort.

Raising her hands, Kagome swiftly shut the doors to her closet. Her decision had been made. She’d shut away her doubts and put her faith in the man holding her. Her expression softened as she turned in his grasp.

“Shall we go down and join the others?” She kept her tone soft as she circled her arms around his neck. The ronin smiled down at her, resting his forehead upon her own affectionately.

“Might as well. I’m getting hungry.”They both laughed as his stomach gave a ferocious growl. Even if she would miss her family, Kagome knew that she wasn’t making a mistake. This decision would cost her this era. In return she knew that she would be given something far more valuable. She’d be given a future with the man she loved. That was more than enough.

The following days ticked away slowly. Like the clock that was always behind, the moments crawled by as if they lasted for an eternity. As they purchased supplies and packed, the pulse of the well’s power increased with each hour that passed. As their departure grew near, she prepared two furoshiki* and packed them as much as she could without tearing the cloth. Okita insisted on bringing the entire wardrobe that he’d bought her and decided to neatly wrap them in his furoshiki as she stored the rest of their necessary items in hers.

On the final day her mother had done something that surprised her. She woke to her friends gathered in her living room. They’d strewn a banner across the shrine that read “Farewell, Souji and Kagome!” and decorated the house with confetti, balloons and softly playing music. It was the final goodbye. Tears had welled in her eyes as she spent the day hugging each of her friends and telling them how much she loved them. As she had made her rounds, Okita stood back and smiled softly at her. He’d crossed his arms over his chest and ruffled Souta’s hair. Kagome had noticed the man saying something to her brother but the boy merely shook his head and wrapped his arms as tightly around the man’s middle as he could. The pre-teen hugged her loved one tightly and sobbed something into his shirt. She’d seen Okita close his eyes as his smile softened just a bit more. He placed his hand behind his head and allowed the child to cry on him.

As the day had drawn to a close, her friends slowly trailed out of the shrine and descended the staircase back towards the world below. Only Katsumi paused. She gave a glance at the shimmering lights of Tokyo before looking back at them.

“You know Gome-chan,” The teen started, her voice cracking with an emotion she’d never heard from her before. “We love you. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and myself. We just want what’s best for you, so long as you’re happy we’ll be as well.” The dark haired girl turned and flashed her friend a watery smile. “This really is goodbye isn’t it?”

Kagome nodded once. She bit into her bottom lip as her tears threatened to fall once more.

Katsumi sniffed and sucked a breath between her lips. “Then I guess I have to make this count.” She pulled a small package from her pocket and gently placed it in the palm of her hand. “I wanted to give it to you after I got voted in as President of the Kyudo Club but that didn’t really work out. So, consider this my parting gift from me to the both of you.” She shot a purposeful look over her shoulder towards Okita. “You be sure to take of this girl, you hear? She deserves nothing but the best!”

The ronin shrugged his shoulders, “As if I’d do anything else.” He came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist loosely. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Katsumi blinked away her tears then flashed the familiar, overly bright grin that she was so used to. “Alright, you two love birds go ahead and fly the nest! Find your skies to soar!” With that she ran down the shrine steps, not looking back at them.

Kagome curled her fingers around the package. Should she open it? As if reading her train of thought, her lover wrapped his own hand around it and curled his fingers over hers.

“On the other side. Think of it as home coming gift.”

She smiled. Home. For so many years this shrine had been her home. She’d gotten so used to its many stories told through all the crevices, notches and nicks in the architecture. Names of ancestors she’d never known were carved into the trees that surrounded their home. Pencil lines from decades before she was born marked the walls of the home. Now, she would walk away from her family’s history here and carve out her own path with the man she’d chosen for her future. The young woman leaned into the warmth of his embrace and smiled gently. Tonight, they would breach the other side. Tonight, they would go where they finally belonged.

The two made their way inside. They shared a brief look as their hands slowly slipped away from one another.

“Go ahead and grab what you need. I’ll meet you in your room shortly.” A wry smirk split his lips. “You best be done changing though, otherwise I might try for one more round before we leave.”

Kagome laughed, “Oh hush you. Be good!” He laughed with her and placed a small, chaste kiss upon her lips.

“Good? Me? Since when?” She felt his teeth brush across her bottom lip playfully. “Now hurry along. We should get going before the well closes off completely.”

The young woman nodded once. “Right. I’ll be ready soon.” With that they briefly parted ways. They both turned on the ball of their feet and walked separately to their bedrooms. Kagome strode across the floor and pulled open her closet. She had left a couple out to choose from so she set to work on deciding which she’d use for their first trip back. It’d mark the beginning of the rest of their lives together, so it’d need to be something special.

The young woman stretched her hand out and reached for the beautifully decorated yukatas. She surveyed the multitude of colors that hung uniformly in her closet. While they appeared very similar in design, it was clear a few were made of a heavier and more refined cloth than the others. She pushed one hanger and then another, searching for the perfect outfit.

It'd be warm on the other side of the well. Summer was in full swing so it'd be best if she chose something light. The kurotomesode* would be too formal to wear comfortably. Her gaze drifted to the coral colored dress she spotted from before. She pulled it from its hanger and quickly slid her arms into the sleeves. The young woman secured the fabric around her waist as she she twisted from one side to the other, checking herself over to ensure that it looked perfect.

It held to her form perfectly as the soft colors drew out the subtle pigment in her skin. A light smile touched her lips. Now to complete the look.

Kagome searched through the array of obi to pair with it. Her eyes settled upon a soft shade of green and took hold of it. It'd match nicely with the color and bring out the subtle designs etched into the cloth. Kagome swiftly tied the obi around her waist and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Ah, so you did like that one." Okita's voice suddenly drifted through her room. The young woman's cheeks flushed. She turned swiftly to meet her significant other's gaze. He'd managed to slip into her room from the joined bathroom without her ever noticing. As expected the man leaned his shoulder nonchalantly on the frame of the door to her bathroom. His smile turned into a wide grin as his eyes roved over her form. "It's cute. Definitely more natural on you."

This time she laughed, "Only because this is what you're used to." She stepped closer to the ronin and tapped her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. He was back in the kosode and haori he'd worn when they first pulled him from the well. Not only that but he'd also tied his hair back into its usual top knot. It was quite jarring after seeing him in jeans and button downs for so many months. Still, it didn't necessarily look bad--just odd.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss those clothes you wore when we get to your side of the well." She peered up at the angle of his jawline curiously. At least that part of him wouldn't change.

The man merely snorted, “Hm? Well, can’t say I won’t miss those dresses. They certainly highlighted your figure.” His eyes roved over her form once more. “Well, guess beggars can’t be choosers.” Suddenly his tone changed as he reached behind him. “Oh, right. I grabbed our stuff from that shack while I was at it too. I figured you’d want both of these.” From the items tied to his back, he managed to pull her wakizashi and bow. A light smile touched her lips as she strapped both weapons in their proper places.

“Thank you, Souji.” She felt a warmth spread across her chest. This man really was something else. She’d already planned on grabbing them before they left but it looked like he had beaten her to the punch.

Okita gave a quick shrug, “Ah, don’t worry about it. Although,” He paused as he glanced at her weapons of choice. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about being messed with too much but you’ll probably get a bit of flack for being armed. Women don’t normally fight. At least not most women. Onna-bugeisha* on the other hand…” His voice trailed off as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Well you’re a samurai aren’t you?” Kagome teased. Seeing the flicker of confusion upon his face, she continued. “Since I’ll be going there as your wife, and you’re from the samurai caste, wouldn’t that technically make me an onna-bugeisha? So there shouldn’t be too much of a problem with this.”

Okita was silent for all but a moment. Then he opened his mouth and a bright, mirthful laugh left his lips. “You really are something else, you know that?” He continued through his laughter. The ronin warpped an arm around her waist. “Now come on, we should get going.” The young woman nodded once and followed after him.

They each grabbed their furoshiki and silently walked out to the well house. Her mother and brother followed. An awkward silence fell over the four of them as the realization of their final departure drew upon them all. Kagome closed her eyes as an ancient power emanated from the well. She held her hands in front of her and allowed a small pulse of energy to filter down into the depths of the abyss below. There was a crackle of power before a blinding light filled the bottom. The passage was open.

“It’s time.” She turned back to Okita. He nodded once and brought her into his arms.

“Take care of yourself.” Her mother started. “Make sure you’ve got everything. Your first aid, your clothes, food…” The older woman started to ramble off. Souta tugged at her sleeve and shook his head from left to right slowly.

“Kaa-chan, they’ve already got it.” His tone was more subdued than she ever heard it before. She bit into her lip as she tried to think up the words to put her family’s concerns at ease. What could she say? What could she do? This leave would be permanent. The power within the well would diminish and after they’d cross she’d see that the jewel would be destroyed once and for all. No more time traveling. No more monsters. Nothing but the wars of man and the treacherous path she knew that lied ahead of them.

“I love you.” Kagome smiled at her parent and sibling. “Never forget that, okay?” It was simple. It was straight forward. But that was all that they needed.

“We love you too. Just,” The Higurashi Matriarch caught herself as she fought back her own tears. “Take care of yourselves. That’s all I ask.” Souta clung to her sleeve tighter. His eyes flicked up to Okita’s briefly. The man gave a curt nod, as if understanding a silent question from the child.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep my promise.” Emerald eyes then shifted towards her mother. “To the both of you.” His arm tightened around her waist suddenly. “Ready?” He dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to her ear. The power within the well gave an impatient pulse—as if informing them that they’d have to hurry.

“Yeah.” The young woman sighed. She closed her eyes as they stood atop the lip of the well. She wrapped her arms tightly around Okita and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Would they make it to the other side? Would they reach his era? Or would they be flung back into the horrors of the Sengoku Jidai? Her breath caught in her throat as images of claws gleaming in the moonlight and a boy’s petrified scream pierced her memories. No, she wasn’t alone. She wouldn’t be afraid. Her grip tightened around her loved one’s back. They _would_ make it. They’d _have_ to.

The ronin held her tightly as they fell into the magic of the well. The familiar sensation of weightlessness hit her. Any moment now and they’d be through. She closed her eyes as the cool wave of an ancient power flowed over them like a river’s current. It was both gentle and soothing. Okita’s grip on her tightened somewhat.

Would they reach his era? Or would they merely find themselves in the horrors of the time she’d fled from? Images of scarlet and blinding pain flash in the forefront of her mind. Her grip upon her loved one tightened. She wouldn’t run. She wouldn’t flee. She wouldn’t hold herself back anymore. This was to be her future. Even if she were to be flung back into the time she feared the most. Even if she were to come face to face with the monster that had tormented her, she wouldn’t run away. She wasn’t alone. With Okita beside her, she could face those fears and embrace the future awaiting them. There was no longer any other option.

“We’re here.” The ronin whispered warmly in the shell of her ear. Slowly, her eyes cracked upon to spy the slight glint of the moon’s light filtering in the shaft of the well. Ah, it’d already gotten so dark. She tilted her head and stared up at the scenery above them. Thick, gnarled vines crept up the age-smoothed stone of the well’s interior. However there was a trail of finger-shaped blood stains pulled down the side sharply; as if someone had grabbed onto the side and fallen the whole way down. Could it be…?

She glanced to the ronin beside her. His face thawed somewhat.

“We made it.” With that he gave her shoulder a gentle push, “Go on ahead first. I’ll go up after you.”

Wordlessly she did as instructed. Her throat grew thick with each stone she climbed atop of. The sides were slick so she grasped at the vines with all of her might—tugging and pulling to keep herself from falling back down on top of Okita. She could feel his eyes upon her—as if fearful that she’d tumble back down the same way he had. Kagome gave a quiet grunt as she grabbed at the lip of the well. With all of her might, she pulled herself over and turned to look back down into its depth. By the time she’d managed to glance down, her lover had already made it halfway up. Even with his over-packed furoshiki and daishou, he was still quite fast. Just how strong was he? She supposed that she’d finally get the chance to see first hand in this era. That thought made her both happy and anxious.

Okita silently pulled himself over the lip of the well. Instinctively her hand reached for his. However the moment her fingers came into contact with his palm, he turned and met her gaze seriously.

“Hey,” He started suddenly.

“Yes?” She cocked her head curiously. A warm smile spread across his lips as his eyes softened at her.

“There’s something I want to do.” She felt his hand open widely as he splayed his fingers across the full width of her own, much smaller hand. It was the first time she’d noticed just how rough they were. Kagome remained silent and waited patiently for him to continue.

“You said that you wanted this to be your choice right?” He questioned suddenly. She nodded once. “You also said that you wanted to stay with me, correct?” She nodded again. Words wouldn’t be necessary just yet. She didn’t want any misunderstandings so she’d keep her answers as simple as possible at this point. Okita took a shuddering breath. Then he closed both of his hands over her own. “Then I want you to trust me now when I say that I want you to be happy. If there’s anything you want or need, then tell me.” His expression softened somewhat. “The way I see it, we’re family right now. We have been since the moment you chose to take care of me that night six months ago. So,” His voice broke suddenly. “Don’t ever forget this promise right now.” His fingers curled securely over her hands, as if afraid she would slip away if he didn’t hold onto her tightly. “I will make you happy, no matter what it takes. So don’t be afraid. I want you to rely on me the same way I relied on you.”

Kagome felt his thumb rub a soothing arc over her hand. Her face grew warm at the show of affection. The man pulled at her hands and tugged her closer to him.

“This is your home now.” A small, kind smile widened his lips. It wasn’t the playful grin she was used to or the warm one he’d shown her earlier. This one was almost sad and full of a type of forlorn longing. Had leaving her family affected him heavily as well? The thought struck her. “We’ve made it this far, so I want you to stay beside me. But I won’t force it. What is that you want? You have to tell me now, before I…” He trailed off, his expression darkening somewhat.

The young woman’s eyes widened. Ah, so that was what this was about. It was his final reassurance—the final request to ensure that this was the choice that she truly wanted. Even if the well no longer had the power to transport her back to her era, Okita still wanted to ensure that she was happy. He still wanted to make sure that she be satisfied with _him_. Truly, that man was something else. Always putting her needs and well being above his own.

Words were meaningless at this point. They would only get in the way. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She leaned on the tips of her toes and pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss upon his lips. As if that were all that he needed, he released a short sigh that she was sure he’d been holding back and pressed his mouth more firmly against her own. In just that one second the world around them disappeared. In that one brief, beautiful moment it was only the two of them and the mutual feelings that they shared through the medium of their kiss. There was no more monsters, no spiritual jewel or war looming on the horizon. There was only the bond that held them together.

As they parted air returned to her lungs. It was then that she realized that she’d been holding her breath as well. A small laugh left Oktia’s throat.

“You really are something else, you know that right?” He straightened up and grasped at both of her hands. “Ah, now it’s my turn I guess.” His emerald eyes glinted with the remnants of his mirth. She could feel both the roughness of his skin and the warmth of his pulse emanating from his palm into her own. Such and odd contrast, really. So rough yet so tender. A small smile pulled at her own lips. She wouldn’t have it any other way though.

“Welcome to Edo.” Okita grinned as he pulled her into his chest. Then, he dipped his head and brushed his lips against her own once more. “Welcome home.”

Kagome leaned into the warmth of his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “Yes.” She tilted her head and lightly traced her mouth against his own in the barest hint of a kiss. “It’s good to be home.” She closed her eyes as they lost themselves to their affection once more. That’s right, this was her home now. Even if she couldn’t see her family, even if she could no longer meet with her friends, she wouldn’t regret this decision. After all, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of the man she loved the most, she wouldn’t be alone. This was all that she needed. Nothing more. Nothing less.

**A/n** : Hey guys, sorry it’s taken me so long. Tbh it’s been a bit of a mixed bag for me. I was one of the ones caught up in Hurricane Harvey. Thankfully though the only major issue we had in our area was that our roads flooded up for a few days. Our housing was fine so no damages to report there. Ended up having a few days off to work on OPAH but things just were not coming as easily to me as it normally would. I definitely have not given up nor will I cease writing this story entirely. In all honesty one of the things I enjoy most is writing out little snippets when I can during work and then plugging them into the chapter. That was how we actually got the Kimono scene in this chapter. ;P

I’ve mentioned this to a few friends already, but I sort of developed my own secret “code” to handwrite these parts of the story into an actual notebook I have at my shop. I write in this _super_ tiny cursive with purposeful spelling errors so that in case someone peers over my shoulder they wouldn’t be able to make out what I was writing in the first place. I guess I can be a bit paranoid that way. Not even my husband is allowed to read OPAH over my shoulder, LOL! (And trust me, he _tries_ XD).

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the story is not dead and is not likely to die any time soon. I’ve been obsessing over plot points and future ideas for this story like none other. XD The major thing is that I was sort of put in a bad spot a few weeks before Harvey and I’m just coming out of that bit of funk. So things will be going a bit more slowly for me but they’ll get there. Again thank you guys SO much for being so damn supportive. As always, _you_ feed the fire of my determination right now. I wish you all the best and for those who got caught up in Irma and Nate, I hope you are all doing well! From one Hurricane Veteran to another, I hope for a speedy recovery for you!

*Gifting Kimono – After a wedding ceremony the wife would be taken to the home of her husband where he would gift her with a kimono; thus signifying the woman’s departure from her birth family and acceptance into the family she married.

*Houmongi – A style of kimono and yukata with shorter sleeves and slightly less vibrant color patterns. This style was the most common used among married women and denoted their marital status.

*Furoshiki – A cloth used to transport clothing and items. Can be plain or decorative.

*Onna-bugeisha — A class of female warriors within the noble hierarchy. As the years progressed, they eventually began to lose status from warriors to solely child bearers by the end of the Edo Period.

 


	16. Separate and Distinct

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Pairing: Okita/Kagome_

_Suggested Listening:_ King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Sixteen:** Separate and Distinct

It hadn't taken them too long to traverse through the forest and back into the village nearest to the well. With night having already fallen, neither he nor Kagome drew much attention with their oddness. The few people still wandering the streets were the usual drunkards, casting an odd, quizzical glance in their direction but ultimately wandering off to search for more sake to consume. Okita rolled his shoulders as he settled into the futon next to Kagome. A small smile tugged at his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. By chance this Inn still had quite a few rooms available and they were able to use one for the night. Tomorrow though they would have to resume his mission and start a more thorough search for skilled warriors to recruit into the Shinsengumi.

The woman gave a quiet sigh and buried herself deeper in his embrace, the barest hint of a smile touching her lips. He felt his own growing wider. He didn't think she really knew how much of a pull she truly had on him. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath; enjoying the way her scent filled his senses. She'd followed him here with the intention of staying by his side. She'd chosen him for her future. To say that he was both grateful and guilty was an understatement. He'd felt grateful because she'd been so willing to stay by his side. Conversely, he also felt guilty because he knew how much she had been forced to give up just to make this future a reality. His arms tightened their hold around her subtly. He was now the only family she had in this era. He wouldn't fail her. His eyes slowly slid close as his consciousness fell away into the cradle of sleep. Starting tomorrow, he'd work his hardest to make sure she stayed happy. It'd take some time and adjusting, but he was certain he could do it. The ronin pressed a small kiss to her forehead as he slowly fell asleep. It was the one promise he would never break.

Hours passed and the light of dawn filtered into the sparsely decorated room. Okita was the first to wake to the sound of the streets bustling with energy and excited chatter. He cracked an eye open and draped his arm lazily over Kagome's waist. With a swift tug, he'd pulled her naked back into his chest once more. She hardly stirred at the movement, instead giving off a pleasant mewl and curling herself into a smaller figure beside him. He'd only have a short amount of time that he could enjoy being with her today, for as soon as he prepared himself he'd have to return to his life as a warrior. His gaze drifted to his lover's peaceful expression.

They hadn't had sex last night because they'd both been too exhausted by the time they'd reached the inn. As much as he wanted to take advantage of this situation, a part of him also wanted to wait until he'd proposed. It was different in her era. There hadn't been the same expectations heaped upon them. Sex was common place and it was expected, if not encouraged, for people their age to engage in at least once prior to settling down with a life partner. It had become less about the bond between a husband and wife and more likened to the sweet, temporary linking of two people—an ageless and pleasurable act to relieve stress and satisfy urges. To put it in terms that he was more familiar with, it'd become the equivalent of visiting a brothel, just a bit less stigma to those involved.

Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that what they shared was simply physical only. Kagome had said it herself. She loved him. She chose him. She even left behind her home in favor of his own. By her own decisions, she had not so subtly informed him that she wished to remain beside him. That was reason enough for him to believe that she wanted more from him than just a simple relationship. Not to mention he'd already gotten far too possessive over her to allow another male to attempt to court her. By her own choices she'd become _his_. Now all that was left was to make it official. Unless Kagome truly wanted it, he'd hold off on sex until after she'd agree to become his wife. That was the only way it'd feel right to him.

Okita leaned over her shoulder and gently pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, "Morning." He greeted his loved one cheerfully. His woman moaned in protest before rolling her back towards him, indicating her less than enthusiastic response to being awakened so early in the day. "Come on," He teased further. He moved the palm of his hand to grasp at her shoulder and pull her back into his bared chest. "I have to get going. You wouldn't want to wake up without me, right?" It was a dirty move but it worked all the same. As much as he desperately wanted to stay in bed beside her, he had a job to do and he was already six months behind schedule. His brows furrowed. He'd have to hold some kind of gathering just to get enough fighters in time before they had to return to Kyoto.

Kagome sat up slowly. Her eyes blinked blearily against the morning light before she turned her head towards him ominously. The sheets of their futon fell around her waist sensually. Damn, too bad he really _didn't_ have much time. Despite himself, he still wished to take her into his bed and have her crying out his name at the height of a shared climax. His eyes swept down her form. Already he was more than familiar with every curve and mark. He'd memorized nearly every inch of her body, so much so that he could still practically feel her wrapped around him. The man tightened his grip over his lover. Seriously, he was just torturing himself with this. It was time that he got his shit together and started preparing for the day. Otherwise he'd only end up making himself even further behind schedule than he was before.

"You're mean." She pouted, her upper lip jutting out cutely at him. A lough escaped his throat before he could stop it. Now there was one thing that he'd learned about Kagome over the course of the three months that they'd slept together and that was the fact that she was an incredibly grouchy riser in the mornings; at least until she'd had her breakfast and cup of hot tea. Until then she was always in a bit of a mood. He'd have to tread carefully lest he earn her ire. "Don't laugh at me, it's rude!" His lover complained loudly. Her arms tucked themselves over her chest, blocking his view of her breasts. Okita sat up and swiftly shifted his arm to loop around her hips. Without warning, he crossed his legs under himself and pulled her atop his lap. She gave a quiet yelp at the sudden action.

"I'm not." But he was. In spite of his own words, his laughter refused to stop. She was going to strangle him in his sleep one of these days. Not that he'd blame her either. He even managed to frustrate himself sometimes! To avoid an argument so early in the day, the ronin quickly chose to change the subject at hand. "Anyways, did you want to eat together first? I have to do recruiting today so I can't stay too long." He cocked his head over his shoulder as he took in their furoshiki. "Besides we don't have any food here."

It was true as well. Nearly all of the items they'd packed were labeled as 'safe' to bring to his era. Kagome had been adamant about not taking anything that could be linked to her time period as it'd only complicate things in the future. She'd said something about anthropologists discovering those items and then confusing the time lines. Truthfully he didn't understand much of it but he got the gist that taking shit from her time into his would lead to bad things. So they'd forgone the pre-cooked meals and only bought enough supplies to last until they could make it into the next village. Unfortunately he was seriously low on money. Realistically he only had enough to last about two weeks with only just himself. Between the two of them they could possibly blow through that before the end of this week.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Let's do that but first, about how long do you want to stay here?" She tilted her head up at him. "I can at least get us some ingredients to cook with while you work." Okita blinked. Honestly that suggestion took him by surprise. He'd expected her to want to stay at the inn for the first day or so—mostly he believed that she'd take some time to acclimate to his culture. Perhaps her previous travels had helped prepare her for this trip? He felt his brows knit together. Then again, she'd _always_ been good about hiding any issues she'd have until she'd hit a breaking point. It wouldn't be good for him to push her just yet. He mulled over the options carefully. Surely a simple run into the town wouldn't be too much of a hassle, would it? She'd be armed too. Then again even that came with its own set of troubles. Ah damn it, none of this was any good!

"Let me think about it. There are still some things we need to get as well. Also," He tried to add up the amount of time he needed accurately. "We'll probably be in Edo at least two weeks. It'll just depend on whether we have enough men by then."

Kagome nodded, "Alright. Let's get ready then. The sooner you get started, the sooner we can go to Kyoto." The ronin unwrapped his arms from her waist reluctantly. It was too bad. He really did want to take some time this morning to talk to her in depth about what they were going to do from here on out as a couple. He was determined to marry her. He wouldn't be able to take her back to the compound otherwise. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly at that thought. Their future together was riding on his ability to convince her that he was a man worth tying herself down to for the rest of their lives. Admittedly, the prospect was quite daunting. It was a permanent decision that had to be made swiftly. Sure he could just pose her as his wife and continue living in the compound as they were, but that thought simply didn't sit right with him. What purpose would there be in her only _acting_ as his wife? It was cruel to not give her the life she _truly_ wanted. Plus he was an incredibly selfish man by nature. He wouldn't want to give room for doubt in her heart at any point in time. If he was going to show her as his wife, then he'd make sure she really _was_ his wife. That was merely the end of it.

"Yes milady," he teased her, reaching over and pulling out a fresh set of clothes for himself from his furoshiki. Just as he managed to tie his pants, his eyes shifted towards her exposed form. He gazed longingly as the pale flesh of her shoulder and back was slowly shielded from view by a dark, black colored nagajuban*. He paused as she grabbed a soft lavender kimono decorated delicately with pale and white flowers. She gently pulled the fabric over the other garment, barely leaving the collar visible. She took a matching black obi and quickly tied everything together; creating a new look entirely that he was unaccustomed to seeing. It contrasted the soft hues of the kimono with the dark shadows of the nagajuban and obi.

Realistically, it was a color match that not many would so much as attempt in this time. It was more normal to match reds with yellows and purples with other shades of similar color such as green. Black was often chosen to be worn with silver or gold and was usually used for formal occasions. However this outfit had both class and an edge that he couldn't quite place his finger on. A smile spread across his lips. Even in this era's clothes, it would seem that she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Somehow he had a feeling that something like this would happen. After all, it _always_ did when it came to her. He supposed that his only option to avoid any issues at this point would be to make himself known to any would-be trouble makers. Surely his name alone would be enough to scare off most of the start-ups. The more aggressive ones he could have a little fun with. The muscle in his sword arm twitched eagerly. It'd been some time since he'd been involved in a good fight.

"What? Is this weird?" Kagome questioned, looking over her shoulder at her own work. His grin turned playful.

"Weird _and_ attractive. I always have to ask how you manage to do it." Okita had forgone dressing himself for the moment. He opted to remain shirtless as he brought his arms around his companion's waist sensually. "Say, you want to have a late start today?" Already he was breaking the vow he'd made to himself not to touch her in this time until after marriage. Yet his hands found themselves working at the collar of her kimono and trying to undo the work she'd just completed. Kagome's hands grasped at his own lightly, tugging them away from his goal. Subconsciously, his lips turned downwards in a frustrated pout.

"Nuh uh, you're the one who woke me up. So no take backs." She tipped her head towards him and smiled warmly. "You're just going to have to wait until tonight." Instinctively his mind summoned images of the different ways he wanted to take her. The most prevalent was the thought of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he'd push her back roughly against the wall. That was rather fun the last time they'd done it. His smirk returned in full force. Ah, to hell with it. He wouldn't be able to wait. Not with her giving him _that_ look.

Reluctantly, the ronin dropped his hands away from her body. Instead he focused his attention on dressing himself properly for the day. If he couldn't have his fun just yet, then he'd make her beg and writhe for him later in the night—ensuring that he'd bring her just to the edge before withdrawing. After all, turnabout was fair play… his mind trailed off.

"You're doing it again." Kagome prodded at his cheek playfully. He blinked once before slanting a curious stare in her direction.

"Doing what?" He honestly didn't know. What had he been doing that time?

"Your resting serial killer face. It's made a come back." A teasing smirk pulled across her lips. The young woman lowered her hand and gently pressed her palm against his exposed chest; pushing him back a step playfully. "You ought to do something about that."

Okita snorted. Right, that 'killing face' she and Souta had always gone on about in her time. He gave himself a moment before allowing his expression to become a bit sharper than before. "Nah, don't think I want to. After all," His tone dropped suddenly. He stepped forward, causing her to unintentionally take a few steps away; backing into the wall behind her. He braced both of his hands on either side of her face and dipped his head until their lips were just a breath away from each other. "The rules are different here, don't you know?" To emphasize his point, he leaned down and gently took her bottom lip between his teeth. "I have to make use of this 'killer face' if I want to chase off the competition." It'd only been meant to tease her, but the woman before him blushed prettily as her eyes lowered to the floor in embarrassment. A short, prideful laugh escaped him. He'd never stop loving that aspect of her personality. No matter how intimate they were, there was always a slight edge of innocence that would tinge her reactions to his bold proclamations. She really was something else.

The man casually dropped his arms away. He stepped away, leaving his woman reeling behind him. The rest of the time they'd spent in the inn that morning was passed in a somewhat awkward silence. Kagome kept her gaze pinned the floor as her face remained a stark shade of red. It was rather cute if he did say so himself. As Okita slipped his daishou back into their proper spot upon his hip, he threw a wayward glance her way. They needed to talk sometime today but he hadn't the first clue of how to broach _any_ of the subjects at hand. Would it be best to simply just leave them be until later that night?

"Ready?" He smiled at her warmly. She peeled her eyes from the floor and nodded once.

"Yes."

It was such a simple answer. Yet the steel in her tone reminded him that it wasn't just the question of breakfast that she was answering—it was his question of whether she was prepared for this life, _their life_ together. His expression thawed significantly. She was always so damn good at reading him. Perhaps it was time he learned her body language a bit more as well. She was counting on him and he wasn't about to fail her now.

The ronin slid the shoji screen close behind him. The inn was a short maze of tightly packed corridors and engawas*. People threaded by them quickly; their eyes drifted between his swords and the wakizashi slipped neatly at Kagome's waist. To outsiders she would appear as an onna-bugeisha. Much of their duties were now merely in title only however a few still existed that carried the weight of her husband's honor into the ways of the old. His lover was now stepping into that role. Whether or not she realized what obstacles she'd face wearing her sword at her side, he knew she would be able to handle it. After all, he was with her now and that was all that mattered.

The light of the sun blared down upon them as they entered the busy Edo streets. People lined the roads thickly as irrelevant chatter from other conversations threatened to drown out all other sounds. Kagome shifted close to him, her fingers instinctively intertwining with his own. Briefly his mind summoned the image of the first day he'd gone to the doctor's office. The train ride had been, admittedly, quite disturbing. He hadn't been used to the chaos and speed in which the train moved. He hadn't been used to the way the people of her time crushed in upon each other. He also hadn't been used to how quickly the feeling of helplessness had overwhelmed him. His fingers curled more securely over hers. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Not here, not now. She'd given him the comfort and support he so desperately needed then. It was time he offered the same to her.

Okita's gaze observed the shops that dotted the long, interconnected lines of the roads that they found themselves travelling. Most were streaming with crowds. It was still a month out before the Sumidagawa Festival*. So to see this many people was strange. Perhaps the winter that had frozen this land had only recently given way? It was the only plausible explanation he could come up with. Keeping that much in mind, he pushed onward, gently leading his loved one along as they made their way to the outskirts of the town.

"Here should be good." His feet stopped at an outcropping of two buildings. A small dango shop had been settled between them, its decorations were modest and only a small amount of the crowd had discovered its less desirable location. He cocked his head over his shoulder and smiled down at the woman beside him. "Let's go eat."

She flashed him a brief smile. Her fingers gripped at his a bit more tightly in a silent affirmation. The pair entered the small shop. Immediately they were greeted by an elderly couple. The husband bustled about the tiny kitchen, visible through an opening of shoji screens near the back of the building. The wife went to them quickly and offered a small area for them to take their seats. Okita led Kagome to hers first before taking his rightful spot beside her.

Her eyes glanced around wildly, as if trying to take in all the details without garnering too much attention to herself. He stifled a small laugh. Sure she was likely used to some aspects of his era considering her previous travels, but it seemed as if she was easily overwhelmed as well. He tightened his grip over her fingers. Just as she'd been his rock for the past six months, he'd make himself into the stable foundation she'd desperately need for the rest of their lives together. He'd make damn sure of it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Okita leaned down, smiling against the side of her face warmly. It was a rhetoric question but she answered him anyways, her eyes lighting with a type of excitement he had yet to see before.

"Of course! I'm just trying to figure out what to go check out today while you work." Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We don't have a lot of money just yet so shopping is out of the question. Still I do want to visit some of the shrines and see how different things are now. Oh!" She stopped midway through her mental checklist to turn towards him slightly. "About what I asked earlier, what kind of food do you like? Kaa-chan was the one to make dinner most of the time and I didn't quite get the chance to ask you before now. If there's something you'd want for tonight, let me know so I can get enough to make that for us later."

The ronin released her fingers to slip his arm around her shoulders. With a quick tug, he pulled her body closer to his own. He dipped his lips next to her ear and quietly gave her his answer, "What I want? Well, that'd be you. In my bed." He was sorely tempted to give her ear a gentle nip but they were in public, so he quickly withdrew, watching with a sinful amount of satisfaction as her face turned several shades darker with her rising embarrassment.

"Souji!" The reprimand fell on deaf ears. More than anything he wanted to do right by her and hold off on sexual activity until she'd gotten a bit more adjusted to the cultural differences between their eras. He'd prefer for their next time spent sharing pleasure to be with her as his wife, but he knew himself too well. That would be a difficult if not impossible task to fulfill. He loved her. Therefore he wouldn't hold himself back from her. Not if she truly desired it. Plus, she'd likely grow upset if he were to suddenly disengage from those sorts of activities altogether. Despite Kagome's innocent appearance, she had quite the sex drive. He'd lost count of the times he'd returned home to find her already lying nude in his bed. It'd often became a game of seeing who could get his clothes off the fastest. Those nights were always interesting. A slight smirk threatened to spill across his lips. It was sometimes a bit hard to keep up with her. Not that he'd admit that fact out loud….

"What shall I get for you two?" The elderly woman wandered back to them. A warm, grandmotherly smile stretched across her aging face. It was a relaxing atmosphere with only the sounds of idle chatter from the other customers and the scent of wood fire and food cooking in the kitchen filling the shop.

They quickly put in their orders and watched as she hobbled off to deliver them to her husband in the back. Kagome gave the pair an odd, quizzical look before she turned back to face him.

"Also, about my other request. Would it be that strange for me to work while you continued your mission? It'd help us make ends meet in the short run." She leaned into him heavily. The ronin tightened his hold over her shoulders just a bit more.

"It would be." Okita closed his eyes and thought of how to best put his response into words that wouldn't offend her sensibilities. Things were vastly different in her time. Sex was seen as a casual encounter between two people. Marriage was done out of love regardless of what socioeconomic background a person came from. Both partners of a marriage were fully expected to share equal financial burden. It was highly looked down upon for a woman to seek out a husband solely for the sake of him providing her with financial stability. Ah, _Gold Diggers_ were what Souta had called them. So it would stand to reason that Kagome wanting to work to support him would be her natural course of action. However in his time things were a bit different. His mouth pulled downwards at that thought. How should he go about explaining it without coming off as offensive?

"It's not exactly _normal_ for wives to work." His brows knitted together briefly. "I'm Samurai, you know that right?" She nodded once in agreement. "A lot of the guys from the Shinshengumi were just farmhands; peasants really. They picked up a sword and dedicated themselves to fighting. Hijikata-san was the same way. I'm one of the few that was actually born into the Samurai caste." Okita lowered his voice as a small group of people began to file into the shop. "Women from our caste tend to run the household. They take care of all the housework, do the chores and make sure the staff do as they're supposed to." He could feel her curious gaze upon him and so he pressed forward in his explanation.

"If a wife of a Samurai were to work as a common peddler then it'd be seen as an insult to her husband and the family she married into. I can only think of a handful of times where it wasn't." He tilted his chin towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "You'll be posing as my wife here. Even if I'm a Captain in the Shinsengumi, I'm still Samurai and thus you'll have those public expectations." He felt more than heard the warmth of her cheeks upon his neck where she'd rested her face. Ah, that'd made her blush? How curious. "So for now it'd be best if you just relaxed and took some time to get acclimated to everything. I'll figure something out money wise, so don't you worry." The warrior flashed his woman a bright, confident grin. "Worse case scenario I can just hunt some food down before going home. No need to worry!"

Kagome's expression suddenly deadpanned. Her eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a thin line. Oh she was _not_ pleased by that last remark. However she hadn't the chance to voice her complains as their food was suddenly placed before them by the elderly wife.

"Please enjoy." The old woman smiled pleasantly at them. She turned on her heel and made her way to the other tables, taking their orders just as she'd done for them.

The rest of their meal passed in silence. It was clear his loved one was thinking carefully on his stance about her working. Somehow he had the inkling that she was probably going to try to find a job before the day was out. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Now why did he always find himself in these types of situations? Perhaps he was just attracted to trouble.

As they finished with their food, Okita quickly paid and lead Kagome back outside of the shop. He wanted to say something but what? Would could he possible do to reassure her fears about this decision?

"I'll walk you back to the Inn. Just take today off. We'll have the big discussion tonight when I get back. Sound good?" She fell into step beside him, a fretful expression crossing her features as those words left his lips.

"Fine, but I'm still buying us ingredients for food. If you don't tell me what you want, I'll probably make something you hate." She stated it so matter-of-factly that he nearly had to ask her to repeat what she'd said. "If you want something good then you better ask now. No take backs after I start cooking, mister!" The dark haired woman prodded her index finger into his chest pointedly.

He couldn't help it. He laughed, "Yes milady!" At the frown she cast in his direction, he chose to give a more direct answer. "Porridge. No green onions. I'm not a huge fan of the bitter stuff. Outside of that I don't really care." Okita placed his hand at the small of her back. "Better?"

She nodded once, "Yup! You could've just said that from the beginning you know." The worry from before lifted from her features. In its place was the thoughtful countenance he'd grown so used to. His smile warmed at the sight. Good, now she wasn't brooding over things she really didn't need to be. Money was his responsibility and he'd make damn sure that he didn't fail her now. It'd be his job as her husband after all.

They made their way back to the Inn. It was small and close to the center of the town. When they'd arrived the previous night much of the other places had been closed. They'd only managed to this find one at the heart of the town due to the high volume of people that often passed through those streets. They'd gotten in luck that a single room had even been available for them to use. Apparently since the winter had passed many more were forced to travel into the city center than normal to try to gather the supplies. Even if the snow had melted from the streets, the remnants of that storm still billowed and left its mark upon the people that lived here. He was only relieved that Kagome did not have to bear witness to the horrific sight of people lying starved in the streets on those cold, winter nights.

His eyes narrowed as he spied a few men glance in his woman's direction. The ronin pulled her to his side more tightly. That was yet another thing. He needed to establish himself as her husband quickly, lest an eager male try his hand at seducing her away from him before they'd even breach the Kyoto. Okita threw a fierce glare back at the competition. It wouldn't do if he spent much of his time worrying about his lover being harassed by other men while he was supposed to be recruiting soldiers for the Shinsengumi. That thought alone was enough to drive him to violent tendencies towards the possible perpetrators.

The man shook those thoughts from his mind. He couldn't afford to lose sight of his mission. He needed to focus. Kagome would be safe for the time being. Even if she were to just wander around the market and local shrines for the day, she had her wakizashi and knew how to wield it well enough to protect herself. Plus he'd be nearby if something _were_ to happen. He could always check on her at some point during the day to ensure that she was fine as well.

"Good luck," Kagome turned in his grip, offering him a welcoming smile and warm arms around his middle. His smile widened just a bit more.

"Luck? Who needs that when I've got skill and charm." He brought her close to his heart. A small laugh escaping his lips. "I managed to snag you, didn't I? Swaying a few soldiers to our side will be easy in comparison to that. Now don't stress yourself out while I'm gone. Just relax for today and take your time getting adjusted to everything." She withdrew from him only momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, the ronin slid the screen back to their room for the evening. He led her inside and shut it behind them once more. Kagome stepped into the genkan* and slipped her sandals off easily. He would have followed suit but they both knew that he would not be staying long.

He had expected her to grasp at his sleeve, lift half-lidded eyes at him and given him a tiny plea to stay by her side for the day. A part of him had expected her to be somewhat nervous at the sudden change of scenery. His brows furrowed at that thought. It couldn't be easy. Being taken to yet another time she was familiar with, unaware of their customs or culture that defined their relationships. Yet, his eyes drifted to the small smile still dancing upon her lips and flickering in her azure gaze, she seemed so completely _unaffected_. Somewhere in his heart, he worried that she was simply hiding herself from him again. In a second, he saw the flash of fear in her expression. It was brief but it was _there_. His chest constricted painfully. He didn't want that. Not here. Not now. Not after everything that they'd been through together.

"Kagome." His tone stopped her. He dropped the cheer from his expression and leveled a worried look in her direction. "Don't force yourself, you understand?" Maybe it was the seriousness in his voice or perhaps the stern look he'd shot her way, but the young woman did not uphold the happy smile she plastered on her face just mere moments ago.

"I'll be fine." She reiterated. Most men would've been happy with that statement. Most men would've shrugged off the nagging insecurities that he'd felt in that second. But he couldn't do that. The phrasing felt entirely _wrong_.

_I'll_ be _fine_.

And that was entirely what worried him. Her posture was off. He hadn't seen at it first, but now that he was observing her closely, he saw the slight twitch of her brow and subtle downturn of her lips. Her back hunched slightly as her arms tucked close to her chest; as if protecting herself. She was scared. The realization hit him heavily.

Sighing, he slipped his own sandals off into the lowered lip of the genkan. He was already late as it was, so what would ten more minutes do? Kagome blinked curiously. Instead of giving her a verbal response, he simply wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and pulled her into the warmth of his embrace. Okita slipped one of his hands into the mass of black hair. It'd always been so wild and untamed, much like the woman it belonged to. She'd had such spirit. Such fire. Even imagining for an instant the fear she'd feel as soon as he'd walk out of that door left him sick with concern. His woman braced her palms intimately across the space of his bared chest. She rested her head easily over his heart.

Beneath his fingers he could feel the rapid fluttering of her own heart. She was scared. She wouldn't ever say it, but it was there. That aspect of Kagome's personality frustrated him to no end. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to show him her vulnerability. In this moment, he wanted her to bare herself to him in a way that she had only done once before, in the school courtyard after her altercation with Takeshi. She'd been so open, so honest with him then. He didn't want anything less from her.

"Hey," The man nudged his mouth next to her ear. "Don't go shutting me out. I'm here to stay. You chose me and I'll be sticking right here no matter what. We're in this together." His fingers gently messaged at the space behind her ear, offering the physical comfort he knew she would appreciate the most. "You did everything you could to help me when I got stuck in your era, now let me return the favor." The female in his arms sucked in a breath as if to argue his point but he didn't give her the chance. "You don't have to hide. Even if you did travel in the past before, this time is still different from then." A small smile touched his lips. "This time you're with _me_." He said it more possessively than he'd intended. Still, he carried on. "I'm not that great at giving comfort but I can tell when you're upset at least. So don't go thinking you can pull one over on me and get away with it." He tucked her head under his chin at the slightest sound of a sniff. Ah, so he was finally getting through to her. "Put your faith in me. Here, you _are_ my family. There isn't a single person who can say otherwise." Besides, if he had his way she would be his wife. So it was all moot point in the end.

The man felt more than saw the slight heating of her cheeks upon his chest. She flustered so easily. So easy to rile and placate. She was like the water that flowed in the Sumida River*. One minute calm and placid, the next like a raging storm with currents hidden beneath the glassy surface. It was always so damn amusing to see which way her tides would turn at the slightest hint of his teasing.

"So for _me_ ," He practically pleaded, "Don't overstress yourself. Take your time. Learn your surroundings and know that I'll be with you every step of the way." A wry smile slanted across his lips. "Hey kid," Wordlessly she tipped her head to meet his gaze. "I love you." With that he lowered his mouth and pressed his lips against hers. It was more that just a platitude. It was the earnest truth. Through the tightening grip of her fingers over his skin, he felt that she understood his intention entirely. He pulled back from her for the briefest of moments. "So do me this favor. Put your faith in me and give yourself a break for once. It _is_ my job to play the role as breadwinner, you know. You can't hog that glory all to yourself." He lowered his mouth to hers once more. "I won't let you." It was a near petulant remark but Kagome didn't hold it against him. Instead a small laugh fell from her lips as he continued to lavish her with his affection.

"You're too good at that." If it was a protest, he didn't see her point.

"Too good at what?" Okita grinned suggestively, "Sweet talking you, or getting you into my bed?" Ah, he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He had to withhold himself for some measure of time if only for her sake. Kagome merely laughed even harder.

" _That_!" She playfully prodded his shoulder with the point of her index finger. "You just make me forget, well, everything! I have to keep my focus every now and then!" He couldn't take the complaint seriously. Not with her cheeks flushed, hair in a sensual disarray and smile upon her lips. His grin grew more playful.

"What would be the fun in that? I have to knock you off your feet. You can't be the only one doing the charming." Her eyes went wide at his statement.

"Ah, charming? Me? When? How!" The last part was practically an embarrassed screech. The ronin dropped his arms much to his woman's dismay.

"Hm? You haven't noticed?" It was a tease and she saw right through it. "When was it that you first started charming me?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. It was a cleverly planned action meant to drive her into a frenzied state and he wasn't disappointed.

"Tell me!" She leapt at him, her arms circling around his middle once more. It was the tell tale sign that she had no intention of letting him leave until she'd received a satisfying answer.

"Perhaps when I woke up to find some angel hovering over me?" He observed as her face went beet red. Kagome sputtered as if unsure of how to answer his revelation. Pressing forward he continued, "Or was it when you fell asleep on me? Definitely during New Year's though. Ah, I think that was our first date too." His grin widened. "You _do_ still have that kimono, don't you? It fit you quite nicely."

"Souji!"

He didn't heed her complaint. Instead he untangled her arms from himself and rested his forehead against her own.

Deciding that he'd teased her enough, he finally gave her his answer, "When you claimed me." That moment alone had always stuck out to him. The moment when she had professed to Takeshi that he was one of her own; that his place among her family was secure and not to be questioned by anyone. The ferocity she'd displayed then had taken him back. It'd enchanted him and drew him to her. In that single moment, his world had changed forever.

She stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape, "When…?" His grin became teasing. Ah, she didn't realize yet? Perhaps it was best to let his little spitfire twist and turn over it for a little while.

Okita pressed one last kiss to her brow, "The rest you'll have to figure out on your own. Anyways," He slipped his sandals back onto his feet easily. "I have to get going. Important business to tend to."

For the first time since they arrived in his era when he looked back he saw the slightest hint of doubt; the shadow of her fear etched so deeply in those softly carved features. If he were a lesser man than he would've worried. He would've stayed behind for the day and allowed her to wallow in that fear within the protective circle of his arms. But he knew that she was strong. He knew that she'd always been strong. In many ways, she was even stronger than himself. It wasn't because she was afraid that she showed him this side of herself. It wasn't because she wanted him to coddle her that she allowed him to see that darkest part of her nature. No, it was much simpler than that. It was because she was _trusting_ him. He'd asked her to place her faith in him, now she was doing so. She wasn't hiding herself. She wasn't pretending. She was just being the person he knew her to be.

In that small look, he saw that Kagome didn't want him to stay. It was written so plainly on her face. She wanted him to do his duties to the Shinsengumi. She wanted to support him much the way a wife would. Therefore, he would not shame her by treating her as if she would break without his presence in her life at all times. In that one glance, he knew that she would be fine.

"Don't miss me too much." The smile playing upon his lips lifted the shadows from her expression ever so slightly.

"Don't go getting yourself killed and make me miss you." Kagome shot back. The concern, the worry, the very real fear still hovered over them. But now they knew. She wouldn't break and he wouldn't falter. Thus was the way of husband and wife. They were distinct yet separate parts of the whole. She would support him and in turn he would provide for her the happiness she deserved. Those were their duties and nothing would come between that. Their sense of honor to each other dictated that much.

"Heh," He gave a small laugh of masculine pride, "I'll be home by dinner. I'm looking forward to trying out your cooking for once." It was true as well. In all the times that they'd been together it had always been her mother that cooked for them. Kagome usually only helped with smaller tasks in the kitchen when her parent was present. Perhaps that was her mother's way of regaining some control. He ceased his train of thought before he travelled too far down that road.

The young woman grinned brightly, "You won't be disappointed. Porridge with no green onions coming right up!" In that look he found his solace. Okita stepped forward and slanted his lips against hers in one last, long kiss. His eyes closed as he caught the scent of fresh rain water and cherry blossoms. This, he knew, would never change about her. The man drew back. He turned and grasped the paper-thin shoji screen that separated them from the rest of this terrible, violent, cruel yet beautiful world. She'd chosen this path with him. She'd given herself to him. Now as he paused at the threshold between his previous life with her at the shrine and his current duties to the Shinsengumi, he knew that something was irrevocably changing with them. With a flick of the wrist, he opened the screen and sunlight blared brightly into the tiny room.

His smile warmed. As his back faced towards the woman he loved, everything fell into place within his heart. He took the first step outside. She would be fine. She wouldn't be lonely in his absence. She wouldn't shed any tears the second she could not ear his foot falls. She was not made of glass. She was a woman tempered with iron and fire. Tongue as sharp as a blade and even quicker with her wit, she was impossibly strong on a level he could hardly comprehend. Kagome would not fall to despair. She would be fine.

Secure in this thought, he would resume his post as Captain and the rest, as they liked to say, would all be history. He shut the door behind him and pushed forward in the crowd of people that thickened the streets of Edo. No more floundering. No more doubting. No more fearing. The foundation that held them together was solid. Now all he needed to do was secure their future. It was a prospect that still terrified him, but left him eager all the same. His eyes settled upon the mass of strangers that passed by him, his smile shifting quickly into a sharp grin. Now all he had to do was sort the soldiers from the farm boys in this mess. And he knew just the way to do it too.

The idle chatter of people was hardly a noise in his ear. His heart lighter than it'd been in a long time. Here, he would succeed.

* * *

Kagome had waited an hour or two before collecting the small stash of money Okita had left for her to use. A light blush went across her cheeks at the remembrance of his words. When she claimed him? Her mind worked into overdrive. When had that been? How had she done it? She couldn't remember. The only memory coming to mind was the first night they had shared together as lovers. Blushing heavily, she shook the thoughts from her mind. Kagome swiftly strapped her wakizashi to her side. It might cause a bit of attention but she always believed that it was better to be safe rather than sorry. With her significant other off recruiting men for his mission, she wouldn't be able to rely on his presence to ward away possible dangers.

Her eyes narrowed. She only remembered a few things about the culture that surrounded the Bakumatsu Period of Japan. The majority of it revolving around how women were treated. They were not allowed to travel on their own without letters of permission. Even so they were also subject to harassment if they were to travel with a weapon or without a male relative. She bit into her lip. That was already two strikes against her. Okita was working and she had her sword at her side. Would it really be okay to wander off without him so soon? She clapped her hands to her cheeks. Nonsense! She was tough enough to handle it. After all, she'd made a living hunting demons before. Humans wouldn't be that much harder to handle.

The young woman shut off the influx of memories that threatened to surface. Her palm tightened over the handle of the wakizashi. She'd made an oath the day she'd received this blade. It'd be a dishonor to its previous mistress if she went back on that now.

Gathering up her courage, Kagome slipped back into her sandals before returning to the world outside. The bright light of the sun forced her to guard her eyes against it brilliant rays. She'd taken in quite a bit of the sights during their outing earlier in the morning. Eyes narrowing, she followed the crowds into the center of the market. Stores lined the streets, each nearly stacked on top of each other. In her time buildings could move upwards in height, but here they did not quite have that luxury. Instead buildings were built side by side with hardly an alley to separate them. People moved about the street, unperturbed by the overwhelming crowdedness of the others pressing upon them. She strolled confidently towards a stall dotted colorfully with healthy produce. She hadn't wasted any time in procuring the proper ingredients for the evening's meal. Given the lack of refrigeration she did not wish to buy anything that could rot in the heat of the summer. Food such as salmon and other types of fish would have to be prepared immediate so as to avoid spoilage.

The peddler, a middle aged man with a kindly smile, was polite enough towards her requests. She swiftly picked out the best vegetables among his display and offered him the stack of coins in return. Without a word, she easily packed the food into her furoshiki that she'd brought with her. Emptied of other necessities, it was becoming a handy traveling tool.

"Now where to next?" Kagome mused to herself, reentering the string of people, wandering aimlessly among the crowds. She wouldn't be able to travel too far. In her previous walk with Okita she'd taken notice of several checkpoints stationed at every pivotal entrance and exist into the town. She didn't think it'd cause her too many issues so long as she kept her distance from them and remained within the borders of Edo. Her pace quickened subconsciously.

Azure eyes took in building after building, scanning each with a small amount of amazement. It'd been such a long time since she'd last been able to appreciate beauty as simple as this. Her only regret was that she had no one with her to share this with. The young woman felt a slight twinge in her heart. It wasn't so much that she wanted Okita with her every second of the day, but a part of her was beginning to miss the friendships she'd held with the girls from her time. The playful outings of clothes shopping, the eager get togethers at the local café and even the fun overnights they'd shared at each others homes.

She tipped her head towards the sky above. For a moment, she wondered if Katsumi was looking at a heaven so blue and cloudless as she was right now. A small smile touched her lips. Well even if it wasn't the girl had enough shine in her heart to make it bright no matter where she went.

Kagome's attention was suddenly drawn away at the sound of tables crashing and the harsh screeching of a panicked woman. From a distance away she found a large group of men surrounding a modest peddler's shop. The husband had raised his arms against a defensive strike; blocking his face from the series of kicks as he squirmed painfully upon the ground. His wife screamed out her fears. She fought and pushed against the arms of the crowd holding her back from the chaos breaking out in front of her.

"Please!" She pleaded desperately, "Take what you want just leave my husband be!" The men laughed raucously. Spurred on by her cries, the beating only grew worse. The man on the ground gave a throaty gasp at the heel that suddenly pressed upon his rib. Kagome winced at the cracking sound it made. Three, possibly four ribs had just been shattered from the impact. Her hand twitched as memories of blinding pain came to the forefront of her mind. In another life she would've jumped in. She would've placed herself in the fray and fought with every ounce of her being to protect the man that was surely going to die if this kept up much longer.

What could she do here? Her skills were good but not good enough to take on a group of six powerful men such as these. Her aid was likely to cause the victim more shame than help him. Not only that but the risk of receiving a grievous injury was quite high as well. She bit into her lip. She didn't want to fight. She'd done so much of it in the past that she was no longer keen on it. If a peaceful solution could be found, she would seek it out.

"Oh shut it!" What appeared to be the leader of the rambunctious group slammed his foot back down into the already broken ribs of his victim. "If you'd just given us the money in the first place then this wouldn't have had to happen!" Kagome's feet carried her towards the chaos before her mind had a chance to stop them. She pushed her way through the crowd gently. Only pausing as she breached the inner circle lining around the people involved.

"We have no money!" The wife bent downward, screaming with all of her worth. She clasped her hands to her chest as tears fell freely from her eyes. "We own nothing of value. Please, let my husband free!" For all of her cries, nothing changed in the bloodlust of the beasts that held her loved one hostage to their violent whims. Kagome's palm settled on the hilt of her wakizashi.

"Are you so incapable of earning money through respectable means?" Her tone was sharp and cut through the tension abruptly. All eyes swiftly turned to her in surprise. She allowed her gaze to fall over their forms, analyzing their statures coolly. "Your arms are strong. Your legs can still walk. Yet here you stand, imposing pain upon others for something that you should be able to accomplish on your own." Defiance flickered to life in her heart. How long had it been since she'd last done something so bold? Confidence at its highest since her return from her first set of travels, Kagome pushed forward and stepped into the fray. Her doubts laid forgotten in the path behind her. "Where is your honor?"

The group rounded on her. Okita was going to be upset at her. Or would he be proud? A small smile pulled at her lips. Either way he was definitely going to be surprised.

"What was that?" The leader ceased his beating of the man beneath him. His shoulders squared and chest bowed in a show of intimidation. Kagome did not buckle under the weight of the stranger's sharp glare. Instead she returned it with a fiercer one of her own. "I don't think I heard your right, girlie." She hated that nickname. The grip she had on her blade tightened imperceptibly.

"Why don't you say that again?" The stench of sake overwhelmed her senses the moment the man stood to his full height in front of her. Without wasting a breath, she clarified her stance.

"I said that you're a coward and a fool for believing that doing this will net you anything worthwhile." Her sword gave a quiet hiss as she unsheathed it from its scabbard. "Perhaps it is time someone punished you for your arrogance?"

The crowd grew silent. All eyes drawn to the thin blade held so securely before her form. Okita had taught her all manner of defensive and offensive stances. He was a tough trainer, never holding back and ensuring that she'd always pushed herself to her limit. He'd brought out the best in her. Now she would put those techniques he'd so kindly bequeathed to her to good use. The wife broke free of the hands that held her. She ran to the center of their little circle and wrapped her arms protectively around the broken and bloodied man. Swollen eyes lifted to meet hers in concern.

The air around them thickened with the tension before a fight. Her eyes scanned each man carefully. They were all armed with a set of daishou strapped to their hips. Fighting one would be easy enough but if they all chose to attack simultaneously then there would be trouble. She shifted her legs into a pose her significant other had taught her. She tipped her blade over the back of her wrist and held her center of gravity towards her middle. Even in a kimono she still had just enough space to maneuver as necessary. It would be tricky, but she could still fight like this.

The leader watched her for a second. Then he threw his head back and let loose a deep, throaty laugh, "What is this? You think you can defeat _me_? Look at you!" He pointed a meaty finger in her direction. "Your arms are thin and spindly. You have no muscle mass and most of all, you're a woman! How do you expect to win against all of us?" The other men shot each other wary glances. In spite of their intentions towards the shop keep, it was clear they had their reservations about raising their blades against a female. She held her stance. All the better. Their surprise would be her advantage to take.

She didn't wait for them to counter. Instead she jutted the tip of her blade forward towards the exposed neck of her opponent. Screams exploded into the air as the people around them scrambled to back away to a safe distance. Kagome didn't pause in her attack as her enemy ducked away. Slashing downward, the edge of her wakizashi grazed against the thick muscle of his shoulder.

"Perhaps instead of analyzing only your enemy's stature, you would be best served to take note of their intention." Kagome drew back just long enough to fall into her stance once more. A thick trail of blood splattered onto the dirt between them. Her eyes narrowed as the others shifted closer together, their blades all coming out of their sheaths at once. This would be difficult. For just a brief second, she wondered if maybe she'd gotten in over her head.

"Filthy bitch!" The man stood once more. A heavy hand clapped at the injury to his shoulder; attempting to stem the flow of blood. "I'll make you pay for that." He dropped his hand to withdraw his own blade. Sweat beaded above her brow. How to go about this? She could easily duck and dive, slashing at only one at a time. But what would be the risk to that? Tightening her grip into a white-knuckle fist, she shot forward before he had the chance to strike. As with before she brought her blade upon his body. With a quick downward arc, she cut across the front of his chest. It was shallow but enough to cause him to stumble. Quickly shifting on her heel, she slashed horizontally at the man approaching her from behind. The sword in his hand flew through the air. It spiraled and twirled through the atmosphere until it embedded itself deeply into the handcrafted wood frame of the shop.

Petrified, he fled into the crowds the moment he was disarmed. The remaining four closed in on her at the same time. Kagome tucked and spun, burying her hilt into the soft belly of one before lifting it upward and hitting the same opponent a second time at the bottom of his jaw. The male collapsed in pain. He clutched at his stomach and tucked his chin nearly into his neck. A flash of silver entered Kagome's line of sight. Using her momentum, she kicked off the ground and swiftly put some space between herself and the sword aiming for her jugular.

"Why don't you just fucking die already!" A spindly male swung wildly at her. Fear penetrated deeply in his eyes as he tried to continuously strike her down. He was too far gone to be able to do anything. With practiced motions she cut at his arm and leg, dropping him to the ground in a heap of shivering flesh. The final two glanced between each other before narrowing their eyes at her. They shot forward. The tips of their katana pointed towards her heart as they rushed to close the gap of distance between them.

Kagome pulled her scabbard from her hip. She crossed her arms before herself and used both blade and sheath to block the dual attack. Her arms trembled with the weight of their force being pressed upon her. The young woman grit her teeth. She couldn't hold both of them back like this. Using the strength in her legs, she pushed forward and used her leverage to knock both males backward a few steps. They fell into their stances a second time and Kagome knew in that instant that she wouldn't have the strength to hold them off for a second attack. It'd been too long since her last battle. She'd been so adjusted to fighting youkai that using her own abilities without the added benefit of her reiki was taxing on her body. She took only a second to catch her breath. She needed to think.

Unfortunately her opponents did not give her that luxury. With a mighty battle cry they charged after her. She raised her wakizashi and sheath once more but was stopped as two shadows fell in front with her along the glimmer of dual, silvery blades. Scarlet soaked the ground beneath their feet as her attackers fell into an unconscious heap. In that moment, she'd realized that she'd been saved. Two unknown men stood in front of her protectively. Only their backs and silhouette of their figures visible against the afternoon's sun.

"That was mighty brave of you, young one." Spoke a middle aged man by her era's standards but likely considered an elderly in this time. His hair was a solid grey and his face a map of his life's stories. "I haven't seen someone with that much courage in quite a long time. Wouldn't you agree Hayato?"

The other male slipped his sword back into its proper place, "Of course." The tone was placid, as if unperturbed by the violence they'd just partaken in. The dark haired woman eased her stance and returned her own sheath and wakizashi to her hip.

"Thank you," She stood to her full height before offering a grateful bow. "I got in a little over my head there." It was the truth as well. Okita _was_ likely to get upset at her. She briefly glanced at her sleeves and noted the scarlet stains of blood upon the fabric with distaste. The beginnings of bile rose to the back of her throat as more memories started to flow forward. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts of the troublesome past. Her attention drifted back to the situation at hand. It wasn't like she could hide the mess now. Besides, the villager's talk about what happened would get out long before her loved one would make it back to the Inn. Her lips turned downward at that thought. She didn't want to worry him. Not when he needed to remain focused on his duties.

"I'm surprised. You handled yourself quite well." The older man's hazel colored gaze twinkled with amusement. "Even in a kimono you were able to last against opponents more than double your size. Quite the fighter if I do say so myself." Her cheeks flushed at the compliment. Okita had credited her with a unique ability to seize her smaller physique and faster speed to her advantage. Not many were capable of overcoming the vast differences in body structure—relying solely on the brute strength of their more developed muscles to force their way to victory in battle. She was the odd one, indeed.

"You're too kind," She lifted her gaze to throw a curious glance their way; a subtle inquiry to their names.

"Ah, I'm Fujiwara Hideyoshi and this is my star pupil," He cocked his head to the younger man standing stock still beside him. The other male piped up quickly so as to introduce himself properly.

"Ono Hayato."

Kagome took note of his appearance. Then just for a second, she forgot how to breathe. Standing before her was a man she'd thought she'd left behind in her time. His large frame, dark hair and onyx gaze. He was so familiar yet there was an edge to him that he'd lacked in her era.

"Takeshi?" The name slipped out before she could stop. A bright flush went across her face as she realized what she'd done. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, bowing deeply once more. "You just reminded me of someone." Standing to her full height, she gave him a quizzical once over. The face was right and so was the physical build, but there was something different about him. Something sharper; keener than the teen she'd come to know as her comrade in the Kyudo club.

"It's fine, he gets that all the time." Hideyoshi clapped the younger male's shoulder playfully. "He's a quiet fellow so it'd be best to just leave him to his thoughts most of the time."

Hayato, she remembered his name, shot his teacher a baleful glare. "Nonsense. I just dislike hearing your useless prattle. Listening to you moan about your horrible gambling habits and lost money does not make for good company."

The older man laughed. He didn't even bother denying the charge so easily levied against him. "Ah, but then you'd be lonely. Come now, pupil, you can admit it to your most cherished teacher!"

Hayato looked to argue but a sharp cry of terror interrupted their banter. All eyes redirected towards the wife as she held her husband's near lifeless form to her breast.

She suddenly shifted on her heel and started to turn back towards the crowd. "I appreciate the help but I'll see to the couple now. You two were quite the help." And such, she marched her way over to the still petrified woman. Her arms held her husband tightly as tears coursed down her cheeks. So easily Kagome fell back into a role she'd long since tried to forget. Memories of herbs, alcohol and blood invaded her mind. She scratched away at the thoughts to focus solely on the people who still needed her help.

"I can't do much like this but I'll clean your wounds as best as I can. Do you think you can show me the worst of them?" Her voice was level with a professionalism she'd retained from her travels. The man nodded limply. He pulled haori down to expose a deep gash from the back of his shoulder blade to the point of his shoulder. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. This would be difficult. "I need water!" She called out to the crowd. They stuttered and stumbled. Raising her voice she repeated herself, "Water! Does anyone have water!"

Hayato stepped forward. In his hand a flask that smelled suspiciously of sake. "It's not much but it will help to disinfect it." She nodded and gently grasped the object from his hands. Carefully, Kagome dispersed the alcohol over the open gash. It would need stitches and a thorough cleaning but for now this was all that she could do. The man hissed in pain. His jaw clenched as he fought to hold back a cry. His wife held him closer. Her arms went around his head, pulling him to her breast. Words of support passed from her lips to his ear. It was a heartbreaking sight. She'd seen such things before. They hadn't been uncommon but it still tugged at her all the same. Such cruelty. The bile rose once more before she forced it back.

Once the alcohol had covered most of the cut, she glanced at her sleeve. She needed bandages. A _lot_ of them. Without hesitation, she brought the cloth to her teeth and began to tear at it. The sleeve started to rip. A twinge of guilt stung at her. Okita had worked so heart to give her these clothes. Still, she was sure even he would understand given this situation. Without warning a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"I'll do it." Hayato offered. He quickly pulled his own haori from his body. With deft hands he tore the fabric into several long strips, each one falling into a small pile of white cloth at their feet. The dark haired woman set to work on tying together what she could. The man hissed and groaned, his body convulsing with each shot of pain the tightly tied fabric caused him.

"Just a little longer." She offered the small measure of comfort without even thinking. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Soon, all of the fabric had been used. The wound was sealed as tightly as she could manage. There was no needles or thread nearby so she was not capable of stitching up his wound as necessary.

"Get him to a doctor immediately. It'll need to be cleaned thoroughly and taken care of before infection sets in." Kagome leveled the warning to his wife; though still teary eyed, relief quickly washed over her features.

"Thank you," Her voice was soft but hoarse from her screaming. The woman lifted her eyes to the men still standing beside them. "Thank you all." In her husband's stead, she placed her hands to a point on the ground and bowed—her forehead touching the earth. Kagome stood, her eyes surveying the collapsed and injured men still groaning their pain.

"What should we do about them?" They couldn't just leave them there to take their revenge on the couple once they were gone. Hideyoshi appeared beside her, a warm grin lighting his age-withered features.

"Don't you worry about that young one. I'll see to it that they won't cause any more issues." His smile grew even brighter. "Hayato, why don't you escort the lady home. I'm sure it's been quite the trying day for her." His student stiffened suddenly. Dark eyes widening and a clear expression of shock flitting across his features.

"That won't be necessary." The young woman waved her hands in a placating manner. She'd rather not have a virtual strange know where she was staying. Granted Okita would be with her but that didn't lesson the concern. If they didn't have to worry about enemies attacking them in the middle of the night, then she'd like to ensure that things remained that way. She glanced down at her hands, finally taking note at the sheer _amount_ of scarlet that stained the sleeves. Her hands started to tremble. "I'm not that far from here. There's no need." She took one step back, then another. A mighty quiver threatened to over take her body. Not here. Not _now_! Before either could protest, she turned and pushed her way through the crowd once more. As she turned she caught only the last part of their conversation.

"She's pretty cute, ain't she?" If Hideyoshi received a reply, she did not hear it. Instead her feet carried her as swiftly as they could back to the Inn. Kagome rushed inside, sloppily kicking her sandals off in the genkan. Her heart raced as she looked down to the sleeves of her kimono. She'd almost forgotten. The anger. The adrenaline. The absolute _fear_. All the emotions that ran wild with battle. Her hands trembled as she pulled her kimono and nagajuban from her body. In its place she reached for a simple white, sleeping yukata. Her hands worked efficiently to tie the cloth to her body. Free from the stain of scarlet on her person, she stood still at the hearth of the room. Her breath came in uneasy pants. The memories she'd tried to hold back for so long rushed forward, breaking apart the damn that had held them at bay.

Scarlet. Pain. Screaming. Flesh being torn. The scent of freshly spilt blood. It all coalesced in her mind—summoning forth the image of a monster. Silver hair dyed crimson. Claws wet with the evidence of revenge. Fangs snapping together in their fury. So many times she'd had that nightmare. So many times she'd relived that single, horrifying moment of her life in the valley of her dreamscape. It always started with pain and ended in suffering.

She knew what this was. She knew what she had to do to seal it away once more. Closing her eyes, she gripped at the fabric of her yukata. Kagome evened her breath. Her mind focused solely on the course cotton beneath her fingers. She counted threads. She memorized the edges and rifts between each stitch. She focused only on the absolute feeling of the object still clutched in her hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, the memories faded back into the box she'd kept closed for so long. The scarlet of blood dimmed into the blackness of night. As the tightness in her chest ebbed away, calmness regained control of her heart. She always hated this part. She'd been doing so well, but the sight of blood on her form and the adrenaline still coursing through her veins left little in the way of defense against the panic that settled in her.

Kagome had never told Okita just how much help she truly needed prior to his arrival. For days and even weeks she attended regular sessions with a therapist—all in the vain hope that one day her past would not longer haunt her present. She fought. She clawed. She pulled herself out of the darkest hole she'd ever found herself in. She discovered her reason to do more than just exist—she found her reason to _live_. Even as her hands still shook violently, she steeled herself. It would pass and with it, she would be herself once more. The young woman stared down at the pale hands that'd struck out of their own accord.

Against her own desires, she found herself placed back in the field of battle. Even if it had just been a squabble. Even if her interference had been meaningless in the end. She'd thrown herself back into the fray so thoughtlessly. Could it be that something within her yearned for the thrill of violence? Kagome shook her head.

"That's not right." And it wasn't. She hated the terror that came with fighting. She hated the trembling that'd shake her body in the aftermath of an adrenaline crash. So what then could it be that drove her onward? Lifting her eyes, she spied her significant other's furoshiki. Sprawled in a messy heap on the floor, she saw his personal items, her kimonos and a few traveling supplies that they'd brought along. She paused. Was that it, then? Was he bringing forth from her the desire to do her best? A small smile warmed her lips. He'd changed her so drastically in the short time that they'd known each other. His ferocity, tenacity and unabashed nature roused within her the boldness she'd long forgotten.

No more was she the shy, quivering wallflower of her youth. In that seedling's stead stood a woman—hardened by the edge of violence, shaped but the point of a sword and tempered with iron. She was no longer an innocent girl fleeing from the terrifying demons of her past. No, she was a woman built on ferocity and bravery—charging headlong into the dangers, fighting with all of her worth.

Kagome closed her fingers into her palm. She'd have to explain the damage to her kimono to Okita once he returned. However she felt something now that she hadn't before. She wasn't scared. She wasn't afraid. She was strong. She wouldn't cave or cry. The urge to do so had left the moment he'd taken her into his arms that morning. Opening her eyes, she grabbed the cloth of her furoshiki she'd so carelessly tossed to the ground in her panic. The sun was going to be setting soon and she still had food to prepare.

Setting a pot in the hearth, she lit the fire that would warm their room. Come wind, rain or fire, Kagome settled into this new home with tentative ease. She stared into the glassy surface of the slowly boiling water. Even if he were off working. Even if she were to get into another fight tomorrow, she felt comforted at this new realization. She would not break. She would not crumble beneath the weight she now carried upon her shoulders. Her mind briefly drifted to the man who'd promised her so much. A smile crossed her lips. She would be fine.

**A/n:** For those wondering, what Kagome just went through was a trauma related panic attack. For her, it's a type of PTSD triggered by the sight of blood on her specifically. The technique she used is a type of Cognitive Behavior Therapy (CBT) in which it addresses how the mind reacts to certain situations and seeks to adjust those responses. In this case shifting the focus of her influx of memories onto something as simple as the feeling of her sleeve helps redirect her mind's immediate response to fall into panic.

I had a few things that I wanted to cover in this chapter that I didn't really get into but that's alright. I can't say exactly how many chapters this next part will take as I want to introduce the main cast that will eventually become Okita's division of men. I want them to be more than just faceless beings that are mentioned but never seen. If Kagome is going to be Okita's wife, then it stands to reason that she's going to support him and his men as she sees fit. She won't sit idly by and watch them get injured. This was only just the first part of her acceptance into a world that is not as peaceful as her own. Due to her past she's got her issues that, while better at the time she and Okita were dating, weren't quite solved. She tries her best but she's going to fall and fail every now and then. This was just the trigger to remind her of _what_ exactly she's jumping into. An acceptance of the things that are rather than the things that were, if you will. So just hang tight guys. You'll get to see Okita's reaction next chapter along with _hopefully_ a few subtle changes in their relationship as well. ;P

**Nagajuban—A cotton or silk robe that is worn under the kimono. Used as a form of underwear, usually only the collar of the robe is visible from under the main kimono.

**Engawa—An edging strip of non-tatami flooring that runs around the outside of rooms and along the exterior of buildings. Typically made out of bamboo or another type of wood.

**Sumidagawa Festival—Occurs on the last Saturday of July. It celebrates a rival competition with fireworks. It's earliest known traces can be tracked back to 1732.

**Genkan—A lowered step at the entrance of a traditional Japanese home. The function of this step is to provide a place for people to remove their shoes.

**Sumida River—One of the main rivers that flow through Tokyo.


	17. Pride and Honor

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

But tissues can be dispensed at the end of the chapter. You're welcome! XD

_Suggested Listening:_ Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

_**Of Pride and Honor** _

**Chapter Seventeen** : Pride and Honor

It'd been a long day from the get go. Progress had been slow and even fewer people were interested in hearing him out due to the Shinsengumi's rather potent reputation for violence. At the least he still managed to secure a gathering for tomorrow at noon with a significant number of men. It was less than ideal but it was what he had to work with for the moment. So when he arrived back at the Inn that evening he hadn't been in the best of moods. In fact he'd been downright irritated. So frustrated that he took a bit of his cash and bought a bottle of sake to smooth over his fury. He'd planned on spending his evening meal with Kagome drinking and ranting about the utter lack of talent in this town. However the sight that greeted Okita the second he stepped through the door's threshold was not one he'd soon forget.

"I'm back," He announced sullenly. In his hand he rope that secured the sake bottled felt heavy—as if it were twice the weight than he knew that it should be. His lips thinned. Damn, he really was tired. Emerald eyes blinked momentarily as nothing but silence met him. That was strange. He glanced up into the tiny room that they were calling 'home' for the time being. In that instant, his heart nearly stopped.

The ronin knew that he was not a patient or understanding man. He was cruel. He was vicious. He was downright aggressive even at the best of times. He was fully aware of the rumors that surrounded him. The talk among the other men of the Shinsengumi that he was not one to be messed with. Not only that but one who was given the task of being trained by him was to be pitied, for he was one of the toughest teachers the Shinsengumi had to offer. He was brutal. He was crass. He was unforgiving.

However for _her_ he was a different man. For her he'd caged his wild instincts. For her he tamed his temper. For her he stilled his hand. His eyes narrowed as he took in the setting. Kagome stood hunched over the sunken hearth where their food was still cooking. The scent of porridge drifted through the space between them. It wasn't the lack of greeting that bothered him. Oh no, it was the rice-like color of her skin. It was the shadows that hung heavily beneath her eyes. It was the scent of blood that carried over the food—indicating that something more had occurred in the few short hours he'd been gone. A sickening feeling twisted in his stomach. He'd screwed up.

As he fully observed the bloodied kimono splayed across the floor and the sickly pallor of his loved one's face, he felt a visceral rage rise up in his chest. She'd been harmed. If not physically, then emotionally, and _that_ was unacceptable. There had only been one other time that he'd felt such a violent reaction. It happened long ago, when he was still just a boy in the Shiei Hall. It'd been the time of his life in which every day he experienced pain. Every day he'd been subject to the other boys' cruel taunts. Then on that one fateful day, he rose up. He took his wooden sword between his hands and protected himself. His eyes returned to the sight at hand. Now, it wasn't himself that he was going to protect, but the woman who'd entrusted herself to him. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Welcome back," From her place over the hearth, Kagome cast a weary smile in his direction. Her tone was weak from the stress of her day. The ronin wasted no time in setting down the bottle of alcohol and removing his sandals in the genkan. His teeth clenched tightly. Already he was tempted to fly into a state of fury. He wanted to charge out and hunt down the fuckers that had caused this change in his lover. He wanted to cut them open and bleed them dry out in the streets for all to see as a vicious warning. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Whether she'd say it or not, Kagome _needed_ him with her right now. She needed his support, his love and his gentleness. Not his anger and recklessness. He couldn't be that man anymore. Not while she was by his side.

With that thought in mind, he steeled himself to keep his mouth shut. Hijikata often reprimanded him for his lack of self-control. The reality was that he just had never seen a reason to hold back. An enemy was an enemy. It didn't matter their circumstances. If a person posed a threat to Kondou then he'd deal with them as he saw fit—which often meant death by his hand. With Kagome he didn't desire for her to see that part of himself firsthand, at least not like this. Outside of him, she was alone in this era without any other support. She didn't have any other family. What friends she did still have were probably in hiding or had been left behind. He didn't want to scare her off by being a careless idiot. He'd have to handle this carefully.

The ronin paused only briefly to assess the situation. One of the first things his gaze spied as he surveyed their room was the sleeping yukata that she'd donned on herself. The sun had only just begun to set. She'd never been the type to dress in such attire prior to nightfall. It'd heightened his sense of concern. That feeling only grew the second he looked closer the mussed pile of scarlet stained fabric upon their floor. Blood practically soaked at the sleeves—a sure sign that she'd injured another. Around the edges the splatter was uneven and blurred. It appeared as if she'd tried to clean it but they hadn't the supplies necessary for such a task yet.

Wordlessly Okita approached her. He didn't spare a thought to his actions. Instinct drove him forward as his arms went around her waist securely. Practice from his previous battles led him to examine her for any injuries and other type of harm. So much could be done that wasn't visible. If she weren't cut that didn't mean that she had escaped completely unscathed. Internal damage and bruising were also concerns that he had to be extra observant for. The tips of his fingers traced the contours of her arms, sides, ribs, neck and even hips. From beneath the cotton, her flesh was as smooth as he remembered it to be. Still he feared for a wound that he could not see. Had she been hurt? Where? By whom? The fury became more intense. Again he had to stifle his urge to rush out into the fading breath of twilight.

The woman in his arms sighed, "I'm fine. I just got into a bit of a…" She hesitated for a moment. As if thinking of the correct word to describe the day's incident. "… scuffle. The blood isn't mine." His eyes hardened at the thought. Scuffle? It looked more a like a damn blood bath to him. Was it a fight to the death? Had they attacked her first? Was she just pulled into a dispute against her will? Or had she actively engaged and participated?

"Who was it?" For soon they would exist no more. Maybe not right at this moment, but by the end of the day tomorrow their blood would be on his blade. That he was certain of. He owed Kagome and her family no less. He would not break his vow.

"I didn't get their names. It happened pretty fast." Okita heard the sound of resignation in her drawn out sigh. They? There was more than one? His fingers flexed. He had his work cut out for him if he was going to track them all down.

"I had just finished buying some produce when I saw a few guys beating a peddler. I think they were trying to rob him but he didn't have any money." His expression darkened. Ah, that was right. Despite the Shogun's best efforts the dark underbelly of Edo's crime world often bled into everyday life. Muggings, blackmail and even murder were as common as the sunrise and sunset. They were never really a question of 'if' they would occur, but rather 'when'. And it just so happened that she stumbled upon such a scene on their first full day in his era. His brows furrowed at the thought. This did not bode well for him.

Kagome had never been the type to back away from a person in need. It would make sense that she would engage in a fight if she felt that a life was at stake. For a split second, Okita felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. Why did it always have to happen when he wasn't around? First with Takeshi's confrontation and now this. He was getting damn tired of screwing up. If he'd been by her side then at least he could've stemmed the damage done to her mental and emotional state. He'd have to work harder to smooth over what little progress he'd made in earning her full trust.

"There were five of them. I managed to do pretty well until the end." Her eyes lit up as if she remembered something. "Oh right! I was helped out a lot by two men earlier as well." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Fujiwara Hideyoshi and Ono Hayato, I think their names were." She tipped her head to the side. "Speaking of, Ono-san sort of reminded me of Takeshi." His fingers flexed subconsciously. That was a name he'd rather forget. Even in this time he felt the white-hot sear of jealousy. She'd already made it clear that she hadn't any interest in the boy but that didn't stop the utterly instinctive reaction he had to pull her closer to him. Ignoring that last part he addressed her directly.

"Kid, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" The man teased lightly. If only just a bit, he wanted to lighten the mood and bring the smile back on her lips. Fear and sadness didn't suit her. Not one bit.

Kagome roughly shook her head in disagreement. Her hair swayed over her shoulder and lightly breezed over his cheek and nose. "Of course not! I want you to stay focused!" The young woman's hands clenched together in tight fists. She spun in his grip and met his gaze with a fierce one of her own. "You have a job to do. You can't sacrifice any more time by playing babysitter. Sure I had a scuffle today but I'll be _fine_!" His brow quirked at the high note her tone managed to hit. Fine, huh? He definitely doubted that one. Sensing his disbelief, gentle palms opened. Finger splayed widely, she cradled his face within her hands.

"You trust me, correct?" Her voice went soft. He felt her fingers brush his flesh lovingly as she pulled him down until his forehead rested against hers affectionately.

"Would I have brought you here otherwise?" The man plastered on a wry smile to set his lover at ease. "You saved me. You sacrificed for me." For just a second, something flashed her eyes as if in disagreement. Temporarily ignoring it, he pressed forward. "So I want to return that favor. You're here now because you trust me. It'd be callous of me not to do the same." His hands left her waist. His fingertips traced up the lines of her arms, only stopping once his splayed palms settled over the back of her hands. He curled his fingers over them securely, freely offering a sense of comfort. "I can't be next to you all the time. I can't 'play babysitter', as you put it." He gave a small laugh at the thought. Maybe if he did just sit on her, she'd finally stay put and let him watch over her. Somehow though he didn't think he'd be able to get away with it without having his ears bleed. Or worse for that matter…

"But I can do this much for you." He leaned down. There was no surprised gasp or heady movements. Only the slight contact of his lips against hers. The barest touch to emphasize his need, not for her body but for her understanding. "You told me once that I was part of your family, correct?"

She nodded firmly within his grip. Her eyes sharpening with an understanding. "Then think of me as your family _here_. I don't care if you think of yourself as a burden. I'd be more angry if you didn't want my help." A small smile tugged at his lips at that thought. That was right. He wanted to be her support system. He wanted to be the one person she trusted the most both in this era and her own. He wanted to be the only man to ever claim to hold her heart, trust and love within the palm of his hand. It was possessive of him but he wouldn't allow himself to be another Takeshi to her. She needed him. Whether she admitted it or not, he would stick by her side until she got sick and tired of him. Even then he wouldn't leave unless she absolutely forced it. Until the day neither of them drew breath, he prove to her how much he loved her.

"I'm here for _you_." Okita did not stop at the minute widening of her eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly as the words she wanted to speak so clearly failed her. "I know things are going to be difficult for a while. As much as I want to, I can't be beside you one hundred percent of the time. Even so, I want you to know that you can still rely on me. Place those burdens you've been carrying on _me_." His expression softened as he spied the first onset of tears. Ah, he was starting to get through to her. As much as he hated hearing her sobs it was necessary for their relationship. He needed her to show him herself at her most vulnerable. He needed to see her at her worst, so that when push came to shove she would know that he wouldn't abandon her. He was here to stay and that was just how it was going to be.

"I'm not so fragile that my ego would burst if you asked me to help you. It's my job, you know." His smile shifted into a small but playful grin. "If you're going to be my wife then I've got to step up my game." Did he just let that slip? Well better now as an ice-breaker than later and take her completely by surprise.

His lover shook her head sadly, "But that's just a cover. There's no need for you to force yourself…" Her voice trailed off as she withdrew into herself. She tucked her hands to her chest in tightly clasped fists. Sensing that she was shutting herself off from him, Okita did the only thing he could think of. He quickly tilted her head up with his palms and forcefully slanted his mouth against hers. It was boorish of him but he was starting to get frustrated. Either Kagome was too damn stubborn for her own good or he completely _sucked_ at getting his intentions across to her. Perhaps it was a mixture of both? Regardless he desperately _needed_ for her to understand him. Her decision to follow him into this world had meant more to him than just a simple sign of trust. What they had went beyond mere friendship. They hadn't even remotely pretended to be anything less than lovers since the moment he'd kissed her three months ago.

The ronin roughly slipped his tongue past the seam of her lips. His woman tried to maintain the heady pace he'd set in his desperation. Her small hands moved to grip at the cloth of his haori. His body began to respond as the slightest hint of a moan escaped her throat. He wanted nothing more than to push her into their futon, shed their clothes and meld himself to her one more time. If for no other reason than just to emphasize the depth of his connection to her—to reassert the bond between them in the physical touch of her hands upon his back and his at her thighs. However if she were able to pick up on those subtleties through sex alone she wouldn't hold so much doubt now. He wanted her but he knew he could not have her. Not like this. It was too much for this situation. If he forced it then she was likely to shut herself away entirely. Regaining his perspective, he held himself back. Swiftly the man pulled away from the woman in his arms.

"Is that what you think?" Okita tightened his grip around her. "You really believe that I'd only pose you as my wife?" His lips twitched upwards in a warm smile. "I think I've mentioned this before but I'm not exactly into sharing, especially when it concerns you." He felt her sharp intake of breath upon his neck. He slid one of his hands into the mass of her hair; tangling his fingers sensually in the thick strands. The other shifted to the small of her back with his palm splayed widely. So many nights he'd taken her just like this in his bed. Holding her as closely to himself as their bodies would allow. All of those times had been his vague attempt at getting her to understand him—to feel the very depth of the love he held for her. He should've done more than that. He should've said it more often. It was the only way she was going to grasp what he had been trying to convey through his touch. At least now he would have that chance.

"I can't just let everyone think that you're mine and not follow through on it." His expression softened. "I'm aiming for keeps here. So if you don't want this, you best back out now." His tone dropped into the sensual tremor he knew she could not resist. "Because if you agree to come with me, I won't go back. I'll marry you in the real sense of the word. All you have to do is to say it."

Her face flushed brightly at his declaration. This hadn't been the way he'd envisioned proposing to her. His initial idea had included a private dinner together, some light conversation and possibly a bit of heavy touching before dropping the marriage bomb on her. Kagome sputtered a bit. She tried to collect her thoughts but he was determined to finish what he'd started. Proposal aside, he still had one more thing he needed to do. Determination filled the ronin in a way it never had before.

"So if I'm going to call myself your husband," He paused momentarily to take pride in the small flash of embarrassment that flitted across her features so cutely. Even pale as she was, she was still so damn irresistible. "I've got to make sure that I'm man enough to handle the things you can't." He gently traced his hands from her head, over the side of her face before stopping to cup her chin between his fingers. "We're here together. You chose me and I won't fail you. I've got both my pride as a man and honor as a warrior staked on it, you know."

He brushed his thumb affectionately over the soft flesh of her bottom lip, "We're family. No matter what happens, I'll always be right here. So I need you to trust in me. We've made it this far together. So don't think for a second that I'll let you suffer alone anymore." And just like that the damn broke. The barrier that she'd so carefully constructed crumbled and shattered. Beneath the gentle smiles he knew the woman was suffering. She was in so much pain but she dared not to speak a word of it even to her own mother. She'd held herself back from the ones she loved the most because she'd feared their rejection. Even if he didn't know the full details, Okita didn't have to guess at the abuse that had been thrown her way. Whether his lover noticed it or not, she often degraded herself. She didn't believe in the strength he saw in her every day. She didn't acknowledge the amount of courage she'd had when she picked him over her family. It'd been a bold and permanent move that neither of them could undo. But he'd make damn sure that she'd never regret it.

Kagome bit her bottom lip harshly. Tears filled her eyes as her cheeks flushed with the sob she was so desperately trying to hold back. With gentleness that surprised even himself, Okita pressed her face to his chest. He lowered his mouth next to her ear and spoke the words he knew that she needed to hear the most. Even if it caused her pain. Even if it caused her to cry. He knew she needed this from him.

"Put your faith in me." His fingers rubbed the space behind her ear in soothing circles. " _You_ are my top priority no matter what happens. You always have been." Her shoulders heaved as the first sob escaped her tightly pressed lips. The man felt her sharp nails bite into his flesh from the grip she'd had on him. He had to be her strength. He had to be more than just her physical support. He needed to prove to her that he was everything she would ever need in a husband and more—not just for the sake of satisfying his sense of possessiveness, but for her peace of mind as well. She loved him. She needed him. Therefore he'd fulfill his role in her life but offering her what she had required from the start: Care.

How long had she traveled with Inuyasha? How many days of the time she'd spent with him had he insulted her, demeaned her and physically abused her? It may have been only one short year of consistent travel but it was more than enough exposure to completely destroy whatever sense of self his loved one had. Kagome was lost. She had been for even longer than he'd known her. Her mother had tried so hard to pull her from the depths of that dark pool of despair she'd be left to wallow in. Her uncle, while appearing misguided in his interactions with him, obviously cared so deeply for his niece as well. Nearly everyone she'd come into contact with had loved her. Not for what she could do for them, but because they could sense the truly kind nature beneath her fears. She was beautiful both inside and out. Now it was time for him to show it to her. And if she ever forgot again, he'd just have to remind her.

"You want to know the real reason why I fell in love with you?" Okita didn't like spelling things out. It was tedious and he often thought lower of those that required for every subtle message to be explained. In this case he would make an exception. For he knew it was the only way that they would be able to bridge the gap that still separated them. She shook her head, her hands trembling and her sobs still growing louder yet. It broke his heart but he knew this to be necessary. She would feel this pain now but by the morning they would be even stronger than ever. "Because you were always _there_. I don't think you realize how reliable you actually are." The man swept his hand over her shoulder causing the loose hair to fall neatly back into place. "I've said this a lot already but you took care of me. Frankly, you spoiled me rotten and that was something no one else has ever done before. You're kinder than you give yourself credit for."

His smile became nostalgic, "It takes a strong woman to be able to accept a dangerous stranger into her home and nurse him back to health. You knew that I could have been an enemy but you still did everything you could." The ronin leaned his cheek over the crown of her head—his body nearly engulfing her own. "I fell in love with you because I could always count on you. You claimed me as a member of your family and from that moment on I knew I couldn't just walk away from you." He closed his eyes and circled his arms more tightly around her trembling form. "I put my faith in you then. So trust me now when I say that I will _never_ leave you. I'll stake my very life on it."

"I held myself back a lot in your time because I was so damn worried about hurting you." Her nails bit further into his flesh but he ignored the pain. "I knew how strong of a support system your family was for you and I didn't want to strip that away from you. If you wanted to leave than I needed it to be your choice." Okita sighed through his nose as he thought back to those many sleepless nights. He had wanted her so desperately then. He'd almost stolen that innocence from her at one point but he always reigned himself in. He couldn't do that here. She needed everything from him, so he was going to give his all. "The same applies here. What happens will be entirely your decision but just know that I'm not going anywhere. Even if you don't marry me I'll stay right by your side." His smile softened at the heaving cry that tore from her throat.

The ronin shifted to lower his mouth next to her ear once more, "You're beautiful in more ways than one. You're strong, kind, stubborn and smart. You've fought through hell and still came out. You're here now because of all the shit that you'd gone through before. How many other people can claim that they fought a demon and lived to tell the tale? In your case you likely fought dozens of them."

"…. Hundreds, actually." Her tone was soft and with it a slight hiccup and tiny laugh.

He grinned even wider, "See? All the more reason you're so damn amazing." He felt her face heat against his chest. Between the tears, the sobs and the hiccups, he could sense the smile beginning to return to her. "So don't ever forget that you've got me now. You don't have to face those monsters on your own. Even if they're just nightmares. Even if it's just a memory. Hell you can even call on me if you see a bug charging at you. I'll still come rushing to your side. I can be across the room or across Japan. It doesn't matter. I'll still be there." Hot tears coursed down her pallid complexion, staining the flesh a pale shade of coral. "That's my job. _I'm_ the one that should be protecting you. So don't ever feel as if you have to hold back." He felt Kagome lean further into his embrace at those words. It was a sure sign that he was, finally, getting through to her. After all the months, he'd was now starting to break through the last barrier that she had erected between them.

"So cry for now. I won't think any less of you. If anything, I think you've been far too stubborn trying to hide this." Okita pressed his lips against the arch of her brow. With his nearly message complete, he said the one final thing he knew would shatter that, at one point, was an insurmountable barrier. "Don't hold back."

Kagome shifted her arms to wrap around his middle. Her nails dug into his back as she buried her face into the junction of his shoulder and neck. The heat of her tears practically scathed his flesh. The harsh sound of her cries blared loudly in his ears. The warmth of her breath burned at his heart. Her visage of a happy girl melted away. In its place was the woman irrevocably damaged by the abuse of her past. She wasn't broken. But she wasn't impervious either. She was just a normal girl who'd gotten mixed into a world that'd only shown her cruelty. There was nothing for her to be ashamed of. She was beautiful and strong. In earnest truth, he didn't believe that any other person, another woman especially, could have gone through the trials she did and still come out smiling the way she did. Even if she hurt and still suffered, Kagome was _trying_ and that was more than he could say for others if they'd been placed in her shoes. At least now she knew that she could trust him.

The monochromatic glow of twilight faded outside. Only the warmth of the hearth's fire cast any light in their small room. It cracked and cackled from under the pot of forgotten porridge. For what felt like hours his lover sobbed heavily into the security of his embrace. She melded herself to his body and placed in him a faith she had never given anyone else. His heart tore and broke with each strangled sound that left her parted lips but they both needed this so desperately. Despite how painful this single moment was, their relationship would only grow stronger from it.

Eventually the cries faded away. Her grip on him loosened as her sobs simmered into small sniffs. It'd been so damn difficult just sitting there, feeling as if there was nothing else he could do. Still Okita was fully aware of what was at stake. Tomorrow he'd deal with the bastards that'd caused this but for now he'd be the man she needed. He could do no less.

The pair paused as a low growl filled the room. The ronin grinned widely. He pulled away only briefly to glance down at her flushed face. "I think your stomach is telling you something."

Kagome brushed her thumb under her eyes, wiping away the remaining tears. "Yeah, that I've burned our food." She playfully patted at her stomach. "It's pretty furious." She still looked and sounded so weak. The energy she'd used in her fight combined with the breakdown that she'd had simply drained whatever strength she'd contained. Even so there was a tiny glimmer in her eyes. A flicker of relief and a trust that hadn't been there before. She may not be ready to discuss the details of her past yet, but Okita knew that it was only a matter of time before she was ready to face that history. This time, with him at her side. His gaze softened.

"Well, guess we better hop to it before it gets even _more_ burnt. I rather like having edible food." She only laughed. They settled into a comfortable silence. The woman moved languidly through the small room. She set their bowls and poured two cups of sake. He'd brought the liquor home with him but he'd been so focused on Kagome that he'd nearly forgotten about it.

"You drinking too?" Okita pointed towards the second cup. "I didn't take you for the type."

She took a spot to his immediate right. Her thighs brushed against his as they grew comfortable in the new closeness between them. "I feel like it tonight. Besides it's not like you're going to do anything I wouldn't agree to anyways. So the way I see it, it's safe." That notion stuck with him. Getting inebriated with someone alone was always a situation that was risky even at the best of times. The fact that she was willing to drink with him now was a symbol that his efforts earlier weren't in vain.

"Besides," The flush in his woman's cheeks darkened considerably, "I'm just a bit curious. I've never drank before." Ah, so that was it. Relaxed, the ronin lifted his cup to his lips and tilted it back—downing the liquid in a single shot.

"It's pretty strong. I don't get the weak stuff." He couldn't help but to tease her more. After the fall out, they both needed to let off some steam. Although he did worry that she'd might get in over her head with the drinking since it'd be her first time. His mind inadvertently summoned the memories of the first night he'd taken her. She'd been the aggressor then. She'd been the one to initiate their intimacy. She'd also been the one to accept him completely within herself. So lost in his desires, he'd taken her as if he'd just married her. Indeed all he could think about at that time was what it'd be like for her to assume his surname and lie in his bed each night. Now he was starting to picture more clearly what a life with her would be like. His lips quirked upwards at the thought. It was a future he'd fight for. If not with his sword than with his determination.

The man watched as she nervously lifted the palm-sized cup to her lips. She took a moment to sniff at the scent that wafted from the alcohol. Disgust fluttered over her expression and he laughed.

"Don't smell too good, does it?" She'd already poured him another drink*. Lifting the ceramic to his mouth he tipped back another shot. "Has a bit of a bite to it as well. You sure you want to?"

Her lips twisted, "Just one. That's all. Honestly I just want to know what it tastes like." She tilted the drink from one side to the other, her eyes following the clear liquid as it sloshed nearly to the rim. "We didn't exactly have this opportunity in my time, so why not indulge just a little?" A little indeed. Okita set his elbow upon his knee and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. _This_ was going to be good. "Well, here goes nothing!" With that she tipped it back and downed the whole cup. Almost immediately she was coughing. The young woman patted at her chest as the alcohol likely burned at her throat.

"I _did_ warn you that it had a bite." Instead of answering him with words, Kagome threw a displeased glare in his direction. Whoops? Should he be sorry? He thought about it for a second. Then made his decision. Nope, he wasn't sorry at all. But he did reach over and rub circles into her back; helping to work down the last of the sake as it burned her throat.

She quickly set to work on devouring the porridge she'd cooked for them. Overall it was pretty well made. It'd have probably been downright amazing if it hadn't overcooked during their talk. His eyes subtly shifted to her. She seemed fine for now but he was still leery. Some of the paleness faded away and a bright, rosy flush lit her countenance. She was still exhausted but less so than she'd been just a few minutes ago.

"He Souji," Her voice was tiny as her eyes focused on the food still in her bowl. He glanced down at her in response. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Which part?" He spoke the words before he could stop them. Inwardly he winced at the implication that the inquiry might have given her. Kagome didn't flinch. She rubbed her index fingers traced the dull ledge of the bowl's ceramic rim.

"About marrying me." He almost hadn't heard her. Her voice had been so soft and meek that it'd taken just a moment for him to fully grasp what she'd said. A warm smile spread across his lips.

"Of course. What, do you doubt it?" The ronin laughed a bit at the thought. "I've dropping hints since before we were officially together, you know." As expected the revelation caused her brows to raise and her head to snap in his direction so quickly he feared the action might have given her whiplash.

"What? When?" Then a bright flush not related to the sake flitted over her face. "Wait a second, those weren't just jokes?" Azure eyes widened with realization. He couldn't help it. Okita began to roar with laughter.

"You're only just _now_ figuring that out?" At least he couldn't say that he was surprised. It would be just like her to not put two and two together when it came to something like that. "I've been pretty eager for a while." He dropped his voice into a sensual tremor. "Marriage is something I wouldn't joke about. Not when it comes to you." He pulled back as her face started to resemble an apple. It was unbearably cute. This look suited her far more than the grim and downtrodden expression she'd had when he first arrived home. His heart twisted within his chest.

Kagome fiddled with her food for several moments. Her mind working overdrive as his words settled on her. His eyes watched her keenly as she bit into her bottom lip nervously. She was thrown off. She was flustered. She was completely adorable. His expression thawed at the sight. He wanted her like this every night.

"But I don't know anything about the expectations of this era." His woman started to run through the imaginary list of issues he knew would not cause them problems. "I wouldn't know the first thing of how to act. I'm not exactly a proper type." She shifted uncomfortably beside him.

"And I'm the shining example of manners?" His laugh was a bit louder than he intended it to be. The dark haired woman shook her head quickly at his response. "Honestly we're going to the Shinsengumi, not the Shogunate. I don't think you really need to worry about that front. Besides," He trailed the nail of his index finger gently along the high bone of her cheek, stopping only after a loose strand of hair was tucked neatly behind her ear. "You're already polite enough. No need to make yourself into something you're not."

"But how am I supposed to know if I'm doing something wrong? I'm not that familiar with this time's culture. I know things are different but what if I do something to offend someone? What if I mess something up?" Her questions were running off at rapid-fire speed. It was a habit she likely picked up from her mother. Both women worried needlessly about things that were out of their control. Okita wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With a small tug, he pulled her flush against his side.

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes along. You're so conscious that I doubt you'd offend anyone. Besides, you're perfect as you are." He nuzzled his cheek against her head once more. "All you need to do is believe in me. I'll take care of the rest."

Kagome's lips pressed into a thin line. "No way! I can't throw _all_ the burden on you. That's not fair!" He was somewhat taken aback by the ferocity in her words. "This is a relationship. We share equal responsibility no matter which era we're in. Understand?"

The ronin grinned against the crown of her head, "Yes ma'am!" Knowing that it'd annoy her, he was not surprised at the sudden and sharp jab of her finger against his chest. His mind went back to their discussion earlier. He wondered if she realized how ironic her statement actually was. Deciding to shift the tides, he made one last statement. "That goes for you too." He reiterated. She paused, dropping her finger back to her lap. "You don't have to force yourself but just know that I won't go back on my promise. I'm here and there's not a damn thing in this world or the next that'll take me from you. I've got both my pride and my honor staked on it. So I need you to rely on me as well."

She didn't refute him. She didn't pull away. Instead his woman leaned more heavily into his side. Her body felt quite warm in comparison to earlier. Which either meant that she had a fever or she was extremely embarrassed. In this case, he was willing to bet that it was the latter.

"Okay." The word was spoken so softly. Still he heard it all the same and a warmth spread through his chest at the implication. No more holding back. No more fretting. From now on, it would just be the two of them. After all, they were family and as such they would stand beside one another. That was something that would never change between them.

"I do have one more question though." Kagome fidgeted beneath his arm nervously. Her shoulders shifted as she fiddled with the bowl in her lap. "About marriage," Her cheeks became a soft shade of rose this time. "Well, weddings are a bit of a big deal in my time. There's a celebration, exchanging of rings and paperwork. I never really wanted that sort of thing. I always wanted a really small one. Like just my family and friends and that was it." He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Okita listened carefully as she confided in him some of the details of the wedding she'd really wanted—storing away the information so that he could use it when the time came.

"Since we're here I've accepted that it'll just be the two of us. Unless there was someone that you wanted there." Her eyes lifted to his tentatively. Images of Kondou and the rest of the captains from the Shinsengumi came to mind. However that was an impossibility. If he wanted to bring her with him, then they couldn't be there. They would have to be under the impression that he'd married during this trip and brought her back. They'd run into bureaucratic red tape hell otherwise.

The ronin shook his head, "No. Not really. I'm happy just as it is." Not necessarily the truth but that was just how their wedding was going to be. The two of them and perhaps a few witnesses if they were lucky.

"I think the real thing that I'm trying to get to here, is what are weddings like here? I know it's vastly different and not as well," She hesitated for a second. Her mind working to grasp at the correct word to use. "… complicated." Okita snorted. That was true to a level as well. During a few of the 'girls night in' at the shrine she and her friends had, they would sometimes put on those wedding shows. From picking gowns to planning the day itself, it looked to be a complete and utter nightmare. Not to mention stupidly expensive. Some of the brides spent more on their gown than the Shogun did for his own wedding. It had blown him away the first time he saw it.

The man ignored those memories in favor of answering her question. "It's pretty simple actually." He lifted his sake cup towards her. She grasped at the tokkuri* and filled it to the brim. The man tipped his head back and drank a small portion of the alcohol inside. "To complete a marriage all you would have to do is drink after me from this cup." To emphasize his point he held it towards her. "Marriage is formed when a couple share sake."* She grasped at the cup. Her hands held it gently between her palms, azure eyes staring at the alcohol with a mixture of surprise and wonder.

"So all I have to do is…" Her gaze flicked down to the drink her hands. Okita would've been lying if he said that he wasn't keenly interested in how she'd handle the information. An emotion flitted across her face that he couldn't name. She lowered the drink and met his gaze firmly. "This is what you want?" A ferocity shone in her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Of course." He brought his hand to her chin and cupped the flesh between his fingers. "But is it what you want? I won't force this. It's _your_ decision in the end." Now he was more alert than ever. Every subtle shift in her expression. Every tiny movement in her hands. He was focused on all of them. His stomach coiled tightly as he realized that by the end of this night, he'd ever have her as his wife or something would irrevocably _break_ between them. For the first time in his life, he was honestly and truly nervous. Not of what would happen to him, but of the fact that he might still be rejected. His breath stilled in his throat.

An answer lit in her eyes. Tilting the cup back, she brought the sake to her lips. In that instant his palm gently covered the top. Kagome glanced at the knuckles of his hand curiously before meeting his gaze.

"Just one request." A lopsided grin slit his features. "If we're going to go through with this, then I'd like you to wear something. Is that alright?" A bright flush crossed his woman's face. She briefly glanced down at her yukata. Her nose twisted before she nodded at him—a sure sign that she hadn't even thought to what she'd been wearing at the moment. Okita gave a throaty laugh. "Don't be so self-conscious. It's just that I actually _did_ end up buying something for you just for this occasion."

"Wait, you had it planned out already?" Ah, that was the highest pitch he'd ever heard her voice go. A prideful grin split his lips.

"You're shocked? I already told you that I'd been dropping hints for at least three months now." He lowered his arm and stood abruptly. The man cocked his head over his shoulder to address his soon-to-be wife directly. "I had a feeling that eventually I'd wear you down enough to say yes, so I got you something for it." He made his way to the stash of kimono that he'd lugged over to this era. He hadn't admitted it at the time, but it _seriously_ been a pain in the ass to carry. Kagome was right in that he'd probably brought too many but his stubborn sense of pride wouldn't allow him to ever admit that out loud.

His hand carefully combed through the fabric until he found the one he'd been searching for. It was soft. It was honestly the only kimono he bought that was made of silk. He'd been so torn about what to get her when he visited that shop a few weeks ago but it'd also been an interesting experience to say the least. He remembered pilfering through each item. His eyes had been drawn to the bright colors that would only accentuate his loved one's personality. He'd collected obis, sashes and other arrangements that could be mixed and matched. But there was one moment, a single instant in which his eyes found the black garb.

"Go ahead," He offered it to her. "I'll even turn my back while you get dressed. It wouldn't be proper for me to take a peek before it's time." She was going to kill him. The man didn't stop his laugh as he heard her grumbling of 'ostentatious men'. Fabric rustled as she dressed herself in the kurotomesode* that he'd bought. His fingers flexed instinctively at the thought. It'd hung so innocently in the far corner of the shop. Even among the other dresses like it, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. There was something about the elegant cranes and soft shade of gold that flitted up the side and over the sleeves of the fabric that he couldn't get out of his mind. It was beautiful yet elegant—just like the woman that was now wearing it. Perhaps it was because he knew it'd fit her so perfectly that he couldn't bring himself to walk away from the shop without it. That had been the one piece that nearly broken his wallet. All of his savings virtually vanished but he hadn't regretted it then. Nor would he now.

Minutes ticked away for what felt like an eternity. His senses were heightened in a way they never had been before. Kagome was going to be his wife. By the light of dawn, she would be _his_ in every way possible. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. She wouldn't bear his name with only a feeble excuse to cover their history. Instead she would carry it proudly with her as it would become the marker of their bond to one another—the proof of the vow that they were about to make. He heard her yukata fall to the ground. His mind subconsciously summoned the image of her pale flesh splayed beneath his own in their futon. He knew what he'd see if he simply turned his head over his shoulder. Yet he stilled himself. He swore that he wouldn't take her until she'd agreed to marry him. Now that the moment was at hand, he refused to spoil it. Those sorts of activities could wait just a few minutes longer.

The silk fabric was pulled over his bride's form. He couldn't see her working to secure the kimono, but he could hear and sense every movement as if his eyes were watching her. Then came the sash and obi. For several seconds he listened as she adjusted the cloth so that it would set upon her properly, ensuring that not a strand was out of place. Of course this setting was a bit less formal than he initially imagined. Still, he was satisfied. He wouldn't change this moment in time for anything.

"I'm ready."

Slowly, Okita turned on the ball of his heel to face the woman who, by her own actions, had decided to tie herself to him. He'd known her to be attractive. He'd even seen first hand how many men would subtly glance in her direction during her time; all for the chance to look her over without getting caught. However now he knew that none of those times could compare to the image she'd made right now.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed a bright red. She tugged at the black sleeves of her kurotomesode nervously. White cranes with splayed wings were etched into the weave of the patterns. Gold flicked up the sides and along her sleeves. Around her waist a pale, golden obi and red sash tied everything together. However her hair was left as natural as she was. There was no make up to emphasize the contours of her rounded cheeks. There wasn't an expensive hairpin to hold her hair in an elegant display. There wasn't anything extra added to the look. Only her natural appearance and the kimono that would be her bridal gown.

"It suits you." He smiled warmly, offering the woman his palm. She slipped her delicate hand into his own. They were so small in comparison. For just a second, he pondered at how something so tiny could possess so much power over him.

His loved one smiled warmly at him, "You picked it out. So that just goes to show how much you know me."

He grinned. Gripping her hand a bit tighter, he led them back to their original spots by the hearth. She sat before him. The tips of their fingers dragged lightly over each others palms, only dropping away as they reached the end of each finger. Okita took his seat across from her. He was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to but he didn't mind it so much. It wasn't the dropping of his stomach that he'd gotten so used to when he knew that her mother was furious with him. It also wasn't akin to the anticipation before a fight. Instead it was light and nearly pleasant.

He observed silently as her hands worked to fill the already half emptied cup. This time they would finish what was started.

"Here," She offered the sake to him. As his fingers slipped around hers, he felt them tremble slightly. Instead of releasing her, he flashed a disarming smile her way. With a quick movement, he brought the cup to his lips and tipped it back; her hands still within their grip as well. The blush darkened upon realizing what he'd just done.

"You're turn." He grinned even wider. She pulled the cup to her lips. Their hands still connected to one another. In an instant her eyes flicked to his. Within those depths he could see the slight waver of doubt, the tremble of fear of the unknown that they were facing. His grip over her hands tightened. "Together." Suddenly, the negative emotions that clouded her expression evaporated. In its place was the kind smile that only a deeply held trust could have caused.

"Together." Kagome repeated. Then, she lifted the sake to her lips and drank. He waited patiently as she finished off the alcohol. His eyes watched as the point of her throat moved with each small sip. Such a simple act but it held such great importance. With the sake split evenly between them, they'd finished the ritual that would bond them together as husband and wife. His loved one lowered the cup to her lap. His hands still clasped tightly over hers. "So now we're…" Her voice trailed off, azure eyes glancing down at their intimately interconnected fingers.

Okita gave a soft snort of laughter, "Yes. Now," He set the cup aside. Sitting up on his haunches he grasped one of her hands tightly before slipping the other to the space between her shoulder blades. The ronin pulled her into his chest and held her close to his heart. "We're officially married. No playing pretend or false cover stories. You're my wife. I met you after I fell into your well and you nursed me back to health. Since then I couldn't leave your side. So we got married instead." He leaned his forehead against hers affectionately. " _That_ is our history. If anyone presses the matter than they'll just have to take it up with me." He grinned at the deadpan look that crossed her soft features. "Either way, I'll send word to Kondou tomorrow morning about our progress. But for now, I think we have some unfinished business."

His grin grew sly and her face darkened once more. Now that they were married, he wouldn't have to hold himself back. She was his wife. Now and in the future, that aspect was never going to change. He'd make damn sure of it.

His hand held hers tightly between interlocked fingers, "I won't ever let you go. I'm here for you just as you've been for me." His other hand moved to the soft strands of her hair. Black tendrils of it fell through his fingers in a tender caress. "So put your faith in me." She gripped at his haori and tilted her chin towards him. The man took the invitation without any hesitation. His lips pressed onto hers softly. Unlike the other times this one seemed so much different. Gentler, more tender and somehow _stronger_ than before. Regardless he knew that this was more than just a simple show of affection. It was the proof of their shared bond that had only strengthened since his return home. They were already strong before, but now they were impenetrable. Not because they were married. Not because she was assuming his name and permanent home in his bed. But because she was entrusting him with her heart _and_ her full faith.

"I trust you." She pulled back only long enough to speak those words. In that single second, Okita surged forward and kissed her once more. Their hands tangled together as they worked to finished the last part that would concrete their connection to one another. No matter happened in the future, he'd make sure that this would be a night she'd never forget.

**A/n:** So, uh, would any of you actually believe me if I said that I never intended for them to get married this chapter? It was supposed to be Chapter Eighteen for the wedding to occur. However both Kagome and Okita decided that they wanted to speed this part up a bit. XD Can't say that I'm not happy though. Initially this was just supposed to be the subtle shift in their relationship. Kagome had always had difficulty entrusting the pain she felt onto others. She sealed away much of her suffering so that she could _try_ to live a normal life outside of Inuyasha's abuse. Unfortunately trying to live like that would've eventually broken down the trust she and Okita had built up until that point.

So the whole point of Kagome's breakdown between last chapter and this one was to have her overcome her fears about trusting others with the pain she'd felt. In this case she opened herself up to Okita and in turn shed any doubt she'd had about being with him. Even if she was initially wary to the idea of marriage, the fact alone that he swore to stay beside her and meant it was what made her believe in him. That belief led to the marriage as well. Ultimately I'm pretty satisfied with how everything turned out. Although I can't say that it wasn't tough to write out in the beginning part. That was pretty hard. X_X Anyways, thanks so much for the support guys! I hope you had an amazing New Year and let's make this one to remember! XD

For those curious, the sexual scenes will show up in Chapter Eighteen when I get it finished. I sort of just ran out of space with it. Plus this chapter was getting long enough. I didn't want to over inundate it; especially with all the other things that had to be covered.

PS: Here's tissues if you need them. ;P

**Partaking in Sake—When drinking socially it is customary for the person next to you to fill your cup and vice versa. It is seen as bad manners to not fill your neighbor's cup before your own.

**Tokkuri—Often a set of two cups and a flask made of ceramic. They're main function is for the sharing of sake, usually in social settings. Two different types of sake can be served in this set. The first and most common is hot sake, where the alcohol is poured into the flask and then heated in boiled water. The other is chilled sake.

**Marriage in Edo Era—Often were political until the very end of the era, they were formed through the sharing of sake. The husband would drink first and the wife just after him. Witnesses could be present but it was not mandatory. There was less emphasis on the wedding itself and more of the duties in which the husband and wife held to each other after the marriage.

**Kurotomesode—A style of kimono that was black and usually decorated in gold or silver patterns. The inside could be red or black. These were a type of formal wear that were most often used by a bride at her wedding ceremony. She'd use the kimono through the exchanging of sake and following celebrations. It was only when she'd be brought to her husband's home that she'd change into a kimono that he'd bought for her, signifying her entrance into the new family.


End file.
